Enchanted
by Lynx Larabellows
Summary: Maddy Shannon has just traveled eighty-five million years into the past for a better life, and now she has a chance at a fresh start. She wants to make friends, discover the world around her, and generally just live... she never expected to encounter him.
1. Miss Shannon

**Chapter One  
><strong>_Miss Shannon_

Madelyn Shannon was eager to begin her day. She had been wide awake before the warm rays of sunlight had even begun to peak through her window, too much excitement thrumming through her to stay asleep any longer. She had showered quickly, dressed in record time, and even managed to choke down her glass of liquid protein all within the span of ten minutes.

The only other person awake in the house at this hour was her father, and though he had been away for so long, he was clearly unphased by the familiar morning routine she had. He watched in amusement as he mixed his own protein shake together, smiling into his glass as she quickly pulled on her boots.

"Goodbye Maddy," he said, pausing at the door once he had finished, preparing to head off to his new position as a member of the colony security force. She returned the sentiment, kissing his cheek briefly before he could leave the house, and quickly resumed getting ready.

Once he was gone, Maddy took it upon herself to wash out their dirty glasses, only to dash directly into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

It was true that she had always been a morning person. She could not help but wake early, usually spending the extra ours reading or studying ahead while she waited for the rest of the world to catch up to her.

That was not the case today. She had no reason to study, as school would not begin for her, or her two siblings, until next week. She could probably curl up on the couch and read one of her favorite books but she was far too anxious to sit still.

The reason Maddy was so excited this morning was because she was in a whole new world here, one where she could actually go outside and just enjoy the fresh air. She was living her ultimate dream just by being in Terra Nova, and she would not take that fact for granted; not like her ancestors did before her, because there was just so much to see and learn and she intended to see as much as possible in one day.

The previous two days had already proven that, even though she knew quite a few facts about Terra Nova itself—the scientific data and information she had soaked up through a cortex—she really knew nothing about the world around her. And really, what were all the books she owned going to teach her that she couldn't discover on her own, first hand right outside her front door?

Of course nothing ever goes as she plans. Her brain had a tendency of overthinking things, and even though she knew exactly what she wanted or where she wanted to be, sometimes there were obstacles obstructing the path she was taking… something she had not foreseen.

… And _he _was one of those obstacles.

It happened so quickly that Maddy had not even had the chance to comprehend what was happening until her lips were already brushing against his collarbone, her upper body pressed against the strong, firm muscles of his chest.

One minute Maddy had thrown the door open, eagerly hurrying forward so she could go exploring outside; and the next, she was held safely against him, his arms keeping her from falling flat on her face.

Maddy gasped the moment she realized what she had done, instantly jerking away from him with her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. Her lips were still tingling, and when she licked them, there was an unfamiliar, almost salty taste that was not entirely unpleasant, though she could not focus on that at the moment.

She had literally just launched herself into his arms!

Granted, Maddy had not known he was standing right in front of the door at the time she had barged through—_and why had he been standing there to begin with?_ she wondered—but still! And of all the people in the entire colony, it had to be _him._

Closing her eyes briefly, Maddy was unable to stop the incoherent strong of syllables escaping her mouth in a jumbled mess; her failed attempt at an apology.

M. Reynolds.

Maddy had not been privileged to learn his whole name quite yet, just what she had seen marked on his fatigues, though in her most private thoughts she had certainly entertained the idea that the name could be her own.

M. Reynolds, as in Madelyn Reynolds.

It was a ridiculous thought, and she had not even been sure why she had even entertained the notion. This young man was entirely too charming for his own good, with his wide, enchanting smile and his beautiful eyes. She had developed a crush on him the minute he had directed that smile at her.

Boys simply did not think of her that way, especially not boys like him who could make her heart flutter and her superior mind turn into absolute mush.

Like right now, the small smile on his lips, and the amused tilt to his eyes as he watched her in silence.

It was then that Maddy realized that she had just been standing there, staring at him now that they had parted. She wanted to whimper because this situation was just too humiliating.

First she had practically jumped on him, somehow managed to inadvertently kiss his clavicle, and now she was gawking at him.

_Brilliant job,_ Maddy thought to herself.

If there was ever a point in time for traveling to the past, it was now. She would love to simply slip through a time fracture to about ten minutes before. Just ten minutes, that was all she needed to avoid this entire situation; open the door calmly, like any sane person would, instead of vaulting out of it.

_What he must think…_ she lamented, inwardly grimacing at the mere thought of how he could have interpreted her bizarre actions.

"Hello," she greeted belatedly with great awkwardness, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. She wanted to say something clever, something to make up for her embarrassment with some kind of intelligent comment using her extensive vocabulary—she could usually talk her way out of any situation by using large enough words at a rapid pace to confuse people with, after all.

It would have been a wonderful plan had she actually been able to think of a single word at the moment, let alone form a coherent sentence.

Maddy felt completely out of her element.

"Good morning, Miss Shannon," he replied, that same amused smile still firmly in place.

Miss Shannon.

Maddy found herself growing even more flustered with how he identified her. Miss Shannon. He was just so… so gentlemanly. It was as if he had stepped directly out of one of her favorite romance novels.

It was odd in the most wonderful way. Boys from modern day Chicago were rude, angry, loud, mean, and perhaps about a million more not exactly flattering adjectives she could think of. She usually tended to stay as far away from boys as humanly possible, and yet with him… with him she found herself yearning to spend more time with him.

M. Reynolds had a certain effect of her that she was not sure she wanted to analyze just yet.

"Good morning," she breathed out in reply, biting down on her lip slightly.

Maddy glanced around in an attempt to collect herself, desperately wanting to avoid another conversation such as the brachiosaurus blunder—as she had taken to calling it in her head—from yesterday, where she had hopelessly babbled on about the dinosaurs dietary habits until he had simply walked away.

At that point Maddy had been sure that she had scared him off for good, and had resigned herself to never speaking to him directly again.

Except… he had surprised her.

Last night Maddy had anxiously waiting with her little sister, Zoe, in their new home. They had been waiting for their parents to return with the fate of their reckless brother, Joshua.

Josh had snuck out of the colony with his new friends sometime this afternoon, sneaking out into the dangerous jungle with no protection, and as the day began to end, a rescue party had been sent to find them. Their parents had accompanied the convoy, leaving the two girls alone and worriedly awaiting any news.

M. Reynolds had appeared on her doorstep.

Maddy had initially been bewildered by his sudden presence, struggling to find an answer as to why he had appeared; her curiosity had been encompassed by just how relieved she was to see him standing there.

Before that moment she had never fest so alone. She had been clinging desperately to her sister, moisture gathering in her eyes that she tried to suppress because this was supposed to be a better place, a place where her family could be together and her brother could die out there.

It terrified her to realize this place was just as dangerous as the world they had left behind. And then he came and chased away her fears.

A knight in shining armor, just like in all of the old, printed books she had so regretfully left behind. He had soothed her worries with his calming presence, keeping her and Zoe company until their family had been reunited once again.

Just as quickly as he had arrived, he departed into the night with only a brief farewell.

"Are you going somewhere…?" he asked her, his head tilted.

Maddy blinked uncertainly. She wondered why he was asking her that, only to suddenly realize that they were still standing on the front porch, the door still hanging wide open.

"Yes," she smiled nervously. "I noticed yesterday that there are various pathways throughout the entire facility, and my plan is to go down one every morning and just kind of get my bearings. There is just so much to look at, and I'm sure that if I go down at least one path a day, then I should know my way around pretty well by the time we begin classes next week. So I just… um…"

Eyebrows lifted at her sudden silence, and she bit her lip.

"Sorry," she apologized meekly, drawing her arms around herself without realizing it. "Sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain does—which is redundant considering that my brain controls my speech—and innocent bystanders end up with an overload of information they probably already know, or just don't want to hear. As you learned already, with the long-winded explanation on brachiosaurus dietary habits I gave you yesterday."

Reynolds smiled at her, a slow, heart melting smile. "Don't worry about it," he told her gently, stepping back away from the porch. "Which path were you planning on taking?"

Maddy followed hesitantly once the door was shut behind her, her heart racing within her chest as she realized it was his intention to accompany her when he fell into step beside her.

"Honestly, I have no idea if any of these pathways have names, like street addresses or not, but the one with the purple flowers planted around those large green bushes looked like it might have some very interesting flora to observe. Eventually I hope to record and catalog all the different forms of plant life in Terra Nova in my science journals. Do you know how many different forms of flowers there are in this time period? Or other forms of vegetation, like fruits or vegetables?"

"Not really," he answered easily.

"Exactly!" she grinned. "No one really does. Everything that grows in this region is probably completely different when compared to something growing somewhere else. Do you know if they go out often to collect samples from foreign territories? Because that would be wonderful; imagine everything they could find out there."

Maddy shook her head in wonderment. "There is so much to experience! Are the fruits here very good? What about the vegetables? I know that Hope Plaza sent a few things through from the other side for us to cultivate, but what about the native fruits? Do you know how long we have to stay on the enzyme shakes? Because all the orientation people said was that it would take a while for our bodies to adjust to the unprocessed and non-synthesized food here…"

"Usually people are weaned off of the protein shakes after a week," Reynolds informed her kindly, thankfully not put off by her childlike exuberance. He walked beside her as they reached the pathway she spoke of though she barely noticed because she was too busy listening to his reply. "Some of the mild solid foods are gradually introduced, and by next week you should be able to eat anything without making yourself sick."

Maddy was disappointed. She wanted to try some of the colorful foods she had seen out in the market yesterday, and waiting until next week seemed too long.

"There are a variety of fruits and vegetables that we harvest, and some are better than others," he continued. "It depends on your preferences. And the science division goes on routine expeditions for new plant life several times a week. They also have several research stations out on six month rotations, and they usually haul in some interesting things when they return."

"Thank you," Maddy blurted out unexpectedly, taking them both by surprise. She blushed for what felt like the hundredth time today as he side glanced at her questioningly. "For yesterday, I mean," she told him, looking down at her feet. "Thank you."

Maddy twisted her fingers together nervously.

"You have been so great, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it all. Everything, from being nice to Zoe, to what happened in the market with those people waving their weapons around—even if that was probably unintentional—and then last night…"

A warm hand gently grasped at her elbow, easing her to a stop and she glanced up through her eyelashes at him.

"Zoe was only a little bit scared last night, and it was probably all my fault," she continued quietly. "She was less upset about what was happening than she was about my impending meltdown. I was so close to completely freaking out, and if you hadn't shown up when you had, I would have probably just broken down into tears because my brother is a reckless moron who is apparently trying to scare me to death and…"

"Shh," he interrupted in a whisper, his thumb sending small tingles up her spine as it ran over the sensitive flesh of her forearm in slow circles. "I understand. Don't worry about it." He slid his hand down to hers, squeezing it in reassurance. "It was an upsetting situation, and I'm only glad I could help."

Maddy released a slow breath, nodding her head slightly.

It was difficult not to notice that he made no effort to remove his hand from hers as they resumed their slow pace. Maddy could not determine if this revelation held any significance or not, but surely boys did not hold the hands of girls so tenderly for no reason… right? Or was she reading too much into the action because she liked his eyes and his smile and the way he was so nice to her?

"This is one of the observation decks," Reynolds said, and she realized that they had come to a stop in front of a set of wooden stairs. He gestured for her to go first, and she climbed curiously, drawing in a sharp breath once they reached the top. He smiled at her reaction, drawing her closer to the end of the balcony.

"It's so beautiful…" she whispered, as if speaking any louder might disrupt the tranquility presented with the scene before her. She felt all of her lingering doubts and reservations about coming here melt away with a single glance at the majestic fields and meadows, the dawning sunlight illuminating them with iridescent light.

"You mentioned the plants we cultivate… some of these are things we brought through and the rest are native plants that we grow here in our botanical gardens," he explained to her. "Each section grows certain things, such as the one below… it's mainly medicinal herbs that the infirmary uses to treat patients." He was silent for a moment, studying her reaction, and then he smiled. "I thought you might like this."

Maddy could not tear her eyes away, and he was absolutely right; she liked this very much. "Before we came through the time fracture… the only plants I had ever seen were the ones in archives or books," she told him sadly. "How could humanity take something as beautiful and pure as this… and pollute it into what it was?"

It was heartbreaking to know what the world had become in another time while standing here in this magnificent sanctuary now. Her throat felt constricted, her eyes growing damp as she was overwhelmed by just how sad it was.

Maddy wiped at her eyes quickly, hoping he would not notice just how emotional she had become over this. She drew in a shuddering breath as she tried to compose herself.

However he had indeed noticed, and he gently urged her to face him with concern etched into his features. He raised his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks within his palms as he wiped away her tears with calloused thumbs.

"Maybe people just didn't realize just how beautiful the world around them was," he mused quietly. "Perhaps they needed more people like you to point it out to them."

Maddy could scarcely recall how to breathe with such a suggestion, because the way he was looking at her made it feel as if he was directing that comment in a much more meaningful way.

She felt uncertain and taken aback by her own sudden rush of emotions that she couldn't even attempt to decipher exactly what the look in his eyes could possibly mean. It was intense, however, and it rendered her still as she gazed up at him.

For a moment, Maddy thought that he might kiss her.

And then reality reared its ugly head as a sharp beeping reached her eyes, coming from the small digital watch attached to his wrist. It jolted them both away from each other slightly, Reynolds slowly retracting his hands as he silenced the device, and Maddy was holding herself as she tried to catch her breath.

He looked at her regretfully. "My shift is about to start."

Maddy nodded hesitantly, pressing her lips together lest she blurt out something to make things even more awkward than she felt they already were. She had been imagining it… too many romantic fairy tales coupled with the fact that this boy was being kind to her was making her believe something was there when it wasn't.

"Can you find your way back?" he asked, seemingly unwilling to abandon her here.

Maddy had not really been paying much attention to her surroundings on the walk over here now that she thought about it, despite the fact that she had ventured out this morning solely for that purpose. M. Reynolds certainly was distracting.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

The young man still seemed hesitant to leave her, apparently quite attuned to her mood. But Maddy had grown up in a proverbial hell, and she knew how to be at least somewhat convincing. She had smiled her way through countless psychiatric evaluations just to be here after all.

Maddy plastered on a convincing smile, urging him away with a wave goodbye. "Better get to work, Mister Reynolds…"

Reynolds smiled in return. "Have a good day, Miss Shannon."


	2. Late Introductions

**Chapter Two  
><strong>_Late Introductions_

Maddy felt the involuntary smile spread across her face before she even consciously registered his approach. She tried to reign it in when she realized what she was doing but it was hopeless because he inspired new and foreign emotions within her that made it difficult _not _to smile at him whenever she saw him.

Sadly, Maddy had not seen him more than once yesterday, during their brief stroll through the allotted pathways, before he had to leave her company to report for work. She had remained there long after he departed, and not merely because she was uncertain about which path to take in order to get home, but also because she was reluctant to leave the peaceful view behind.

For someone who had stayed indoors all of her life lest she develop one of the deadly lung conditions her mother was always so concerned about, the walls of their new home were making her feel slightly claustrophobic and she longed to be outside. She was trying to spend as much time out in the fresh, untainted air for as long as she could.

… Trying to make up for lost time.

This observation deck had become endeared to her the moment she had first stepped foot onto the tall platform, overlooking the new world around her from new heights. It gave her a spectacular view, and the fact that _he _had been the one to show it to her… well, that only made it that much more special in her heart.

Today had begun much the same way as the previous day; minus the embarrassment that came with literally running into M. Reynolds on her porch, because unfortunately… he had not been waiting at her doorstep this morning as he had yesterday.

Therefore today, Maddy had decided to proceed as she had originally intended to yesterday, this time gathering up her journal to record her observations and making her way back down the correct path leisurely. She must have spent at least several hours on her walk, taking her time to observe and record all of the relevant information about the vegetation and simply enjoying herself because she could.

It was already some point past midday, the brilliant and bolstering sun at its peak high above and illuminating the valley in a spectacular way.

Maddy had never seen such a powerful vision before. She had sat down on the wooden planks of the deck, her papers all strewn around her so she could through now lay forgotten, her face tilted up to the sunlight so she could feel it warm her face.

Sunbathing was not something Maddy had ever done before, and she assumed it was safe at this point in time because she had seen her brother's new friends scantily clad and soaking it up earlier.

In 2149 it was unheard of, dangerous even, due to the high levels of radiation ever since the natural filters provided by the atmosphere had long since deteriorated and become unstable. The sky itself was so polluted anyway that the sun rarely made any kind of appearance at all, and even if it did, it was brief.

Here though, the skies were pure and startlingly clear, cast in such magnificent and vibrant blues that extended every which way her eyes could see.

Admittedly there had been a brief period of panic earlier, while she had been relaxing beneath the sun and was suddenly engulfed by shadows. She had nearly fled for shelter until she realized that the obstruction was not a burst of miasmic smog that could choke her lungs and leave her for dead.

No, the sunlight had merely been hidden behind small wisps of pure white or soft grays, moisture gathering in the sky to form clouds that drifted overhead in an almost lazy glide. It was a beautiful sight.

Maddy knew that there was still so much about this new environment that she scarcely understood, though she did hope that she would eventually overcome irrational panic attacks in the future. Being scared of a cloud was definitely something she would have to correct.

Once she had managed to calm herself down, the young woman had stretched her les out in front of her, her arms behind her to support her weight, and she simply lifted her face to the sky once more. She had been enjoying the moment, and how the soft breeze cooled her heated skin and caused her hair to tickle her shoulders when she had first heard the footsteps, and turned to see _him._

Instead of his usual camouflage apparel, he was dressed in a more casual pair of sweatpants and a simple, fitted white shirt. It was almost strange to see him dressed like this, though admittedly, that _could _only be because she thought he looked rather handsome in his uniform.

After soaking in the image he presented, looking so comfortable and at ease, she had to concede that he looked rather handsome regardless of what he wore, and promptly blushed at her own thoughts. She definitely should not be thinking about him in such a manner.

It was… rude. Yes, very rude.

M. Reynolds responded to her smile, and she almost forgot how to breathe. "Hello, Miss Shannon,"

_Miss Shannon. _She ducked her head slightly, taken off kilter once more with how he referred to her, because it reminded her so much of the book she had pursued last night in her archives. A book set in a day and age where everyone spoke so properly, with romantic, lyrical words because that was simply how they spoke.

_"_Good afternoon, Mister Reynolds." she replied quietly, hoping to suppress her nervous instinct to bring up a random subject and rattle on about it because she was so excited to have his presence so near her own. Having him close was becoming an addiction that she had no intention of fighting, even if she had to keep her growing affections in check.

"What are you doing today?" he asked her, curiously eyeing the mess of paper around her.

Maddy smiled sheepishly up at him from her point on the ground. "My science journal kind of fell apart on me," she told him sadly. "But I got so much done today. So far I have cataloged over twenty different species of magnoliophyta just down this one path alone. This one here,"

Searching through her papers, Maddy found the one she wanted and offered it to him. It was only a quick sketch of the flower that she had done, her handwriting alongside it where she had written the collective data she observed about the specimen.

"This one is my favorite so far," Maddy continued eagerly, pointing at it. "The colors are just amazing, and it appears to be some sort of ancestor of the liliaceae family, specifically lilium paradalinum. Although I won't be able to confirm my theory until I can procure a few samples and compare them to the archives I have in my database…"

Maddy anxiously studied his face as his eyes roamed over the paper with scrutiny. She found it rather difficult to determine the exact color of his eyes, and took a moment to study them while he was otherwise occupied with her sketch.

Startlingly blue in pigment in this lighting, though she could see a greenish hue as well. Last night she could have sworn they were more of a bluish gray though. She wondered if there was a proper name for it. No matter what color they were, he had the most captivating eyes she had ever seen on a boy.

Reynolds glanced at her with an intrigued smile, and she quickly adverted her eyes, hoping that he had not realized just how much attention she had been giving his features. "You drew this?" he asked her.

The young woman was suddenly very aware that the paper itself was not of the greatest quality, being that it was probably made of recycled materials that had been processed a million times over. It had crinkles where it had not been pressed properly that her lead pencil often snagged on and caused jagged marks, and there were several foreign stains ingrained deeply within the paper itself that left it discolored.

Sadly it was the highest quality of paper Maddy could afford back in the world she had left behind, and unfortunately it made her sketch less than appealing. Perhaps when she found some kind of employment here, or if she was offered an allowance from her parents, she could purchase herself some better supplies.

Maddy wished she had not shown him this now, however, because it was kind of embarrassing to share her less than adequate drawings with him. She was desperately trying to come up with something to say to make light of her poor image when he spoke, taking her aback with the appreciation in his voice.

"You are quite the artist," he said.

Maddy could only stare at him in bewilderment. He must have just been attempting not to upset her with the harsh reality, because she was certainly no artist. She was grateful for the sentiment, for his kind words but they were completely unfounded.

"Not really," she stuttered, shaking her head.

Reynolds lifted his eyebrows in what appeared to be genuine confusion. "You are," he argued, gesturing to the several loose papers around them, almost all of them portraying a similar sketch of the different variety of flora she had pursued today.

"Honestly," Maddy bit her lip. "These sketches have more to do with mathematics than with any sort of innate talent. Real artists can apply their surroundings or something they just think up, and somehow they translate that into a photorealistic image, or even a completely abstract design on their work surface. I merely measured the dimensions of the plants I was studying and scaled them down to size so they would fit on the pages…"

"Be that as it may," he smiled gently, not easily swayed. "You're a great artist, no matter how you created it."

Maddy drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, frowning silently at her own sketches. Drawing was something personal to her, and it was something she could rarely afford to do because of the cost of paper and pencils. Fractal patterns, especially, were among one of her favorite things to create, because it really was visual mathematics. But still…

"… Artists are not very well thought of back _there_," she said thoughtfully. "In the high society, there are still a few painters, though the materials are quite expensive even though there are no natural pigments—just the synthetic ones. There are some graphic artists that are respected, because digital art does not require physical paints or canvas. Though even graphic artists are lucky to sell one of their paintings in their lifetime." She rested her chin atop her forearms and frowned. "It is considered a useless skill."

A comfortable silence settled over them as he took a moment to study her words. Even if it was an enjoyable pastime, surely he knew that it was not a practical talent, not even here. She could never make a living as an artist, and not even a time fracture could change that.

It was one of reason that Maddy had always gravitated toward the more useful skills, soaking up as much knowledge as she could. She wanted to have choices when the time came that she had to choose a lifelong profession.

Maddy started slightly as she felt him touch her arm, and looked up to find that he was now crouching beside her so that they were eye level with each other. He barely applied any pressure, though he easily succeeded in gaining her full attention from the gentle brush of his fingertips. She swallowed under the intense weight of his gaze, staring back at him uncertainly.

"This," he began, his voice firm and his eyes dark with a resolute seriousness. He was holding her drawing, showing it to her. "This is not a useless skill." His conviction in that statement made her draw in a shaky breath. "This is _beautiful_… and someone very wise recently opened my eyes to the beauty around me."

Heat flooded her cheeks, and his expression softened.

"You have a rare talent, Miss Shannon," he told her. "You're special. Don't you dare ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Maddy quickly pressed her cheek into her arm, hoping to hide just exactly how red her face had gotten from his words. _Special… _he thought she was special. She felt giddy and breathless, dizzy and elated all at once, and it was his entire fault. She tried to control her breathing, and waited until she thought she may have stopped blushing like crazy before she shyly met his eyes.

"Maddy," she said softly, watching his reaction carefully. "My name is Maddy."

"Maddy," he smiled, repeating the name in a soft and slow tone, almost as if he were testing the name out to find how exactly it rolled off of his tongue. His smile widened, and he offered her in return, "Well, Maddy Shannon… I'm Mark."

"Mark," she replied dutifully, also taking her time to pronounce the name because there was something very powerful about speaking his name for the first time.

Mark Reynolds.

It was a strong name, she decided, one that suited him rather well.

Maddy was pleased with herself for not hyperventilating over the knowledge that he imparted, because now she knew exactly what name to write in her more… _personal _journals. She had already written about him quite extensively in the book hidden beneath her mattress, despite the fact that they had only really interacted together a grand total of five times so far.

Not counting today.

Today would make it six…

… Not that she was counting.

"So… Mark."

"Yes, Miss Shannon?" he asked his voice almost playful.

Maddy wondered if it was just her hopeful imagination, or if he was flirting with her. How did people flirt, exactly? She was not exactly experienced in that particular field of study. Perhaps it was time to consult her brother on boyish behavior… he was a boy, and at least he was halfway decent. He had to have some idea of how to flirt.

"Um…" Maddy suddenly floundered, just now realizing that he was probably waiting for her to say something considering she had just spoken his name. "What… what do you actually do here?"

Not exactly the most in depth question she could have asked, though now that she mentioned it, she was genuinely curious to know the answer to it. She knew that he had been the one to escort her family to their housing unit, though she did not think he was with the orientation people.

Maddy had briefly caught a glimpse of a sidearm at some point during that first day, therefore she knew he was obviously permitted to carry such a dangerous weapon.

"Are you part of the security force?" she wondered. "Like my dad?"

"Not exactly," He shook his head. "From what I understand from the briefing last night, your father is being placed in charge of his own branch of internal security. Commander Taylor referred to him as the sheriff,"

Maddy inwardly grimaced. _Sherriff? _She could be expecting some old western references and impressions from her father soon then.

"I am with the Terra Nova Security Force," he said. "I am certified to carry a weapon but I am only allowed off base with permission. More or less, I am an extra pair of eyes or hands when needed, and I have put in requests to be placed in the active units…" He shrugged. "Usually my assignments are to patrol the interior perimeter, to ensure there have been no breaches by the wildlife or the Sixers. My sector was the orchard today… it actually saved me some searching earlier. I saw you from down there."

Maddy licked her lips slightly, a nervous anticipation settling within her belly. "Y-you were going to look for me?" she asked, watching him bashfully.

Instead of answering her question, however, Mark only smiled a slow smile. "Today I only had a four hour shift," he informed her, and she tilted her head curiously at the sudden admission. "Now my schedule is completely open, and since you seem so interested in the plant life here, I was wondering if you would like to take another walk with me."

"Of course!" she smiled, her eyes widening slightly. She was going to spend the rest of the day with him, and that thrilled her more than she initially thought it would. She smiled as he began helping her sort through her papers, organizing them so she could stuff them inside the loose bindings of the journal that had become unbound.

Soon everything was in place, and Maddy stared at the hand he offered her in surprise. She blinked momentarily, glancing up at him as she hesitantly slipped her own soft hand into his. He obviously used his hands a lot more than she did, because the texture of his skin was tough and coarse, with callouses from hard work.

Mark eased her up effortlessly, and she stumbled slightly, not having expected him to be quite so strong. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly, keeping his hand in hers while she regained her equilibrium.

Maddy inhaled quietly, trying to calm her nerves. She smiled in return and silently backed out of his personal space. She wasn't quite sure she could trust herself to be so close to him without somehow embarrassing herself.

A gentle pressure on her hand kept her from retreating too far away, though she was sure that if she was insistent enough that he would have released her. For now she was pleased to leave her hand where it was, especially since it was at his own insistence, even if it made her anxiously begin to chew on the inside of her bottom lip.

Unsure where he intended to go, Maddy allowed him to lead her by the hand, content to simply enjoy his presence and the scenery. It was quiet, and they were both comfortable with the companionable silence between them as he leisurely guided her through various pathways, obviously with some sort of destination in mind.

Not long after they had begun their trek through the gardens, Mark began to slow even more, only to come to a complete stop at the mouth of a tall, wide open gate. She stared out into the meadow beyond with an undisguised hint of fascination, immobile when he seemed intent to go through and cross the threshold of the enormous partition.

"Is something wrong?" Mark asked, sensing her unwillingness to continue forward.

Biting her lip unsurely, Maddy looked at the gate with wary eyes. "Won't we be breaking the rules by going out there? Because civilians aren't allowed beyond the gates unsupervised, are they? Josh is on latrine duty with his new friends for a month because they went outside the gates, and it would be really, really bad if both of us got into trouble for the same thing, especially in the same week. Commander Taylor has been so nice to us these past few days, and our family has already caused him a lot of trouble so—"

Mark squeezed her hand gently, a warm laugh escaping him at her anxious chatter. "Maddy," he interrupted her gently, placating her in calm tones. "We aren't going outside the gates."

Maddy eyed him skeptically.

"The enclosure surrounds all of Terra Nova, including the botanical facilities here," he gestured in front of them to the foreboding gate. "This fence here is merely a divider due to the population of insects that infest the fields, to keep the larger ones from entering the city… you can't really see it here on the ground, but our orchards and crops are actually in the center of the base."

"Oh…" Maddy said in relief. "Are there maps somewhere? Because that would be really useful."

Mark smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'll see if I can get you one…"

"So… just to be clear," she said as they began to pass beneath the gate. "We _are _allowed to be in here… right?"

The young man chuckled once more, replying patiently, "Yes, Maddy, we are allowed to be here, and no," He interjected quickly just as she drew in a breath to ask another question. He grinned at her with pure amusement. "The insects are large, but they are really only attracted to the plants, and as long as you don't antagonize them, they will keep their distance."

Maddy pursed her lips together, trying to stave off her own smile at how he had anticipated what she wanted to ask him. She was either transparent or he was simply good at reading her.

"Sorry," she offered him. "I had to be sure. I haven't ever really done anything that could get me into any kind of serious trouble before, and going outside without supervision is clearly prohibited so I… had to be sure. And giant bugs? I apologize in advance for any screaming."

"I'll protect you from the bugs," Mark seemed to be suppressing another laugh, shaking his head at her. "… You've never really done anything that could get you into trouble?"

"No," Maddy said, frowning slightly a moment later, and replying without thinking, "Well, not unless you count reconfiguring a laseric scalpel so that it could be used to cut through the walls of a maximum security prison and conspiring with my family to smuggle my convicted father and five year old sister through a time fracture. It's kind of hard to get into trouble for something if you don't get caught though."

… _Oops… _Maddy thought to herself the moment it registered what she had just revealed to him. She watched his reaction apprehensively.

As far as she was aware, Commander Taylor was keeping the particulars of their familial situation on a need to know basis, such as his lieutenants. She knew there were rumors being spread, she had heard the whispers during orientation; the others who came through the fracture with them who had witnessed her father's less than graceful arrival.

Judging by the appraising expression and concern etched deeply into his features so suddenly, Maddy was guessing that he had not even heard the rumors yet.

Maddy winced slightly, already anticipating the moment where he would make some sort of excuse to walk away, and possibly avoid her for the rest of eternity. Not only would he be rid of her inane psychobabble but obviously he would not want to be associated with criminals, which was essentially what she and her family were now. Her family had broken so many laws, and then they had broken several more just to reunite them all here. She wouldn't blame him for not wanting to be involved with her now that he knew.

"… You reconfigured a scalpel?"

Maddy came to an abrupt stop and stared at him with incredulous eyes. "That's it?" she blurted out unthinkingly.

Out of her whole little revelation, all he was interested in was that she had taken apart one of her mother's medical tools and transformed it into a device to aid her father in escaping a maximum security facility? She supposed she ought to have been grateful that he was avoiding the real matter at hand—the one she wasn't even sure she wanted to discuss properly—but she was having trouble processing why, exactly, he was willing to overlook it.

"You…" Maddy frowned uncertainly. "You're not upset to be in the company of a fugitive?"

Mark shook his head slowly. "You are _not _a fugitive."

"I—"

"I suspected something must have happened when I saw your sister. _'A family is four_," he quoted, and she recognized it as the slogan of the barbaric law established by the people who worked with population control in 2149. "It took the commander _one day_ to place your father in charge of his own security division. Taylor is a good judge of character, so whatever your father did to become imprisoned must not have been severe, it was probably even justified… and when you factor your sister in…"

Maddy breathed out slowly, unaware that she had been holding her breath to begin with. His eyes were still concerned, and she looked down at the gravel beneath her, saddening filled with the overwhelming urge to explain to him _why. _It all hurt so badly to think about it and here he was offering her reprieve with his understanding smile.

"Zoe wasn't planned on," she admitted quietly. "Zoe… she was an accident, and according to the law, she shouldn't exist. But… it's… we couldn't. It's _murder._" She rubbed at her nose, her heart constricting even at the thought of what the acceptable procedure would have been… what the law would have required them to do had anyone known about the baby. She couldn't imagine a world without Zoe.

"So she was born in secret?" he guessed, his hand caressing her forearm in a soothing gesture.

Maddy nodded with a water smile. "Someone must have tipped the police off one day, because they came looking for her. She was hidden, but… she was scared, and they heard her crying. Dad… they were going to take her away… so my dad tried to fight them to get to her."

"Is that why he was imprisoned?"

"Yes, that's why," she confirmed sadly. "They took Zoe too, but the court released her back to us because… _a family is four. _With my dad gone there were only four of us. We had no idea what would happen once he was released, when his sentence was over. But they would probably come to take one of us away… and when we were told we could come here, they told us Zoe had to be left behind because allowing her to come would be damaging to morale or something."

It was so incredibly nice to speak to someone about this.

If she had thought that it wouldn't have hindered her chances of coming here to Terra Nova, perhaps she would have confided in the therapist she had spoken to for her mandatory psychiatric evaluation, sessions which all candidates coming here had to undergo. And even though she barely knew him, she felt comfortable talking to him about it.

It was probably selfish of her to purge all of her emotional baggage onto him just to find some comfort herself, but he made it so easy. She somehow knew he would listen to her if she wanted to go into further detail, if she wanted to share her every experience. She was grateful to have met someone so genuinely kind and caring.

"I'm glad that you were all able to make it here," he whispered to her.

"So am I," Maddy smiled warmly. "We have only been here four days, and it already feels like… home."

Mark seemed pleased with that information, and offered his arm for her to take. "Shall we continue our stroll, Miss Shannon?" he asked, and she grinned, linking her arm through his.

As freeing as it had been to talk about the events that eventually led her to this point, Maddy was grateful that he was not making such a fuss over what she had revealed. He had comforted her, though he was willing to make light of the situation because he knew it upset her.

"That sounds wonderful, Mister Reynolds,"

They had only been walking for a few minutes when he suddenly glanced at her, something of a playful smirk on his face. "So… how exactly _did _you reconfigure that scalpel?"

Exasperation in her voice at his fixation with the scalpel, Maddy told him, "It's a long, boring story…"

Mark smiled at her. "We have time."


	3. Starlight

**Chapter Three  
><strong>_Starlight_

For once he had not been the one to find her.

It seemed as if every time they were together, it was because Mark had seen her and for some mystifying reason, he approached her. He usually just talked or listened, sometimes for a few moments before he had to leave, others for longer, like yesterday.

For several days now it had been that way. Today had been the exception, and she had not seen him at all.

Even on days where he wouldn't somehow run into her in the morning, Maddy usually saw him sometime in the afternoon. Unfortunately he had not been sighted at all today; not even when she had meandered through the town, seeking him out.

The sun had long since fallen and the velvet sky was alit with diamond lights. Magnificent as they were, the stars were still not enough of a distraction for the fact that there had been no sign of him at all today. It was disheartening, and she knew there was a word for why she was feeling so depressed right now.

_Dependent… _

Maddy was becoming dependent on him to brighten her days.

After staring absently at her untouched journal all day, Maddy knew she had to find a way to get over this. She had gotten along just fine without him before, and really, she could not expect to be the only friend that he had; even if he was the only one she had.

Another depressing thought. Maddy had only one friend in this entire place. She had seen several people her own age congregating and laughing with each other, discussing meaningless topics such as video games or cosmetics, or whatever it was that other teenagers spoke of that probably held no interest to her.

People sometimes intimidated her, especially her peers. She was different, she thought differently than they did, and most of the time that meant that they hated her. She had always disliked school. Even if Maddy loved learning, even though she'd possessed the highest grade point average in the school's history… school was miserable.

It wasn't even the curriculum, boring and oppressive as it was, that made her dread walking through the halls every day. The curriculum wasn't why she had tested out of three grade levels just to escape, or why she had so willingly fled to prehistoric times for a new beginning.

Maddy was hoping that it would be different here.

Everything she had encountered so far truly fascinated her. The few people she had met had seemed nice so far; though granted, Maddy had not spoken to many, and most of them had been adults or at least older than her own sixteen years.

It made no difference though, if she failed in her attempt to find some actual friends here. Maddy always had the option of falling back onto her studies.

Honestly Maddy was more interested in the world itself rather than the people inhabiting it… save for one. She doubted that she would ever tire of just marveling at this new world and everything in it, even if she was secretly terrified of what lied beyond the safety of the fence.

It was a fear that Maddy knew she would have to brace if she ever wanted to do anything productive with her time here, especially since there was still so much undiscovered. The biology division posted on the bulletin board out in the market, requesting volunteers to help identify samples, and it had mentioned nothing about an age limitation.

Maddy would have to get through the mandatory survival training before she would even be considered for weekly expeditions. She had gone over her resume a hundred times over and though she lacked any real field experience, she knew if they gave her the chance, she could prove herself.

School began in only two days; the survival course was on the schedule for over three weeks. Eight hours a day for three weeks, and every teenager and child who had been part of the Tenth Pilgrimage with her would be escorted outside the perimeter and into the jungle. She had already been out there, but to be fair, at the time she had been more concerned about what would happen to her family once they reached the city than what they could encounter.

It would be an entirely different experience this time around.

Maddy had been pondering exactly _what _survival training would be all day long, because she was already quite knowledgeable in everything she could find in the archives she had brought with her. She had never really put any of it to use before—she'd never had the need to—and books could only get her so far before they ran out of words and left her helpless.

It was a peaceful night. She had been lured outside as the sun had melted into the horizon with brilliant shades of crimson and violet that surged throughout the entire sky before the starlight had eventually come into focus with startling clarity.

Darkness was not an issue due to the overwhelming presence of the moon, casting silver light upon the otherwise uninhabited playground. Moonlight, she realized, did not present the same warmth that sunlight did. She felt a bit cold, out here in her favorite dress, her journal clutched loosely in her lap as she swung idly on the swing.

Shrouded in the night, Maddy had almost overlooked him entire, save for the flash of silver from the moon that had reflected off of something on his utility belt. Even at this distance, she could see that he looked exhausted, and thought perhaps she should not bother him at such a late hour when he obviously was on his way home.

However at that moment, the chains of her swing made a soft, almost indistinguishable noise. He spun around suddenly in that instance, his hand instinctively resting atop his weapon.

Maddy had never seen him move so quickly before. He had always seemed so relaxed around her that it was easy to forget that he was a soldier, and apparently, no matter how tired he must have been, he was still incredibly attentive to his surroundings.

Even just the slightest sound; it was startling.

Mark spotted her the moment he had turned, and she watched as he changed course and approached her. There was something of a bemused expression on his face instead of the usual smile, and he frowned at her. "What are you doing out here this late?" he asked her. His voice was tired, and a bit agitated, though he was obviously trying to hide it.

Maddy bit her lip, not entirely certain if he was angry with her or not. "… Watching."

"… Watching?" he repeated skeptically.

Something was wrong. She could sense it just by the way he was holding himself, and the anger in his tone. Maddy hoped it was nothing serious; or at least, something she could help him with. "What are _you _doing?" she asked softly, having already decided not to pry.

If Mark had something on his mind, she wouldn't push him for answers.

"Outpost duty on the fence," he told her with a heavy sigh, running a hand down his weary face. "Just a long, boring shift of standing around doing nothing unless something happens. Nothing ever does. Even the Sixers keep indoors at night." He gave her a rather pointed look, which she gracefully ignored.

"You don't need to keep me company, you know," she said gently. "You can go home and get some rest, especially since you look like you need it.

Mark lifted his eyebrows, shaking his head. He then moved to take the swing beside her. It creaked as he sat; the metal chains obviously unused to someone of his age and weight. "What are we watching?" he asked, casting his gaze out onto the rest of the playground. He seemed to find nothing of interest, and turned to her as he waited for an answer.

Maddy herself was swaying gently in the swing, listening to the tranquil sounds of nature around her. Her eyes drifted lazily, not settling on any one thing in particular. "Just… watching," she replied. "… and listening… listening and watching."

"… To what?"

"Nothing. Everything."

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, there was nothing but the sound of their combined breathing penetrating her senses. It was just so calming and peaceful. He did not seem to understand, and that was okay. She knew she had a different and unique perspective that no one but her really understood.

_Special_, in his words.

"Do you ever just lie beneath the stars after watching them slowly fade into sight?" Maddy asked him quietly, leisurely opening her eyes and turning to him. He was watching her curiously, and he shook his head slowly. She smiled, rising to her feet and setting her book aside.

Maddy extended her hand in waiting, and seeing his apparent surprise at the gesture, she realized that this was the first time she had purposely initiated physical contact between them. He was the one who wormed his way past her defenses and clasped her hand at will, or cupped her cheek as he gazed at her.

Smiling pleasantly, Mark slipped his hand into hers. She walked just a few steps away from the swing set, looking up to try and decide where the best place would be for observations. She finally paused, and sank to the ground, her hand urging him to do the same.

Mark seemed to realize her intentions, because he smiled finally, and joined her a moment later, though not before first discarding the plated armor he wore. He settled into the sand beside her, his hands cupping the back of his head as he cast his gaze toward the heavens.

Maddy thought he might have been trying to see what she saw in them. His willingness to humor her, combined with his closeness, caused gooseflesh to erupt all over her body, and she smiled to herself.

"Do you know how many stars are in just this galaxy alone?" Maddy asked, keeping her tone soft as to not disrupt the tranquil atmosphere. He made a soft sound of acknowledgement. "Before the skies got so polluted, astronomy was the study of the stars and planets. A lot of the more visible stars were recognized by forming familiar shapes; constellations… but the stars are a bit different here."

"Do you recognize any of them?" he asked inquisitively.

Maddy smiled, lifting her hand to point at the one star that seemed to produce more light than any others around it. "I'm pretty sure that one there is Polaris… the Northern star, and part of the Ursa Minor constellation. Sailors would use it as a form of celestial navigation, and astronomers later used it as a fixed point to measure the stars. It could also be used as a reference to find Ursa Major, which was essentially just a larger version of the same constellation." she concluded. "Big Bear and Little Bear…"

Mark was silent for a moment, and then he asked her, "Are you going to try and rediscover any of these constellations?" She laughed quietly, shaking her head. "No? You already seem to know more about the stars than anyone I know…"

"Just what I've read in books," she smiled. "It's beautiful, and would I be interested in a telescope? Probably… For now I am content to just study things here on the ground. My journal is already completely full of everything just here on the settlement, so tomorrow I am probably going to have to use my plexpad to write down information. There's no room for another field of study."

"… Did you only bring one journal?"

Maddy felt her smile dim a bit, and sighed softly. "I could only _fit _a few things. I was so excited to come here, but I just didn't realize how small my bag would actually be. I guess I was under the misconception that it would be just like moving. We all had to leave so much behind…"

"Did you…" Mark trailed off, his voice cautious; as if he wasn't sure he was overstepping his bounds in some way. "Did you leave… someone behind?"

Maddy breathed in deeply at his inquiry, her heart beating rapidly. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, noting that he was steadfast refusing to even look in her direction. Did that hold some significance? Even though she was clueless about her own feelings and even his, the fact that he was questioning it meant something… right?

"No," she told him honestly, highly aware of the way some of the tension in his shoulders eased at her words. It made her feel lightheaded to realize she could have such an effect on him with a single word. "Not even friends. People tended to avoid me for the most part…"

Mark turned his head, a bewildered frown pinching at his brows. "How is that possible?"

Biting her lip, Maddy simply shrugged it off.

It was not a part of herself that she wanted to discuss; not with him or anyone else. Josh knew quite a bit considering they had shared a room in the apartment for several years, and her big brother had never asked questions. He just scooted over in the bed that was already too small for him, and let her join him when she was upset.

Maddy knew that if Mark asked, she could give him several reasons off of the top of her head why people wither ignored her existence entirely, or only acknowledged her when they were in the mood to ridicule her. She would not lie to him, even if it was a wound she did not want to reopen when she was just beginning to settle in here, yet she knew she could not deny this boy anything.

It had been one of the biggest contributing factors for her decision to come here though.

This was a fresh start in a new world. No one here knew her or her mannerisms, and she could be anyone she wanted to be; reinvent herself. She had failed to present the persona she had created in her mind though. A calm and collected girl, one who did not know more information than was absolutely necessary and who didn't have the compulsive urge to constantly sprout off facts when she became nervous.

Honestly, it had been Mark's fault that she couldn't even last a single day pretending.

Maddy had been walking beside her sister near the elementary school, having just taken the tour with the orientation group, when he had approached. He must have had excellent hearing, because she realized now that he had actually be quite a few feet away from them when Zoe had mentioned wanting to see the dinosaurs again.

Mark had been so kind to the young girl; crouching down to her level and sweetly explaining that if the dinosaurs ate too much, then they would fall asleep and according to him, dinosaurs were quite loud when they slept.

It had been endearing to watch this stranger interact with her sister so nicely. She had opened her mouth to introduce herself, and her sister, in a polite and sane manner… but what came out of her mouth was a winded talk about incisors and small retiles, and even Zoe had given her a strange look by the end of it.

And Zoe was accustomed to her insanity by now, having grown up with it.

In hindsight, Maddy was grateful that he had approached her when he did. She might have lived her entire life here in a lie, pretending to be some other person until it would have eventually become ingrained into her actual personality. She had been able to keep the persona up once her brother had decide that orientation was useless and had parted ways… she had only been herself when she and Zoe were alone.

Mark had taken her off guard with his sudden interruption, crumbling the mask with a few simple words. Now here she was, still the same bookish and wordy science geek she had always been, still awkward in social situations and too knowledgeable for her own good… and for some reason, he seemed to have no problem with her she really was.

It inspired an incredible feeling within her soul to know that.

Maddy drew in a breath, and steeled herself for what could be utter disappointment. "Did you leave someone behind?' she asked him. "Friends or…"

_Please don't be in love with someone else… _she pleaded internally, not even aware of her own thoughts as she waited in agony for the answer. She knew that if he was waiting for someone like her brother was, waiting for someone who might not ever come… that her heart wouldn't be able to take it. _Please don't have somebody waiting on you…_

Maddy had never felt more fragile in her life.

Mark turned slightly, rising to lean against his elbow as his bright eyes met hers, dark and serious. She held her breath in waiting. "No," he said, and just like that she could breathe, exhaling slowly in a way she was sure he could hear but thankfully didn't comment on. "I was only a little older than Zoe when we first came here… so even if I had, it probably wouldn't have lasted anyway,"

There was an underlying current of humor in his voice as he said that, and Maddy felt laughter bubbling from her chest as she smiled up at hm. He had just cut through the tension they both must have been feeling with ease, a smile of his own tugging at his lips as he stared down at her.

Maddy quieted down a moment later, struck by the way his eyes changed. The intense look was there, his eyes drifting lazily over her features as they darkened from a soft jade to a slate blue. She licked her suddenly parched lips, and watched with enthrallment as his pupils suddenly expanded until the iris was nothing more than a thin ring of color around the black depths.

Heat was emanating from his body as he leaned over hers a bit more fully, warming her cool flesh gently. A tremble surged through her, and her body felt tight and shaky and hot, even as the gooseflesh from earlier came back with full force. She gauged both of their reactions tentatively, not quite sure she was ready to understand what was happening between them.

Dilation of the pupils held a significance, that was something she was certain of, but for the life of her, the reason for it eluded her. Her own body was alit with foreign sensations, a type of anticipation settling deep within her as she waited for something, _anything _to happen.

Mark closed his eyes a fraction, his face tilting down slightly.

Maddy saw the strain in his muscles, the way a vein in his neck was abruptly quite visible, and all at once his demeanor changed. He released a ragged breath and was suddenly just _gone_, flopping himself back down to the sand with a forearm resting over his eyes.

It happened so unexpectedly that she wasn't even sure what had happened.

Maddy felt an odd pang of disappointment lingering in the wake of his sudden retreat, and she exhaled a breath of her own. She turned slightly as she rose onto her knees, twisting her hands together as she watched him timidly. He was drawing in several deep, steadying breaths. His hand was opening, fingers flexing, only to close into a fist in intervals.

"… Mark?" she said softly. He made no attempt to answer her, and she lifted her hand, hesitantly hovering over his rapidly moving chest.

Slate blue eyes flew open widely as Mark quickly caught her hand before it could make contact, and she saw his throat bob as he swallowed. She felt a bit scared. Not by him, _never _by him because somehow, she knew that he would never intentionally hurt her in any way. She was just a bit… frightened by how he was making her feel; intimidated by her own emotions.

Mark soothed a course thumb over the soft, delicate skin of her inner wrist, and her eyes fluttered shut before she could stop them, a gasp escaping her. She was certain he could feel the steady thrum of her pulse, beating wildly against the pad of his thumb; betraying her nervousness to him.

Maddy was prompted to open her eyes as he gave her wrist a gentle, though yielding pull. She followed his silent invitation as he spread one arm out. Slowly, carefully, she settled against his side, her head resting against his chest as he secured the arm around her waist.

Warmth filled her at the embrace, his arms protecting her from the chill of the night and she found herself relaxing against him completely. Whatever intensity had been kindling between them had now dissipated into a kind of tenderness. She felt at ease, the tightness inside of her releasing as she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

"… Are you okay?" she asked quietly, burrowing closer to his warmth. He didn't answer right away, and she carefully slid her arm across his chest, wanting to comfort him somehow. His breath hitched slightly, and she felt his chest rise as he sighed heavily. She could feel his heart beneath her fingers, the speed of the powerful muscle keeping pace with her own.

Using his free hand, Mark scrubbed at his face wearily. "… Yeah. Everything is fine."

Maddy bit her lip softly, not quite believing him. She wasn't even thinking about whatever had just occurred; in fact she was actively avoiding that particular event for now. "… You seemed upset earlier."

"… Yeah," His jaw tightened.

Mark seemed unwilling to elaborate any further, so she curbed her concern with a sigh of her own, adjusting her position so that her head was pressed more fully to his chest until she could actually hear the steady beating of his heart. She would not push him for answers, even if she wanted only to help somehow.

Minutes passed by in silence, the world around them quieter still save for the occasional sound of the swings creaking or a rustling among the trees due to the gently blown breeze. Eventually Maddy could hear the rhythm of his heart calm into a more sedate pace, and she smiled to herself.

"Best lullaby in the world," she whispered.

"… What is?" he asked, and Maddy lifted her fingers and brought them back down in a gentle pat, in time with the sound. His chest shook as he laughed quietly, and he grabbed her hand, stilling the movement. His hand contrasted with her own nicely, she though, and she smiled as he interlaced their digits together, keeping their hands resting upon his chest, above his heart. "Someone is tired."

"Mm," she hummed in agreement, her eyes falling shut.

"We should probably get you home."

"Mm…" Maddy was content to stay where she was. "What time is it?"

Mark lifted their hands briefly to look at his watch. "A little after midnight…"

Maddy was suddenly wide awake, her body jackknifing upward in an instant. She grasped his hand and pulled it closer, much to his amusement if his chuckling was anything to go by. Taking a look at the digital screen for herself, she groaned, running a hand tough her hair. She was supposed to have been home an hour ago. Had they really been out here for that long?

"I am in so much trouble," she breathed out. "My father is going to kill me. I will never be allowed to leave the house ever again. He's going to ground me for the rest of eternity; I will be under house arrest until I am an old woman…"

Mark laughed at her, shaking his head. "Give me a minute to get my things," he told her, gesturing to the discarded metal plates of his armor. "I'll walk you home."

"You should get home too, and I should probably just run all the way there so I'm not any later than I already am," she told him, hurrying to get up, only to be leveled with a stern look.

"You are not walking home this late by yourself," Mark said evenly, his voice completely serious. She blinked, taken aback by his unyielding resolve, sinking back onto her heels obediently. He softened as he noted her confusion. "Maddy, I don't want you out here by yourself at night."

"Mark—"

"Promise me, Maddy," he said. "It is dangerous at night, even inside the gates. Do you think that wall will stop an airborne predator from hunting here? If something comes from high enough up, and far enough away from the outpost, even the guards don't notice them sometimes." He frowned at her imploringly. "Promise me."

"I promise." Maddy said solemnly, nodding her head. "Next time, I'll wait for you before coming out here."

Mark closed his eyes briefly, a reluctant smile on his face as if she had misinterpreted his words. "You better," he told her. He stood soon after with his belongings in tow, and waited for her to retrieve her book. His hand brushed against hers as they walked side by side, and she slid hers into his shyly, smiling to herself when he accepted the contact.

Lights were still on in the kitchen, illuminating the dimly lit porch as they slowed to a stop. Neither moved once he guided her to the front door. She didn't want him to leave.

Maddy sighed, already preparing herself mentally for the inquisition. "Better go face the music," she said, resigned to her fate. She was just beginning to turn when his hand tugged her back, and he spoke up.

"Wait,"

Mark was frowning as she waited patiently, curious why he stopped her. Unexpectedly he leaned closer, his free arm not weighed down by heavy armor going around her shoulder before he pulled her close, tucking her against his chest and resting his chin upon the top of her head.

It was different from when they had been on the ground, their sides pressed together in the sand. Here, standing in front of him and wrapped in his warm embrace, she could feel every muscle of his abdomen pressed against her own, his knee brushing her thigh.

"Thank you."

With confidence not quite her own; Maddy brought her own arms up and returned the embrace. She was not sure what had brought this on, but she was unwilling to let the moment go to waste. She would savor it, probably for days to come. "For what?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Mark gave her one last tight squeeze before pulling away. His eyes were smiling at her, his face warm and kind. "Goodnight, Miss Shannon," he said quietly.

Maddy smiled in return, unable to suppress her apparent joy. "Goodnight, Mister Reynolds."

* * *

><p>Dilation of the pupil is a physiological response that varies the side of the pupil in the eye.<p>

The response is an involuntary reaction to dim lighting, and the pupil will dilate to expose more light in so you can see better in the dark. However, there is another reason the pupil will dilate unexpectedly, even in very bright settings…

Sometimes it can indicate an interest in the subject of attention… or indicate sexual arousal.

Just thought I'd throw that fun fact out there ;p


	4. Lemonade

**Chapter Four  
><strong>_Lemonade_

Sunlight beamed through the makeshift shades made up of enormous leaves, weaved together and the solar panels all hanging overhead to protect the various carts of merchandise. People were browsing the various venders and shops at their own leisure, bartering their trade goods. It was busy, and a bit loud, though nonetheless pleasant.

Maddy walked a few paces behind her brother and his new friend, Skye, more sedately than their own brusque pace. She was still uncertain what to think of this girl. Admittedly, her apprehension of Skye was mainly due to the fact that she had convinced her brother to leave the safety of the settlement on their second day here, which could have resulted in his death.

First impressions were difficult to overcome, and Maddy had originally thought that Skye was a bad influence on him. Once she had calmed down from her initial anger and concern from their dangerous excursion, Maddy had realized that this was a lesson Josh had needed. He needed to be taught that his reckless and disrespectful behavior was not helping anyone, least of all himself.

As dangerous as it had been, had Skye not convinced him to go beyond the gates and into the jungle, it would have possibly taken ages and a lot of heartache on everyone's end before he would have curbed his attitude. His actions affected the entire family whether he acknowledged it or not.

Therefore Maddy was willing to forgive this girl for what happened. She was even willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, and would try not to judge her actions too harshly.

Maddy only wished that Josh could have learned his lesson on his own, or in a way that had not left her frightened that she would lose her idiotic brother to a carnivorous creature stalking him in the night. Even so had done the job and Josh had completely changed his attitude; most of all, he was no longer giving their father unwarranted grief in the wake of his near death experience.

A giggle caught her attention just ahead, and Maddy unwillingly tore her eyes away from the fascinating sight of bright flower arrangements to look at the two. She smiled bemusedly as she watched their interaction together.

Skye was a lively young woman, with curly brown hair and a kind smile. She was sharing a private conversation with Josh, their heads leaning in close to keep their secrets and Josh was strangely receptive to her subtle advances, despite the fact that Maddy knew he was still pining for the love he left behind.

_So that is what flirting looks like… _she thought with a wistful smile.

Even if Maddy was sure she could recognize it now, it didn't mean she could reciprocate. She had no idea how to actually flirt with someone else, even if she suspected they were flirting with her; namely, a certain soldier who always seemed to brighten her days.

Skye made it look so easy, with her coy smile and a gentle nudge of her shoulder. Her hands kept finding their way to Josh as they spoke, teasing pokes and jabs seeming to add to her banter.

Eventually Josh broke away from the two girls to pursue a stand that had a selection of small drives containing music files brought through the time fracture. Skye, in turn, fell back a bit to walk beside her as she shopped.

Maddy eyed the older girl speculatively, wondering if she could perhaps speak with her about… _guidelines _regarding flirting. She shook her head at the thought, because it was stupid and embarrassing and no, she would not seek out advice about that.

With a roll of her eyes, at her own thoughts, she instead turned to look at a cart of large, bright yellow fruits that had a very sharp, pleasant scent. She had already selected some leafy greens and other vegetables that looked as if they might be good to eat, but she knew they would all need more to supplement their diet than just greens.

As a very lenient punishment for breaking her curfew last night, her father had only given her grocery duty. It was probably less than she deserved—Maddy would have likely been the one to do the shopping anyway, because she was the only one who had any kind of idea of what type of vegetation grew here or what to buy.

Maddy was also pretty sure that she was only being _punished _to keep up appearances with her brother. He was being punished by both Commander Taylor and their parents for his little escapade, and he was clearly unhappy about it. For Maddy, who had never so much as spoken a swearword… this was not even so much as a slap on the wrist.

"You really don't want to buy that one," Skye told her, plucking the yellow fruit out of Maddy's hand with a smirk. "If you have ever had a synthesized lemon, this will probably make those things seem like water. These are about a thousand times worse."

"Lemons," Maddy frowned thoughtfully, tilting her head. "Can we make lemonade with these, or something similar?"

"Good luck finding any sweetener," Skye scoffed lightly, tossing the fruit between her hands. Maddy frowned, and selected another one from the display, placing it in her basket. Skye raised her eyebrows, shrugging as if to say 'I tried'. "Suit yourself…"

"I found a progenitor of a sugar root in the gardens the other day," Maddy told her quietly, moving away to the next selection. "It can be prepared a number of ways to sweeten foods or beverages. All I need to do is grate it into fine powder. Also, it doesn't really matter just how potent the juice is as long as the ratio of water is grater in order to dilute it…"

Skye lifted her eyebrows again. "Huh…" she hummed, and then grinned at a boy who was passing them by. The boy immediately flushed, though he grinned back and gave her an appreciative look in return.

_Oh, all right!_

Maddy bit her lip, steeling her resolve. She set her shoulders, and looked at the other girl. "How do you talk to boys?" she blurted out, causing both Skye and the vendor she'd been paying to freeze at her words, looking as if they were close to laughing. She smiled a bit too widely as she accepted her change, and quickly walked away with her head bowed and her skin tinged red.

"So…" Skye fell into step with her a moment later, her tone laced with amusement. "_Boys,_"

Maddy groaned miserably. "Never mind, just forget it. My mouth works faster than my brain, and it doesn't even matter…" She hurried between a few shacks, trying to evade the conversation she had brought upon herself.

"Josh did mention that you were disappearing every day," the older woman mentioned, keeping pace easily, a gentle teasing in her voice. "And he said you were in an unusually good mood too. You know, he thinks that you're just exploring, doing your scientific research or whatnot… I think he's wrong,"

"Please just forget I said anything," she pleaded.

"Just…" Maddy sighed, twisting her fingers together. "Just boys in general," she evaded deftly, not wanting to share the personal time she and Mark shared with anyone just yet. It might have been selfish, but she wanted to keep him to herself for now.

Skye released a disbelieving huff. "Fine, don't tell me," she pressed her hands to her hips. "It depends on what context you think of him in," She shrugged a moment later. "For instance, speaking to a boy who you only consider a friend will be completely different than how you speak to your crush."

Maddy bit her lip uncertainly. "Okay… how would you approach your crush?"

Looking satisfied that she had gotten at least _that much _admittance, Skye grinned mischievously. "I knew it! So who is this guy, what is his name, and what are you naming the kids?" She finished that last question off with a suggestive wriggle of her eyebrows, bursting out with laughter a moment later at the younger girl's horrified face. "Relax, I was only teasing…"

Maddy ignored her steadfast, instead choosing to sort through her purchases to determine what she should buy next. She knew asking had been a bad idea.

Skye sighed. "Believe in yourself," she advised, her tone serious this time, and Maddy looked up at her in confusion. "If other girls can talk to boys just fine, so can you. It's all about having confidence in yourself."

Maddy nodded. "Confidence… okay," She frowned. "Is that it?"

Skye only shrugged. "You already take pride in your appearance, so keep doing whatever it is you're doing. Your looks won't be an issue for _any _guy. Especially with the sundresses," She plucked at the strap of Maddy's dress grinning at the deep blush that over swept the other girl's face. "You can always start by introducing yourself to him. Sometimes boys can be just as shy as us girls, so just walk right up to him and say hello or something."

Introductions would be unnecessary at this point but Skye didn't need to know that.

"Most guys like to talk about themselves," Skye continued on. "Generally, all people do. You could just start asking him questions. It will be an easy way to get to know him, but try to avoid anything that could be answered with a yes or no, because that kind of kills the purpose. Avoid lying to impress him. It _will _eventually come back to bite you in the ass."

Maddy nodded in agreement. Lying never solved anything anyway.

"Try not to overpower a conversation. Some girls tend to just go on and on about themselves; completely dominating everything and they forget to ask questions. Forgetting to ask about him might make him think you aren't really interested in his opinions. No one likes a chatterbox."

That presented a problem. She knew she was a chatterbox. Perhaps she could work on it? Only… that would almost feel like lying, and Maddy already knew she could not keep a calm persona in his presence _at all. _She had tried and her façade had crumbled in an instant.

"Finally," Skye concluded. "Flirt with him. Flirting is probably the best way to show someone you are interested. It's fun and harmless."

"_How _do I flirt, though?"

"Make eye contact," Skye shrugged, as if this were probably the easiest piece of advice. "Offer him smiles out of the blue, listen when he talks and laugh at his jokes or tease him. You might be surprised at how naturally it'll come to you…" She smiled at her. "I'm going to go find your brother, okay?"

"Skye," Maddy called to her as she began walking away, smiling when the other girl turned. "Thank you."

Skye smiled back. "Good luck."

Once she was alone, Maddy resumed her shopping, headed toward a stand displaying something akin to pears. "Confident… I can be confident," she murmured to herself, then again with more conviction, trying to believe it herself. "I _am _confident…" She selected a green pear, bringing it to her nose and inhaling the soft fragrance.

As she was paying for the fruit, Maddy caught sight of another shop nearby with some odd trinkets laid out on a table and hanging from some metal racks. She approached it curiously, noting that some were polished stones or scales and gleaming chains. She never really wore jewelry, mainly because she could never afford anything that looked halfway decent, and the plastic rings and necklaces were not worth their price.

These were a lot different than what she was used to seeing. Some were made of twine, some natural pigments and others dyed to be certain colors, all braided together in a very attractive weave and secured with a button made with some sort of shell. Others were a type of onyx metal, dark yet highly reflective, linked together with oval shaped chains.

Maddy was enticed by one such chain, much thinner than the others. It was delicate and with a small stone pendant hanging from it that had been carved into the shape of a lily, much like the ones she had been drawing the other day.

"That one costs five hundred terras," the merchant said suddenly, spotting her interest. "Just finished making it yesterday," He had a certain pride in his voice, and she smiled. He was a highly skilled craftsman, and it certainly reflected in his work.

"I was just looking, unfortunately," she said politely, her smile turning apologetic briefly. "These are very beautiful. Do you carve the stones all yourself?" There must have been hundreds of different baubles and pendants. It must have taken quite some time to finish them all.

The man positively beamed at her compliment. "Indeed," he nodded. "My wife came through on the Eighth Pilgrimage, and I was brought as her dependent. There was no demand for a retired antiquities dealer, so I found myself a hobby and made a living out of it. I still volunteer every once in a while when business is slow or they need an extra hand in agriculture, but it still leaves me with a lot of free time."

Maddy's smile widened, still studying the necklace. "These chains are made of the meteoric iron?"

"Just the scraps that don't make it through refinement," he agreed. "Most of it gets used by the construction workers, out there making more houses for all of the newcomers to live in, or to build bunker outposts in the jungle. Some goes to the making of weapons. I take what I can get; not much, but a small fragment can make at least three necklaces if I do it right."

"May I?" she gestured, waiting for his nod of permission before she took the necklace in her hand, lifting it so she could get a better look. She smiled wistfully, knowing she could never afford something like this. The only money she had was the advanced paycheck her parents received for grocery purposes after all.

"Find something you like?"

Maddy gasped in fright, spinning around at the abrupt question right by her ear. She released her breath, recognizing the bright eyes and smile, placing one hand over her frantic heart. "You scared me," she said, smiling despite her racing heart, which showed no sign of slowing in his presence, as he gave her an apologetic smile.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Shannon,"

Maddy turned to hide her blush from him, returning the necklace back to its proper place.

Mark in turn took it in his own hands, studying it curiously. "You didn't answer my question," he said, turning the smooth stone between his fingers. "This looks like that flower you were showing me… lilium para—" He gave her a hesitant look, unsure if he was saying it right. "—dalnum?"

"Paradalinum," Maddy corrected for him, positively glowing because he had remembered the obscure name of a flower she had prattled on about days ago. "This is a different variety, though the overall structure of the petal is similar."

Mark studied the pendant for another moment, and then he held it in front of her neck with consideration, as if judging it against her own image. "It would look nice on you," he commented, and she inwardly tried to remind herself to remain confident; no babbling and no more facts just because he made her nervous.

"Maybe another time," she said, taking it from him and placing it back where it belonged, ignoring the way his lips seemed to pout at her actions. She smiled at the kind man who was watching them with a look she decided was entirely too knowing for her tastes and walked away, Mark immediately falling into step beside her.

"So," he began, his voice drawling and he gave her an appraising look. She blinked up at him curiously. "I thought you would be under house arrest." She was about to answer, but he made a show of glancing over his shoulder, leaning in with a conspiring look in his eye. She waited, intrigued with whatever he was about to say. His voice dropped to a whisper, and he asked, "Did you reconfigure another laser?"

For a moment Maddy just stared at him, her mouth dropping open. She should have known he would bring that up again just to tease her! She inhaled, forcibly pushing the urge to stammer down, reminding herself that she had to be _confident. _

So Maddy closed her mouth calmly and gently slapped at his chest with the back of her fingers, like she had seen Skye do to her brother, narrowing her eyes in what she hoped was a playful manner. She then whispered back to him, just as quietly, "Shh, you'll give me away."

Even if she failed miserably at flirting like Maddy was certain she was doing, his deep laugh was _so _worth the humiliation she felt at her attempt because he seemed to be genuinely pleased with her response. She blushed afterwards of course, tightening her grip on her basket of food.

"No house arrest," she told him when he finally quieted. "Just grocery duty,"

Mark gave the leafy vegetables dangling from the side of the basket a look of disdain. "I'll stick to prepackaged foods, thank you," he told her, elaborating when she frowned. "Frozen foods rationed into meals I can reheat in about one minute. You can purchase them at the commissary,"

"That can't be all you eat," she said in disbelief. "Those can't be very nutritious."

He only shrugged. "Probably not, but they taste good and they're quick,"

Maddy narrowed her eyes at his nonchalant answer, already trying to think of a way to get him to eat something healthier. She could invite him to dinner one night or lunch, maybe show him that fresh food from the market was much better than anything he could cook in a microwave.

The young woman gave the vegetables in her bundle a considering look, shifting her hold on the basket into a more comfortable position since it hand grown heavy in her arms over the past hour. She tried to gauge just what kind of food he might like. She had been reading recipes for years, and even more just this morning ever since she'd heard the news that they were allowed to eat real food tomorrow. She was sure she could find something he would like.

"Can I take those?"

Maddy felt her heart quicken at the offer. "No, it's alright."

In the next moment, the basket had been taken from her before she could protest, Mark giving he a challenging smirk as he held it easily with one hand instead of struggling with it as she had. She sighed at him, though rubbed at the arm it had been dangling from with gratefulness as circulation flooded back through the limb.

"Where to next?" he asked her.

Thirty minutes later, Maddy was exhausted and both of their arms were now burdened with ingredients for meals all throughout the week. He had argued with her over everything she considered purchasing, and it took her a while to realize he had simply been teasing her because he apparently knew she would hug and try to debate with him otherwise.

It was so subtle that he might not have noticed if not for the playful glint in his eyes. Flirting, Maddy realized, was indeed a bit easier than she first suspected. She tried to pick up on cues, and essentially mimic what she had witnessed earlier today when Skye had been blatantly flirting with her brother.

Skye had been right; it seemed even _she _had an innate talent for it.

"Where should I put these?" Mark asked as they entered the kitchen, and she quickly cleared the countertop for him so he could set the items down. He then immediately began removing everything from the bags and her basket, helping her lay them out to be sorted through.

"Thank you for helping me today," Maddy said gratefully. "I don't think I would have been able to carry this all by myself without making a few different trips…"

Mark offered her a slow smile. "My pleasure, Miss Shannon,"

That, that right there… she was positive he was flirting.

Or, at least… she was hopeful.

Blushing as she began organizing everything in the cabinets and the refrigerator, Maddy could not help but bite her lip as her heart soared. She was grinned to herself as she absently closed a cabinet door, wondering what she should say to him now that they were alone.

"Maddy," he said suddenly, and she looked to see him holding the fruit Skye had earlier told her was extremely sour. He was giving it a look of apprehension. "People in the market put this fruit out every time a new pilgrimage arrives," he explained cautiously. "Because the color attracts unsuspecting customers and while it has a pleasant scent—"

Maddy grinned, interrupting him. "I know, it's sour enough to make your face pucker."

"… Why did you buy it then?" Mark sounded absolutely perplexed.

"Lemonade," she told him primly, locating the dried sugar root she had bought from the garden center now that the counter was clear of mess. She retrieved the grater from a drawer and selected a bowl. "Well, sort of, since these aren't actual lemons. Can you grab a knife and cut it in half?" she requested, gathering up both the measuring cups and a pitcher as he did so.

"What exactly is lemonade?" he asked, slicing through the yellow rind carefully.

Maddy inhaled the aroma the fruit emanated, because while it had smelled wonderful before, this was a concentrated burst that permeated the air. It smelled quite nice, clean and crisp. Perhaps she could use it to freshen the air in the house if her lemonade experiment did not succeed.

"Lemonade is a beverage made from water, the juice of a lemon, and sugar to sweeten and remove the intense bitterness of the juice," She took the offered half he presented her with, and she could feel him watching closely as she began carefully squeezing the juice into a measuring cup, careful not to let any of the seeds fall through her fingers and inside. She would probably have to make a few more attempts before she found the correct ratio for the ingredients, but for now a third of a cup seemed acceptable since she was only making enough to test it.

Instead of washing the juice on her hands off immediately, Maddy found herself burning with curiosity for what it tasted like. Josh had eaten some fruits on their second day here, and also drank an alcoholic drink… he had spent all of the next day committing and looking miserable because of it, no longer protesting about having to consume the protein shake every morning.

That had been almost a full week ago.

Maddy lifted her fingers closer to her face, inhaling the fragrance and smiling. It could not have been so bad if it smelt like that, could it? Maddy looked up to ask Mark if he thought she would regret just one taste tomorrow, and suddenly found it difficult to breathe when she saw he was watching her with rapt attention, his eyes dark as he simply waited.

Feeling emboldened and nervous at the same time, Maddy bit her lip briefly, and then brought a digit to her mouth to taste the fruit. She felt her eyes close with a slight grimace, but her expression smoothed out quickly as she weighed the taste on her tongue, sucking on it for a moment and finally deciding that while it was potent and tart, it was not nearly as bad as everyone thought it was.

Maddy rolled her eyes and turned to wash her hands, throwing, "You all are a bunch of babies," at him as she scrubbed her hands. He laughed in response, and she was concerned to hear that he sounded a bit breathless, wondering if he was perhaps feeling a bit ill. He was staring at the ceiling with a newfound interest when she turned back around, his hands shoved in his pockets as he exhaled.

"So," Mark said in a slightly strangled voice. He cleared his throat, finally looking back down from the veils that billowed from above where the ventilation gratings had yet to be installed, looking at the items that were still sitting out. "What's next?"

"Do you want to grate the sugar root while I fill the pitcher?" she smiled, and he accepted the bowl and the grater, giving the root a look what clearly stated he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. "Here," She took the root and placed it in his hand, standing beside him as she instructed him to hold the grater over the bowl. "You just run it back and forth like this," Her hand was over his as she demonstrated.

Mark swallowed, nodded his head. "Okay," he said, continuing as she stepped away.

Maddy was humming softly as she turned the water on, though was distracted from her task as she heard the front door open and close. She saw Mark freeze completely out of the corner of her eye, and looked to find her mother looking exceptionally exhausted as she entered the living space.

"Oh," her mother said, looking between the two of them with surprise, though she recovered with ease a moment later, smiling at them. "Hello there,"

"Hello Mrs. Shannon," Mark said, and his voice was hesitant while his hands faltered. He looked as if he were debating whether or not to put the items down and offer her his hand to shake.

"Elisabeth, please," she disputed, looking at all the ingredients laid out with curiosity. She turned her attention back onto Mark a moment later. "I recognize you. You were here the other night, yes? You sat with the girls?"

Mark nodded. "Yes, ma'am,"

Maddy's mother smiled warmly, and his tension seemed to ease. "Thank you so much for doing that…?" she frowned suddenly, giving him an inquiring look.

"Marcus Reynolds, ma'am,"

"Well Marcus," her mother continued. "Thank you again. That was very kind of you."

"It was my pleasure," he said, his voice sincere.

Maddy saw a newfound interest kindle in her mother's eye when Mark made the mistake of glancing at her for a millisecond while he said that. She inwardly when the older woman requested to speak to her in private. She had been embarrassed enough to talk to Skye about her crush, she really did not want to discuss this with her mother too.

Resigned to her fate, Maddy told him she would return in just a moment, following her mother into the other room nervously. She twisted her hands, steeling herself for whatever her mother would say. She stared at her feet for a long while, before realizing her mother wanted her complete attention before she would speak and end Maddy's misery.

"Maddy, that young man," her mother began her voice completely serious. "… is absolutely gorgeous."

Maddy jolted, giving her mother a positively scandalized look. "Mother!" she cried, winching suddenly and peering around the corner to ensure that Mark had not heard. He was still standing there, grating the root in complete silence, and looking very uneasy doing so, his eyes darting to the front door every so often.

"Well it's true," the older woman said, peeking right alongside her daughter. "He is very easy on the eyes,"

Maddy groaned as she righted herself, hiding her face in her hands. She felt completely humiliated and elated at the same time and for the same reason; her mother obviously approved of her choice in boys. "This cannot be happening," she whimpered, peeking out between her fingers and grinning despite herself. "He is, isn't he?"

"He seems very nice too," her mother continued searchingly.

Maddy nodded eagerly, smiling with shyness as she dropped her hands, instead opting to wrap her arms around her middle. "He is, he is _so, so nice_. He doesn't seem to mind when I ramble on about weird things, and he likes my drawings, and I think he's been flirting with me," She blushed at the admittance, only to frown as her mother's smile faded into something a bit more solemn.

"Maddy, I am not saying this because I think he doesn't like you," she said kindly, her voice gentle and calming. "He has _every _reason to absolutely adore you… but sometimes, flirting can just be flirting."

"… What do you mean?"

"Sweetheart, some people just flirt naturally," Her mother sighed. "They don't even realize they are doing it, and it doesn't matter who they are with; it is just part of their personalities. "She frowned in concern as the hopeful smile began slipping from the young girl's face.

Maddy nodded, feeling cold and unsure.

"For what it is worth," her mother said, lifting Maddy's face back up with her fingers, smiling reassuringly. "He kept glancing at you when you weren't looking, and this is not the first time I've seen him come around to see you. I think he is smitten."

Maddy sighed because now… now she wasn't so sure. "Maybe,"

"Oh, sweetie," her mother sighed as well, drawing her arms around her daughter and holding her tightly. "I didn't mean to make you feel like he was flirting with you unintentionally. Just… I just wanted you to be _careful _with your heart, Maddy. It is a lot more fragile than you realize. You have never shown interest in a boy before and I don't want you to get hurt if it isn't what you are expecting."

"I like him," Maddy whispered, giving her mother a watery smile, shrugging a shoulder. It was the first time she admitted it out loud, and it was absolutely true. She liked him more than she even knew, and even if she could never have him the way she was beginning to hope for, she needed to be with him even if they only remained friends.

Maddy… _needed _him.

"So do I," her mother smiled. "I like him too. Just not in the same way,"

Maddy rolled her eyes with humor, wiping at them a moment later because though she was not crying, she still felt as if she may if she didn't somehow reign her emotions in. "If you did, we may have a problem," she attempted, smiling when her mother laughed.

"Indeed, we would," she said. "Imagine what your father would say…"

Maddy snorted at the mental image, sharing a grin with her mother.

"Speaking of, do you know where your father is?" she asked. "I thought he would be here watching Zoe but apparently not…"

Maddy nodded. "Dad said he was going to take her to the park earlier, and mentioned something about going to the exchange to buy paints and a few other things for the house,"

"Oh, of course he is. I only asked him to do that _yesterday_," It was hard not to be amused by her mother's disapproving demeanor. "Well, I guess I better go then." She kissed Maddy on the forehead, and smoothed out her hair with motherly affection. "Have a good time with your sweetheart, sweetheart,"

"Mom!" she groaned, shaking her head as the older woman slipped away toward the backdoor, laughing to herself.

Maddy arrived back into the kitchen only to find Mark pacing in front of the counter, his arms crossed over his chest anxiously as he waited. It was… a bit entertaining, because she had never seen him look quite so unnerved before.

"Sorry that took so long,"

Mark shook his head dismissively, looking immensely relieved to see her. "It was no problem," he said. "I finished," He gestured to the completely full bowl of powdered sugar root and Maddy bit the inside of her cheek, not having the heart to inform him that she had only intended to use a portion of the root for this purpose. He must have been grating at a rapid pace because she had not been gone longer than six minutes at the most.

"Shall we?" she smiled, waiting for his nod. He watched her curiously as she poured the juice into the pitcher with the water, and gave it a quick stir. "Sugar?" she requested, her eyes meeting his as he passed her the bowl. She measured out a suitable amount and poured it in. "Want to test it for me?"

Mark eyed the beverage skeptically, as if he would rather do anything else _but _sample the concoction, though he nodded his head anyway. She grinned to herself at his acquiesce, selecting a cup and pouring just enough so he could get a full sip out of it just in case the proportions were off.

Maddy watched as he swirled the cup resignedly, his face already grimacing in anticipation for it, and he brought it to his mouth. His eyes flew open a moment later, pleasant surprise written on his face as he swirled the drink in his mouth, getting an accurate taste of it.

"Huh…" Mark frowned, setting the cup down. "That was good."

"No need to sound so shocked," she giggled, pouring a bit more into the cup so she could have a taste as well. It was a bit tart, though there was just enough sweetness in it that made it quite pleasant. She grinned in success. "We discovered lemonade," she said proudly. "Our names will go down in history."

Mark chuckled deeply, shaking his head. "I wonder why no one else ever thought of this…"

"Well," Maddy frowned, beginning to clean up the small mess they had made. "Not many people bother to read ancient recipes that require real harvested fruits," She shrugged. "Some people who lived in the hyperbaric domes probably know some, because they actually have gardens, but for the rest of us…"

"Do you know a lot of recipes?"

Maddy grinned. "A few… my mom probably does too. My dad used to surprise us with fresh fruits when he could somehow manage to get a hold of them. Mom would make whole meals using those treats, modifying old recipes with whatever we had on hand."

Mark's smile faltered at the mention of her mother. He sighed, glancing away from her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Did I… did I get you into trouble?" She frowned at him uncertainly, and he elaborated, "By being here… with you… alone…?"

"Oh," she said, eyes widening. She shook her head earnestly. "No, not at all,"

"Really?" he pressed, clearly not convinced.

"Really," Maddy affirmed, sending him a reassuring smile. "She just wanted to talk to me about… something—" _About you. She said she liked you. _It made Maddy feel happy to know she had her mother's support, and that the woman cared so much for her. "—and asked where Zoe and my dad went. She was a bit put off to discover that he had gone shopping… like he was _supposed _to do yesterday."

Mark nodded. "Well… good."

"Since we're all done here," Maddy began since he seemed to be at a loss of what else to say. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" She backtracked a bit, realizing he might have to get to work or something. She could not just expect him to always be available for her whims. "If you're too busy, it's fine—"

"No!" Mark said instantly, smiling at her, his tone softening. "No. My schedule is wide open."

Maddy smiled back; it was hard not to. "Shall we, Mister Reynolds?"

"Why of course, Miss Shannon," He offered her his arm, his eyes warm.

Even if flirting might possibly just be in his personality like her mother suggested… Maddy felt that perhaps the affection she could see in his expressive eyes was reserved solely for _her._


	5. Glasz and Honey

**Chapter Five  
><strong>_Glasz and Honey_

It had taken her by complete surprise when she saw him standing in full armored gear, speaking to their instructor with the rest of the soldiers that were accompanying them. It was early in the morning, and the dawning sun was cresting over the horizon as people gathered in front of the gates, congregating for the first day of survival training.

Maddy had not been aware that he would be here today. She had resigned herself to having to wait until the group broke for lunch to see him or even much later in the afternoon when it was time to call it a day and they were allowed to go on as they pleased.

Perhaps if she had known, Maddy would have chosen something a bit more flattering to wear. She glanced down at her black pants uncertainly, tugging the simple jacket she had bought on sale around her more fully, because she was wishing she had brought some less practical clothes with her to Terra Nova.

Yes, admittedly it was suitable for hiking. Impressing a boy? Not so much.

At least she had taken time to brush her hair back into a high and loose bun, tying it in place with a braided section of her hair. Maddy had let curls that simply refused to stay brushed back do as they would to frame her face a bit, and her mother complimented her, saying it looked pretty. She hoped so.

Maddy started as she felt a small hand slip into hers, and she smiled down at Zoe who was looking around at all the people curiously. There were quite a few children accompanying the group, though it mainly consisted of disgruntled, fearful or excited teenagers.

Zoe seemed absolutely fascinated with another girl who was clutching a doll made of sewn cloths, and Maddy realized with a pang of sadness that Zoe had never had a doll of her own before. It made her calculate just how much money she had left from grocery shopping to correct that.

"Look!" Zoe said, her free hand suddenly waving enthusiastically at Mark. He too had spotted them now that he was no longer engaged in a conversation, and he immediately began walking over. "Hello," she greeted him with a bit of shyness, her smile wide and showing off the missing front tooth.

Mark knelt down to her level, giving the child a considering look. "Are you ready to see the dinosaurs again?"

Maddy smiled at the sweet scene and listened to her sister's reply.

"Yes!" she nodded earnestly. "But only the good ones,"

"We might run into a bad one though," he told her seriously. "If we do, you have to do exactly what me, or one of the other soldiers say, okay? Otherwise someone might get hurt, and we really don't want anything bad to happen to any of you."

Zoe nodded solemnly, her grip tightening in nervous anticipation. It warmed Maddy's heart to see him treat her so kindly.

Mark smiled at her, and then stood up, his eyes connecting with Maddy's in an instant. "Good morning, Miss Shannon," he said softly, and her stomach fluttered a bit. He eyed her choice of attire with an approving look in his eyes, and she suddenly felt all of her reservations about the hiking boots vanish into thin air.

"Good morning," she smiled back, though there was just one thing she had to ask. "Are we really going to see any carnivores today?" The brachiosaurus from the other day had been amazing to look at, but even just thinking about the vicious, man eating dinosaurs that also lived out in the jungle sent a trill of fear down her spine.

"Probably not," Mark placated her. "They usually avoid coming near the settlement due to our ability to blast them with sonic artillery," He tapped the impressive weapon at his side as if to emphasize his words. "Unless they are hunting something specific that leads them over here, only the teams who patrol the jungle or the kids who like to sneak out ever see them. It just never hurts to be careful."

"Alright people, listen up!"

Maddy turned at the voice, everyone's attention now on the severe looking solider who would be acting as their soldier today. She introduced herself as Lieutenant Washington, and she had a somewhat exotic look about her. Her hair was pure black, pulled back into a very tight, efficient tail at the back of her head, and her dark eyes were rimmed with charcoal.

Lieutenant Washington had a serious face as she established the rules of their excursion. Some were simple, and familiar, such as raising a hand and waiting to be called upon if you had a question or an answer to a question. Others were what they should do if they somehow became separated from the group, or if there was an unexpected attack.

Maddy had to stifle a laugh when the woman dryly stated that under absolutely no circumstances were they to go looking for a dinosaur to pet without supervision or a death wish. If they did, she added, the perpetrators would _wish _they were dead after she got done with them.

"These rules are to keep you all safe," the lieutenant concluded a while later. "Likewise, these soldiers are here for your protection. They are all heavily armed, and you _will _treat every single one of them with the respect they deserve for giving up their mornings to take you all sightseeing. Are we understood?"

Lieutenant Washington waited until everyone answered in the affirmative before she called the party forward. She led the march of apprehensive and excited teenagers and children out beyond the safety of the gate for the first time since they had slipped through the time fracture.

Maddy apprehensively inched forward, a shadow passing over her as she walked through the opening. She took in a deep breath as she gazed around her. It was a bit of a different atmosphere than being inside the city, she decided.

Unlike the main gate, stationed on the south side of the settlement, there was no long dirt path leading out into the distance. Instead all Maddy could see were grasslands, with the jungle looming beyond the heaths of earth and wild flowers; their destination.

Josh was a few paces ahead, seemingly content to walk in solidarity, though it did not escape Maddy that he glanced over his shoulder to check up on her and Zoe every few minutes. His own experience in the jungle had made him respectfully cautious about his surroundings apparently, and he clearly did not like it if they were out of his sight for too long.

All of the soldiers had surrounded her and the other trainees. Each had their weapons drawn in preparation for anything that might be a threat, eyes constantly roving over the terrain as the group slowly made their way into the dense woodland.

Mark had been beside her and Zoe the entire time, his pleasant smile long since faded as he hovered alongside protectively. Maddy could hear the instructor speaking throughout the entire journey, though she found it incredibly difficult to concentrate on the lesson for once in her life.

Maddy was too distracted by just how handsome Mark appeared in his uniform. She had seen him wearing it before, the night they had sat beneath the starts together, although it had been dark then and he had removed the hard metal plates from his chest at some point.

Even in the muted lighting through the trees, Maddy could see it all much more clearly, and she appreciated the way the uniform emphasized his muscular frame. He had broad shoulders and thick biceps, and the armored padding only served to accentuate that powerful definition. He had a smooth, confident stride as well, she admired absently.

Maddy nearly crashed into the girl walking in front of her when she stopped unexpectedly. The only thing that kept her from embarrassing herself with her carelessness was the fact that Zoe had tugged on her hand at the last moment and pulled her back.

No one seemed to have noticed her stumble thankfully. Everyone was paying rapt attention to the instructor as she began asking questions at random. Maddy mentally scolded herself for essentially gawking at his physique for the entire walk, her face feeling hot and flustered as she gathered with the other students while he moved to stand with a few of his fellow comrades.

Maddy had apparently zoned out completely because she had no idea where they were exactly, or how she had managed to walk the unknown route without tripping once. The trees here were thinner, a wide open clearing of sorts. There didn't seem to be many places for predators to hide, so the soldiers had all spread out.

"—which of these are suitable should you need to build a fire?" Lieutenant Washington was asking, and it was then Maddy noticed that there were several different types of wood laid out on the forest floor that all appeared to be the same at first glance. "No one?"

The older woman sounded disappointed that no one seemed to know. Maddy had already promised herself that she would not be a know it all and answer all of the questions the instructor asked. She really had. She pursed her lips, determined not to fold.

This was supposed to be a new start, after all. It was a chance to reinvent herself, a chance to shed the image that had often led to so much hurt in her life—not a repeat in history. If Maddy ever wanted to make friends here, she had to stop coming off as superior. Even if it made her cringe inside to keep silent and hear that disappointment from her teacher… but…

Mark was staring at her.

Just staring, his mouth unmoving but with one eyebrow quirked at her in an almost challenging way, like he knew, _just knew _that she knew which piece of wood would be the best to use. Maddy narrowed her own eyes at him, huffing to herself as a smirk spread across his face. She bit her lip, her resolve faltering under his gaze.

Maddy reluctantly raised her hand, taking a small step forward when she was called upon. She gave each log a cursory glance before pointing at the one furthest to the left. "That one." she said with certainty.

The lieutenant made no move to confirm her deduction, instead asking, "Why do you think that?"

"Because it looks the most seasoned," Maddy told her, pointing to the one beside her choice. "This one here still looks a bit green, and the last one is wet. It would be difficult to light because the moisture in the wood will keep putting the fire out. Even if you can get it lit, it will most likely only smolder and wouldn't produce much heat. This piece is dry, and should burn sufficiently,"

A small smile played on the lieutenant's lips, and she gave a sharp nod. "Precisely," she approved, ten addressed the collective group. "For your first assignment, you will collect firewood. You now know what kind of wood to look for. Try to find the smaller pieces; twigs and small sticks, and make sure they are seasoned and dry. You have ten minutes. Get to it,"

Josh fell into step beside her as she and Zoe began their search. He had a slight frown on his face that she could not decipher, though he had said nothing, so she assumed it wasn't something important or urgent. He would probably talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering him when he was ready and they were alone.

"Can we use this one?" Zoe asked eagerly, holing up a stick she found.

Maddy smiled approvingly. "Great job, Zo!"

Eventually everyone had collected enough wood to form a campfire. Lieutenant Washington then took a moment to ensure everyone had the right kind of wood, and Maddy was surprised to see just how many of them had to go search for different pieces, because clearly they had not been paying attention to the wood they had been selecting.

One everyone was finally ready, a demonstration was made to show them how to build a campfire properly, and the tools required were handed out individually. It seemed like an easy task, so she and Zoe knelt down and began setting their firewood into their makeshift campsite, a circle of stones they had found and placed appropriately.

As everyone began to do the same, the soldiers guarding them roamed throughout the clearing. They were keeping watch on the perimeter and occasionally offering their assistance to people who were obviously struggling with the task.

Maddy had never lit a fire before. She had never even seen fire in real life, though she had seen videos and photographs. She was immensely curious to see if all fire looked like the one burning near the instructor's feet or if each flame were somehow unique.

At the first spark, when she struck the flint over the kindling, Maddy felt a grin spread across her face. Her eyes watched the shower of orange flashes fizzle and die within the span of a few short seconds. It was interesting, and a bit pretty, but not the desired result.

However after a few more attempts with the same outcome, Maddy found herself growing a bit frustrated at her inability to ignite the tinder. Her smile fell completely after the seventh attempt, and she stopped trying to keep count after the tenth.

"When night falls, and you have no weapons, _fire _is the only thing these creatures understand," Lieutenant Washington was explaining to the group. "Your survival depends on this skill."

Maddy paused in her efforts when a gloved hand entered her peripheral vision. The hand hesitated over her own briefly, almost asking for permission, before adjusting the angle of her pocket knife. She smiled to herself, somehow knowing it was Mark before she even glanced at him, finding him kneeling beside her.

With the new angle, Maddy struck the flint once more, delighted to see the sparks burn brighter, and she turned her head to offer him a quick smile for his help. He smiled back briefly, and she was quick to turn away, trying to focus on the task at hand… although, she could not resist sneaking one last peek at him out of the corner of her eye.

Mark rose from his crouch not even a second later, briefly touching her arm. "Good," he offered her softly, before walking away.

After a few more attempts, the tinder ignited, and Maddy started a bit as the flame suddenly burst into life. She was entranced by her creation, her eyes glued to the flame as it flickered and rippled in the still air. It grew larger as the wood caught fire, almost appearing to dance as it burned strong. Though similar to the one Lieutenant Washington had built in her demonstration, the flame was indeed unique.

Zoe giggled beside her. "It's so pretty,"

"It is pretty," Maddy agreed, and she was quick to catch her sister's hand as it inched toward the orange light. She held it close to the flame, letting them both feel the warmth emanating from it. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. "Fire is also a bit dangerous, because it is very hot. If you touch it, it will burn you and that would hurt really badly…"

"Can we keep it?"

Maddy smiled, though shook her head, much to the girl's disappointment. "We will probably have to put it out in a minute, but it would have gone out on its own once the wood all burned up. Fire essentially eats the wood, it needs it to survive just like we need food, and we could keep it going by adding more wood… but eventually it will have to go out."

Just as Maddy had suspected, the students were instructed to put the fires out once everyone in the group had finally managed to light theirs. While they did, Lieutenant Washington spoke about the importance of fire safety, to prevent wildfires from breaking out.

Hours passed by very quickly as the training course continued.

During the course of the class session, they all were taught how to locate water sources, and how to test the water for contaminations and to purify it. They also learned what plants or berries were edible just in case they got lost, so they didn't accidently consume something poisonous.

Overall Maddy thought it was a very productive class by the time they broke for lunch. She liked Lieutenant Washington. The woman had a very direct approach to her teaching, and she interacted very well with the children, keeping the information viable to both them and the older students.

Being outside was not quite as scary as she thought it would be. Maddy knew better than to believe that any of them were completely safe out there, however, even with the young, capable soldiers keeping careful watch over them all.

It would be an hour before they had to report back for the rest of the session once they had been escorted back to the settlement. The training grounds were apparently only a short distance away from the gate, just on the other side of a hill. She managed to pay attention this time, keeping her eyes away from a certain soldier so she could memorize the path.

Zoe all but demanded that Josh take her to visit their mother, since it would be her lunch break now as well. He did so with a sigh, allowing the five year old to drag him toward the hospital. She watched them go in bemusement, wondering why she hadn't been invited to join them.

Maddy was just planning to eat the pear she had bought yesterday, tucked away carefully in the pocket halfway down her leg, when she saw Mark approach. He had a very pleased smile on his face, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You really need to quit doing that," she told him, trying to sound reprimanding and failing miserably at it.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"That! What you're doing right now," Maddy laughed, pointing at his face. "Every time she asks a question, you just look at me like that, and it's very…" She bit her lip, torn between embarrassment and amusement from his actions, and her own reactions to said actions.

"Very what?"

Maddy bit her lip again, looking up at him. "Distracting," she admitted with reluctance. "Stop it." She childishly wanted to kick his shin when he coughed into his hand, his own failed attempt at masking his laugh. "You're impossible."

"No," Mark smirked. "I _know _you know the answers."

"That doesn't mean I have to rub it in everyone's faces," Maddy sighed, a frown on her face as she curled her arms around herself. She froze when his hand touched her shoulders, always startled by how casually he initiated their contact. His face was concerned, all traces of playfulness vanishing before her eyes.

"Hey," he said, shaking his head. "Maddy, that is _not _what you do, not at all."

Maddy lowered her eyes from his face, looking instead at the goggles hanging from around his neck. "People don't like it when I know the answers," she said, her mind going back to a place where she was taunted and teased. She hated it. She never wanted to feel that way again. "I want things to be different here," she whispered.

"By _hiding _who you are?" Mark demanded, and she was taken aback by the forcefulness in his voice. She stared at him uncertainly. "Screw them, and screw what they think. Whatever you had to go through _there_," he spat the word as if it were a curse. It may as well have been. "Shouldn't make you change who you are here. You shouldn't try to please anyone but yourself. You're—"

"—A know it all."

Mark shook his head, sadness reflecting in his eyes. "Don't say that," he told her. "Do you think you know everything?"

"Of course not," she replied. "No one really knows _everything. _It's impossible. There is just too much information for any one person to really know everything there is to know about the world. And anyone who thinks otherwise is seriously arrogant or just delusional."

"Exactly," Mark said pointedly. "You're smart, and you don't rub it in anyone's face. You just… you see things differently than everyone else, and you express that with the knowledge you've acquired. It is one of the things unique about you."

Maddy felt a bit light headed, her hands shaking and her eyes growing moist. He was right. She knew he was right, and it wasn't just because she knew she could never deny this boy anything. His conviction was heartening, and she found herself longing to be in his arms. So she did just that, taking a step forward, and wrapping her arms around his narrow waist.

It did not consciously register that they were not atop the secluded observation deck or hidden behind a proverbial wall of tall flowers. They were out here in full view of the public for anyone lingering nearby the gates to see. The fact that they were not in private was inconsequential.

Mark had only hesitated for one second before he returned her embrace, his breath stolen from him the moment she had touched him. He had one hand cradling the back of her head as she pressed her face into the protective gear on his chest. He was always so warm, and she soaked up that heat, a physical transference of his comfort.

Maddy released a shuddering breath, her fingers tightening against a strap of his armor as he slowly moved backwards, pulling her into a small alcove behind a large building so they would not be under any scrutiny. One hand moved down her back, and the other squeezed the back of her neck gently.

"They… _hated me_…" she whispered, her stubborn lip trembling threateningly despite her efforts, her nose burning with sensation for the onslaught of tears. She was blinking far too much and her vision was beginning to blur slightly. "I… I was always the youngest… in all my classes. They were always so _mean_,"

Maddy swallowed the thickness lodged in her throat, unable to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke. Mark only clutched her tighter, and then she was crumbling against him.

"Why are people always so mean?"

It was one thing that Maddy had never understood.

Maddy could recall several occasions where she had been taunted with the most horrible names, or even once or twice when someone had actually told her that she should find a rope and make a noose. A few times she had found threatening notes waiting for her, often too scared to walk down the halls.

No one should ever have to feel that way.

People were cruel to her for no reason, and she had not known what she'd done to make everyone hate her so much. People couldn't generate that much hate for no reason… right? The only conclusion she could think of was that she must have done something wrong.

Maddy could remember one instance where she had been walking through the canteen of her old school. She had not provoked anyone. She never did. She had not even spoken a word that entire day except in the safety of her own home. Her plan had been to find a vacant seat and eat as quickly as possible, and then hide out in the science building until her next class began.

All Maddy could recall about that incident was the pressure of hands pushing her forward, and a callous laugh that quickly cut off as her head collided with the hard edge of a table. She had regained consciousness a few minutes later, something sticky and wet staining her hair.

No one offered to help her. No one had even checked to see if she needed a doctor.

It had _hurt _more than she ever thought possible, and not only physically. Maddy could still feel the scar from where the table had cut, thankfully not visible beneath her hair. Her mother had picked her up early, and had stitched the wound herself.

That had been the last day Maddy had ever attended that school, the last day she had to face people she cried herself to sleep over, who made her feel like she was worthless. The next morning after that incident, her mother had received the call from the recruiting office for Terra Nova. She had been withdrawn from school the moment after her mother accepted the offer.

Without even realizing it, Maddy recounted the memory to him and several others, stumbling over her words with deep, trembling breaths and ragged exhales.

"It needs to be different here," she said, licking the salt from her lips. "It _has _to be."

Maddy would not be able to handle it here if she was treated the same. Even just thinking about how her life had been before coming here, it just brought back too many memories she would much rather forget, because they made her heart _ache_.

In some distant part of her mind that was still coherent, Maddy registered that she was not the only one shaking. Mark was breathing harshly against her, his entire body practically vibrating with suppressed emotion. She could feel his anger radiating in the air itself.

If his anger had been aimed at her, perhaps it would have scared her because she somehow knew he was absolutely furious. Mark was angry at how she had been treated. She had to remind herself that this was real, that she had found someone who genuinely cared enough to be angry on her behalf, and who would hold her while she fell apart. Maddy had to remind herself that he… he was _real_ and not a product of too many romantic novels and her own hopeful imagination.

Maddy clung to him for several more minutes, needing to touch him to verify that yes, this was real. He was real and he was holding her, whispering to her in soft, quelling tones with an underlying hint of concern that was difficult to ignore even in her hysterical state, although she could not quite discern his exact words just yet.

All she could do was focus on his voice, trying to come back to herself because Maddy really needed to stop upsetting herself in front of him. It was so unbecoming, and now her eyes and nose were probably all red and drippy and that was simply not attractive at all.

It should not upset her so much. How people had treated her in another life should not affect her so much in this one. It should not have _this much _power over her still.

Slowly the uncomfortable tightness in her belly began to ease, the strong and steady words being spoken against her hair grounding her. Maddy took in a steady breath, releasing it with a physical shudder, and then did it again. One more breath and she felt a bit better. Her fingers were stiff as she pried them away from his back, straightening and flexing, trying to restore the flow of blood to the cold appendages.

In turn she felt Mark pull her closer, as if he were the one seeking comfort now, unwilling to release if from the safety his arms created. She blinked rapidly as she tried to discern what it meant exactly, her eyelashes clumped together from the salty tears that clung to them.

In that moment Maddy realized that she was pressed against him. He had hugged her before, and she had even rested her head against his head and watched the stars. This felt so much different, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was upset or because he was clearly not willing to release her anytime soon, but it felt more intimate than any of their previous embraces.

Maddy had no idea what to do now. She had never really spoken about the problems she suffered at the hands of her peers. Not even her mother knew all of the details or Josh, who usually dealt with the aftermath by offering his bed up to share. She almost feared what Mark would say when this moment was over.

Mark Reynolds, as she soon realized, was incredibly sensitive to any slight change in her behavior, and she had previously wondered if he was like that with everyone or just with her. She was beginning to think she was transparent to him, like he could just look at her and know all of her most hidden thoughts.

Therefore she was not surprised when he slowly unwound his arms until they fell away. He studied her with a serious expression she had never seen on his face before, and then calmly proceeded to remove the gloves covering his hands. His skin was hot, almost burning as he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the linger remains of evidence.

Mark was quiet as he observed her, and she was grateful for the opportunity to collect her thoughts. She was nervous under his concerned gaze, and she had no idea what to say next. So Maddy did the only thing she could think of, her mouth opening and words pouring out before she even knew what she was saying.

It was an automatic defense mechanism, because she felt scared and upset.

"You know color variations among different irises are typically attributed to the melanin content within the iris stroma, the pigment epithelium, and the density of cells within the stroma affects how much light is absorbed by the underlying pigment," she said quietly, her voice no more than a whisper.

Gauging his reaction for a brief moment, Maddy felt confident to continue when she saw no judgment there.

Just a quiet understanding.

"For a long time," she continued, her tense shoulders relaxing minutely. "I was having difficulty figuring out exactly what pigment your eyes were. Sometimes they were blue, other times almost jade, and right now… they are a dark gray, with just a hint of both. So I researched it, and discovered there is an actual word for it. A French word for eyes that are gray, green and blue combined."

Mark only waited, his thumbs moving in slow circles against her cheek.

"Glasz," Maddy finished quietly, offering him a watery smile. "Not just gray. Not just blue. Not just green. Your eyes are glasz. It is described as a light mixed and beautiful color…"

"Your eyes are brown," Mark said softly after a long moment of silence, and she breathed in relief that he was so calm. "But when the sun hits them just right, it is almost like they are made of amber. And when you're explaining the way the sunlight helps create photosynthesis in plants, if I look really closely at the iris, I can see a hint of green. And when you look at _me…_ your eyes look like liquid honey…"

Maddy held her breath as his thumb ran beneath her eye soothingly, forgetting how to breathe entirely when he finished speaking.

"That's my favorite." he said gently, and he smiled a slow smile at her before he leaned down just a fraction to press the gentlest kiss upon her forehead.

_Is this what falling in love feels like? _she wondered, her eyes fluttering closed involuntarily as impossibly soft lips grazed her skin.

Maddy already considered him to be her best friend. He was also the first person to ever hold that title, even if he was unaware of it. She also knew that he was more special to her than that. She was still trying to figure out all of her feelings in this, still trying to decrypt what all of these emotions she felt for him meant. But she could see him sharing more than just friendship with her.

Somehow it had progressed from the curiosity of being so close to a boy that was not biologically related to her and into something else entirely. It was new, and she barely understood any of it, but her crush was slowly developing into something more substantial, something almost tangible that she could feel.

It was real and it made Maddy so scared and uncertain like nothing than ever before. Her mother was so incredibly right. Her heart _was _more fragile than she had ever realized it was, and she knew that Mark could shatter her entire world if he ever decided to just walk away. But…

Maddy trusted him fully.

Trusted him with her life. She trusted him with her whole, infinitely fragile heart… she trusted him with all her being, with all that she was or ever would be. It was so freeing, to finally recognize just how much she had been giving herself to him without ever realizing it. She had given him her soul the first time he ever smiled at her.

Maddy laughed at the absurdity of her own thoughts. She was happy, despite the saddening memories that had brought her to her sudden discovery. She was smiling even as her face still had lingering traces of her previous tears. She was falling in love and just that thought alone was enough to erase every bad moment from her life.

Because Maddy knew she could make new memories now, better memories that included the wonderful man who had unknowingly altered her entire existence. She had a new life here, a new beginning. She had no need to reinvent herself as she had initially planned. She could be herself in this new life, and he could be here to share it with her as long as he wanted.

Maddy smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist once again. "We should probably go get lunch before we run out of time," she said breathlessly, and though she could sense his hesitation to just leave the issue at hand the way it was, he realized that he must have missed something for her mood to change so drastically in such a short amount of time.

Mark eyed her curiously, her smile causing his own to surface. "You can eat real food now, right? How about I buy you lunch, Miss Shannon?" he offered "Anything you want to try, we can get it."

"Even if it's not packaged foods, Mister Reynolds?" she teased. "Even if it is green and leafy and some kind of vegetable?"

"_Anything _you want."


	6. Big Brother

**Chapter Six  
><strong>_Big Brother_

Maddy had not realized her behavior was changing. She didn't know she was acting any different than usual, and that it was apparently difficult _not _to notice the sudden shift in her mood. She had been humming to herself when she had to wash the dishes; content to just smile for no reason other than the boy on her mind. She had been dancing around in the bathroom.

It was just little things. She was happy, and it showed. Her happiness reflected in her every time she spoke, or danced, or hummed, or even when she was just sitting there doing nothing at all.

Today had been moving pretty quickly. It was another day of training, and everyone was progressing rather well. Lieutenant Washington had started off today's lesson with a quick review of what they had learned the day prior, before moving on to other procedures they all needed to be made aware of if they ever became separated from the settlement.

"If you were lost in the jungle, and you had to find your way out," the lieutenant said as she walked in front of them, turning to give them all a questioning look. "Which way is north?" She waited when no one answered right away.

Mark was doing it again.

Maddy felt his eyes on her the moment the question had been asked, and stubbornly kept her lips firmly shut. She saw him inhale briefly, a glint in his eye; he them looked forward to address the entire group, although she just knew his words were meant solely for her.

"Lieutenant Washington asked a question," he prompted evenly as his eyebrows rose slightly in anticipation for her inevitable answer.

Maddy tried very hard not to smile as his eyes came back to her expectantly. He was challenging her again. He was calling her out, and daring her to be herself after what she had revealed to him yesterday.

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Maddy lifted her arm into the air.

"Yeah," Lieutenant Washington gestured, waiting for the answer.

Maddy pointed to her right without even pausing to think about it; she had determined which direction north was the moment the question had been asked. "That way," she said.

As the day before, Lieutenant Washington made no move to confirm just yet. "And you know this how?" she asked instead.

This time Maddy did turn, and she pointed to a nearby tree. "The moss on that tree," she told her. "However sometimes using moss may not be entirely accurate; therefore I also used the position of the sun. East is that way, because it is where the sun rose. Following the trajectory determines that the opposite of it is west, which means that north is in between the two."

Lieutenant Washington nodded, giving her a questioning look. "What about at night? What would you do when there is no sun, and you cannot rely on tree moss due to the inaccuracy?"

"Navigate by the stars," Maddy said promptly, narrowing her eyes slightly at the satisfied grin on Mark's face. She wondered if he was the reason she was being asked this particular question. "The main constellations to locate would be Ursa Major and Cassiopeia, because directly in between them is Polaris—the Northern Star. None of the constellations set, and they are always visible even if their positions are a few degrees different here."

The older woman looked impressed, and a rare smile graced her features. "Gold star, Shannon," she said in praise, nodding her head.

Maddy smiled to herself. It was a good feeling to be praised for her knowledge instead of ridiculed, especially since even the teachers at her previous school had not liked her very much. She turned, and saw pride reflecting in Mark's eyes as one corner of his mouth lifted, as if he wanted to smile at her, but wasn't entirely sure it would be appropriate.

Lieutenant Washington eventually showed them how to construct an improvised compass using only a sewing needle from the survival kits they had all been given; stroking the needle through their own hair to polarize the metal. They could either suspend the needle from a thread or float it on a leaf in the water, and it aligned itself appropriately.

Once again the hours seemed to fly by far too quickly. Maddy wasn't sure if the pace was due to the useful curriculum, or the fact that Mark kept walking by her often to ensure she was not having any difficulty with her work. He sometimes distracted her, yes; however she found herself not particularly caring when he did.

When lunchtime came around, Mark had simply asked her what she was in the mood for. She could not dissuade him from paying for it despite her efforts. She decided that it would probably be best to stop bringing her own lunch entirely since he seemed to be determined to treat her out.

The two spend the whole hour sitting atop the observation deck near the field, simply enjoying each other's company as they spoke about random topics.

Maddy had never quite opened up so fully to anyone before. Their conversations ranged from the most ridiculous things, such as reconfigured lasers and how to create a star-find, to the more heart wrenching things she hated to talk about. She wished he would be a bit more revealing, and though he was beginning to open his inner most thoughts to her, he was still a bit reserved when speaking about himself.

No matter how much or how little he was willing to share, Maddy offered him no judgment. He never judged her so she would not judge him. She simply listened in quiet understanding, while memorizing every detail of his expressions as he spoke. She would probably never get tired of watching him.

Maddy loved the way he would just touch her so casually. She had become more accustomed to the random touches, no longer startled when he took her hand; the palm of his hand sliding against her own as they began to walk back to the gates.

Disappointed as she was to finally separate before they reached the congregating group, Maddy was still content because she knew he was still nearby. He moved to join his comrades as they awaited everyone else, while she moved to stand beside her siblings.

A serene smile was on her face. It was unintentional, though still there for all to see. Her eyes closed briefly as she committed their interaction to memory, wanting to savor the way she felt for days to come. It never occurred to her that this was not normal behavior, or that she was rousing suspicion because of it.

Or that it was a surefire way to grab her brother's attention.

"Who the hell is _he_?"

And just like that, the bubble of happiness surrounding her popped with an almost tangible sound in her mind. Her eyes flew open, shifting to the angry form of her brother standing just in front of her. His arms were crossed over his chest, and everything about the pose screamed that he was completely agitated.

Josh had been acting a bit odd ever since yesterday afternoon, though he had not approached her to talk about it like he normally would. Today she had noticed his eyes moved to observe Mark at random, a deep seated frown etched into his forehead. Maddy had not even considered what it might have meant, because Mark was always so close by and it was hard not to be drawn to him and forget about everything else.

"Maddy? He was holding your hand," Josh said through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes as she shifted nervously. Her gaze helplessly moved down to Zoe, who was watching with a mere curiosity, probably not understanding this any more than Maddy herself did. "Who is he? Why does he even think he can touch you? He looks older than you; he should not be doing that!"

Maddy was told between dismay and befuddled amusement at his angry tirade. She had never seen her brother act quite so annoyed before, not even when he had been angry with their father last week—lashing out, moody and an utter brat. He looked positively furious now.

Joshua Shannon was quite possibly the least threatening boy in the entire world. It made no difference whether he was surrounded by the hundreds of people within the settlement here, or the millions of billions polluting the world back through time; Josh made teddy bears look absolutely terrifying in comparison.

To see him appear as if he were five seconds away from marching over to where Mark Reynolds stood—several inches taller, probably quite a few pounds heavier from thick, muscular arms, and armed with a very heavy, very large gun—it was almost laughable.

It occurred to Maddy at that moment that this was probably the first time her brother had ever seen her in the company of a boy. Especially of a boy who could possibly be, _hopefully was_, interested in more than just friendship with her. And clearly, she was interested in him, if her eyes betrayed her anymore by straying to him every time they were near each other.

Josh had always been protective of her. He knew more about the bullying than anyone. She could even recall one day that he'd appeared home with a split lip, several cuts and bruised knuckles, looking grimly satisfied despite his own injuries. It was had discovered that one of her main tormentors had actually been a close friend of his.

Needless to say, that particular friend was never seen nor heard from again.

Perhaps he may not look threatening, but he would try. Josh would always be a teddy bear to her, even if he could apparently turn into a real grizzly when it came to her safety or happiness. Her brother would willfully take on a man twice his size, one that he probably had no chance of beating considering Mark was probably trained in combat, even if it brought him to his knees… and she loved him all the more for it.

Even if she was exasperated by the way he was glaring at the boy she was coming to love.

And to _think, _Maddy had almost gone to her brother for advice on how to recognize when a boy was flirting with her instead of Skye; the other girl had surprisingly offered her some great insight. It would have been a disaster if she had actually gone to Josh if his current behavior was anything to go by. He would have exploded at the word _boy. _

If he was this irritated just after seeing a boy innocently holding her hand, who knew what he would do if he also knew that said boy had been spending almost every afternoon with her for the past week. His head would probably explode if he learned that Mark had been sitting beneath the stars with her, or holding her hand while flirting, and making lemonade, yeah… Josh really didn't need to know about any of that.

"You know him," Maddy said calmly, hoping to assuage his newfound protective streak as the group began to migrate through the grasslands and toward the clearing in the forest. She wanted to avoid a confrontation between him and Mark at all costs, so she steered them into the center of the crowd to put some space between them.

Because if Josh somehow managed to scare Mark off now that she was finally beginning to understand how much he meant to her, Maddy would use her entire arsenal of blackmail material to make him regret it… she was not above threatening to show Skye the video archives she had of him using one of her dresses as a cape as he ran around in his underwear, singing ancient rock songs with an air guitar if it came to that.

"I do?" he frowned at her skeptically.

"Yes, you do. His name is Mark Reynolds," she told him gently. "And he was the soldier who showed us to our house the other day. Remember, he warned you that our house wasn't painted, because some of the newer housing units were unfinished…?"

Josh was frowning deeply; she could almost see the thoughts rapidly surging through his head as she tried to conjure up the memory. She knew the moment he had, because his eyes suddenly widened and he rounded on her. "That was _him?_" he demanded to know. "He was the one who was at the house last week, too, wasn't he? He—"

Maddy rolled her eyes and cut him off. "Yes, that was him. And yes, he was the one who came and stayed with me and Zoe. He kept us both calm and updated while we waited for you, mom and dad to come home."

"And that makes him think he can hold your hand?"

"I want to hold his hand."

In an instant, both Josh and Maddy froze on the spot. The words had not come from her, even though she had been thinking the exact same ones in her mind.

Instead, the comment had come from the five year old who was currently walking between them; a miniature version of their mother if there ever was one. Zoe was smiling happily to herself as she joined the conversation. "He's pretty," the little girl continued.

Maddy could not help but smile at her sister. A laugh escaped her when she caught sight of her brother's face. He seemed horrified to discover that Mark Reynolds apparently had some kind of superpower when it came to the Shannon women. It was an accurate assessment at least. She wondered what her brother would think if she told him that even their mother thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Kill me now," Josh groaned, shaking his head at them. He rolled his eyes, giving her one last frown before it faded into a disgruntled acceptance. "So…" he drawled slowly, and she knew without even looking at him that his lips were curled in disgust. "Mark Reynolds."

"Maddy pursed her lips, sharing a look of amusement with Zoe at the way he said it. "Are you really going to speak his name as if it were some vile disease? Because that is _oh so _mature, Joshua,"

"Might as well be a disease," he muttered childishly to himself. She gasped at the new levels of immaturity he was display, and slapped his shoulder lightly, giving him a wide eyed look.

"Josh!"

Josh crossed his arms. "It's my right as your big brother to hate him."

"You don't even know him," she sighed, exasperated.

"Doesn't matter," he maintained, scoffing at her. "I still hate him."

"And why is that?"

"Any man who thinks he can even look at my sister _in that way,_" He scowled; his eyes ahead and she turned just in time to see Mark glance away from her. "Warrants automatic loathing. No arguing," he added. "You are my baby sister, and it is my responsibility to despise all boys who come within twenty feet of you."

Maddy could not even argue that she wasn't the baby of the family anymore. She was too busy watching as he glared at random boys nearby, as if to prove his point, to be irritated at him. She buried her face in her hands, stifling a laugh at his antics.

"You are impossible," she said, unable to hide her grin as Zoe began to giggle.

Josh raised his eyebrows, giving her a devilish smirk. "Just wait until you tell dad."

Maddy felt her eyes widen at event he suggestion of it. She honestly had no idea how her father would take to the news. She didn't even know where to begin to broach the subject. Would he be angry at first, as Josh had been? Or would he be accepting, like her mother?

Now that Maddy thought about it, her father was the only one in her family that had no idea she had even seen Mark more than the one time he stayed with them while Jos was in danger beyond the gates. She had never thought to mention him.

It made her feel a bit guilty. Her father cared about her so much, and yet she had not even thought to talk to him about a boy she liked. She used to go to him about a lot of things, but since his imprisonment, she had to rely on just Josh and her mother in situation she didn't know how to handle on her own.

Maddy knew her father deserved to know, her perhaps he could even help her. He was a man; he had to be able to determine if flirting constituted as more than just playful words… right? She could ask him. She _would _ask him, and sometime soon. He would probably be too tired to talk today, but Maddy knew he had tomorrow afternoon off.

The young woman decided she would talk him then.

"Alright people," Lieutenant Washington called, getting everyone's attention. She gathered them in front of a tree, moving behind the base of it herself so she could still look at everyone as she spoke. "Yesterday you learned about how to survive off of the vegetation. However the fruits and vegetables provided by the forest can only get you so far before you become malnourished."

The woman removed a large knife from its sheath down her leg, and gouged the blade into the low hanging branch in front of her. While she was doing so, Lieutenant Washington explained that the section of bark was a bit darker than the rest of it, with various holes eater through by some kind of bug. She jimmied the knife a bit, just until the piece of bark loosened so that she could pull it away.

Josh lifted Zoe into his arms so she could get a better look at what the woman was doing, and he immediately shared a look of disgust with the young girl. Maddy peeked forward herself and her stomach rolled, her nose wrinkling at the sight.

Beneath the hallowed branch, dozens of small little worms were squirming within, most likely eating the tree itself like termites. Everyone grimaced as they realized what must have been coming next, considering the speech before.

Lieutenant Washington pointed to the bugs, and began explaining. "These here are beetle grubs," she said calmly. "They are edible, and they _are _nutritious. Eating them will provide you with the protein you will be lacking from the vegetation alone,"

"Ew," Zoe said, her face scrunched up.

Lieutenant Washington lifted her eyebrows, looking at her. "Ew? You find yourself low on provisions and starving, you won't be saying '_ew_," She selected a single beetle grub from the branch, and Maddy made a face herself, realizing her intent. "You'll be saying…"

Everyone watched in shocked horror as the beetle disappeared into the woman's mouth, and Lieutenant Washington just gave the bug a thoughtful chew. She was probably taking longer than necessary to eat t, just because they were all watching her with a disgusted anticipation.

"Mm-mm," she nodded in conclusion, as if the beetle were some delectable morsel. The lieutenant then looked at the collective group of green faces and smirked at them. "Your assignment for right now is to locate a tree on your own that is infested with beetle grubs. Get to it,"

Zoe buried her face into Josh's shoulder. "Gross…" she whimpered. "Do we have to eat them too?"

Josh grimaced. "God I hope not. That woman is not sane. Why would anyone want to eat bugs?"

"Actually, entomophagy was still a modern practice throughout cultures all around the world before most of the insects died out from lack of plant life to sustain them," Maddy told her siblings helpfully. "Before humans hunted or farmed, insects were quite important to our diet, because they are a good source of not only protein, but vitamins, fats and minerals."

"… There's an actual word for it?" Josh sounded horrified. "How do you even _know _that?"

Maddy bit her lip, and lowered her voice a bit. "I may have accidently, somehow, possibly… hacked into Commander Taylor's personal archives last night from my plex," she admitted, having the grace to look somewhat embarrassed as he gave her a bemused expression.

"Of course you did."

Maddy had not _meant _to hack the files; it wasn't on purpose. She had been perfectly content to just scan the public library on the cortex, reading up on what the rest of their survival training might entail, when she had found a book she could not access. She had only realized who the book belonged to once she was already reading it, and Commander Taylor really should invest in a proper firewall because it had only taken her five minutes to enter his system.

"He has _hundreds _of digital books on survival and world cultures that date all the way back to the fifteen hundreds," she added enthusiastically. "And did you know that unintentional ingestion of bugs actually occurs all of the time, especially here? Even from just something like the flour we used to make pancakes yesterday morning,"

Josh closed his eyes briefly, a shudder surging through his body. "We don't like you right now, so we're going to go find our own tree, right Zo?" he asked, and the young girl echoed his shudder, shooting her a look of revulsion as she clutched onto him.

Maddy watched them go, shaking her head with a smile. Ingesting insects would not be her ideal meal either, and even just thinking about eating one of the mealworms squirming around in the bark of a tree made her lunch churn within her stomach. But, she conceded, it was practical knowledge… just in case.

"Your brother should be grateful," Mark said as he approached, hopefully only having heard the tail end of their conversation only. She would hate to put him in a position where he had to report her for hacking, even if it had been unintentional. "If Lieutenant Guzman was teaching this course, all of you would have gone through this particular lesson yesterday,"

"What is so bad about that?"

Mark smirked at her. "Just think about it… it's a week after you all arrive; everyone probably had a really big breakfast, trying out as many foods as possible all day since they are finally allowed to eat real food," he told her, waiting a beat before finishing, "And he makes you all _eat _at least three of those beetles after finding them,"

Maddy made a face. "Seriously?" Now she was worried as much as Zoe had been. "We won't have to do that today, right?" she asked nervously.

"… No," Mark finally said after a long pause designed to make her squirm. She nudged him with her shoulder in reprimand, her eyes scanning the trees for the markers they had been taught for how to locate a beetle grub nest. "Alicia is much nicer than that."

Maddy frowned at him; the name was unfamiliar and she felt a momentary pang of panic. She had never heard him mention her before. Her heart skipped a beat within her chest, and she bit her lip, ducking her head slightly at yet more undeterminable feelings he managed to provoke.

"Alicia?" she questioned, hoping he could not hear the uncertain tone in her voice.

Mark paused slightly, and she cursed her inability to keep her emotions hidden from him. "Lieutenant Washington," he answered easily, gesturing toward the woman who was roaming the clearing to ensure everyone was doing what they were meant to be doing. "She was the reason…"

Maddy glanced at him when he trailed off. "What?" she asked, wondering what he was about to say, but he only shook his head. He lifted his weapon as he peered ahead of him, and she followed his line of sight; she saw movement, the bushes rustling as a creature peeked out.

A mighty full toothed jaw plucked at a tree; apparently humans were not the only beings to consume beetle grubs as part of their diet. A long wing curled forward, formed by a membrane of leathery skin over muscle and other tissue, the color an almost onyx mixed with gray speckles.

It looked a lot smaller than the pterodactyls that constantly flew overhead, above the settlement to reach the mountainside where their nests lied. If Maddy had to classify it as any dinosaur she knew of, she would say it was closer to a pterosaur, due to the highly dangerous looking claws it possessed.

Maddy held her breath when the head swiveled in her direction, her eyes wide as it stared at her. Abruptly the creature was in the air, swooping forward at her with startling speed. She felt a pressure against her waist and she was suddenly falling. She landed among the soft grass and moss with Mark looming above her as the beast flew off into the sky.

Something glinted in his starling gray eyes as Maddy stared up at him with belated fear. She had never once thought that the creature would attempt to attack her. For a moment in the confusion though, she had been sure it was aiming to maim her face.

Mark was breathing heavily, still supporting his muscular frame above her like a protective shield. She trembled slightly, and Mark did too a moment later, air rushing out of his mouth in rapid bursts. He studied her carefully, as if to determine whether or not she had been injured.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, and his voice was lower than normal.

It took her a moment to realize it was fear in his voice.

"No," she replied, her voice shaking even though she was fine; just startled. He released one breath that puffed against her cheek, and she could smell a hint of the fruit they had eaten for lunch on his breath before he pulled away, rising to his knees beside her. "What was that?" she asked as he helped her to her feet.

Mark shook his head. "Not sure."

Maddy looked around for any sign of it, and suddenly realized that they had somehow ventured a bit further into the jungle and farther away from the clearing than they had intended to. He placed his hand against the small of her back, everything about his posture screaming just how on alert he was.

"Just… stay close," he said, guiding her forward and back toward where everyone else was. He paused just before they arrived, locating her brother and sister with his eyes just as she did. His gaze then shifted over to the lieutenant. "Stay close to your brother and Zoe. I better go tell Alicia what happened."

Maddy nodded, reluctant to see him go.

Before leaving, Mark smiled at her. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss upon her forehead, much like he had the day before. She found her eyes falling shut at the sensation, her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

Maddy may have hated to say goodbye to him, but she loved how he said it to her.


	7. Hiccups

**Chapter Seven  
><strong>_Hiccups_

At school the next day, Zoe finally got to see the dinosaurs she had been eagerly awaiting to see for at least a week. One of the things they had to learn was how to track the movements and migratory patterns of the majestic and dangerous creatures, and how to determine what kind of species lived nearby just by studying the their tracks.

Lieutenant Washington had them all assigned into groups, with a few soldiers to protect them and offer assistance if they appeared to be straying too far from the correct path. Each group had to apply her teachings and track down where a herd of triceratops creatures were roaming in the steppes nearby.

Maddy had unfortunately been separated from her siblings for this assignment; Josh and Zoe placed with a different group. She had felt the first stirrings of unease as she watched them join several others on the opposite side of the clearing while she had to stay where she was.

Mark too had been assigned to another group, and he had given her an encouraging glance before he walked away to join it. She had wrapped herself in a proverbial cocoon as her own began discussing and debating over which way the dinosaurs might have gone. She dreaded even speaking, petrified with an irrational fear what they might say in return.

Eventually the rest of them had all decided to go south, and Maddy had to speak up, because if they went that way then they would be moving in the opposite direction. She might have been afraid of them, but she still wanted a decent grade. So she told them; she probably went into more detail than they would ever need to know about how to read tracks.

Maddy was surprised by their reactions. Her own deduction had been well received, and no one said anything negative when she quietly disputed her findings.

Instead they had all just gone in the direction she had suggested after thanking her for her input. She might have stood there for a long moment as they all began to move, watching their backs before the tension she felt dissipated. She had been mentally prepared to deal with sneers and jeering at her expense; the eyes of strangers peering at her judgingly.

They had been… polite. It was a decidedly odd, but not entirely unpleasant experience.

Perhaps it would be different here.

Of course it helped that Maddy had been correct in her tracking. Their group was the first to meet up with Lieutenant Washington in the steppes. The sight of the powerful and magnificent dinosaurs had stolen her breath with just one glance. She had seen the brachiosaurus her first day, and they had been awe inspiring, but she couldn't get over just how large these creatures were compared to her own diminutive size.

It was quite humbling.

Slowly the other groups began to arrive and take position a respectful distance away in order to observe the creatures. They had been instructed not to interact, because despite being docile, these creatures would defend themselves if they felt threatened. Josh was with the third group, and Zoe was holding his hand while speaking to another little girl beside her who held a doll in her arms.

Mark did not arrive until the fifth and final group did. He sent a surreptitious smile her way, and she felt the last of her unease fade away completely. She blushed slightly, smiling back at him before she turned to watch Lieutenant Washington as the woman addressed them.

"As you can see," the instructor said, and her voice was courteously quiet as not to disturb the grazing creatures they were studying. "Each dinosaur has a varied genus. This particular species is known as a torosaurus and it is a close relative of the triceratops, but there are some subtle differences. Can anyone tell me how to determine the difference?"

For the first time since the class begun, someone other than Maddy raised their hand. She knew, of course, but she was pleased to see she was not the only one with the answer and allowed her hand to drop as she listened.

"You can identify it by the frill," a boy said. His voice was a bit hesitant now that he was under the scrutiny of all his peers, but he seemed to resolve himself and his voice gained confidence while the teacher waited for him to elaborate. "It has distinguishing features; the elongated skull, for instance, and the two fenestrae or… _holes_ in the frill located just behind the two horns on its head."

Lieutenant Washington nodded. "Exactly. Do you know why such holes exist?"

"Maybe to offset the weight?" he suggested uncertainly. "It might fall over otherwise, because the frill is pretty heavy,"

"Indeed it is," the woman smiled briefly, and then turned to address the rest of the class. "Now these are herbivore, which is why they like to roam this hillside. Besides the grass, their primary food source is the low growth. They sometimes use their horns, their narrow beak or even just their own body weight to knock down taller plants to eat…"

Class moved on quicker than usual with such an exciting topic. Some people were actually complain to one another in disappointment as they all began the trek back to the settlement; having wanted to stay and watch the enormous creatures for perhaps a bit longer. Zoe, especially, was really disappointed to have left the torosaurus behind, waving goodbye sadly to them as she clutched onto Maddy's hand.

When they all reached the gate, Lieutenant Washington reminded them not to be late tomorrow. Her eyes lingered on a few specific students due to the fact that they had nearly been left behind this morning because of their tardiness. She dismissed them once she was done, though called to Josh a moment later as he walked by her.

"Shannon. Remember the construction crews over on the north side?" the lieutenant began evenly. "They've got some latrines that need demucking…?"

"Yes, ma'am, I know," Josh sighed heavily with a nod.

"Then hustle," she ordered.

"Yeah," Maddy said as she and Zoe walked beside him. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before stealing a rover and almost getting yourself killed," Her smile took the sting out of the words, and now that so much time had passed, she felt it was safe to tease him about it. He deserved it, because he had been a brat last night and had spoken about Mark during dinner.

It was either Josh being somewhat decent or just not really paying attention to the fact that their father hadn't been present for that conversation; still at work for another hour. Josh did seemed put off, however, that their mother already knew exactly what her feelings for Mark were, and in fact, wanted to know if he would like to come over for dinner one night.

Maddy and Zoe spent the rest of the meal giggling together at his disgruntled expression.

Presently Josh had to split away from them, instead heading down another path in order to reach the north side construction site. He walked with a defeated countenance and resigned face as he marched toward his punishment. She and Zoe continued down the road to their house, swinging their hands as the younger girl suddenly began humming a song she'd learned from another girl today. She grinned, listening to the happy tune.

Maddy discovered that it was still impossible to hide her good mood.

Even if she and Mark had only really been able to spend their lunch hour together, every moment shared with him brightened up her day considerably. She had seen him smile at her briefly as they returned from a long day of dinosaur tracked, just as Lieutenant Washington was finishing up by the gates, and exchanged a quick wave before he had vanished. She wondered if he had work today.

Mark had explained to her that he still had to attend work as usual, because guarding the class was entirely voluntary. He did say that they worked around the odd schedule it gave him, and he only had to work four hour shifts once survival training let out each afternoon.

Maddy was a bit concerned that he was pushing himself too hard. She contemplated speaking to him about perhaps taking a break, though she had to admit it wasn't any of her business. Still, twelve hour work days could not be healthy.

"Look Maddy!" Zoe said excitedly, pointing at someone nearby.

It was a little girl around the same age as Zoe. Maddy had seen the two of them speaking to one another earlier during class. The little girl smiled at Zoe and waved back shyly when she noticed Zoe's enthusiastic jumping.

"It's my new friend," she said, dragging a very amused Maddy toward the other girl with determined strength. "Hi!"

"Hello," Maddy greeted kindly, noticing the hesitant look aimed at her. "I'm Maddy."

"Emmy," she replied bashfully.

It was great to see that Zoe was making friends so easily here. She listened idly as the two children exchanged words of their own, smiling as she was excluded from their conversation. She was happy for her sister; growing up, Zoe had never really had friends because she had to be kept a secret… and no one took kindly to someone who broke the law, even an innocent little girl who broke it simply by existing.

Maddy was glad to see the smile that spread across her sister's face as they recounted their experience of seeing the dinosaurs earlier; even if it only served to remind her how alone she was when Mark was absent. She knew she should at least attempt to be more social. She really did. But she just had no idea how to approach anyone.

Perhaps she should take notes from Zoe, because not more than five minutes later did another young girl run over, dragging an older boy with shockingly blond hair by the hand. Her sister was a lot more of a social butterfly than she was, apparently.

Maddy frowned at the boy as he stood beside her awkwardly. She tried to place where she had seen him, only to realize that he had been the one to speak up in class today. His knowledge about dinosaurs was quite impressive, and it had felt nice not being the only one who knew something for a change. She assumed the little girl who had drug him over was his sister because they had similar coloring and features.

The young man seemed to be at a complete loss of words now, and Maddy smiled at him a bit unsurely. The three girls chatted amiably with each other, completely ignoring the two teenagers now that they had each other around. _Well_,_ this is awkward, _she thought to herself, wrapping her arms around her middle and moving her eyes about in silence.

Maddy was nervous. It wasn't even the fact that he was a boy. She had been spending all of her free time with a boy recently. It was just that she had no idea what to do. Should she introduce herself? That seemed like a good starting point. Or maybe comment on the weather?

"You…" the boy began, scratching at the back of his head as he shifted his weight. "You were the one who was talking about the stars yesterday, right?"

Maddy nodded cautiously. "Yes. I have been studying the sky for at least twenty minutes a night, just to try and make a connection between modern constellations and what we see here. Did you know that the probe actually had a camera on top of it so that it could read the stars? So that the scientists back in 2141 could determine what year it was here exactly? I mean," she laughed, shrugging a bit. "The dinosaurs would have probably tipped them off, but the stars would have provided an accurate reading had it worked,"

Once Maddy was finished speaking, the boy blinked at her and she mentally smacked herself. She had done it again. She had just begun rambling off about a topic, and unfortunately she just never knew how to put her mouth on pause once she got going. She was never going to have any friends at this rate.

"Are you," she bit her lip hesitantly, wanting to at least make an effort. "Are you interested in the stars?"

"… Not really," he admitted, and she felt her face fall. "My interest lies with the dinosaurs and their behavioral patterns. My father came through to work with Dr. Wallace in the science department…"

Maddy frowned briefly; that name sounded familiar to her somehow. She was sure she'd heard it before. "Oh? What does he do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," he shrugged. "He's tried explaining it to me before, but it just goes over my head. Science is not really… my forte. I am much better at history," He gave her a sheepish smile. "I may have brushed myself up on the cretaceous period when I learned we were coming here, which is why dinosaurs fascinate me so much right now,"

"History is an important part of our future, especially now,"

"Definitely," he agreed, suddenly looking enthusiastic. "Do you know many theories about the extinction of dinosaurs? Because some scientists believe that it was the oxygen levels in the atmosphere, and a change in the climate that led to the demise of so many species. There is another theory about asteroid collision, and how it could have created the changes in the atmosphere and temperature if a meteorite impacted… does anyone even question how all of that might affect the people living here?"

Maddy frowned thoughtfully. "No one has ever mentioned it," she admitted. She had read practically every book on Terra Nova she could find, and she would have remembered if there was something like that ever mentioned. It was definitely thought provoking.

"What happens if we encounter any civilizations?" he wondered. "It would be a primitive race of course, but if people evolved in the original timeline, then we know it's bound to happen again eventually. It may even be happening already, for all we know. How would interact with them. In ancient times, people would have thought we were some kind of gods with our knowledge and weapons…"

"It is kind of interesting to think about," Maddy conceded, her mind rapidly shifting through everything she knew about theology and human evolution. It was entirely possible that they could encounter at least some kind of humanoid race out there. Just because they were rewriting history did not change the natural flow of life beyond their territories. She wondered if there was some kind of secret protocol for interacting with anyone they might meet or if anyone had even bothered to ask these questions before coming here.

"I'm Ethan, by the way," he introduced. "And that is my sister, Natalie,"

"Maddy," she returned, gesturing to her own sister. "That's Zoe, and she seems to like your sister."

Ethan nodded. "Same," He gave a quick look at his watch, and then smiled apologetically. "We better get home; we have to do all of that homework Washington gave us this afternoon, and I'm going to have to get started on dinner otherwise we'll have to eat what's left of those protein shakes,"

Maddy smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded again and moved to interrupt the three girls, who all looked upset that they could not stay and play with together. "We better go too, Zo," she told her. "Mom and dad said they needed help finishing up the house, remember?"

Zoe glared balefully. "Do I _have to?_ I want to stay with Emmy and Rasha,"

Maddy assumed that the doll in her friend's arms was Rasha. She hated to disappoint her sister, especially since she and her friends seemed to be getting along so well but she had to shake her head. They had promised that they would be home to help, after all.

"Bye," Zoe said solemnly to her friend and the doll, finally retaking Maddy's hand as they continued toward the house.

It was then Maddy realized that she'd had an actual conversation with a stranger today. She had definitely not felt the same sensation in her stomach she did when she even just looked at Mark, but it had been nice to speak to someone. And she rather liked the questions he proposed, and she knew she would have to contemplate on them at a later date.

Both Maddy and Zoe paused the moment their house came into view; it had changed drastically over the course of eight hours. Dark blue paint had been airbrushed all over the remaining sections of roofing, the support beams around the porch, and all along the window and door frames. In contrast, the walls were slowly becoming a very vibrant shade of canary yellow; their mother and father both slowly but surely applying the paint.

Plants were everywhere. Many were still unplanted and laying out, ready to be placed in the garden beds all around the property. She had not seen the bushes and flowers yesterday, so she assumed that her father must have gone to buy some today at some point. She had to smile when she saw his choices—he obviously had no idea what to buy for a garden.

"You got a lot done today," Maddy commented admiringly, smiling at her parents. They looked exhausted and happy to see her. Her father immediately stepped away from the drying paint he had just applied to the walls and selected a gardening tool once she was on the porch.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her with a wide smile. "You're the one who always says I have the opposite of a green thumb. So we saved the planting _just _for you,"

Maddy rolled her eyes, smiling back as she took the offered tool after rolling up her sleeves.

For the next three hours, the four of them tried to finish up with the exterior of their house. They had pretty much already completed the interior; they didn't have much to put away considering they'd had to leave most of their belongings behind when they came through the portal. The house itself had come fully furnished, with the exception of an extra bed that they purchased themselves, and there had been a welcoming basket with dishes and personal toiletries that would last a while.

It was only the outside that had been a complete disaster. They had not thought so at first glance, but now that they'd had over a week to get acquainted with the compound and all of the exotic plants surrounding each porch that theirs was lacking, they wanted to make it look a bit more presentable.

Time flew by as Zoe helped her dig the holes and trenches for their new garden. She was pleased to note that her father had selected some very practical herbs that could be used for cooking once they matured as well as adding some aesthetically pleasing flowers. She lined them along the porch in wide rows along with some of the more impractical greens.

Maddy was just finishing up with the last herb that would fit into the planter she was filling—a beautiful green herb that smelled very sweet and fresh—when Zoe moved to select what had to be some kind of predecessor for the Venus flytrap. It was a tall green plant with red veins, and it had a hood that could fold over firmly to trap the insects it consumed.

"Mommy, can I have this one?" Zoe asked, staring at it with a smile.

"Sure honey," their mother answered, not really paying much attention. She was trying to apply the last of the yellow paint to the only remaining section of wall. "I don't see why not,"

Zoe's inquiry had piqued their father's interest though, and he peeked out from the wall he was working on, frowning at the plant. "Okay," he said slowly, a wary tone in his voice. Maddy glanced at him with a smile as she patted the soil around the basil she'd just planted. "Let's… let's find a nice pot for that,"

"Look daddy," the girl said in fascination. "It has a _mouth_."

"Yeah," he agreed a bit worriedly, and Zoe inched her fingers closer to the wide open hood, which snapped shut just before she could come into contact with it. She pulled back with a laugh, her smile wide as their father said, "Whoa… you shouldn't do that again,"

Maddy smiled when he gave her a questioning look. "_It's safe_," she mouthed to him, and he relaxed a bit later at her reassurance that Zoe would not be hurt by the plant.

"Can I take it to my room?"

"Yeah," he told her. "Just don't let it bite your nose off."

Zoe smiled, picking it up as she prepared to transport it. "I won't,"

Maddy watched her go with a grin, turning to her father. "Even if I did close around her finger, she would do more damage to it than it ever could to her. It only eats small insects, like spiders or mosquitos… which means that Zoe and I pretty much have the safest room in the house now."

"Just needed to be sure," he said, grinning at her before he looked at her mother. "Almost done painting?"

"It's funny. I know that it's yellow," she said in return, rising from the kneeling position she'd been in to get the lower half of the wall. She frowned at the paint. "But it's just an unusual hue,"

"That's because it's a natural pigment," Maddy told her as she too rose; her hands, as well as the small rake and spade she'd been using, were both covered in soil. "And the plant it's made from doesn't exist in 2149. Kind of like crimson, before the Spanish brought it back in the fifteen hundreds," She absently brushed the tools together, trying to get some of the soil off of it. "No one in Europe had ever seen it before."

"It is amazing how you keep all of that stuff in your head," her father said in amusement.

Maddy smelt her brother coming before he snuck up on her. "Well, have you seen it," he asked, and she could just hear the grin in his voice as he placed his revolting hands on either side of her head, gently applying pressure as she struggled to get away.

"Get off," she said with a scowl, rubbing at her nose because the smell he was emitting really was rancid. He had been cleaning out latrines ever since school had gotten out hours ago, and she hated how his punishment affected her nose.

"Mom and dad don't like talking about it," he said with a teasing grin. "But they were worried it might not make it through the portal,"

Maddy turned away, hoping that by not meeting him had on she wouldn't smell him so clearly. "Don't touch me. You reek." She could see the sudden widening of his smile in the corner of her eye and inwardly groaned when she realized what he must have been thinking. "No Josh. Go take a shower," His arms opened and he shuffled forward as if to hug her; she quickly held out a hand and pushed against his chest to stop him. "No!"

Brothers could be so annoying!

"Fine," Josh huffed, though he was still smiling. "I get it. You just don't love me anymore."

Maddy narrowed her eyes, offering him a mischievous grin of her own. "Whatever do you mean, Joshy? I love you very much," she said sweetly. "To prove it, I'll even make you pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, brother dear,"

Josh grimaced as he worked out her words, and quickly shook his head as he turned a bit green. "You are a cruel, cruel woman." he told her, turning his heel and entering the house; muttering about bugs and indigestion the entire way.

Her father looked at her. "Do I want to know?"

Maddy smiled slowly. "Probably not,"

"Speaking of food," her mother said, kissing her father lovingly on the cheek as she sneakily slid the airbrush into his hand while he was distracted. "I better go get started on dinner."

Maddy smiled at the display. Her heart warmed to see just how affectionate her parents were, especially after having been separated for two years. It had been hard enough for Maddy to be away from her father, and she was beginning to know what her mother might have felt even if not to the same extent. Being apart from Mark for hours at a time was difficult and she knew it must have been hard for her parents to be parted for so long.

Maddy bit her lip hesitantly as her father began to finish what was left of the wall. He was concentrating intently on his task, airbrushing the last of the yellow paint. They were alone now and she had promised herself that she would speak to him sometime today, and now seemed like just a good a time as any.

Irrational fear surged through her at the prospect of informing him about Mark; about what she was feeling for him. In some of the romance books she'd read, the fathers were not always very approving of letting some boy steal their daughter's affections, and sometimes even forbade a relationship with the love interest. Of course, those were just stories. She knew that her own father would not be so severe, because that just wasn't who he was.

However, Maddy couldn't help but fear that he would disapprove.

Josh certainly made his disapproval known to her when he first found out, although he was slowly beginning to soften to the idea. He still claimed that he despised Mark, and he made a point to glare at the older boy every time he so much as glanced at Maddy, but he wasn't actively trying to sabotage their friendship or even interfere.

So Maddy was kind of hoping that her father would have a similar reaction or perhaps even a better one. She really wanted to talk to him about this; he was the most important man in her life after all, and she wanted him to know just how special Mark was becoming to her. Not to mention she wanted any advice he could offer her, because she was beginning to get a bit frustrated.

First though, she had to gather the courage to broach the subject.

Maddy took a deep breath and began fiddling with the tools she had in her hands. She studied the back of his head, trying to gauge his mood. He was calm right now, seemingly content in his work, and he had seemed in great spirits earlier. She could be calm too.

"Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"… I wanted to ask you something,"

He glanced at her. "Of course,"

"I—"

"Jim, can you come here for a minute!"

Maddy inwardly sighed as her mother thwarted her attempt.

"Hold that thought," he said, but she doubted she could work up the nerve to ask him again by the time he returned. She had too much time to talk herself out of it now, watching as he hurriedly entered the house. She kicked her feet at the clump of dirk on the porch in aggravation.

With a heavy and resigned sigh, Maddy began gathering up the trash and debris left over from all of her planting so she could dispose of it properly. She was pretty much done with the garden. She had left some blanks spaces so she could fill them with her own choices, and what few plants that were still left over would be planted in pots elsewhere. There was still the back yard, where her father had set up a hammock between two large trees, and the sunroom in the house.

Maddy had some plans for the sunroom and she couldn't wait to get started on it.

"Need some help, Miss Shannon?"

A smile lit her face at the sound of his voice, which quickly fell at the realization of just how unkempt she must have looked after playing in the dirt all afternoon. Soil stained her fingernails black and was also dusted and smeared all over her clothing; she probably smelt like sweat and fertilizer too.

Closing her eyes with dread for a moment, Maddy turned around slowly.

Mark barely so much as blinked at her appearance. He was standing there in an olive green shirt and a pair of camouflage pants, his own hair in disarray and glistening in the evening light. He must have taken a shower just before coming here, and she desperately wished that she could have had one of her own before he arrived. She was a mess.

"Help is always appreciated," she admitted, grateful for the offer. "But you don't need to do that."

"Your doing, I take it?" he asked, observing the herbs in the planter with a knowing smile.

Maddy snorted in reply. She plucked at the white shirt she probably should have changed out of before she'd begun gardening. "How could you tell?"

"It's a gift,"

"Sure it is."

Mark smiled, his hand lifting to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. His hand lingered and she exhaled slowly, watching him. "You look fine," he said, so softly, so gently and she had to duck her head slightly in an attempt to hide her own smile.

"You're sweet," she said, looking back up. "But you're a bad liar."

Instead of replying, Mark merely aimed a secretive grin at her like he knew something she didn't. He shook his head and allowed his hand to drop. "I see you missed a spot," He gestured to the wall. "Why don't you finish up with that and I'll clean up the rest of this?"

"You really don't have to—"

"I insist."

Before Maddy could protest, he was already sorting through the discarded containers the plants had originally come in. He quickly stacked them together and then carried them around the side of the house, probably to deposit them near the shed. She sighed, exasperated and partially amused that he was so darn stubborn sometimes.

It took her less than five minutes to finish painting the last section, and Maddy took a moment to just stare at the color. Admittedly it was not what she would have chosen to paint the house with, but it was a rather pretty color. She took a quick drink of her water before she began sweeping the dirt off the porch. She finished by the time he returned.

"See," Mark said. "It goes faster when you have help."

Maddy opened her mouth, prepared to thank him for helping; only to have a sharp sound cut off her words before she could get them out, her shoulders jerking slightly. She stared at him with wide eyes and slapped her hand over her mouth. She was embarrassed and irritated because _why, why_ did this have to happen when he was right in front of her?

It happened again and she closed her eyes.

"Maddy?" His voice was concerned and perhaps a bit closer than before. "Maddy, are you okay?"

_Perfect_, she wanted to say. Maddy felt a jolt go through her body once more, her breath hitching, and knew that he had felt it too because he was now resting his hands on her shoulders. She peeked one eye open, only to groan as she saw the sudden flash of understanding on his face before his concerned frown morphed into a smirk.

"Do you have the hiccups Maddy?"

Maddy shook her head fervently, trying to deny it, and it happened again. He made a small sound and she looked up once more to see him trying to keep his lips pressed together to suppress his laugh. Her stomach tensed and released with each hiccup, an odd squeak escaping her when she could not keep it quiet, and Mark was trying valiantly not to laugh at her plight.

Trying and failing.

"M—" she tried to say, cut off again as another jolt surged through her. "—_ark._"

Mark suddenly lost all semblance of his composed façade, his attempt at keeping a straight face cracking, and a deep belly laugh rumbled through him as she buried her face in her hands. "Maddy," he said, trying to pry her hands away, but his laughter was not helping his cause.

"It's not—" Hiccup. "—funny,"

"… It's _kind of _funny."

Maddy peeked through her fingers to glare at him.

"Try holding your breath," Mark suggested, still laughing slightly. She pressed her lips together firmly, hands still covering most of her mouth, and did as he said. "Count back from ten."

_Ten… nine… eight… _She cringed as the next one made a very loud sound, and she looked up with a frown—he was struggling with himself, making the oddest face as he tried to keep from laughing at her once more, and she gave up; a small laugh escaping her that was quickly cut off by another hiccup.

"This is hopeless," she said, finally dropping her hands.

Mark met her eyes a moment later. She decided that she really didn't like the mischievous smile that slowly spread across his lips nor did she like the playful glint in his eye. She likened it to the way a predator might look at its prey before pouncing.

"Maddy," Mark said, and he took a very deliberate step forward that caused her to consider taking a responding one away from him. "There is another way to get rid of hiccups,"

"Scaring me?" she asked hopefully, her belly tight as another one surged through her.

Mark shook his head slowly, his smile widening even more. "Are you ticklish, Miss Shannon?"

_Oh dear God._

Maddy stared at him in disbelief. He could not be serious. She took a half step back out of caution and her eyes widened when he advanced. "No," she shook her head, eyes darting around for a possible escape. He advanced again and she glared at him. "_No_."

And then he grinned and she was in motion.

Maddy turned her heel and darted to the side, one hand catching onto the blue support beam to help her correct her direction, and she was running. She heard him laugh warmly at her retreat, the sound of his feet falling against the gravel as he hurried to catch up reaching her ears.

Mark was fast, and glancing behind her, she saw him rapidly gaining distance. Yes he was fast… but Maddy was smaller, and really, _really_ ticklish. Therefore she somehow managed to outrun him down the vacant street, moving as swiftly as her feet could carry her.

Laughter bubbled within her chest as he chased her through the settlement, ducking in between houses to evade him. She glanced behind her several times, smiling when she realized he had fallen behind. Eventually she had to pause in order to catch her breath, only to yelp when she saw him standing directly behind her with a devilish smile on his face.

"No," she said firmly, one hand rising to push him away if he came any closer. She saw him move forward quickly, feigning for her, and she narrowed her eyes in warning. "_Mark_," He lunged again and this time, instead of trying to psych her out, he was actually attempting to grab her. She tried to evade, but he caught her by the waist.

Maddy shrieked with laughter as he pulled her back against his chest; his other hand dancing relentlessly against the side of her abdomen. She squirmed in his arms. The sensation was cutting off all coherent words as she pleaded through peals of laughter, tears of mirth escaping the corners of her eyes. He was laughing as well, his cheek resting against hers as he leaned his head over her shoulder.

Mark continued to torture her for a moment longer before he eventually slowed. His fingertips were only phantom touches as he left his hands to rest where they were. Maddy was breathless by that point and her chest was heaving as she tried to regain her breath. She leaned back against him and inhaled deeply.

"Do you hear that?" he asked his breath warm against her ear.

"… What?" she whispered.

"No more hiccups."

Maddy laughed softly in reply and she felt one arm tighten around her slightly, while the other caressed her side. It still tickled a bit, though it was a gentler sensation. "It worked," she said, disbelief in her tone.

"You doubted my methods?" he teased.

"I doubted your sanity."

Mark chuckled, the vibrations seeping through her. He sighed a bit, and she could feel his face tilting to the side just a bit until his lips grazed her temple. She melted against him, resting back against his chest until he was the only thing supporting her weight.

"Maddy?" He said her name softly and she tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Mmm?" she hummed in question.

"I…" Mark trailed off, hesitating with whatever it was he wanted to say. He was silent for a long moment. "I should probably get you back home," he told her finally, but she got the feeling that he had intended to say something else.

Maddy opened her eyes, not even aware that she had closed them to begin with. "I guess so," she agreed reluctantly. "I should probably get cleaned up for dinner." She was disappointed when he slid his arms away from her, slowly allowing them to fall. She quickly turned to catch his hand.

Mark had his eyes on their hands as she intertwined their fingers. His lips twitched into a contented smile as he began walking her home. He didn't seem to mind the fact that she wanted to hold his hand; in fact, he looked rather pleased with himself for it.

Once on her front porch, Mark lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks; leaning forward to kiss her forehead once more. He lingered this time before he tilted his head downward until his mouth was right beside her ear, and he whispered sweetly, "Goodnight Miss Shannon."

Maddy felt like her soul wanted to soar; to go everywhere all at once and the only thing keeping it from doing so was her skin. Her stomach churned with butterflies as she watched him back down the steps, her breath catching in her chest as he gave her one last departing smile before he turned to walk down the street.

"Goodnight…"

A smile played on her lips unintentionally as Maddy entered the house. She turned inside the threshold, pausing briefly to watch his silhouette until it vanished with the sunset, and then finally closed the door. She rested both palms flat against the surface as she closed her eyes, savoring how she felt in that moment.

Maddy felt her hands spasm involuntarily, her fingers curling before stretching to their length, and she smiled to herself. Her body felt like it was tingling, and she was lost in her own thoughts, turning slowly and walking into the house as if in a dream.

"Oh, Maddy," Her father said, apology in his tone, and she glanced at him dazedly. He was sitting at the counter, directly across from her mother, trying to fix a cooking timer. "I completely forgot. Do you need me to go out there to help finish cleaning up?"

Maddy smiled even more, walking over and wrapping one arm around his neck. "No," she said, giving him a sudden kiss on the cheek. "Everything's perfect."

"… Okay then," he said hesitantly.

Maddy hummed to herself softly as she made her way to the bathroom; her brother was emerging from it himself, and she grabbed hold of his hand, twirling beneath his raised arm as she moved to enter. He watched in bemusement, crossing his arms and shaking his head knowingly at her antics.

"Is she on something?" she heard her father ask.

Maddy saw her mother smile mysteriously, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss.

"Pure happiness," the woman said secretively.

Maddy could not agree with her more.


	8. A Stranger

**Chapter Eight  
><strong>_A Stranger_

Maddy woke up feeling exceptionally tired.

All throughout the night there had been a loud shrieking noise cutting through the stillness of the evening, a sound akin to something dying a gruesome death. It had woken her up more times than she could count and had even scared Zoe so much that she eventually fled to their parents room at some point. She'd heard her father trying to scare whatever the creature off more than once, though it just kept coming back.

Maddy guessed that she had only achieved a few hours of sleep because of it.

Everyone entered the kitchen feeling weary and grouchy this morning, their eyes drawn with little puffy bags beneath in their exhaustion. No one felt much rested and they ate their breakfast in silence. Maddy felt the beginnings of a fierce throb behind her eyes at every little sound she heard; she never did well with so little sleep.

Eventually her father received a call to come into work immediately from Commander Taylor and Maddy got herself and Zoe ready for school. Josh met them at the entryway and they all left at the same time, saying goodbye to their mother, who was busy preparing to go in for her own shift at the hospital.

As they arrived at the gate alongside the rest of the class, they all took notice that the gate itself was closed rather than wide open as it had been every other day and Lieutenant Washington was nowhere in sight. The other teenagers and children were murmuring in confusion and talking amongst themselves because of the woman's notable absence.

"Are we early?" Zoe asked curiously.

Maddy shook her head with a frown while Josh looked at his watch. "No," he said. "It's a few minutes until eight o'clock,"

"Maddy!" someone called out, and she quickly turned at the sound of her name. She smiled hesitantly as Ethan approached, his little sister beside him, holding his hand. "Hey," he smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired," she admitted. "And you?"

Ethan shrugged. "Me too. There  
>was some kind of bird outside our house last night."<p>

"Ours too," Zoe piped up. "It was loud. I think it was a dinosaur."

"I like dinosaurs," he told her, grinning. "So does Natalie."

Josh cleared his throat unexpectedly, and Maddy glanced at him. She sighed exasperatedly when she saw how he was glaring at the blond boy. He then shifted to her, his eyebrows lifting as if to say, 'he's a boy; I can hate him if I want to.' She narrowed her own eyes at him reproachfully, Ethan and the two younger girls watching the exchange in bewilderment. He finally crossed his arms petulantly, waiting for an introduction.

"Josh, this is Ethan and his sister, Natalie. I met them yesterday on our way home from school." she introduced accommodatingly. "Ethan, this is my older brother Josh. He is being an idiot; please feel free to ignore him."

Ethan smiled uncertainly. "Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah, you too," Josh returned the sentiment reluctantly and even then only because Maddy stepped on his foot. "So any ideas where Washington is?" he asked.

"Not a clue," Ethan shrugged, looking around. "Maybe I should go ask one of the soldier guys?"

Maddy gazed around, searching for a specific face just as she always did. Her face fell a moment later; Mark was nowhere in sight either. In fact, the majority of their escort detail was absent today. It was strange and she found herself worrying, because she knew something must have happened for them all to be gone like this.

Ethan moved away to speak to a nearby soldier, though apparently not even they knew the details of why the gates were closed or where everyone else was… or they were just not permitted to say. The blond boy was about to return when someone waved to him, another boy from their class; she had seen him stand beside Ethan before during class and assumed he was a friend of his. She smiled acceptingly when he gave her an apologetic smile and approached the other boy.

At exactly eight o'clock, a soldier Maddy did not recognize addressed the group. He stood in front of the gates, first speaking with the few heavily armed soldiers standing by; they all departed without a word once he finished. He then turned to address the class.

"Classes are cancelled for today," he told the group. "Until further notice, no one is authorized to leave the compound without express permission from Commander Taylor or Lieutenant Washington. Dismissed,"

It was a very short, very unsatisfying answer.

Many of the students grumbled about having to wake up this early for no reason, but obviously they would take the free day without complaint. Maddy, however, was twisting her fingers together anxiously; worry tying a knot in her stomach as she wondered what could have happened. It must have been serious, whatever it was.

"Shannon," the same soldier said, approaching them.

Maddy glanced at him as he neared; she was suddenly struck with just how familiar his man was to her. She had not been able to see him very well at the front of the group, but now, here in front of her, she could see him quite clearly. She frowned, listening absently as he informed her brother that there were still some latrines to work on and he should probably get to cleaning them since he had free time now.

It might have been rude to stare so intently at someone, but Maddy could just not figure out why he looked so familiar to her. She studied his features, even as she heard Josh say his goodbyes so he could report for his punishment. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in her chest and she abruptly knew why the moment she looked into his eyes.

This man had a muscular build, broad shoulders and thick biceps. His waist was narrow and his legs were strong as he stood there unmoving. His hair was dark brown, the sun highlighting several strands, and it was cut into a military efficient style, all reminiscent of another soldier she knew. But his eyes… his eyes were an intriguing tricolored mix of blue, gray and green that warred with each other as he met her gaze.

Maddy swallowed under the intense weight of his eyes. Her stomach churned momentarily and she sought out the small patch on text written on his chest. Her suspicions were confirmed.

_M. Reynolds._

"Hello, Miss Shannon,"

Maddy stared at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes. Her heart clenched at the achingly familiar words, coming from such an unfamiliar mouth. It almost felt wrong to hear anyone else greet her in such away and she trembled involuntarily with shock.

Somehow this man was related to Mark. She had no idea _how _they were related, but their features were too glaringly similar to ignore. Mark had never mentioned him before; he had never once spoken about his family. He kept information about his home life carefully guarded, and now that Maddy thought about it, she realized just how little she actually knew about him. She was at a complete loss.

Unaware what she could possibly say, Maddy stayed silent. She doubted she could even form words right now if she tried.

A slow smile spread across his face as the man observed her. It was achingly akin to the one Maddy received every time she rambled on about something or did something amusing. Eyes that she had been so fascinated with seemed to hold a different effect set into an older face, roaming her nervous form slowly.

Maddy felt very much on display as he took in her appearance. His scrutinizing was blatant and appreciative in casual way, though nonetheless nerve-wracking. Her heart beat fiercely inside her chest; she felt a bit hurt and upset that this man had never been mentioned. She tried to rationalize that she had not told him everything about her either.

How could she expect Mark to reveal his every thought, his every memory to her when she was still holding back? She was still uncertain and even afraid to open herself fully. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; Maddy was certain she trusted him with every fiber of her being. She just had no real idea how he felt for her and it scared her to think of his rejection.

A chuckle penetrated her thoughts and she frowned at the sound. She registered the familiar sound, recognizing the same warm timber in his voice. But while they sounded quite alike, his laugh was not the same. It was more guarded, much less open than the ones she usually heard.

It left her feeling a bit cold and she wasn't quite sure why.

Maddy flinched unexpectedly when she felt the warm hand move close to her face. A loose curl was tucked behind her ear, reminiscent of yesterday. She stared with wide eyes as he tilted his head, the smile on his face disappearing. She could not determine the emotion in his eyes. Her own face flushed and her posture grew uncomfortable, because no matter just how much he had an uncanny resemblance to the boy she was falling in love with, the familiarity stopped there.

This man was a stranger to her.

Deliberately and slowly, Maddy took a step back and watched as his hand fell. Her heart was still racing and she was sure that he could see just how unnerved she felt. His eyes flashed with something—amusement? Curiosity?—and he tipped his head slightly.

"Have a nice day, Miss Shannon," he said quietly, departing with one last lingering glance.

Once the man was gone, Maddy sucked in a deep breath. Her hands rose of their own accord to run through her hair, shaking and upset for reasons she couldn't even determine. Zoe was watching her carefully, not understand what had just happened. Maddy couldn't blame her; she had no idea what happened herself.

Every nerve in her body tingled unpleasantly and her muscles were tense. She needed to speak to Mark as soon as possible.

Zoe walked with her as she began her search, although after a few minutes of searching, Maddy knew they would not be able to really speak in depth about any subject with the small, inquisitive child around.

Maddy also needed to calm herself down; she needed to think rationally about this, because accosting him about his family situation or about the part of himself that he had yet to reveal to her, would most likely only cause problems.

Mark had obviously kept it quiet for a reason. Though she was anxious to learn why, exactly, he wouldn't tell her anything personal about his life—other than the most obvious facts such as his obsession with chocolate and his dislike for vegetables—she couldn't push him about this. He had never pushed her for anything.

Therefore Maddy had to be patient and let him open up to her.

"Who was that man, Maddy?' Zoe asked curiously.

And that was the ultimate question, wasn't it?

"I don't know, Zoe," she replied, pausing in her stride.

Maddy looked around her uncertainly, surrounded by people unknown to her. Her headache was beginning to feel so much worse, all of her thoughts jumbled and confused. She felt claustrophobic out here, suffocating with too many people around her.

For the first time since she arrived, Maddy did not want to be outdoors.

Panic was beginning to set in by the time the two girls reached the house. She closed the door behind her firmly, sucking in air as she rested her head against the smooth surface. Zoe, sweet, incredibly perceptive Zoe, held her hand and began to hum the song that Maddy had been singing yesterday when she had been in such a happy mood.

By the time the child reached the second verse, Maddy was able to breathe easier. She smiled despite the emotions wreaking havoc on her nerves. She turned and sunk down onto her knees, carefully hugging her sister, so grateful to have the young girl with her.

Zoe was not sure what was happening, but she clearly wanted to help. She had done just that by managing to help calm her down.

"It looks like we have all day to ourselves, Zo," Maddy said, pulling back to give the other girl a considering look. "What do you want to do?"

"… Can we play dinosaurs?"

"How do we play that?"

Zoe smiled brightly. "We each pick a dinosaur we like and then we pretend!"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea,"

Playing dinosaurs was a lot more exhausting than Maddy had initially thought it would be, although it was very entertaining. Zoe had essentially chosen an herbivore to pretend to be and therefore Maddy had to choose a predator. She ended up chasing her sister all throughout the house or counting in a corner, and then searching for Zoe all the while growling and grunting.

Zoe seemed to be enjoying herself. She had been giggling since the first moment Maddy had attempted a growling voice, stomping her feet down the hallway like some giant, heavy creature. When she eventually caught her sister, Maddy buried her face against the younger girl's stomach and blew a raspberry against her until she erupted into shrieks and laughter.

By the time Josh returned home, smelling rancid from his day shoveling the unmentionable and looking completely exhausted, both girls had given up playing their game. Instead they were curled up on the couch together, with an old movie playing from the archives on her plexpad.

Josh smiled at the image they created when he saw them sitting there all curled and comfortable. He lifted his hands and framed the two girls with his fingers as if he was taking a photograph while she rolled her eyes at him. He laughed silently when she scrunched her nose up at him before he headed into the bathroom to clean himself up.

A quick glance down proved that Zoe was fast asleep.

The previous night and all the fun and excitement of today must have caught up with her. She glanced at the clock and felt her eyes widened when she realized the hour. Maddy had not realized that it had gotten so late, the afternoon coming to an end as evening settled. Usually her mother would have been home by now, though Maddy had not seen her enter.

There was a sudden knock on the door a while later just as the movie was ending. Josh was still in the shower, so Maddy carefully extracted herself from her sister's grasp, gently laying her head to rest on the abandoned cushion. She smiled at the sight, carefully tugging a blanket over her slumbering form, and then moved to answer the door.

Mark stood there with his hands in his pockets and an anxious look on his face when she opened it. He seemed to drink her in with his eyes, observing every visible inch of her until the point she knew her face had to be quite red, and then he visibly calmed. His anxiousness simply faded away in the blink of an eye.

"Mark," Maddy greeted him, a surprised note in her voice. This was not the first time he had arrived unannounced after all. She frowned a second later. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he assured her, a smile appearing on his face. "I just ne—_wanted _to check on you."

Maddy smiled reluctantly, unable to stop herself in response to him. She had already decided that she wouldn't push him for answers. He did not deserve to be interrogated or punished for what she had discovered today. He had done nothing wrong after all and if he had things going on in his life that he would rather not tell her, then it was really none of her business.

Besides just looking at him now, Maddy was already feeling much better about the whole situation. He had a strange calming effect on her when she was upset, much like she imagined a tranquilizer would. He just made her feel much more relaxed.

"You look tired," he commented thoughtfully, a pinch forming between his brows.

"Just a little," Maddy admitted. "I didn't get much sleep last night, so I ended up with a headache all day. And playing with Zoe for hours didn't really help it go away…"

Mark nodded slowly. "Do you need anything?"

"No, it should go away once I finally get some sleep," Maddy smiled at him. "Do… do you want to come in?" she asked hesitantly, and he seemed to consider it for a moment before he bit his lip and shook his head.

"No thank you," he declined politely. "I should probably get home myself. Had a long shift today since class was cancelled,"

"… Do you know why it was cancelled?"

Mark nodded slowly. "I'm not really allowed to say…"

"Oh! Oh right, I'm sorry," she winced. "Never mind,"

"… School will most likely be cancelled again tomorrow though," he warned her, turning to leave. "I was told not to report for escort duty unless they called me in."

Maddy frowned at the news. She was even more worried than before that something had happened, wondering if perhaps that was why her father had been called in an hour earlier than usual. "Mark," she called softly, smiling at him when he turned to face her, a questioning look on his face. "Thank you. For coming to check on me… I…"

_Needed to see you_, she finished in her mind. _Just once today…_

Mark smiled slowly in response. He shuffled forward and kissed her forehead, her eyes closing as his lips lingered. He clasped her hand gently, saying, "Have a good evening, Miss Shannon,"

Warmth spread throughout her entire body and she felt a certain sense of relief. Coming from Mark, the words still held the same impact as they usually did. Because it wasn't even the words that were special… it was because _he _was the one who called her that. Nothing was tainted or different between them by what happened today.

"Goodbye," she breathed, her eyes opening as he pulled away.

Maddy watched him leave, sighing as she closed the door. She turned around slowly with a happy smile on her face, only to gasp with fright when she saw her brother standing directly behind her. She held a hand to her heart, narrowing her eyes at him. His hair was wet from his shower, a towel wrapped around his neck, and his face was pensive.

"Were you just spying on me?" she asked suspiciously, annoyed when he said nothing in reply. She huffed slightly and shook her head as she pushed passed him.

"He cares about you…"

Maddy paused in her irate stride, turning to look at him.

"I…" Josh frowned, obviously struggling for words. "I'm not saying that I approve… or that I even like him—in fact, I'm pretty sure that the only thing that would make me like him is if he just disappeared," he admitted, his face uncomfortable. "But… he cares about you."

"… I care about him."

Josh smiled grudgingly. "I know. I've been watching you two," he admitted. "You have never smiled like that at anyone before. And last night… you were _so _happy." He sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, rustling it into a big mess that stood up at all angles. "If he is the reason that you're happy all the time, then I guess… you have my support."

Maddy rolled her eyes with a wide smile and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly for a moment, pleased that he has said that much. "Thank you Josh," she said, squeezing him tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, get off," Josh grumbled, although he made no move to release the hold he had on her in return. "I love you Maddy," he said softly. She smiled widely, because he usually only acknowledge the sentiment when she said it by ruffling her hair, so that is what she did in reply. She promptly grimaced as her hand came back wet and he laughed. "Serves you right,"

"Oh, go do your homework," she said, using his towel to dry her hand.

It was at least another hour before their father returned home for work. He looked tired and perhaps a bit on edge. He kept repeating the same words over and over again—something about a bath, homework and a retainer. He had immediately gone to Josh first when he arrived, only to pause when he saw the younger man sitting there on the sofa, his legs crossed and a pile of homework in his lap.

Maddy had to watch in amusement as she sat down one the stool beside the counter. He was clearly stressed, and since her mother was apparently staying at work for longer than usual, he was obviously trying to remember all of the tasks that she had most likely assigned. He hustled around the kitchen like a mad man on a mission; she had to stifle a laugh when he placed an empty skillet on the stove and began to heat up another burner with nothing on it, still muttering under his breath and not realizing his mistake.

Watching him struggled with thoughtful eyes, Maddy wondered if now would be a good time to talk to him. She had missed her chance yesterday, having been interrupted yesterday. She had not minded much because of what happened once he was gone, but she still wanted to talk to him. She was unlikely to get a better opportunity, and she didn't mind Josh being present now that they'd had a talk of their own.

Listening absently to Zoe who was now wide awake from her nap ask their father if she could feed her plant now, Maddy tried to steel her resolve. Her father's response to the innocent question was one that proved he just wanted to concentrate on what he was doing, and eventually he ended up burning his hand on the hot skillet when he tried to focus on Zoe. But Maddy had to do this now or she may never get the nerve to talk to him about it again.

Maddy slid from her stool and approached once her sister ducked back into their room. "Dad," she said once she was behind him. She frowned uncertainly and balled her hands into fists, watching him turn. His own hands rose up in aggravation and perhaps a bit of pain from his burn.

"I _said _not now," he said loudly, facing her.

Maddy inhaled, drawing her hands together and twisting her fingers reflexively.

Guilt immediately flashed in his eyes and he sighed. "I'm sorry Maddy," he apologized, releasing a self-degrading laugh as he bent down to pull a container out of the refrigerator.

Maddy smiled unsurely, following him with her eyes as he rummaged through fruits and vegetables, seemingly at a loss of what to actually do with them. "Can I… ask you something?"

"Yeah,"

Maddy drew in a breath, closing her eyes briefly. "How do you know if a boy _likes _you?" she asked, blushing immediately after because it sounded so much different actually coming out of her mouth than it had in her head. She quickly walked around him, turning off the stove before he could burn himself again to give her something to do in order to hide her embarrassment.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him pause, his head lifting up from his task a moment later. "You can't," he said instantly as he turned, glancing back to where she had been, and his words began coming out faster as he quickly sought her out, his eyes frowning. "He doesn't. What boy? You're only sixteen!"

Maddy grimaced at the rapid fire of words. This was not going at all the way she envisioned it. "Uh… you know what," she said, taking the vegetable from his hand while shaking her head. She flashed him a quick smile. "Never mind. Do you want me to start on dinner?" He frowned, eyeing the pan warily. "Okay?"

"Yes," he admitted, though he made no move to walk away.

Instead he just crossed his arms over his chest and gave her an expectant look. Maddy glanced over at Josh, giving him a pleading look. Her brother merely fiddled with the platinum guitar pick he kept around his neck and smiled helplessly; he would not be offering her any way out of this.

"Welcome back to the family, Dad," Josh said, and she randomly selected a small berry and threw it at his head when he turned back to his homework. "Hey!"

"Maddy," her father drawled and she slowly turned to face him. "What boy?"

Maddy suddenly saw the calculating look in his eye and wondered if it would even be safe to inform him of Mark. She knew her father could be intimidating if he wanted to be. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Just…" she floundered, organizing through the ingredients on the counter in an attempt to seem nonchalant. "Just boys in general,"

He gave her a stern look. "Madelyn,"

Maddy winced at the use of her name; he only said it like that when he expected no stalling and honest answers. "… His name is Mark," she admitted, sensing his growing ire. One glance at him and she knew he was mentally going through a list of everyone he knew with that name. She sighed and gave him an appealing look. "I really like him,"

"No you don't," the man sputtered, his eyes growing wide. "You're too _young _to like boys."

Maddy tried really hard not to roll her eyes. "Dad…"

"Does _he _like you?"

"That is what I wanted to ask you," she said, biting her lip. "Everyone else thinks so and sometime I do too, but how am I supposed to know if he is flirting just to flirt—"

"_Flirting?_"

"—or if he is smitten like mom said—"

"Your _mother _knows about this?"

"—and he is always so nice to me. He holds my hand and listens to me, and even Josh said that Mark cares about me. But if he does, why hasn't he said anything? Are boys always this complicated?" she asked, looking imploringly for some insight, but he had rounded away from her, his attention now on Josh. Her brother was now frozen, the amusement falling away from his face instantly now that he was the one under scrutiny.

"Josh," their father practically growled. "_You knew about this?_"

"… Yes?" Josh said cautiously, glancing to his bedroom door like it held the key to his salvation. He sighed reluctantly when their father only gave him a look to elaborate. "To be fair, it was kind of hard _not to. _She keeps staying out later and later, and is always happier whenever she comes back. Like last night,"

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, because instead of looking satisfied, her father paled. "Last night?" he repeated lowly. "Is—when you—was he—last night?" He could not seem to form a coherent sentence, sputtering and shaking his head quickly.

Maddy knew he was asking about how she came home dancing around and humming last night. She frowned slightly and nodded her head slowly. Several different expressions crossed his face. She watched them all go by in apprehension, not entirely sure what he could possibly be thinking. And then he asked the one question that made her completely regret ever coming to him.

"Are you having _sex?_"

Mouth dropping as the demand registered, Maddy stared horror stricken with wide eyes as she shook her head fervently. This was absolutely _not _what she had intended to talk about. "Dad—"

"Josh, go to your room."

Josh too had a horrified expression, as if the thought had never even occurred to him. He gathered his things quickly and without protest, retreating to his room without a word. She watched him go longingly, inwardly groaning as the door shut behind him leaving her alone with their father.

"Sit down." he ordered.

"This is just a crush, I swear I'm no—"

"_Sit._"

Maddy had no other choice but to obey, her face bright red with embarrassment and her eyes closing with a grimace. She sat down at the table with reluctance. He clutched at him head briefly, muttering, "No father should ever have to go through this," under his breath as he paced swiftly.

Silence had to be some kind of technique he used to weed out the suspects and criminals during interrogations, she decided. It was a very effective method of torture. She watched him pace, chewing on her bottom lip; he was making her very, very anxious. She sighed and looked down to her hands, because watching him walk back and forth was beginning to make her feel dizzy in combination with her rapid thoughts.

He finally sat down a while later, his expression severe though not quite angry. "Maddy…"

Maddy looked up, shaking her head. "Dad—"

"You are at an age—"

"No! We really, really don't have to do this."

"Yes, we really do, Madelyn,"

"No, we don't."

"Maddy, you need to know—"

"I already know _all _about sex, dad."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Maddy realized that _that _had been the entirely wrong thing to say in this situation. Both of them froze and her father was staring at her as if she had just confessed to committing murder. She groaned, falling forward so that her hands were covering her face in mortification; now he was going to think something _had _happened.

"That is not what I meant," she breathed out quickly, hoping to explain before he managed to get over his shock. "I am _not _having sex. Everything I know about it is what I learned in health classes or from human anatomy books! I swear! I probably know more about reproductive organs, sexual intercourse, or sexually transmitted diseases than you ever will. I know how to be safe and about protection, and can we just please, please, _please _forget that I ever mentioned boys?"

"Maddy," he sighed and she shook her head, just wanting this moment to end. "You… damn it…" He ran a hand over the back of his neck with a frustrated look. "You might know about the… mechanics… you might know about taking precautions and protecting your body, but…"

"Yes, I do. Can I just go now?"

"No. You are going to sit there until I tell you otherwise." he said sternly. She reluctantly sank back into her chair, looking toward the ceiling. "You are smart, Maddy. So smart and you know the physical aspects… but you know that there is more to sex than just that right?"

Maddy looked at him, furrowing her brows in question.

"You know that… that _sex _is not just physical… right?"

"… What?"

"Being intimate with someone," He looked pained to say the words. "It is very emotional for both parties involved."

_Oh. _She knew that.

"You should never just assume that your body is all that needs protecting Maddy," he told her gently, his words spoken slowly so she could understand them fully. "When you are with someone that intimately, you are sharing your heart whether you mean to or not. When you make love, you are giving the other person a piece of yourself and gaining a piece of them in return. You just have to be sure that he deserves it, because you will never get that piece back and if you give it to the wrong person…"

Maddy swallowed uncertainly. She had never even thought about it. Not more than just the _idea _of making love had ever crossed her mind before. It was such a foreign concept and even the prospect of it seemed like such a long way away. She looked down at her hands, tangling her fingers together anxiously.

"How will I know if he is the right person…?" she asked carefully. "How do you _know?_"

"That is something you will have to determine for yourself," he told her. "But I will tell you this… when I met your mother… the first time she ever smiled at me… I knew she was the only person in this entire universe that I would ever love completely. She's my everything."

Maddy smiled at him, though it faltered a minute later. "I talk to him every day. Sometimes for hours, sometimes he just drops by for a few minutes to make sure everything is okay," she said, recalling this afternoon. "I… sometimes I do. Think that he likes me... I think he does."

"He would be crazy not to…"

Maddy rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. "You _have _to say that, because you're my father."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Maddy only stood, taking the few steps closer to in order wrap her arms around him. "I love you, daddy,"

"Love you too, sweetheart," he replied, waiting until she pulled back before adding, "Just so we're clear on this: you are not allowed to have sex. _Ever. _I will _know_. Just remember that."

Maddy smiled to herself, shaking her head in amusement. She froze when he uttered his next question, her eyes widening.

"When do I get to meet him?"


	9. Thoughtful Gesture

**Chapter Nine  
><strong>_Thoughtful Gesture_

Sleep deprivation managed to throw everything off kilter once more.

Maddy had gone to bed early last night, if only to avoid her father and his annoyingly knowing gaze, and to sleep off the remainder of her headache. She had woken within just a few hours when she heard that _thing _outside her window squawking again. To make matters worse, it sounded as if it had brought friends to join the wretched symphony.

All too wide awake to even consider falling back asleep, Maddy had resigned herself to once again listening to the avian creatures all night long. She had sat up with her plexpad in her lap, trying to block out all noise, even as she heard movement in the house. Her father and her brother were walking around, awake and attempting to confront in in hopes of shooing it away.

It would probably only squawk at them some more as it had previously, or perhaps it would fly away for a few minutes and then return moments later to begin the process all over again.

Maddy had been waiting on a book to finish loading on her screen—a sweet love story that had been written long before her grandparents were even born—when she had first heard the yelling. She hadn't really understood what was happening at first, because these shouts sounded less like the angry cries aimed at the creatures keeping the house awake at this hour; this was fearful and urgent, and the squawking changed into a violent shriek.

The odd sounds had her in motion before she had even registered what they were. There had been worry surging through her veins as she threw the sliding door to her room open so quickly that it banged hard against the interior track, moving down the hall with quick steps.

Maddy had arrived just in time to witness her brother volt into the house, her father right behind him, and they had scrambled to close the door with urgency. Her mother came rushing forward too, a robe wrapped around her as she came to see what was going on.

There had been a shadow cast upon the frosted window of the door, hovering right in front of it and bashing against it as if desperate to get inside. A sharp rapping echoed through the house as a strong beak pecked at the glass before it eventually gave up and flew away, but not before Maddy realized that this creature was familiar to her.

It was the same creature that had tried to attack her in the jungle.

Josh had been leaning heavily against the corner beside the door, one hand pressed against it to keep it firmly in place as he tried to catch his breath. Maddy came closer then, giving him a concerned once over, and then glanced at her father. His hand had been bleeding, a large portion missing and probably in the belly of the prehistoric bird.

"I think we just found out," he'd said breathlessly as her mother inspected the wound in concern. "What killed those men,"

Maddy could only guess that these creatures were responsible for the lockdown on the compound all day. They had killed someone or perhaps even a few others.

It had set a shock of fear through her heart because Maddy had known that all avian creatures here had the potential to swoop down from the sky and enter the colony unhindered. Mark had even made her promise to never be alone outside at night for that very reason, though she had never actually thought it would happened. She had been wrong.

None of them were really able to fall back asleep that night, save for Zoe who was wrapped in a cocoon embrace created by their parents. Maddy had curled up with Josh on the sofa, her feet in his lap as he dozed, though neither of them really slept; she just watched as the veils hanging from the ceiling drifted in the cool air the vents were providing.

Eventually her mother urged her father to go to the infirmary when the sun came up. First he would need to do a bite mark analysis and then they would heal the rather sizable chunk of skin that was missing from the fleshy side of his hand. They had called Commander Taylor to inform him of the attack and he mentioned that school was cancelled again before they left. It would likely be cancelled for every day this week until further notice.

Maddy found herself alone in the house once Josh had to report for his punishment, alongside Skye and his other friends. Emmy and her mother, a nurse who worked with their mother in the infirmary, had apparently arranged a play date with Zoe and came to pick her up for a day at the park and they wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon.

With nothing else to do, Maddy sat down on the couch to finish her book. She was in a comfortable pair of pants and a simple shirt, though her hair was left in chaotic disarray, only pulled back away from her face with a small cord. She felt exhausted and just wanted to relax a bit before she had to pick her sister up, so she settled in for a lazy day.

Of course nothing ever went according to plan. In hindsight, she should have at least taken a moment to make herself more presentable or even just brush her hair, because she should have anticipated that _he _would come to check up on her. It seemed to be something he did quite often, and though she would never complain about it, _why_ did it have to be a day where she looked as wretched as she felt?

The young woman had known it was Mark the moment she heard the resounding knock on the door. Who else would be knocking at her door? He had a rather distinctive knock at that. She scrambled up, untying her hair and running her fingers through it while hurrying to answer.

Maddy was breathless, and most likely a mess, by the time she opened the door. She smiled perhaps a bit too widely when she saw him there, bouncing on his heels and looking extraordinarily pleased with himself as he stood there on the porch. His hands were clasped behind his back, a sort of mischievous air around him.

"Good morning, Miss Shannon," Mark greeted her, smiling much like a child who had just discovered sweets for the first time. She had seen that look on his face before; he'd worn it right before he had proceeded to chase her through the streets and tickle her.

Maddy was wary in an instant. "Good morning, Mister Reynolds," she replied suspiciously, and his grin only widened.

"Since it is such a beautiful day outside, and we both have the entire day off," he began his voice low and hopeful as he looked at her. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to accompany me for a walk?"

Maddy felt the responding smile spread across her face before he had even finished speaking, ducking her head slightly at the invitation. She doubted she would ever become accustomed to the way he spoke to her sometimes; it was as if he truly was a character from some long forgotten novel she had discovered come to life.

"I would love to," she replied, backing away from the door in clear invitation. "Let me just grab some shoes real quick," He hesitated, just as he always he at the prospect of entering her home, though he eventually offered her a smile before moving forward, his hands still behind his back.

Maddy frowned slightly when he kept his back facing away from her. She gave him one last suspicious look before quickly retreating to her bedroom to grab a pair of socks and her favorite boots. She gave the mirror a horrified gasp when she discovered just how unkempt she truly looked, and quickly ran a brush through the tangled mess.

Mark was standing in front of the counter when she exited. She felt ready for an outdoor stroll despite how tired she felt; being with him just made her forget all about how sleepy she truly was. He had a mysterious smile on his face when he noticed her and he remained right where he was.

"… What are you up to?" she asked, because the last time she had seen him smile anything close to this was when he had tickled her silly.

"Why, Miss Shannon," Mark said with a very innocent smile that belied the devious smile. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I have absolutely no idea what you might possibly mean…"

Maddy gave him a look of disbelief. "Really," she said dryly, lifting her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm afraid that I am disinclined to believe you at this juncture, Mister Reynolds."

Mark only chuckled and took a slow step forward. He came to a stop right in front of her, tilting his head as he whispered, "Close your eyes then," She studied him carefully, searching his intention before letting her eyes fall shut. "Keep them closed for a second," he requested, moving around her so that his hand was resting at the small of her back, and he urged her forward gently.

Maddy waited as she heard him moving around. She was intrigued with whatever it was he was planning, though she fidgeted slightly in uncertainty.

"Okay," he said with a note of anticipation in his voice. "Open them."

Curious to see what he had done, Maddy quickly opened her eyes and looked ahead. Her breath caught in her throat, drinking in the sight of an opened toolbox that was perhaps only as large as her forearm and only meant to carry thin objects within. Beside it was a thick black book, with no title on the bindings or any kind of identifying markers to make known what it was.

Maddy knew exactly what it was though. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. She had meant to go and buy herself some when she got the opportunity or the funds, but she had reconciled herself to waiting for a long time before she would ever be able to afford any of it.

Yet there on the counter was a gift that made her feel warm inside.

Mark had bought her art supplies. She was speechless and touched, and her heart soared at the thoughtful gesture. She could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes, happiness wanting to make itself known to her through a way she only thought sadness could escape.

"I know it isn't what you were using to draw the flowers with before," Mark said, his voice unsure as he watched her carefully. "The book doesn't have _real _paper, just some plastic sheets called transparency paper. But the inks can be used to draw the sketches and I thought maybe you could use the markers to color them or something…"

Mark shrugged with a half-smile on his face as he scratched at the back of his neck.

"If you don't like them—"

Maddy cut him off by turning around quickly, one hand lifting to the side of his face while she rose onto her toes so she could reach his cheek; her eyes fluttered shut as her lips slid across his freshly shaven face. She pulled away, blushing and smiling, feeling pleased with herself when she saw that his mouth was hanging open as he stared at her in shock.

"I love them," she assured him, unable to keep the smile off her face. She was a bit worried about how much he had spent on the drawing materials, though she would not refuse this gift because his smile returned, and he looked immensely pleased with her reaction. "Can I use them right now?"

Mark smiled even wider, nodding his head. "Sure,"

Maddy felt giddy and amazed by this boy, smiling back at him as she ushered him into a seat. She then quickly sorted through all of the different items with excitement. She selected an ink pen, staring at it with reverence, and then opened the book to the first page. The transparencies were almost like plexipaper—a thin digital sheet that could be written on with a stylus that resembled paper—but a bit matte and suitable for sketching.

"What are you going to draw in here?" he asked, gazing around the kitchen as if it may hold the answer, but Maddy grinned to herself as she took the chair right across from him and took a moment to study his features. He blinked when he finally realized her intentions. "Oh," he said, quiet and flustered.

"Try not to move too much, Mister Reynolds," she said, making herself comfortable and beginning the first line. "I apologize in advance if I make you look like a dinosaur. This is a bit different than using lead on paper," And it was; the ink glided on in smooth strokes and she had to be careful not to add too much pressure it that might make her lines too thick.

Mark only laughed softly, his eyes crinkling in amusement. "I'm sure it will be fine,"

Maddy had never tried drawing a person before. She was proficient enough with plants and patterns, but never people. She decided that perhaps it would be best to begin with his eyes; she knew them from memory, only pausing to glance at him to make sure the angles were correct. She shaded them in gently, knowing she would be unable to achieve the same level of intensity though wanting to try.

Pausing one more to study his features, Maddy blushed mutely when she realized that he was just watching her calmly as she drew, with a small, comfortable tilt to his lips as he let her take her time. She tried to capture that soothing smile, perhaps spending a bit too much time trying to get the exact details of his lips correct while pulling her own between her teeth nervously.

Mark had a small scar beneath his chin that she had never noticed before. It was visible with this particular tilt of his head, and she carefully added that. She tried to recapture the way his short hair stood up, the different angles every strand went of their own accord. He had a strong jawline that she tried to define, following the curve with her eyes as her hand moved to mimic it.

It took her nearly half an hour to get the basic sketch done. She struggled to add the finishing details, such as the birthmarks upon his left cheek and the side of his neck. She wished she could shade better, but she did have a decent likeness of him in lines. As she finished up, she gave the markers a considering look before deciding that she would use them at a later date since the ink was likely still drying and she didn't want to smudge it.

"Are you done?" Mark asked curiously, noticing her lack of movement. He smiled when she nodded. "May I see it?" She bit her lip and turned the book around, sliding it across the table for him to see. She watched anxiously as he studied the portrait, hearing the slight hitch in his breath as he looked at him. He met her eyes when he was done, shaking his head in astonishment. "You are amazing."

Maddy ducked her head and smiled, trying to laugh the compliment off, because surely he only meant that he thought she was talented; her heart pounded all the same. "Thank you, Mark," she said earnestly, lowing her eyes to her hands. "This… this is the greatest gift anyone has ever gotten me,"

Warm fingers brushed beneath her chin, lifting her head. Mark smiled warmly at her. "You are very much welcome, Maddy,"

Maddy blushed deeply and reached up to clasp his hand; because his fingers tickled and the sensation made her feel like leaning across the table and maybe bestowing him with her first kiss. She allowed her eyes to drift down, taking in the sight of his mouth and wondering what it would feel like pressed against her own. She imagined his lips would be soft, gently brushing against hers with the same tenderness he used when he kissed her forehead.

Mark cleared his throat after a few moments. He gently pulled his hand away from her and stood quickly. His eyes looked more uncertain than she had ever seen before, an anxious smile on his face, and she had to look away feeling that she made him uncomfortable with her staring.

"Are—" His voice sounded hoarse and he cleared his throat again. "Did you still want to go for that walk?"

Maddy stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before remembering that he had initially invited her out. She nodded quickly as she too rose, hurrying to pack away her new art supplies. She asked him to wait just one moment while she took them into her room and hid them beneath her bed, where she kept all of her science journals and most treasured possessions.

Once they were outside, the cool breeze struck her while the sun warmed her skin, and she smiled despite the sudden return of her nerves as she walked beside him aimlessly. They had not been walking for more than a few moments before his fingers grazed her hand, and she inhaled deeply as she accepted his into her own, intertwining their digits together peacefully.

"Tell me about yourself," she prompted gently after a while. She tried her keep her tone casual, though there was still a pang of hopefulness to her voice that portrayed how much she wished him to confide in her.

Mark glanced at her curiously. "Like what?"

"… Anything," Maddy told him, smiling uncertainly. "What are your favorite hobbies? How do you like your job…? What is your family like?" She noticed the way his jaw tightened at the mention of his family and felt concern pool in her belly. "Anything," she reaffirmed, just in case he would rather just ignore that last question entirely.

Mark frowned thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head. "I have no idea what to say," he confessed sheepishly. "My job…" He ran his free hand down his face. "I used to… hate it. There wasn't even anything wrong with patrolling the colony or being stuck up in an outpost for a while. But I always just wanted to be… _something more. _To go out there and… I don't know. It seemed more exciting to be one of the soldiers who got to go out there to live in a bunker miles away from this place."

Maddy studied him curiously, noting the way he was saying everything in past tense. "And… you don't anymore?"

"… No," he admitted to her.

"What changed?" she asked, because looking up she could see his eyes on her, dark with an emotion she couldn't name.

Mark smiled slowly in reply, his hand tightening around her own briefly as he answered, "I found a reason to want to stay."

Maddy could scarcely recall how to breathe at the admission, because the way he said it, the way he was looking at _her _when he said it just made her stomach clench with butterflies and her heart to flutter. She was probably reading too much into it; he was only looking at her because she had asked the question. But she wanted to be the reason he changed his mind and wanted to stay here.

A sound cut through the air abruptly. It startled her out of her thoughts and she tensed automatically, recalling that particular sound. Looking up with a dawning sense of dread, she spotted one of the avian creatures that had attacked her in the forest and her father just last night… the same creatures that had most likely killed a few men the previous day.

Mark had noticed before she had and every muscle in his body drawn taut as he studied the obsidian and gray creature. He pulled her closer to him carefully while it released a shriek as it observed them from atop of a nearby building. His other hand had automatically reached for the sidearm he usually had with him, but it was not there and he released a soft curse.

"Come on," he said softly, only to pause when another creature landed on the building, and then another, and from across the street, resting on every pole of the enormous perimeter fence were even more landing their; the noises steadily becoming louder and louder as they landed. She grasped the back of his shirt as he suddenly pushed her behind him, watching the creatures with even more caution.

Maddy trembled, allowing him to guide her backwards slowly. She could see the gleaming beaks snapping at one another, her breathing stilted as she felt fear churn inside of her. They were in every direction and she could see nowhere to hide from them. Her agitation rose as the creatures all suddenly felt silent, anticipation and dread warring in her mind.

All at once they launched into the air and Mark was suddenly dragging her by the hand as he began to run, seeking any form of shelter as several dove straight for them. Her eyes darted around wildly; these creatures were all she could see, their eyes glinting with murderous intent and their powerful jaws snapping threateningly.

Behind her Maddy could hear the prehistoric birds thud into anything in their path, uncaring for their own regard as they shrieked and shot through the air. She screamed in pain as she felt something sharp pierce her skin, digging into the soft flesh of her neck. Something warm and sticky spilt across her skin, talons dragging all the way down the back of her arm as it attacked her, and another one clasped onto her hair.

Maddy twisted violently in an attempt to get them off, fearful because they seemed to actually be trying to lift her off the ground and carry her away, though even combined they could not actually succeed. Mark swung around quickly the moment it happened though, snatching one up by the neck. He was a target himself as the head twisted around, snapping at his face and the talons curling around his forearm as it tried to break free.

Mark gritted his teeth against the pain and abruptly twisted his wrist in a swift motion, the resounding _crack_ as he wrung the neck seeming to infuriate the creatures more. He let the dead beast drop before he did the same to the one that was now digging the sharp point of its beak into her shoulder.

Pain blinder her and Maddy felt dizzy and sick, barely registering that Mark had retaken her hand as blood rushed through her veins; there were tears blurring her eyes as the steady throb stung at her wounds. She stumbled after him as he set a grueling pace, maneuvering through the narrow alleyways the buildings created because the creatures seemed to have difficulty with sharp turns when they were traveling so fast.

Angry shrieks followed them relentlessly as they ran. Maddy could hear screaming in the distance, cries and sonic blasts resounding from every corner of the colony as the unknown avian creatures continued launching a massive assault on the entire city for whatever reason.

Mark turned a sharp corner and she stumbled into his back, glancing behind them to see thousands of black blurs dart past the opening. She shivered as they all shrieked in outrange, swooping upward into the sky and beginning to correct their course to return for them, but Mark was pushing insistently on a door, twisting the handle vainly. He gave up on that approach after two tries, instead pulling back and forcefully ramming his shoulder into it.

Maddy watched worriedly, listening as the clicks and shrieks grew closer by the second.

Mark was persistent though, pulling back and repeating the same motion. He gritted his teeth and backed them up several steps and lifted his leg, kicking at one side of the door with so much force once, twice, before it finally gave away. It crashed inward on its hinges and before she could even blink, he was pushing her inside the darkness, forcing the door shut once he was inside behind her.

Several thuds crashed into the door and scratching noises echoed in her ears as they clawed at the wood, almost desperate to get inside. She buried her face between his shoulder blades, gasping and shaking frightfully, trying to block out the sounds they made.

Maddy was terrified, twisting her fingers into his shirt and her breaths coming out in rapid puffs. His breathing was just as swift, his chest heaving as he leaned his entire body weight against the door as it jolted from the small bodies crashing into it at breakneck speeds.

Minutes felt like hours as they continued to attack the door. After a while they eventually began to draw away, the ongoing sounds reaching her ears as the creatures continued to attack people still in the streets nearby and she whimpered as she heard the screams.

Mark turned around slowly and she felt his arms curl around her, holding her to his chest as they waited as she pressed her face into his neck. She could hear him speaking, though honestly she had no real sense of what he was saying because the words were all jumbled in the chaos and she was still struggling to calm her heart.

Finally everything seemed to calm outside. They remained in the darkened storage room for several more minutes, just waiting it out.

Maddy felt oddly feverish and a bit cold. She blinked away the sudden lethargy that seemed to strike her unexpectedly, unsure why she felt this way. She hadn't the time to consider it since Mark shifted, moving to finally open the door. She clung to him uncertainly when he opened it, her breath catching at the gruesome sight.

On the ground just outside the room laid several creatures, their heads twisted at odd angles. They were all dead, their own demise from trying to crash their way through the door. It was horrifying, and she tried not to look as she and Mark cleared the mouth of the alley and moved onto the main street, but hundreds more riddles the streets, all lying dead just outside of the nearby buildings.

Mark turned to her, his mouth open as if in question, though his expression suddenly froze when he looked at her. "Oh God, Maddy…" he whispered hoarsely, pain in his voice as she felt warm fingers gently touch just above the wound on her neck; the heat from his skin warmed the cool flesh. "_Maddy…_"

Maddy blinked at him, a pinch forming between her brows in confusion. She was just about to ask him what was wrong when her mind went abruptly blank save for one thought the moment people began slowly exiting the safety of their homes. She could see a little girl crying just over his shoulder, her small arms and legs curled around what had to have been her mother.

For one horrifying moment, she could only stare. "Zoe," she gasped.

Maddy was running before she could even think about the consequences. She darted down the streets with a growing panic suffocating her, pushing past the people who were stumbling out of their houses. She distantly heard Mark calling out for her to stop as he tried to keep up, but she could barely hear anything save for the blood rushing to her ears as her feet pounded upon the gravel.

There was only the one playground within the whole compound. She visited it quite often, loving how open the whole area was; it was perfect for stargazing. There was some playing equipment among the sand, but there would be nowhere to hide. She was flying toward it, hundreds of scenarios flashing through her mind. Each one all held the same underlying theme of finding her baby sister lying on the sand in front of the swing set motionless and stained red.

"Zoe!" Maddy cried as the playground came into view, her stomach churning as she laid eyes on the blood everywhere. She ignored the implications and ran directly into the center of the park, spinning around wildly in place. She could see parents soothing their children, noting the wounds they each had everywhere on their bodies; the deep lacerations from snapping jaws and strong talons. "Zoe! Where are you?"

There was no answer and she let out a sob. Tears streamed down from her eyes as she turned again urgently, searching for any sign of the little girl with dark hair and the brightest smile. She covered her mouth, releasing a shuddering breath. Her sister was nowhere to be seen.

Arms caught her a moment later, Mark turning her and lifting his hands to hold her cheeks. His eyes were wild as he looked at her. "Maddy," he breathed out urgently. "Maddy, need to get you to the hospital,"

Maddy shook her head, desperation in her voice. "_Zoe _is here! She came to play with a friend. I can't find her, Mark. I can't find her," she blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision. "I have to find her."

"We will, I promise, but Maddy—"

"Ethan," she murmured, quickly pulling away from Mark as she caught sight of the familiar blond hair, running toward the boy as swiftly as her legs would carry her. "Ethan!" He turned at her call, and she barely even registered his surprise or the way all of the blood seemed to suddenly drain from his face at the sight of her. "Ethan,"

"Maddy," he said worriedly and his hand reached for the side of her neck, but she brushed him off almost angrily, grasping him roughly by the shoulders. He barely so much as winced, his eyes glued to her neck before quickly darting to her face. "Maddy, you're bleeding really, _really _badly,"

"Ethan, where is Zoe?"

He frowned at her. "Zoe?"

"Yes, _Zoe_. My sister," she cried, and his eyes flashed with understanding.

"Zoe is fine," Ethan assured her quickly, and she flinched away as he pressed his hand against her neck, because it _hurt_ and before he had done that the wound had been blissfully numb. "Mrs. Carlton took her, Natalie and Emmy inside for lunch before it happened," he said absently and bit his lip worriedly. "Maddy, I think we need to get you to the hospital."

_Oh… oh… _Maddy breathed in deeply, sagging against him as she tried to understand his words. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, tears of relief spilling out against him even if she had no idea why she was crying at the knowledge that her sister was safe. She swallowed thickly, laughing a tearful laugh, elated by the news.

Maddy pulled away from him, smiling gratefully at him. She was fully prepared to go to Mrs. Carlton's house to retrieve her sister, but before she could even take a step, the world suddenly began to tilt on its axis. Her vision blurred abruptly now that the rush of adrenalin was beginning to fade and shouting reached her ears.

Before she could even come close to hitting the ground, arms wrapped around her from behind, and Maddy turned her head uncertainly to look up. Mark stared down at her, his eyes dark gray with fear and worry as he caught her.

"Zoe…" she murmured quietly, unable to protest as he shook his head, one arm wrapped around her back while the other suddenly swept beneath her knees. She was in his arms then, nestled against his warm chest. She had known she was cold, but had not realized just _how _cold she felt until he held her.

"Zoe is safe," he said urgently, and she could feel the swift pace he set, even as her eyes fell closed. "_You _need a doctor."

Maddy felt her body tremble again and the rest of the world faded into oblivion.


	10. Invasion

**Chapter Ten  
><strong>_Invasion_

Maddy was having difficulty opening her eyes. She felt as if her eyelids were heavy enough to be made of some kind of lead. She could hear noises all around her, echoing footsteps from down a nearby hallway, people speaking in quiet tones, and the soft and steady hum of machinery.

Someone was breathing close by and she could feel the coarse pad of a thumb caressing the back of her hand, hot puffs of breath grazing her skin as the soft, imperceptible words were spoken against her. She didn't even need to have her eyes open to recall how that hand felt in her own.

Opening her eyes after struggling with the simple task for several moments, Maddy blinked slowly in order to clear up the burry images around her. The lighting in the room was dim; she was grateful because anything even just a bit brighter might have made her unable to keep her eyes open at all.

Maddy recognized the hospital, having come here to visit her mother on occasions.

There were wires leading from her to the machines monitoring her and on her bedside was a plexiglas datapad of sorts attached to the biobed that was keeping track of all her information. On her other side, as she shifted her eyes, she saw Mark sitting in a chair that had been pulled almost flush with the bed. Her heart ached when she saw him, looking haggard and a bit tormented, his eyes glued to the steady line that moved in rhythm to the beat of her heart.

Mark was holding her hand in both of his own near his mouth, caressing it gently and kissing it every so often before he simply began to whisper to himself. She listened for a moment, noting the pleading and urgency in his tone even if she could not discern anything he was saying, and she forced herself to smile through her own concern.

"Hey," she called out softly, not wanting to startle him too badly. His head snapped toward her face quickly at the sound, and his entire demeanor shifted in an instant. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes softened. She only smiled brighter at him, more genuine because of how his distress seemed to fade before her eyes, her fingers twitching in his hand.

"Maddy," Mark breathed out in relief, closing his eyes as he took in steadying breaths. He kissed her hand again, once, twice, and then once again before he turned it over so he could press her palm against his cheek. She used her own thumb to sweep across the dark discolored area beneath his eye, wondering just how long he had been sitting there.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Laughter rumbled through him, hoarse and without even the barest hint of humor, and his eyes opened to look up at the ceiling as he shook his head. "Me? Am _I _okay?" He turned his head a bit, grazing his lips across the palm of her hand. "Maddy, you almost _died._"

_… Oh._

Maddy tried to recall how she even ended up in the hospital, and after a moment, all of the memories swiftly came rushing to her at once and suddenly she could remember. She had been hurt when those creatures, the unknown breed of pterosaurs, had assaulted the city. She hadn't even realized she had been badly hurt though, save for the occasional twinge down the back of her arm and the side of her neck; she'd been too lost in her fear to even acknowledge the wounds.

In fact the only time Maddy had even thought about the cuts consciously had been when she was first attacked. She had blocked out the pain until Ethan had been applying pressure to the side of her neck while she tried to find her sister.

At that thought, Maddy looked at him quickly. "Where is Zoe?"

Mark sighed heavily, his tone a bit exasperated when he answered. "Zoe is fine. She stayed with her friend most of the day and then your brother went to pick her up. He is watching her right now,"

Maddy felt the tight knot in her stomach dissipate. "She was okay?"

"Not even a scratch," he said, pointedly adding, "She was more worried about _you_."

"I feel fine," she disputed, attempting to sit up a bit, only to exhale quickly as a dull pain shot through her neck and her shoulder. He was on his feet immediately, pushing her back down with the hand that was not holding hers with gentleness that belied his angry tone when he spoke.

"Are you trying to reopen your wounds?" he ground out harshly.

Maddy smiled at him sheepishly, one hand rising to feel the side of her neck. Her brows furrowed when she encountered bare skin and not any type of bandage.

"Your doctor sprayed something on it once they got the bleeding to stop," he explained tightly, retaking his seat. "It made the wound close."

Maddy only knew of one kind of acidic spray that could close wounds so efficiently, having seen her mother use it before. It was usually only used on really deep wounds, the kind that would take weeks to heal otherwise; therefore she knew the cut had not been as superficial as she had initially thought.

Feeling the area gently, Maddy concluded that the new layer was extremely fragile. It was just some thin layers that felt overly sensitive and more than a bit tender to the touch. Her arm was probably in the same condition; she knew that if she moved too quickly or pulled at the new scars in the wrong way, then she would most likely tear them open again.

"… How do you feel?"

Maddy considered the question. She felt a bit tired and wondered how long she had been there exactly, though other than the dulled pain she felt fine. "Okay," she said, smiling when he shot her a skeptical look, like he didn't want to believe her. "How long have I been here?"

"Sixteen hours," he informed her, without once having to glance at any sort of timepiece. "I should probably go tell your mother you're awake. She's been coming here every few minutes to check up on you while waiting for the team they sent out to capture some live specimens."

"You should probably tell her that they are most likely a subspecies of pterosaur, more specifically almost like a miniaturized quetzalcoatlus nothropi, due to the sharp and pointed beak. The fact that they launched an assault on the city suggests that we are provoking them somehow by being here. You should have her look into their migratory patterns and their mating cycle."

Mark stared at her for a brief moment before he laughed, wiping a hand down his drawn face. His eyes crinkled with amusement and he shook his head. "It took Dr. Wallace days to figure that out, you know," he said. "According to him, we built Terra Nova on their breeding grounds,"

Maddy gave him a worried look. "If this is part of their mating cycle, which it probably is due to their strange behavior toward all of us, then there are going to be millions of them coming here. Has Taylor issued any commands yet? Are they developing a way to drive them away? It's only a matter of time before the rest show up, and they won't be happy at all,"

"There is a curfew today; no one will be allowed outside in a few hours," he told her reassuringly. "He's shutting down the market, the school, the bar… everything. He is also assigning a guard at every house for protection later this afternoon, since it seems like these things will be here by nightfall."

"Do… do you know if I will be out of here by then?" she asked, biting her lip. She would rather be within her own home, with her family, than here with a bunch of strangers.

Mark shook his head. "No," He stood slowly, squeezing her hand one last time before he set it down on the bed, backing away toward the door. "I'll go get your mother though, and maybe she can tell us if you're well enough to be released yet,"

"Mark," she called out just as he was about to leave. Her words fell silent when he turned and she finally caught sight of his shirt. There was a stain on it, right across his shoulder and all the way down his chest. It was a rusty brown in color and it took her a moment to realize what it must have been. Blood… her blood; it was dried and ruining his shirt.

Judging by the size of the stain, there must have been quite a bit of it.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," she said gently, bringing her eyes back to his.

"You did," Mark admitted, smiling back a bit wryly. "You're not forgiven just yet."

Maddy laughed quietly at his remark and laid back against the pillows.

Not five minutes later did her mother come barreling in, though mark was nowhere to be seen. The woman hugged her gently and ran her fingers through her hair for a while before she went into doctor mode; thoroughly inspecting every inch of the now sealed wound and mumbling to herself.

Before long her mother was grudgingly signing her release papers, though not before she called for someone to escort Maddy home. She was a bit upset to find that her mother would be staying here at the hospital to work because she and Dr. Wallace, the lead scientist, were working closely together to try and come up with a solution to the situation. Her mother did promise to come back and check on her, Zoe and Josh after the guards were deployed later.

A nurse quickly arrived once her mother was gone to give her pain medication that should last for the next few hours of recovery. The nurse then took on the painstakingly slow task of helping her stand up. Maddy found it very difficult to move, and once she was on her feet, she kind of wobbled a bit. Her head spun until she was forced to grab hold of the nurse lest she wanted to fall.

Maddy had been forced to wear a hospital scrub shirt that belonged to her mother, due to the fact that her own shirt had been saturated with her blood and apparently cut to shreds when the doctors had gotten ahold of her. Her pants had been salvaged, so she was allowed to change back into those though.

It took all of ten minutes for her to finish dressing in the simple garments. She had to be careful in pulling the clothes on, so as not to irritate the wounds or topple over in a fit of dizziness. The shirt was a bit too large and kind of fell off one shoulder, but it was comfortable.

Maddy shuffled to the mirror in the adjacent bathroom and turned her head slightly to study the side of her neck. Her skin was pink, as if it had been rubbed raw, though it was difficult to even deduce that what she was looking at was scar tissue. She moved to touch it, only to feel herself turn cold as she saw someone else enter the reflection.

"Hello Miss Shannon," he greeted her softly, an odd half-smile on his face that set her nerves on edge instantaneously. She trembled slightly and suddenly her knees gave out, leaving her to fall to the floor had warm arms not caught her deftly. "Careful," he murmured. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt again,"

Maddy could not respond; she could only allow him to maneuver her close and use his body to support her own weight. She watched her feet move slowly upon the tiles, forced to lean against the man as he began leading her out of the hospital. One large arm was wrapped around her middle while the other hovered out as if to catch her should she fall.

M. Reynolds… the man who was somehow related to Mark Reynolds.

Maddy could not quite pinpoint just how she felt.

Fear was not the word she would use, though nor was comfort. He was gentle though, as he walked with her through the building. His hands never strayed anywhere, just supporting her as they moved; his hold on her was almost protective. His side felt warm against her own and she found herself calming as they left the cold, clinical atmosphere of the hospital and stepped out into the sunlight.

Maddy studied him out of the corner of her eye, trying to get a better feel for him. Everything about him was familiar to her. He moved the exact same way. His eyes darted about quickly in every direction, clearly attentive to his surroundings. He even had a similar presence now that she was calm enough to observe him; powerful, strong and warm.

Perhaps she had just overreacted. He had done nothing to harm her, nothing to make her feel so uneasy. He had only touched her hair the other day, something Mark did constantly. It had probably just been an innocent gesture and she shouldn't judge him because he looked like a slightly older version of the boy she cared about.

Maddy forced herself to calm down. She was being a horrible person, judging someone as if he were some kind of criminal just because of his appearance and because she felt strange around him. She was being a bully; she hated bullies.

"Thank you," she compelled herself to say after a long silence as they made their way to her house. She turned her head and met his gaze. He was more difficult to read, though she could sense his surprise at her verbal gratitude. She watched his reaction carefully, suddenly feeling much calmer when the harsh lines in his forehead softened a bit.

"You are quite welcome, Miss Shannon,"

Maddy tried not to cringe at his words; it still felt wrong coming from someone else. "Madelyn," she said, offering him her given name instead of what she preferred others to call her. It felt more impersonal than her nickname, and she felt guilt in her stomach at treating him so detachedly. He had done nothing to deserve it.

"Madelyn," he repeated softly, an amused tilt to his eyes. "My name is Michael,"

Michael Reynolds.

At least now she had a name.

Michael and Marcus Reynolds.

Maddy observed his features carefully as they finally moved closer to her house, which was now visible in the distance. He was older than Mark; not by much, but definitely older. Her best guess would be at least a five year difference between them, which left her of the opinion that he was either an older brother or a cousin, though the former seemed the most likely.

Feeling a bit awkward with the silence, Maddy looked around for inspiration. She didn't want to bring up his relationship to Mark, because to her that would feel like she was talking about his life behind his back, and she just couldn't do that. Her eyes caught sight of a dead pterosaur on the ground and her mouth opened involuntarily to fill the void.

"These avian creatures are here for their mating season," she said as casually as she could, feeling his confused eyes on her as she spoke. "That's why they are attacking us, because we are essentially standing right on top of their breeding grounds. If they are anything like the pterosaurs of the late cretaceous period, then their eggs will probably be leathery, like most modern lizards."

"Really?" he mused to himself, his eyebrows lifting.

Maddy nodded. "It is also likely that they bury their eggs, a bit like turtles and crocodiles, and leave their offspring to hatch on their own. It would account for why the ground here is so fertile for our fields, because the shells are probably rich with calcium carbonate. That is a very essential nutrient for grown and cell production in plants. It probably has nitrogen and other trace minerals that help everything grow so well here."

Michael slowed them to a stop by the end of her commentary and she exhaled gratefully at the sight of her home. She glanced at him as he walked her up the steps, noting the clear amusement on his face that was very reminiscent of how Mark looked at her after a winded explanation. He turned to her right in front of the door.

"… I can see why he is so taken with you," he said, rapping his knuckles on the door. She didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "Feel better, Madelyn," he told her, lowering the arm he had been using to support her for the entire journey, and before she could say anything in response, the door was opening.

Josh barely so much as glanced at the other man, who simply moved back down the steps of his own accord. Her brother immediately took her arm and gently ushered her inside, and she glanced one last time just before the door closed behind them. She felt much better now that she was in her own home and rolled her eyes exasperatedly as her brother hovered over her, his eyebrows pinched in concern.

"I'm fine Josh," she assured him. "Just a bit tired,"

"Here, you should go lay down,"

Maddy carefully pulled her arm away from him as he tried to urge her to the bedroom. "Really, Josh, all I want to do is take a shower. I feel… gross." She knew that they had most likely given her a sponge bath at the hospital to remove the blood, but it just wasn't the same.

It took some wrangling, but eventually she got him to submit to her wishes. He did force her to leave the door open, though, with instructions to call if she needed help. She had rolled her eyes, because that would probably never happen. She would rather fall then have her brother see her naked.

Maddy took longer in the shower than she usually did. She was careful as she washed away the trace remains of the previous day and took her time to clean around the scars; the one on her arm ached just as badly as the one on her neck did. She spent perhaps the most time on her hair after she discovered that the water circling the drain was pink once she wet her hair.

By the time she was done, all of the water heated by the solar panels had long since depleted, and she felt much better. Tired and sore, but refreshed and calm now that she was clean and smelling of the calming herbal soaps and shampoos. She dressed quickly, hearing voices outside the bathroom; her brother was arguing with someone who sounded like Skye. She took a moment before leaving to brush her hair into a loose pony tail, leaving it hanging over one shoulder to hide the recently acquired scar on her neck. It may have been hardly visible thanks to the acidic spray that sealed it, but she had felt a bit uncomfortable earlier when Josh had been staring at it worriedly.

The moment she stepped out into the living area, a small hand grasped onto hers. Zoe peered up at her with tearful eyes and Maddy knelt down carefully, letting the little girl cling to her for a moment. "It's going to be okay," she promised, squeezing her sister to her, though she too was scared and upset at the prospect of their house being invaded tonight.

"I want mommy," Zoe said quietly.

Maddy pulled back and gave her a reassuring smile. "Mommy promised to check on us soon, okay?"

Zoe looked a bit skeptical as she nodded, but just as promised, not more than twenty minutes pass before their parents arrived. They had to report back to work soon, but they just wanted to make sure they would all be okay while they had the chance. A guard had accompanied them, wearing full armored gear from head to toe and a heavy weapon in hand. He remained outside for the time being to give them a moment of privacy, standing vigil outside the door.

Maddy found herself the center of attention the moment her father saw her. It was the first time since she had been hurt and he carefully held her as if she was made of glass. She knew he would probably squish her in a gigantic bear hug if he could, but he was being purposely gentle. Her mother had hugged her once more and then pulled her hair away briefly to check on the wounds, ever the doctor.

"I'm fine," she swore, hoping she came off as convincing.

Eventually her father began to roam the house, wanting to ensure that they had indeed secured every door and window to his liking. Her mother stayed and tried to reassure Zoe, who sat on the counter looking downhearted when she realized their parents weren't going to be staying with them when the pterosaurs returned.

"I don't want you to go," Zoe whispered sadly.

Their mother only smiled gently. "I know, sweetheart," she said, a pang of longing in her own voice. "I wish I could stay here with you, but I have to go help Malcolm find a way to make the bad dinosaurs leave. So you need to stay inside and listen to Private Jenkins, okay?"

Maddy gave her sister an encouraging look, though her attention was stolen as she heard Skye arguing with Josh from behind some more. From the sound of it, her brother was failing to convince the young woman that she would be safer here with them rather than her own housemates.

"I'll be fine," Skye protested, her voice tinged with exasperation at his persistence. She was walking away from him and heading toward the front door while she still had time to get to her own home. "There's a soldier in every house."

"I know," Josh told her. "But I want you here."

Maddy could see the other girl falter at the admission. She knew that her brother was attracted to the young woman; she could see it in the way he treated her. It was like witnessing him with Kara all over again, especially since there were quite a few similarities between the girl he had left behind and Skye. It made her uneasy to watch, because she knew he still loved Kara.

"Uh," he backpedaled, looking around for inspiration before he added, "To help out with my sisters."

Maddy lifted an eyebrow at him. Even _she _knew how weak his excuse was. He was a bit tactless and transparent as he turned back to Skye, his big brown eyes giving him away. Perhaps he should take lessons from Mark on how to be less obvious, because then Skye would never know how he felt.

Skye dipped her head, a small smile on her face as she finally gave up trying to leave. It was then Maddy realized that there was more to their relationship then she'd initially thought. She had known that Josh liked Skye, if only because she resembled Kara so much, but until this moment she had never thought the feeling was reciprocated. She only hoped her brother sorted out his feelings soon, because if not someone would be hurt.

Maddy tore her eyes away from her observations as she heard her father speaking. He came closer, his eyes still going toward every possible opening he could see as he gave them all strict orders. "—and under no circumstances," he finished sternly. "Open a door or a window. You all stay inside, stay safe…"

"Don't worry about us," Maddy smiled reassuringly, opening her arms for her mother. She gave her a tight squeeze and just soaked in the smell of her perfume for comfort.

"Okay," the older woman said quietly, gently holding her in return.

"You'll be alright," her father said to Josh, touching his arm briefly as he strode forward to the front of the house. He glanced back at their mother a moment later; she was giving Josh a smile of encouragement since he was in charge while they were away. "Let's go,"

Maddy was the one to follow them out as they moved to leave, planning to shut the door once their guard was safely inside with them. Ahead of her, she saw her father look to his right in confusion when he stepped out onto the porch, her mother bypassing him in her hurry to leave before she too turned.

"What happened to Jenkins?" her father asked with a frown, and Maddy reached the open door to see a very familiar figure standing outside on her porch.

Mark was dressed in the same full uniform as the other guard had been, a weapon secured at his side and a serious expression on his face. He glanced back for a brief moment to where she could see the other soldier simply walking away. "A little mix up with the duty roster," he said evenly, nodding his head toward the house; his eyes connected briefly with hers as he was quick to add, "You mind if I double check the windows?"

Maddy immediately felt a hundred times better at the sight of him, gratitude swelling in her chest as she realized his intentions. She had been trying to avoid thinking about where he might be since he never returned at the hospital, because she knew she would only start biting her nails with worry, fearing he would be alone through this ordeal. She knew exactly where he would be now and she could keep her eyes on him.

… And having him here just made her feel safer.

Maddy inwardly winced as she saw the way her father narrowed his own eyes at the solider. She knew he had just figured it out; he knew exactly who this boy was. She bit her lip unsurely, waiting his answer, only to breathe out in relief when he nodded his head toward the door.

"Be my guest."

Maddy uttered a quiet greeting when the young man walked by her, following him with her eyes as he entered the house before she turned back hurriedly to gauge her father's reaction. He settled her with a serious look and she bit her lip again anxiously, wondering what he was thinking. He finally nodded his head and lifted his eyebrows.

"_That's _how you know a boy likes you."

Relief filled her at his words, joy at both what he was saying and that he was actually saying it, because that meant he wasn't angry or upset. She had expected some protest, and perhaps it was the urgency to leave that made him so calm about it and he might come home later to give her an earful, but for now she knew he accepted it.

Maddy rolled her eyes heavenward at him with an involuntary smile, and she laughed to herself as she watched him move to join her mother. "Maddy, close the door," the woman advised, and she nodded as she backed away inside, doing just that after one last departing look.

Once they were gone, she felt the stirrings of anticipation and dread churn in her stomach because she knew avidly well just what was awaiting out there. She could only hope that her mother and Dr. Wallace found a solution before anyone got hurt by those creatures.

Josh had his arms crossed when she returned. He was scowling slightly as he watched Mark systematically go to every window and door. "I already secured them _and _dad checked them all," he muttered sourly. "What happened to the other guy?"

Maddy could only sigh at him.

Skye, however, elbowed him in the side, pursing her lips with a reproachful look. "Be nice," she ordered, then turning to Maddy with her eyebrows lifted in a silent question. Her eyes cut across to Mark as he moved from room to room, testing the doors and windows.

Maddy felt her face reddening and nodded shortly.

Skye grinned and nodded her own head in approval. "_Nice_," she mouthed to her.

Maddy grinned to herself after the exchange, though she frowned a second later when she saw Mark move toward the sunroom. It was enclosed by separated boards place apart enough to allow for indirect sunlight and there was only one door through there that led to the side of the house, which Josh had barricaded with a bench.

"Are they here?" she asked worriedly, having followed him out. He shook his head as he peered out through the openings, watching as he seemed to pause. He turned around quickly, giving her a rather disapproving frown for following him. She took a half step back before he could say anything, smiling at him. "Better?" she asked innocently.

"Maddy," Mark sighed, a reluctant smile spreading across his features. "Not yet, but I'm sure they're coming soon."

"… Are we going to be okay?"

Mark adjusted his hold on his weapon, lowering it from the ready position. He grabbed her gently by the wrist and tugged her closer. "Yes," he said firmly. "Maddy, I—"

And then the first screech echoed through the air.

"Get back inside," he said quickly, turning to peer through the slots again.

Maddy was not close enough to see for herself, though she could hear more and more shrieks rising in the distance as the sun finally began to descend into the horizon. It sounded as if there were millions of them, all screaming their outrage. She backed away, trying to block the sounds out, her breath hitching out of fear.

Mark quickly reentered the house, closing the door to the sunroom and unnecessarily checking on a nearby window he had already been to. He secured the wooden blinds into place one last time, swinging the weapon around at the ready.

"Are we going to be okay?" Zoe asked timidly.

Maddy would have laughed when she heard her own words repeated back to her if her sister had not been fidgeting restlessly, her face fearful as the first _thud _hit the house as the creatures began their assault. She listened for a moment, looking up to the ceiling nervously.

"Of course we are, Zo," she said, hoping her voice calmer than she really felt. She gathered the little girl into her arms, and Zoe released a small gasp, pointing up toward the skylight where the last traces of twilight cast the shadows upon the frosted glass as the creatures pecked at it fervently.

If they continued on at this rate, Maddy knew they would eventually be able to break through.

Maddy tried to steady her own breath, setting her sister down as she knelt beside her, now more at her level. She took the small face in her hands so that Zoe would be forced to look at her rather than what was going on. "It's okay," she whispered, feeling the way small fingers bunched up tightly in her shirt as the child pulled closer. "Shh, we're going to be okay,"

Everyone else was speaking behind her during the commotion. Skye was mentioning something about a bet and a guitar and Josh was protesting, but Maddy could only concentrate on her sister. She began humming the lullaby Zoe had learned the other day, keeping her voice steady even as her heart jolted at every small noise. She had to keep Zoe calm, moving her to sit on the couch while she sang.

It would have been fine, and it was fine, until the sound of the pecking grew closer. No longer was it just outside of the house; now it was on the interior. Zoe spun away from her, her brown eyes moving toward the ceiling and the scuffling could be heard.

Maddy glanced up as well, her arms going around Zoe for her own comfort as well as her sister's as the clanks and snarls from within the air duct drew near. She swallowed nervously, eyes watching above.

"Hey," Josh said with urgency. "You hear that?"

Mark nodded, moving forward cautiously to investigate. "Yeah,"

Maddy almost called out to him as he approached, not wanting him to go near the vent despite the fact that he was armed. Her chest tightened with fear as she watched him step onto the other couch, her nerves growing as she heard the soft buzzing noise fill the room as he switched the safety off on his weapon.

"I want mommy and daddy," Zoe whimpered, breathing heavily through her fear.

Maddy closed her eyes, swallowing her own fears. "I know you do, I know," she said, rubbing her back gently. "But you're not the only one who's scared, and we have to be brave, okay?" She tried to smile when Zoe nodded; she looked close to tears though she tried not to let them fall.

When Maddy raised her eyes next, Mark was inspecting the small grate in front of the duct far too closely for her liking. Her heart clenched as the sounds became louder and louder, knowing the creatures were navigating through the cooling system now for sure; it was only a matter of time before they entered the living space.

Mark released a sudden curse, turning slightly to look at them all. "There isn't a latch," he said urgently. "Find me something we can use to secur—"

Before he could finish the grate suddenly punched out of place do to the momentum of one of the pterosaurs bursting through. Maddy screamed as she watched him fall to the unforgiving ground, the grate having impacted with his head forcefully, only to scramble backwards when two more creatures launched themselves out of the opening and into the room.

Everyone instinctively dropped to the floor as they soared through the air, squawking angrily as they swooped down in threat. Maddy rose back up quickly, wanting to get to Mark to make sure he was okay. He was just lying there on the floor unmoving, a smidgen of blood trickling from his temple, and she felt panicked at the sight. She was just about to crawl closer when Skye called out to her hastily.

"Maddy," she cried. "Behind you!"

Maddy turned in time to see one flying right toward her face, claws outstretched and beak clacking viciously; she dropped back to the floor with a gasp. She could see Zoe from beneath the seat, cowering on the floor right beside her from the other side of the couch and reached out a hand to her, intent on pulling her closer.

"Hey!" Josh yelled suddenly, and she looked up to see him scrambling onto his feet, moving quickly across the room toward the unconscious soldier. "Get into Maddy's room right now!" he ordered, and Zoe was crawling forward to the open bedroom door at his words.

Maddy hurried to do the same, crying out as talons caught her hair just as she surged to her feet. She twisted violently, swinging out at the creature as she stumbled backwards in her attempt to get it off. It released her, though only when she dug her fingernails into the soft underbelly, stumbling back quickly into her room while Skye and Josh grabbed the unconscious Mark inside the room by his arms.

Josh ordered her to close the door behind him, and Maddy hurried to do so, sliding it shut quickly. She dropped to her knees beside Mark when they released him a moment later. Maddy cringed as she observed the blood trickling from his temple and her gut clenched when he refused to wake up. She looked around to ask Zoe to hand her a pillow and froze when she realized something was very, very wrong; her eyes went wild as her head spun around.

"Where's Zoe?" she demanded, her heart stopping when Josh paused, his eyes meeting hers in fear, before they both spun in place to look at the closed door. He caught her as she launched herself toward it when a scream echoed throughout the house; she twisted violently in an attempt to break his hold. "Zoe's out there!"

"I know, but you are _not _going out there," he said, not releasing her as he struggled to keep his hold on her. "You almost _died, _Maddy. I can't let you do that,"

Maddy stopped struggling when she heard the sound of glass shattering. Her heart was racing so much that she could actually hear her own pulse. "We can't leave her out there!" she cried, and he turned her around.

"We're not," Josh said in determination, pushing her back gently until Skye had a hold of her. He picked up the abandoned gun that had been dragged in with Mark, moving toward the door. Josh sucked in a breath and slid the door open slightly, pushing it to the side only enough to peak out from it. "Zoe, stay there until I get you," he told her when he spotted her.

Skye cried out for Josh when the creatures suddenly swooped toward the door. She pushed Maddy back when the younger girl instinctively jolted forward to help when it became apparent that he was too late in closing the door back again; he had moved to slow and the creatures were too fast.

The pterosaur got caught in the door jamb. It curled its claws around Josh's fingers as he struggled to close the door fully, grunting in effort to avoid the snapping jaw.

Zoe screamed again and it was like a knife to her heart listening to the desperate cry. Josh cursed at the sound, finally opening the door fully instead of trying to close it on the pterosaur, and simply throwing the creature as hard as he could. He seemed uncaring of the fact that the talons dragged across his skin and tore him open when he did, sprinted to kick the one that was on the floor and making its way toward their sister.

It hit the window with a satisfying crash, falling to the floor dead as Josh grabbed Zoe.

"Come on," Maddy urged, reaching out with one hand to grasp Zoe as the girl ran straight for her, pulling her into the room and behind her. She turned back around to do the same to Josh, only to gasp in confusion as he ran back out into the open, bending to retrieve something on the floor.

"Josh!" she and Skye cried at him, desperate and confused by the action. He ducked another creature as it swooped for him, running into the room in a sprint, and once he was finally inside, they slammed the door shut behind him.

Maddy turned and before she could so much as blink, small arms drew tight around her as hot tears began to soak the front of her shirt. She dropped to her knees quickly, her heart still beating a rapid rhythm inside her chest in fright every time she heard a crash from beyond the door. She held Zoe just as fiercely, pressing her cheek against the crown of her head.

"It's alright," she whispered tearfully. "It'll be alright."

"Dad, it's Josh," her brother was saying, and she turned her head to see him speaking into a small device. It was a communicator. "Can you hear me?"

A moment later she heard her father's voice break through from the other end, sounding almost static as he responded. "Yeah, Josh, I'm here," he assured, before asking urgently, "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Josh looked at them all for a moment. "Yeah, everything's fine. We're okay."

Hysterical laughter wanted to burst from her chest at his words. She surely felt anything but okay, the opposite even. She wanted to cry in fact.

"Hey Josh," her father continued. "Take good care of your sisters, okay?"

Josh nodded even though the man wasn't there to witness it. "You got it."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Enchanted**

For a moment all they could all do was stare at each other, cautious and hopeful as the screeching suddenly began traveling in one direction, before it fell silent entirely.

It felt too soon to feel relief though and none of them were feeling particularly daring enough to move through that door just yet and into the open, still listening hard for any sign of movement in the next room or outside of the house.

Maddy looked around, swallowing her lingering fears, and felt her stomach roll.

Each of them had suffered injuries during the foray, everything from small cuts and scrapes to deep lacerations, their clothes smattered with fresh wounds and drying blood. She was beginning to feel like she had an aversion to blood, with the way that she suddenly felt light heading.

Forcing herself to calm down, and hopefully not pass out, Maddy released her hold on her sister reluctantly, giving a small smile at the wide eyed looked she received for it from the little girl, and moved directly to the closet.

Maddy did not have to search long for what she was looking for, knowing it was in the small pack she usually wore around her waist when they had to leave for school, and once she found that she immediately turned to her brother and Skye with a determined look, the first aid kit in hand.

"Sit down," she urged, and they both seemed to want to protest but she was really no in the mood right now because if she didn't do something she was sure she was going to be sick.

Josh finally sunk down onto one of the beds, and then Skye sat beside him a second later.

Maddy knelt down in front of her brother after assessing him, knowing that he had the worst injuries out of all of them right now. He had deep cuts across the tops of his fingers and small portions of skin missing all up his forearm and even higher still on his neck. He hissed almost angrily as she began cleaning the wounds, and she smiled apologetically.

Once she was done, she then added ointment to help keep his wounds from getting infected and to speed up the healing process substantially, and finished with small bandages before she moved onto Skye. The other girl was worse for the wear though she was generally alright. She had a scratch on her cheek, and all along her shoulders, though they were mostly superficial and not quite as deep.

Maddy applied the same treatment for hers and then moved on to Zoe, who thankfully, remained unhurt save for just a small bruise on her knee from when she had thrown herself to the floor when the pterosaurs had first managed to enter the house. She kissed it first, and then applied a topical bruise salve on it to reduce the pain, but other than that there was nothing she could do.

Leaving her younger sister to be tucked into the covers of a bed to rest by Josh and Skye, Maddy was not surprised to find herself shaking with nerves as she turned her attention to the unconscious soldier lying on the floor of her bedroom. She grabbed the pillow off her own bed and knelt beside him quickly, lifting his head and gently lowering it back down onto the soft cushion.

Perhaps the blood was getting to her, her eyes blurring slightly as she cleaned it off of his forehead gently, wincing as she saw the area. It was red and swollen already, the cut a long smooth line that deeply penetrated his skin where the metal impacted the most, thinner identical lines equally spaced beside it.

Maddy took her time, because this was a head injury and those could be a bit trickier than just any scratch or cut. He remained unmoving the entire time. She was hoping that he had been spared a concussion, though considering he had taken two hits to the head in the span of five seconds, first with the grate and the second when he had fallen to the hardwood floor, it seemed unlikely.

As Maddy was just smoothing a bandage over the wound, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see her brother staring down at her worriedly.

"Your turn," he said, taking the kit from her while he helped her stand. He guided her to the bed, and Maddy could only watch as he took one of the disinfectant wipes from the sealed packet. He gingerly took her arm, and she noticed that she had a few cuts too.

Thankfully this time they did seem superficial, and another trip to the hospital did not seem eminent.

Josh was done with her treatment a few minutes later, and wrapped an arm around her while he sat down on the bed beside her. A moment later he gave the door a thoughtful look, and she knew exactly what he was thinking because she had noticed it too.

Silence had been ongoing for several minutes. All was still throughout the house.

Josh took the discarded weapon in hand as he stood, holding the gun cautiously as he moved to the doors to investigate the house. To ensure that they really were alone, and it was over now. He glanced back at them, and then slowly slid the bedroom door open, peering just outside the room.

Maddy anxiously chewed on her nails as she watched him venture further out, closing the door behind him with a reassuring smile. She stood herself and began pacing, silently praying that her mother had succeeded in finding a way to drive them off. She listened hard, waiting for him to return, sharing worried looks with Skye as they waited.

"… So," Skye said, sounding breathless and apprehensive, her eyes remaining glued to the door even in her attempt to distract them both. "… Reynolds, eh? You have good taste in men. Although seriously, when you mentioned a crush, I thought you meant one of the boys who came back with you on the pilgrimage."

Maddy shook her head. "Nope," she disputed, crossing her arms. "It was Mark."

"You are just full of surprises, you know that?" Skye asked, finally turning to her with a confused frown that Maddy couldn't place. "Don't get me wrong, because he seems to like you and all, but I was _really _surprised to see that it was Reynolds."

"… Why?"

Skye shrugged slightly. "He… just never seemed interested in anyone. He always keeps to himself, the only person I have ever seen him willingly talk to outside of work is Lieutenant Washington, and he always declines advances made by anyone, with that heartbreaking smile of his. My friend Tasha came home scowling for hours because of he was the first guy to ever refuse her,"

Maddy smiled to herself at the news, unable to contain it.

"Just how did you get him to respond?" the other girl asked.

"It was him," Maddy admitted, and that seemed to shock the other girl more. "He was the one who escorted us to our house, and then the next day he was so nice. He spoke with Zoe, and even though I rambled on forever, he came back later to make sure we were okay while you and Josh and your friends were all outside… he stayed with us. And then we just kept finding each other… or he found me,"

Skye smiled slowly, looking over in the corner to where the man in question was resting. "So are you two dating, or…?"

"No," Maddy sighed. "Just friends. I… I don't really know how he feels. He's never said anything."

"So? You are a strong, confident girl, remember?" Skye grinned at her confusion. "Who said you have to wait for him? Boys can be shy too, if you recall. Maybe it's time you upped your game, and made a move yourself… nothing ventured, nothing gained,"

Maddy had never even considered it. She knew that it was unfair to ask for the boy to make all the decisions about where they stood but she honestly had no real idea how she would even broach the idea, let alone execute it. It did sound better than waiting though.

"I'm happy for you Maddy." Skye said, though looked toward the door, her smile fading. She lowered her eyes. "… Josh is still in love with the girl he left behind… isn't he?"

Maddy bit her lip, wishing she could offer her something other than sad eyes. "He really likes you, Skye," she told her, knowing her brother well enough to know that much. He really was transparent though. "He does…"

"… I asked him about her yesterday. He said she was like me."

Before Maddy could say anything in response, to answer the unspoken question in those words, Josh himself looked inside. "They're all just… gone," he said in bewilderment.

Skye was quick to her feet, a wide smile on her face that looked a bit too forced to Maddy. Her heart went out to the girl, because she could not even imagine what that must have felt like, and she gave her a solemn look as they both shuffled closer to the door.

Maddy peered through the threshold, and abruptly grimaced as she took in the sight. She was not looking forward to cleaning the mess those creatures had created within their home. She watched as both Skye and Josh moved toward the front door, the former probably to go to her own home, and Josh to walk her out of theirs.

Hanging back, Maddy checked on Zoe, who was fast asleep from all the excitement, finally sleeping in her own bed for the first time. She smiled, tucking the covers around her more, and then moved to take up residence beside Mark on the floor, her legs outstretched as she leaned her back against the wall.

Maddy studied his lax face with a grudging smile, despite the fact that he had yet to wake, because he looked so much younger than usual when he was asleep. It made his features soften to the point of boyishness and she thought he looked rather cute that way.

For a while she merely just listened to the steady, even breaths, wondering just how badly she had worried him the previous day. She had been panicked earlier when he had a cut, granted a rather bad one, but she could not imagine what he must have gone through while she had been in the hospital, even if he didn't feel for her what she did for him.

Anguish was not something she liked seeing in his eyes.

Maddy sighed and gently combed her fingers through his short hair, studying his features calmly. "You are so confusing," she said gently. "I wish I knew what you thought… then maybe it would make me less scared to tell you how I feel…"

Minutes passed before Josh eventually returned his face pensive as he fiddled with the platinum pick around his neck. He sat down on Maddy's vacant bed and stared at the wall for a moment, and she knew he was probably conflicted by his warring feelings for Skye and Kara. She wished she knew how to help him, but as with Skye, she could think of nothing to say to make him feel better.

"Get some rest," she suggested a few minutes later, because honestly he looked exhausted, both emotionally and physically, and she could not blame him for it. He looked at her, and then suddenly frowned when he realized where she was. She rolled her eyes. "He's _unconscious_ Josh."

Josh grinned sheepishly, shaking his head. "You need rest more than I do… how are you feeling?"

"… Painkillers wore off," she admitted with a wince, the hand that was not being tickled by soft strands of dark hair rising to feel around her tender neck, and just behind her arm. "At least nothing reopened with all that moving around."

Josh stared at her with wide eyes. "That was a possibility?"

Maddy smiled at him reassuringly. "I feel okay. Tired, sore and a bit nauseas but otherwise fine," She shrugged. "And I was apparently asleep for sixteen hours, so I doubt my mind will let me rest for a while yet. Take my bed, and get some sleep,"

Josh rubbed a hand down his face, glancing behind him at the welcoming bed. He turned around with a mock frown on his face. "But he has my pillow," he whined, waiting until she laughed softly at him before he finally just fell backwards onto the bed. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be on here?"

"Goodnight Josh," she sang in reply, smiling and laughing at him.

_Big brothers are so annoying_, Maddy thought affectionately.

Night moved on peacefully for the first time in days. There was no sudden squawk outside the window, nothing save of a gentle creaking of the walls when the wind rushed by the house, just the peaceful sounds of nature to soothe what was left of her frazzled nerves.

Maddy sat there for hours just listening. She was at peace because they had all managed to come out alive in all of this. She worried for her parents though she knew they could take care of themselves. They were probably the ones who drove the creatures away in fact. She was calm with that knowledge.

By the time Maddy herself was finally beginning to feel exhaustion creep up on her slowly, she could sense the movement beneath her hand. She stilled the moment it registered, quickly looking down as the man began to shift, soft groans escaping his mouth as he at last began to stir.

Maddy watched him carefully, waiting for him to open his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks for a moment, as if he was still caught between sleep and awareness, and finally they pried open slowly, unfocused and confused. He peered up at her silently and she smiled down at him.

"Good morning, Mister Reynolds," Maddy said softly. She did not want to speak too loudly or too quickly after he had just woken up. She moved her hand through his head once more, before allowing it to slide down to rest upon his cheek, the small uprising of hair tickling her palm. "You gave me quite the scare, you know," she scolded.

For a long, quiet moment all he did was stare at her, his mind obviously not really aware just yet, his eyes just silently studying her features. She saw the moment he began to remember, his entire body stiffening and she swiftly pushed down on his chest as he moved to rise instinctively.

"Not yet," she said firmly, holding him in place, though she knew he could easily rise if he really wanted to, trusting her that he should not move just yet. He would most likely only make matters worse for himself if he tried to move too quickly.

"What—"

"It's over," Maddy said calmingly, smiling at the urgency in his tone. He frowned at her, lifting his head enough that he could look around the room, take in his surrounded. The open door made him tense for a moment before he must have realized what she was saying. She ran her fingers through his hair again, this time hoping to unwind him. "They all just flew away a few hours ago,"

"The door," he said, once again trying to rise, and this time managing to sit up at least. She wrapped her somewhat healed arm around his chest, and he froze, knowing that fact. If he tried to pull away forcefully he could hurt her. She knew it was a dirty trick, to use his concern for her wellbeing against him, but right now she was more concerned for his. "They could come back, we should…"

"Shh," Maddy soothed, and she held him close until she felt the tension begin to dissipate from his shoulders. It was by no means gone, even as he finally leaned back against her, though she knew he was slowly calming. She rested her head against his smiling as his hair tickled her cheek, and rubbed her hand down his shoulder. "See. Everything is okay."

Mark exhaled a slow, heavy breath at her words. "Was everyone okay?"

"A few scrapes and bruises," she answered easily. "Nothing serious though. Honestly you probably got the worst of it with that knock to your head… how are you feeling?"

"Confused," he admitted, his hand rising to touch the gauze she had taped to his forehead. "Was it bad?"

"You scared me," Maddy confessed, and he laughed as if she had once again misinterpreted his words somehow. She smiled though, knowing he had been asking about the actual attack and not what had happened to him. "We were fine. Had a few mishaps in the confusion, and Zoe got left in the other room for a few minutes, but we were able to get her in here before anything happened to her."

Mark tilted his head in curiosity, and she smiled to herself at his unspoken questions and simply began to elaborate. She began explaining from the point where he had been knocked out all the way through to him waking up, speaking slowly and taking her time because she knew he would eventually have to leave.

"I'm sorry that you were worried," he told her when she was done, his hand clasped around hers and resting on his chest.

Maddy smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it. "You are not forgiven just yet," she said wryly, echoing his own words back to him.

It was worth it when he laughed, amused with her response.

"Why don't we just call it even?" Mark suggested softly.

"Clean slate?" she mused. "I could live with that."

Mark turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder. He was smiling. "I should probably get home," he said quietly. "See the damage,"

Maddy wished he could stay, though from the light beginning to illuminate her room she figured it was already close to dawn. She could not keep him with her forever no matter how much she wished to.

Even after he said it though, he remained where he was, leaning back against her and simply holding her hand. "Your parents should be home soon," he told her a while later, finally releasing her hand as he stood slowly, rubbing at the back of his head. "You should get some sleep,"

"I will," she promised, accepting his hand when he offered it to her. "I'll see you out first," Mark smiled and she walked with him through the house, pausing only to wait for him to gather his things. "This is going to be a nightmare to clean up," she sighed, walking him to the door. "Think our insurance covers unknown subspecies of pterosaurs?"

Mark smiled at her attempt at humor, turning to her with laughter in his eyes. "Doubt it. Mine will probably just as bad… I only hope they stayed away from my guitar,"

Maddy tilted her head curiously. "Guitar?" she questioned.

Mark flushed slightly, pressing his lips together as if he had not meant to reveal that bit of information, though had been unable to help himself. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "I fancy myself a musician when I'm not playing soldier," He grimaced, touching his forehead briefly. "or getting myself knocked out by prehistoric birds,"

"A musician?" she smiled to herself, trying to imagine him in place of her brother when he pretended he was a rock star.

"… I bought some books and taught myself how to read music, and to eventually play the guitar," he told her quietly. "I have composed a few songs before. Sometimes with lyrics, mainly without though. I know it isn't a very useful skill, though it is still something I've always liked to do…"

Maddy narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly recalling a similar argument they'd had in the past. "It isn't useless," she denied, crossing her arms. "If you insist on saying that my drawings are beautiful, then I am going to have to insist that your music is too."

"You've never even heard me play," Mark said, his voice full of amusement. He lifted his eyebrows. "I might be really, really bad at it…"

"You're not," she said, absolutely confident about that for some reason. Maybe it was just the way he suggested he would be bad at it but she knew he would be amazing. "I would like to hear you play… I mean, only if you want to of course. If you'd rather not, I will completely understand because—"

"I would love to play for you, Miss Shannon," he told her softly.

Maddy blushed slightly, looking away to hide it. "If Josh knew that you played," she mused. "I think he would like you more,"

Mark raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it. He looks like he wants to gouge my eyes out most of the time."

Maddy bit her lip, trying not to giggle, because of course he had noticed. "Josh is just being a brat right now. He keeps saying that it is his right and responsibility to hate all boys who come within twenty feet of me," She probably would never have mentioned it any other time, though right now she was finally feeling just how tired she was, and the words escaped too easily. "He even glares at Ethan every time he sees him,"

"… Ethan?"

Maddy sensed something off about his tone, a slight hesitation with a hint of a frown, though she was not sure what to make of it. "I met him the other day. He was nice, and I managed to have a conversation with him that did not end with me babbling. His little sister, Natalie, is adorable. She and Zoe are friends."

"He was… the one at the playground? After the first attack?"

"That was him," she nodded.

"Oh…"

Maddy frowned. "What's wrong?"

Mark shook his head, his eyes dark even as he smiled at her. "Have you made many friends yet? I would like you to be able to have some more people to talk to, other than just me… you will probably get tired of me at this rate."

"Never," she promised him, a bit shocked at even the suggestion that she could ever tire of him. "I like talking to you the best. Ethan was interesting enough though. He had some thoughts about the extinction of dinosaurs and human civilizations that made me go home and research a bunch of theories. But you… you are my best friend, you know,"

A slow smile spread across his face at her confession, and Mark bent down and kissed her forehead gently before he moved to open the door. "You want to know a secret?" he asked, leaning close to whisper into her ear just before he departed. "You're mine too,"

Maddy simply watched him go with the silliest grin on her face. He always had that effect on her. She closed the door and moved to return to her room. She was so caught up in her elated emotions that she did not notice the misplaced table until she was already stumbling over it, a soft yelp escaping her as she tumbled to the ground.

It had not really hurt, mainly just startling her, and she knew she was fine, staring up at the ceiling with a belated reaction. She laughed slightly, only to grin with embarrassment when her siblings came running from the bedroom with concerned faces, probably expecting to find her being mauled by something.

Josh sighed, lifting an eyebrow as he stood beside her. "Were you attempting to do the happy dance again?" he asked in amusement, offering her his hand.

Maddy pursed her lips. "Maybe," she admitted.

"Boy wonder left?" he asked hopefully.

Maddy rolled her eyes, though smiled all the same. "You just missed him," she said, choking back laughter as he began to do a happy dance of his own, though not for the same reason. She shook her head, saying with grudging fondness, "You are so weird,"

Zoe yawned, blinking up at them. "When will mommy and daddy come home?"

Josh frowned, looking at a clock. "Probably soon," he guessed.

"Can we wait for them?" she asked hopefully.

Somehow they had found themselves waiting in the living room, sprawled out on the couches as they waited for their parents to return, hopefully safe and sound. Zoe had crawled into her arms, practically curling Maddy around her as they dozed on the larger sofa while Josh had been on his stomach on the other and by the time their parents actually arrived they had all been fast asleep.

Most of the day passed in a quick blur after everyone caught up on some much needed, much appreciated, rest they had begun the process of cleaning the house. Josh and her father were tasked with removed the larger pieces of debris, clearing the broken furniture pieces from the floors, while Maddy, Zoe and their mother tried to sort through the smaller items.

Some things in the wreckage could be fixed, with perhaps a soldering iron or some glue, though most of it would have just been a waste of time to even attempt salvaging.

Hours after they had begun they just stared at the cleared destruction, lamenting the fact that all of the hard work they had poured into their new home had been thwarted by a bunch of leather winged birds, though the alternative, all of them dying, made it the lesser of two evils.

Maddy would take having to replace windows and vents and plants over losing the people she cared about any day. There really was no contest there. It would take a few days before they could afford to replace any of it, though from what she had heard, the commander would be compensating everyone for the housing repairs.

At least they had not had many personal items to begin with, unlike the hundreds of others who too lived on the colony. According to her father, there had been no casualties during the assault, and only a few people had been seriously hurt, though they were recovering swiftly.

Skye had returned at some point after lunchtime to finish helping, and she was just as lively as ever, teasing Josh as she gave him something, mentioning a bet they'd had. Her presence had Maddy contemplating and thoughtful for hours, unable to really concentrate on much else save for the advice she had been imparted earlier that morning.

… Advice about taking the initiative.

Maddy had always been one to take the initiative in almost every other situation and Skye was right that if she never at least tried to approach him, then nothing may ever come of her affections except for a lot of time gone by.

Which is how Maddy found herself walking through the streets of the colony, giving each home a considering look as she passed it by, wondering which one might belong to a soldier named Mark Reynolds. He knew where she lived. He visited her almost every day. It just wasn't fair that she lacked the same knowledge about him.

Maddy was not sure what she was planning to say. She barely even knew what to think at the moment, her mind a confused minefield of new territories to explore. She just knew that she had to try, and that even if he rejected her, at least she would know how he felt.

So Maddy looked at the houses, studying the exteriors as if the color scheme or the plants out front might somehow reveal to her which house concealed him. She could always just run into him even if she never found his house, because they had a tendency to find each other no matter what.

Maddy was beginning to feel a bit ridiculous after twenty minutes of searching, just wondering aimlessly throughout the colony, when she heard someone speak.

"Hello Madelyn,'

The sudden interruption had startled her more than she would ever care to admit, and not just because she only knew of one person here besides her parents who would ever call her that. She turned to face him, holding her hand over her heart in fight, and trying to keep a smile on her face.

Michael was sitting on the porch of what she assumed was his own home. He was not even looking at her when she turned, instead his attention on a small piece of wood he was currently whittling away at with a sharpened silver pocket knife.

"Hello Michael," she returned politely, unsure what to say after that.

"Are you feeling better today?"

Maddy twisted her fingers together nervously. "Much, thank you. How are you?"

Michael finally looked up from his task, his eyes frowning as he studied her. "Could be worse, I suppose," he said quietly. "You do realize that you are going the wrong way…?"

"… Excuse me?" she frowned, biting her lip when he closed the knife with a sure flick of his wrist and placing it in his pocket, standing and walking toward her.

Michael raised his eyebrow at her. "You are looking for my brother's house, right?"

Brother. Michael was his brother. Maddy had thought so though it was still strange to think this man was related to Mark in any way despite their physical similarities. She met his eyes unsurely as he stopped in front of her, nodding her head in response to his question.

Maddy was confused when he suddenly stepped around her, and began moving down the street.

"Are you coming?" he asked, pausing when she made no move to follow.

_Oh_…

Maddy kept some distance between them as they moved, and she once again found herself studying him out of the corner of her eye, this time wondering why he would even offer to show her to where his brother lived. She felt so out of place beside him.

"What are you making?" she asked curiously, hoping to fill the void to soothe her nerves. He glanced at her, holding out the object for her to see. She blinked at the carving, astonished to find herself looking at a small figuring of a bear. It was unfinished and there were not as many details as there were suggested shapes for the mind to interpret but…

It was… quite good, she had to admit. He had obviously put a lot of time into it.

"It's beautiful," she said honestly.

Michael frowned at the statue. "It isn't finished yet."

"Are you making it for someone?"

"… No."

"Are you going to sell it?"

"… No."

Maddy ran out of questions quickly when he was around. He had the opposite effect his brother had, because when she was around Mark she felt the need to talk about absolutely everything, his smile infectious and the way he listened heartening.

Michael seemed to syphon every ounce of gumption she had with one word.

It was unnerving.

"W-what are you going to do with it?"

Michael shrugged. "Probably use it for firewood,"

Maddy faltered momentarily, looking at him with an incredulous expression. "Why would you even make it then?" Why would anyone even spend time working on something like that if they were just going to destroy it once it was done? She didn't understand.

"… I was bored." he said.

Michael came to an abrupt halt about two minutes later. He turned to look at her, studying her through the eyes he shared with Mark, and she shifted silently under his scrutiny. His lips twitched slightly, one eyebrow lifting in amusement, and she saw his hands move slowly.

For a moment she held her breath, unsure what he intended to do, her heart racing with a sort of fearful anticipation even though he had been so kind yesterday. Her fears were unfounded as he merely placed his hands on her shoulders very lightly and began to turn her around, the about face revealing a very plain house right in front of her.

Guilt immediately surged through her for automatically thinking the worst. "Is this…?" she looked over her shoulder at him, and his hands fell without her even having to ask.

"Marcus should be inside," he nodded, meeting her eyes, and she thought he looked kind of… sad. He began walking away before she could even really contemplate what it might have meant. "Have a nice day Madelyn,"

"Michael," she called out, smiling when he turned. "Thank you, for showing me."

Surprise flashed across his face for a moment, and he inclined his head before he began walking away again, not once looking back. Maddy stared after him. She was almost desperate to find out more about their situation, because despite being brothers, only one of them had even said as much.

Maddy sighed and shook herself, turning back to look at the house. She slowly climbed the steps and approached the door. Now that she was actually here she felt entirely different than when she had decided to come looking for him, doubts flashing through her mind as she played out different scenarios of how this conversation might go.

Not feeling confident at all, Maddy reached out and knocked softly.

Anticipation settled in her stomach as she waited. She heard movement a moment later, and the door slowly swung open to reveal a very tired looking Mark, wearing sweatpants and a white shirt, the bandage on his forehead still in place. He froze the moment he saw her, and several emotions surged through his eyes as he stared, mouth falling open slightly.

"Maddy…" Mark breathed out, shock apparent in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Maddy found his reaction amusing, considering she practically said the same thing every few days when he simply showed up. "I… I just," she bit her lip, smiling nervously. "You… I haven't seen you since this morning, and it was dawn then, so I just wanted to come and check to see if you were okay…"

Mark smiled slowly. "Yeah, everything is fine. I've just been trying to clean up the mess those things made of my living room,"

"Do you… need any help?" she asked, thinking of how Skye had so easily maneuvered her way inside to do the same thing, all the while flirting with her brother.

Maddy was surprised to see alarm on his face at her suggestion, however, and he bit his lip in hesitation.

"I… don't think that is a very good idea Maddy," he said haltingly.

Hurt surged through her chest at his words. She lowered her eyes, and felt the air rush out of her lungs, though she forced a smile on her face and nodded quickly, words escaping her as even hastier, "Okay. I better get going anyway. I only came to check on you anyway. I… I'll see you around."

Before Maddy could even begin to turn his hand was around her wrist, keeping her immobile. She swallowed, frowning down at his hand, the tense muscles in his forearm contrasting with his gentle hold on her. She could break away if she wanted to.

"Maddy," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked calmly, though she felt anything but calm.

For the first time since ever meeting him, she wanted to get away.

"Look at me," he said, and she hesitated. "_Please_, Maddy,"

Okay.

Okay.

Maddy could do that. Everything was fine. She could do that. She already promised herself that she would never pry into his business, especially when she was clearly unwanted. She should have known that he would not want her here. He wanted to keep her separate. She could accept it.

That didn't make it hurt any less.

Maddy exhaled slowly, and lifted her head, her eyes meeting his as she smiled pleasantly at him. She waited for him to say something, only to falter slightly when pain became the prominent emotion over his features, and he began shaking his head urgently.

"Don't smile at me like that," he pleaded. "Not like _that_. Not at _me_."

Maddy frowned in confusion, allowing her false smile to fade away. "Mark…"

"You cannot come into my house Maddy," he said, and she tried to look away again but he caught her face, carefully cradling it between his palms. He stared at her, swallowing thickly as he spoke. "You… I can barely…"

Maddy felt as if she were missing something crucial.

Mark sighed heavily, shuffling forward and resting his forehead against her own, his arms moving to coil around her tightly. "If you come inside my home… I'm going to _ruin_ everything."

"I… I don't understand,"

"I know," he sighed, pulling away with reluctance. He smiled weakly at her, hesitation and fear warring in his eyes before he finally steeled his resolve. "I made myself a promise Maddy. That… that I would do this right, because you deserve it that way and…"

"… Deserve what?" she asked, an unknown thrill filling her as she listened.

Mark swallowed. "I…" he faltered, his skin reddening. "To be courted."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Enchanted**

For the longest moment, all Maddy could do was stare at him in complete incomprehension.

Maddy felt light headed as his words began to register in her mind, and she seemed to be experiencing some difficulty breathing the air around them, which was suddenly supercharged and tense with restless anticipation as he watched her reaction very carefully.

_Courted…_

Courting was an almost outdated concept in every society that she knew of. It had fallen out of favor steadily throughout the decades, and people began _dating _casually and sometimes not even exclusively. Many people were under the misconception that the word referred to a court of law or some kind of military tribunal.

Maddy only knew what the word meant in this context because she had been so enamored with books and ancient cultures her entire life. She had a particular fascination for the old fashioned romance novels she had been pursuing this past week alone, which was focusing on the courtship of the two main characters.

Boys of her time had never caught her interest or had even been a priority. She actively tried to avoid contact with them in fact. Even just considering the thought that any of those boys could have been something else to her in another life had they not come here was enough to make her cringe, and not only because boys there only seemed to be interested in tormenting her.

It was because those boys seemed to have certain… expectations… on exactly how a relationship worked between two people. Everything moved so quickly and almost backwards, because people were getting married before they even knew anything really substantial about their new spouse.

Very few people took the proper amount of time to actually get to know one another. Even if she had been so lucky as her mother to have found a wonderful man such as her father it would not have been considered courting.

It would have been called dating, and there would be none of the… _wooing_ that came with being courted.

Maddy liked that word. _Wooing_… it made her want to giggle ecstatically.

She had never even entertained the possibility that someone would want to woo her, to try and gain her attentions through such a romantic gesture as courting. It was strange and wonderful and the fact that _he _was the one to even suggest it had her stomach fluttering with phantom butterflies even if she had no idea what to do next.

From what Maddy had read about traditional courtships, they were meant to establish a very enduring relationship between the suitor and the one being courted. Some courtships had duration periods for a year or possibly even longer depending on circumstances.

During that time the suitor, such as in the book she was currently in the middle of, would lavish her with attention and affection as they slowly got to know one another. Maddy was also acutely aware that courting was usually preceded by a formal engagement at some point.

A slight blush stained her cheeks at that knowledge.

She was only sixteen years old, and it was much too early to even be thinking of that despite the fact that she knew that courtships typically ended in a marriage proposal. She doubted that either of them were ready for such a large commitment at this point, because there was still so much they had to learn about each other.

Mark wanted to know about her. He wanted to _court _her, to _woo _her… just like a proper gentleman straight out of her favorite novel.

Even just the thought of him pursuing her in such a manner had her heart soaring and her body trembling with an unnamed emotion. She could feel all of the blood in her body try to flow into her cheeks, and she ducked her head to hide her blush, a smile working its way onto her lips unbidden.

"You," she began, and her voice came out sounding breathless but she could not care less at this moment because the last time she had felt like this was when she had first realized that she was slowly but surely falling in love with this man.

It was an incredible feeling.

Maddy lifted her eyes enough just to look at him, and she felt encouraged as he simply waited for her to continue, despite the anxiousness present on his own face. He was… nervous. Maddy had experienced that feeling enough to know how to recognize it in someone else. She was making him nervous, and she laughed quietly, happily, because she never thought she could have that effect on someone.

"You…" she said again, biting her lip to try and keep her smile at bay. "Want to court me?"

Mark exhaled slowly at her query, and he seemed to calm down immensely as her smile shown clearly despite her attempts to conceal it. He licked his lips nervously, and allowed the course pads of his thumbs to caress her cheekbones, his eyes dark and sincere and never once leaving hers.

"Maddy," he breathed out, watching her carefully. "I… I have never met anyone quite like you, and you have absolutely no idea… _no _idea, just how important you are to me already. You are… incredible. I am… in _awe _every time I see you. I just… if you'll let me… Maddy, will you allow me the honor—"

"Yes!" Maddy blurted out, flushing with embarrassment at having interrupted him, though she covered it well by surging forward, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she buried her face into the juncture of his neck. She smiled against his skin, grinning to herself, blinking rapidly as she simply breathed in the spicy scent of his soap.

Mark tensed briefly at the initial contact and she felt his body shudder as her lips grazed his neck from her smiling, though he nonetheless returned her embrace, securing her tight within the warmth of his arms. He laughed softly, resting his cheek against the side of her head.

"You didn't let me finish," he scolded gently, not a hint of reprimand in his voice. His tone was light, brimming with relief and happiness at her acceptance. His arms tightened for a moment before he pulled away, his face reluctant as he did so, though it transformed into something more determined as he took her hands within his. "Miss Shannon, will you allow me the honor of courting you?"

Maddy smiled widely, her fingers curling instinctively around his. "Yes, Mister Reynolds," she agreed, bouncing on her heels. "I would be delighted." And she was delighted in this moment, delighted and amazing and so many more wonderful adjectives that she knew of but could scarcely recall at this particular instance.

Mark was flustered by her, his own cheeks tinged red as he sputtered out words, trying to form a coherent sentence. She smiled to herself at being able to do that to him. He finally sighed, his throat still bobbing as he swallowed his nerves, and she barely registered what he was saying because she was too entranced with the way his mouth was moving.

Words seemed trivial to her in this instance, though she absorbed the warm timber of his voice, and she just wanted to express her happiness in another way. He was always kissing her hands or her cheeks or forehead.

She had kissed his cheek before.

Maddy still could not believe she had done it, even in hindsight, because it was so unlike her. She would never regret it though, even though it was chaste and over before she could even so much as blink. She longed to do it again, though perhaps this time she would aim a little lower, and a bit more to the left, because his lips were most inviting.

… Until one word finally penetrated her euphoria.

"—permission, and then we can—"

"Wait," she interrupted, her eyes growing wide with horror. "Did you just say you wanted to ask my father for permission?"

Mark frowned slightly, nodding his head. "Yes,"

"No!" Maddy said immediately. "He almost had a meltdown the other day when I even mentioned you, and Commander Taylor gave him a _gun_ for his new job, and that conversation was so humiliating because he wanted to know if we were having _sex_, and… and why are you laughing? Mark! This isn't funny, if he reacted so severe when I just told him about a boy then who knows what he will do when you actually ask for his permission to court me?"

Mark was staring at the ceiling, laughing so hard that she could almost feel his amusement. She frowned at him sternly, pulling her hands away so she could cross her arms. He took several moments to get himself under control, sucking in deep breaths, his eyes smiling even when he stopped chuckling.

"Maddy," Mark said with quiet amusement in his voice. He shook his head and smiled. "If you would rather me not ask for his permission, then I won't do it…" he promised, though amended a second later, "Not until he has a chance to know me better because he will most likely be chaperoning later on. I need to earn his respect. I need your family to trust me with you, to trust that my intentions are honorable… because I plan on staying for as long as you will allow me to."

Maddy swallowed, staring at his honest face. "Come to dinner," she suggested quickly before she lost the nerve. She had no idea what he had in mind for them but if he wanted a chaperoned evening and for her family to get to know him, then it seemed logical to invite him over.

Her mother would be ecstatic at least. She had been pestering Maddy to invite him to dinner for days now.

Mark blinked at her offer. "Are you sure that isn't too soon?"

"Is it?" Maddy frowned, because it seemed perfectly acceptable to her. "My mom has been asking for you to come, and I know Zoe would love to see you. She thinks you're pretty," She blushed, watching his smile grow at her words, her skin reddening more because she happened to agree, though that was not quite the word she would use. "My dad… well… you can talk to him then and as for Josh…"

Perhaps she could convince Skye to keep him away from the house. It doesn't matter how many video archives she had of him, the boy just knew too many embarrassing stories about her to be privy to the first time she invited Mark home for dinner.

Maddy felt her face fall when he regretfully shook his head.

"I have to work tonight," he said apologetically. "Tomorrow night too, but other than escort duty for the school on Tuesday, my schedule will be all clear. What time does your family usually eat dinner?"

"Around six o'clock," she told him with a hopeful smile. "You won't need to bring anything, I can cook dinner, and hopefully some dessert too—I found an old recipe for pie that sounded good, although the main ingredient will have to be substituted for some other citrus fruit entirely but… and there is no pressure or anything. If you don't want to have dinner then we can find another way…"

"I was actually going to suggest dinner," Mark admitted with a grin, lifting his eyebrows at her. "You have a way of stealing the words right out of my mouth, though. I thought dinner would be a good way to introduce myself as your… friend first, and then maybe bring up the possibility of me courting you,"

Maddy laughed softly, blushing once more when he mentioned _courting_. "Not really an option since you replaced our guard last night. I think he knows…"

Mark flushed slightly, though there was no regret in his eyes. "Yeah… my commanding officer doesn't know about that yet, so I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about it for now… at least until I can break the news to her gently,"

"… You changed it yourself?" she frowned, curious how he had managed it.

Mark looked around conspiringly and leaned in closer, whispering, "I may or may not have figured out her password a while back," he grinned. "It was pretty easy just swapping two names once I logged in,"

"Can't you get into trouble for that?" Maddy asked worriedly.

"Alicia will probably tan my hide if she finds out," he grimaced in response, only to soften and brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. "But it was worth it… even if I did manage to knock myself out…"

It took Maddy a moment to place the name before she recalled a conversation they'd had a few days back, and bit her lip. Even Skye had mentioned that Mark associated with the woman outside of work today. She still had no idea who this woman was to Mark but he seemed very fond of her.

"Lieutenant Washington, right?" she questions timidly, unsure if she was overstepping into something he would rather not talk about. "She's the instructor for our survival courses?"

Mark only nodded with a wry grin on his face. "That would be her."

Maddy frowned slightly. "How did you guess her password?"

"Because she is too predictable," he said warmheartedly. "Well… technically it took me sixty tries when I was first trying to break it. But I knew she would leave it the same because she thought I'd learned my lesson when I got caught and that I would never do it again…"

"You spoke about her the other day," Maddy mentioned. "You were going to say something, and then we were attacked by that pterosaur. You said she was the reason…?"

Mark frowned in thought, and then his face cleared. "Alicia is the reason for a lot of things," he told her gently. "She practically adopted me as her little brother when I enlisted… she was the only one who ever tried to make me eat right before we began eating lunch together every day. She secretly schedules doctor appointments for me and doesn't even tell me until the day of so that there isn't a chance for me to avoid them… but most of all…"

Maddy tilted her head, smiling when his fingers gazed her cheek. She felt relieved to know exactly who Lieutenant Washington was to him now. It made the coil in her stomach that she had not even been aware of loosen considerably. She waited for him to finish, feeling much better now.

"Alicia bribed me into doing something last week…" Mark said it with so much gratefulness in his voice, so genuinely pleased, that she could only stare at him in bewilderment until he began explaining. "I had been having the worst day, and then she came to me with an offer because she knew exactly how much I wanted to get off the colony, even for just a few hours at a time… so she said she would let me volunteer for escort duty under one condition…"

Maddy stared into his eyes, holding his gaze as a slow smile graced his features. "What was the condition?" she asked. He was smiling so gently right now, slow and secretive, and for some reason it made her heart skip like it had when he had first mentioned courting her.

"I had to show the Shannon family to their new home," he finished quietly, and her heart jolted because of it. He squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles and he looked down briefly. "Alicia is the reason I got to meet you…"

_Oh_… Maddy thought, suddenly breathless by his revelation.

"Speaking of your home… I should probably get you back there before the sun sets,"

And just like that, Maddy was torn between absolute glee and frustration, because how could he say something as romantic as that and then go and ruin the moment before she could enjoy it fully by forcing her to face reality.

Maddy narrowed her eyes at him as he moved to go inside, probably to put on some shoes so he could walk her home. "Boys are so confusing," she whispered to herself, shaking her head as she waited for him.

During the walk home Maddy was positively glowing, walking hand and hand with him the entire way, unable to keep a smile off of her face. She turned to him once they were on the porch, and decided to change their customary farewell where he would lean down and kiss her forehead.

Skye was right. She needed to be confident.

Therefore before he could say his goodbye, she said one of her own. "Have a nice night, Mister Reynolds," she said, standing on the tips of her toes and surging forward. She was shorter than him, and therefore made a slight miscalculation of where exactly to place her lips, ending up kissing the corner of his mouth instead of his cheek as she had intended.

Maddy was blushing something fierce as she pulled away. His eyes were unfocused and wide with shock, and she used just how dazed he was to her advantage, slipping inside with a quiet goodbye and shutting the door behind her quickly.

Feeling very pleased with herself, Maddy moved into the house. She spotted her family as she entered the kitchen. Josh was sitting down on the sofa adjusting the tuning on a guitar he must have bought with the money he won from Skye earlier, and everyone else was sitting around him, ready to listen to him play.

"Hello, sweetheart," her mother greeted.

"Why are you so happy?" Josh asked, his eyebrows lifting.

"… I invited Mark over for dinner on Tuesday night," she said calmly. "He said yes."

Josh and her father sputtered in shock at her announcement, though her mother and Zoe appeared to be delighted by the news. "I told you he was smitten," the older woman said.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Enchanted**

Maddy was finding it extremely difficult to keep the smile off of her face.

Everything seemed to hold a new incandescent lighting that made the entire world around her seem even brighter, made the colors appear ever more vibrant, and even the flowers smelled more fragrant as she tended to them, humming happily to herself.

Since the physical damage to the buildings had been so extensive in light of the attacks on the settlement, everyone had decided to pitch in somehow to clean up the city, and the repairs would probably going to be ongoing for several days yet. She herself had been outside ever since the sun had first risen, excited and eager to begin another day now that she had finally slept peacefully all throughout the night.

Maddy had volunteered to help tend to the vegetables gardens and the orchard, figuring it was the least she could do considering that lessons in survival training would not recommence until the following day, and she had been smiling as if she had just discovered all of the secrets in the universe ever since she had first woken.

Even here, sitting on her porch after a very, very long and productive day, sweaty and absolutely covered with soil and fertilizer, her mood could not possibly improve any more. She had never felt quite so impatient or excited in all her life, and she was practically counting down the minutes until it tomorrow night, because tomorrow night was _Tuesday_.

It was just another ordinary day of the week, and nothing particularly interesting ever really happened on a Tuesday here. Tomorrow would continue on without consequence, people would wake early and report to their workplaces or for their classes, and the day would end with no real significance.

Except to her…

Tomorrow night would be the night when Mark would be coming to her home. He would be coming into her home to be introduced to her family properly. He would announce his intentions to court her to her parents and siblings, and even just _thinking _about the word _court _sent electric thrills down her spine until she was shivering with anticipation.

Maddy was already planning out the entire evening in her mind right now, sitting down here on the porch of her house with her elbows resting on her knees while she relaxed her chin in her palm. She had been imagining tomorrow night ever since the previous night in fact.

Closing her eyes, Maddy could imagine opening the door when he knocked and seeing him there. He would offer her the most heart melting smile, and she would return it with a breathless hello,, while he would greet in his customary way.

_Miss Shannon, _he would say and his voice would be soft and cause her to turn into a gelatinous puddle at his feet. She would eventually invite him inside after blushing for what would probably feel like hours when in reality it was mere seconds, and he would be so polite as he always was. He would introduce himself first to her father, accepting the too firm handshake and meet the older man's eyes steadily, and then he would turn to her mother and…

"Someone is lost in a daydream,"

Maddy barely registered the words, though she recognized the soft, high pitched voice and opened her eyes. "Hello Skye," she greeter her blissfully, smiling a silly grin at her. "It is a wonderful day, isn't it? Can you feel the sun? Just the largest star in our solar system, beaming down on us and sharing the warmth, and the breeze is so soft, and it takes the heat away… isn't it just a lovely day?"

Skye pursed her lips in amusement, looking on the verge of laughter as she took the seat beside her, giving her a sidelong glance. "… I take it you and your soldier boy decided to progress past the friend zone?" She nudged her gently when there was no immediate response, her eyebrows lifting. "What happened?"

Maddy shook her head in wonderment. "It all seems… so _surreal_ now," she said haltingly. "Yesterday I kept thinking about what you said, about how maybe I should approach him instead of making him decide where we stood. I… I have no idea what I would have said. He was so shocked and pleased to see me, but then I got upset because he wouldn't let me in his house…"

"… He wouldn't let you in his house?"

Maddy shook her head slowly. "No. He said that it was not a good idea, because he said if he did, then he was going to ruin everything. Because he promised himself that he would do this right, because I deserved to be _courted._" She giggle with glee, biting down on her lip. "He wants to court me."

Skye, who had been listening wit rapt attention, suddenly frowned. "… Court you?" she questioned hesitantly, tilting her head. "What does that mean?"

It was a perfectly acceptable question, because it was a rather outdated notion, though Skye seemed to have no issue when she began to enlighten her with a very thorough and in-depth explanation on the topic, even going as far as to tell her about her favorite books.

Of course with such a romantic gesture, it did not take the older girl to become completely fascinated with the concept of courtship, of being actively pursued while the man valiantly tried to win over her affections because he wanted to _woo _her.

Both girls were blushing and giggling to themselves by the time Maddy had finished. She had never really had a friend to talk to about boys or anything before. In the past… or rather the future… there had really been no point because the girls there were just as cruel as the boys and she would rather just not associate with those kind of people.

Skye had already begun to grown on her steadily since their first chat about boys and flirting last week, and then even more when she approved of Maddy's choice in men and their private conversation. Skye was lively and wild but she was also nice, and Maddy rather did enjoy having someone to come to for advice. She knew that she could always speak to her mother about it, and she had in fact done just that the night before, but Skye was close to her own age and was experiencing much of the same things.

It was just… nice, talking to someone who understood what she was going through, and could offer a listening ear and some good advice too.

… Especially when the other girl suddenly posed a question that Maddy had not even bothered to consider, not even while she had been so painstakingly careful constructing every last detail of what might happen tomorrow night in her mind.

"What are you planning to wear?"

Maddy just sat there for a moment unable to conjure up a single syllable let alone a proper response. She had no idea how to answer because she had not even thought about what she would wear. She had never done anything like this before, and she had not even the slightest clue as to what would be considered acceptable or overdressed or… was it supposed to be casual?

Beyond that Maddy knew she had _nothing _acceptable to wear even if it was casual because other than the few colorful tops her father had purchased for her at the exchange as few days ago, everything she owned was dull and faded or made entirely for the sole purpose of trekking through the wilderness in.

Fabric back through the portal had none of the same eye catching vibrancy that it did here. One of her favorite dresses a few weeks ago had seemed ugly in comparison to some of the brighter clothes that the other girls wore here. She had always thought of the dress to be red though here it was more of a dull pink, and save for those few new blouses, Maddy had nothing… _pretty_ to wear.

Skye must have sensed her impending panic, because she smiled reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay. Why don't we go take a look at what you have, and maybe we can decide on something," she suggested helpfully, standing from the step.

Maddy led her into the house with reluctance, resisting the urge to bite at her fingernails because they were positively caked with the soil she had been digging earlier, and she had learned the hard way that dirt was not the most pleasant thing in the world to taste.

Once inside her room Maddy opened the small closet and began removing first her dresses—all four of them—and then moved to the small side table at her bedside and pulled out the few blouses and pants she owned. It was not much at all, only about eight outfits all together, and she laid them all out on her bed.

"… Is this… _all _you own?" Skye asked hesitantly, trying not to be rude and it was a valid question.

Maddy nodded slowly, sighing a bit. "Our bags were a lot smaller than we thought they would be," she told her quietly. "… These were the best I owned."

Skye did not seem to know how to respond to her admittance, instead giving each article of clothing a considering look that could be construed as more of a grimace.

Maddy could not bring herself to blame her, because even the tomboyish clothing that Skye seemed to prefer most of the time was a whole lot better in comparison to what Maddy had previously considered her _best_.

Skye was biting her lip when she was done looking. "I… I think we need another opinion," she said, gathering all of the clothes into her arms. She still seemed a bit shocked at by just how little Maddy actually owned, all of it fitting easily within her grasp, though she smiled gently and began walking out the door, leaving Maddy with little choice to follow or be left to attend dinner naked tomorrow.

"Where are we going?" Maddy asked curiously after shutting the door to the house behind her, following blindly after the older girl.

"To my house," Skye told her with a grin. "My housemate is kind of an expert on fashion,"

As it turned out, Skye only lived not more than ten minutes down the road. It was similar in design, though nowhere near as new, and it was painted in various shades of blues that suited it rather nicely. A well-tended garden lined a path to the corner house, with sturdy wicker chairs and large flat stones that littered the porch. Maddy could imagine Skye and her housemates spending most of their time on the porch.

Skye smiled reassuringly, moving up the steps surely and Maddy fallowed behind at a much more sedate pace. She felt her apprehension grow slightly, not sure how she felt about involving anyone else into her business, though nonetheless she entered the house.

Immediately Maddy spotted two unknown young men sitting at the kitchen counter, and drew her arms around herself unsurely as she watched them toss an orange fruit to one another, seemingly out of complete boredom. She had seen them with her brother before, though she did not know their names.

"Do you two _ever _do anything productive?" Skye sighed, rolling her eyes at them.

"Hey you are the only one who managed to get out of latrine duty today because you just had to be a goody-goody and volun—" He abruptly cut himself off when he glanced toward the girl, his eyes widening when he realized that his housemate was not alone. The fruit hit him on the side of the head due to his inattention the next time it was thrown his way. "Max," he hissed while the other man laughed.

Shaking his head, he stood up quickly, and Maddy bit her lip cautiously as he came closer. He was a bit taller than her brother, though a bit lankier and with short brown hair that curled at the ends. She smiled uneasily as he took in her own appearance, his eyebrows rising at the tangles in her hair and the dirt covering her clothes and skin.

A slow, almost predatory smile spread over his features. "Why hello there," he drawled smoothly, leaning against a wall. "So… you like to get… _dirty_, eh?" He ended his question with a suggestive wink, and Maddy stared at him positively scandalized, her palms feeling slick with nerves.

"_Hunter_," Skye snapped in warning, slapping roughly across the side of the head when it became apparent that he had no intention of stopping. He pouted, rubbing at his head, and sulkily retook his seat.

Skye sighed in aggravation, giving Maddy an apologetic look.

"Ignore him," the other man said pleasantly, offering her a short wave. He seemed a bit more discreet in his observations, giving her a brief once over before simply smiling. He had a dark, almost chocolate skin tone, and a mass of dark and wild curls hidden beneath a bandana. "He has been hit on the head one too many times. I'm Max,"

Though uncomfortable to be surrounded by strangers, Maddy smiled back as politely as she could, trying to remind herself that these people were her brother's friends. If he liked them perhaps she could at least make an effort to see why, exactly, he spent so much time over here besides the obvious reason that revolved around Skye.

Josh was always here when he was not busy with schoolwork or his punishment or just plain hungry.

Besides due to his newfound protective nature, Maddy was certain that her brother would turn into an angry, vicious attack squirrel should either of these boys even attempt to pull anything that she felt uncomfortable with, and she already knew how he would react should they attempt anything similar to what had happened to her in the past.

Max seemed friendly enough and Hunter… seemed a bit overly friendly.

Maddy would rather be just a bit uncomfortable than ostracized by them. And if she was ever going to make friends of her own she needed to step just beyond her comfort zone and try new things. This was new. She could do it, and Skye was right there.

"So, is Tasha back yet?" the older girl was asking, grinning when Max nodded in reply.

"Back in her room,"

Skye was already walking away, pausing only to make sure she was being followed by Maddy, and she made her way to a bedroom, sliding the door open with her foot. "I come bearing gifts," she sang, depositing the clothing onto the bed with a flourish.

A girl was sitting at a vanity in the corner of the room, and Maddy assumed she was Tasha. She had a similar complexion to Max, though a few shades lighter, and her face was slightly round with youth, though pretty. She had been applying some sort of cream to her face, pausing only to look at the clothes with confusion.

"Those are _hideous_," she said, returning to her task. "Return to sender."

Maddy narrowed her eyes, because while she would admit they were not the greatest, due to the fact that they were drab and faded and almost completely unappealing when compared to the stunning red top the other girl was wearing, they were certainly _not _hideous.

Skye sat down on the bed, smirking as she made herself comfortable. "Maddy this is my best friend and housemate, Tasha Guzman. She is the fashion expert I was telling you about. Tasha… meet Maddy Shannon," she introduced. "Did I mention she would like some help choosing an outfit for her first date?"

Tasha suddenly spun around in her chair, a new calculating gleam in her eyes that Maddy was not sure she trusted as scrutinizing eyes peered at her. Maddy fidgeted as the girl rose and approached, circling her like she imagined a vulture would, and that thought did not exactly inspire confidence.

"Oh, honey," Tasha said with a frown, shaking her head. "You need more than just an outfit…"

Maddy flushed with embarrassment because she was well aware just how unkempt she appeared right now, having been working hard all morning. "I am not usually this dirty," she defended. "I volunteered today, and never got the chance to get cleaned up afterwards,"

Tasha turned back and sorted through the clothes, tossing each one to the side with disgust. "Please tell me she has more than just _this_ rabble," she demanded, selecting a simple white dress with a scowl, pausing abruptly and looking to Skye. "Do you still have any money left over from groceries? Because none of this will do _at all_,"

Maddy could only stare at her in bewilderment, because surely this girl was not suggesting that they buy a new outfit for her. She barely even knew Tasha, barely knew anything about Skye for that fact, and even though they did get along well enough now, Maddy did not want to accept any charity.

Skye only shook her head though. "No, and I don't get paid until the end of the week,"

"Same here," Tasha sighed, turning to look at Maddy once more, suddenly coming forward and placing her hands on the younger girl, first measuring the width of her hips against her own and then just beneath her breasts.

Maddy stood absolutely sill, resisting the urge to laugh at the tickling sensations and trying not to blush.

Tasha pulled away with a disappointed sigh, shaking her head. "You have nice hips but they are bigger than either mine or Skye's… and your bust is smaller, so lending you something more suitable is not even an option… I do like this, however," Tasha said, picking up one of the new blouses.

Maddy had been wearing that the other day, when the pterosaurs launched their massive assault. It was a soft, pastel orange, and it buttoned down. It was pretty but she had nothing that would go nicely with it other than a pair of pants.

"Hmm," Tasha mused, her eyes studying each dress carefully. "You could mix and match," she suggested, selecting a simple gray dress and holding it in front of the blouse. "Wear this underneath, and it will give this thing a nice splash of color. Or you can wear the pink shirt over the black dress, and make it look more like a skirt."

Maddy was staring at the options laid out in front of her uncertainly. She was right. The orange blouse made the gray dress seem a bit less depressing while the pink shirt seemed to go well over the black dress she had worn through the portal.

"Casual cute," Tasha finished, clapping her hands together. "So who is the lucky guy?"

Skye smirked. "Reynolds,"

Tasha spun around. "_Reynolds? _Mister tall, dark, and too good for me?" she demanded, glaring at her friend as she gestured to Maddy. "Oh, hell no, what does she have that I don't?" She studied Maddy once more, scowling in frustration, and other than the aforementioned difference in their chests and hips, apparently Tasha could see nothing wrong.

"Maybe he likes her hair," Skye suggested with a grin.

"Her hair?" Tasha repeated loudly, though her face softened as she gently plucked a twig out of Maddy's hair. "Oh, hon, your _hair_! You need product, don't move," She shook her head and suddenly marched out of the bathroom, clicking her tongue and stomping her feet the whole way.

Maddy stared after her in confusion. One minute she'd thought she would have been the sole casualty in a jealous rage, and now the other girl was concerned with her hair. "What…?"

Skye laughed softly. "You get used to it,"

Eventually Tasha came back with a small arsenal of hair products that she used to maintain her own unruly hair, and she gave Maddy specific instructions on how to apply each specific one. There were so many that Maddy would have never understood what to do otherwise.

One serum was made from a kind of sap, and it would apparently smooth all of the fizziness, while another one made from a type of fruit would ensure her hair was glossy and smelled nice for hours.

Maddy had no idea how long she was there in that room, learning how to apply the simple and organic cosmetics that Tasha had developed herself, though by the time she was headed home, a basket to carry both her clothes and her new gifts when she left.

Tasha was… different. Her personality seemed to shift from one extreme to another within a nanosecond, and though she had scowled every time a certain Mark Reynolds was mentioned, the other girl had actually looked offended when Skye had casually asked if there were any lingering issues of jealousy now that he was interested in Maddy.

"No," she'd scoffed. "He _rejected me. _That just pissed me off."

Maddy was smiling as she walked home, humming to herself because not only had she managed to get some good ideas on what to wear tomorrow night, she could finally do something to keep her curly hair under control. She had always struggled with her hair, because it had a tendency to curl and kink in the smog, and it was so dry here in the heat of the sun.

It was nice to be able to have someone teach her how to keep it under control in these conditions. The fact that she ended up with lotions and oils to help her keep her skin smooth and hydrated was another bonus, and Tasha had given everything to her with only the demand to see the finished product before the actual date happened.

Maddy was almost home when she first heard the arguement.

At first she had thought nothing of it, fully prepared to simply continue down the road so she could go home and try out her new beauty supplies, though that seemed impossible when she realized just who was shouting and cursing on the front porch of a familiar house, until both perpetrator fell silent.

For a moment all she could do was stare at the scene before her, holding her breath as she waited for either of them to move. Mark was staring at his brother, his arms crossed over his chest, tension rippling through every muscle, and Michael was simply giving him a vacant stare in return.

Maddy had only seen Mark earlier at lunch, and just as she had been, he was volunteering to help repair the colony, though he had been working with the construction crews to repair the damage done to the houses and other buildings. He had been dirty earlier, his skin soaked with perspiration and fatigue, and he had been happy and completely charming at that point.

Now however he was in his full armored uniform, his weapon at his side, and he looked impressive and strong whereas his brother was just standing there completely unaffected.

Though Maddy had not really heard what they had been arguing about, it seemed as if the initial outbursts were over, and she had only caught the tail end of whatever it had been. Mark did not look angry to her though, not at all. She had been under the impression that they just did not get along, some sort of sibling rivalry or falling out between them.

If that were true though she would have thought that the tension would be from anger… instead they both just looked tired and sad, and she could not look away.

Mark whispered something, his voice sounding defeated and heartbroken, though she could not make out what he was saying since he was so far away. He shook his head when there was no response, backing down the porch and walking resolutely down the road without a single glance backwards.

Maddy watched his back fade into the distance, his back completely tense with misery as he stalked away to report to his post, and she looked up in time to see Michael retreat into his house with a slight frown on his face, closing the door softly behind him.

Neither of them had even noticed her standing there off to the side of the house, both too consumed by whatever was going on between them.

The young woman had no idea what she had just witnessed.

It hurt her heart to think of how miserable they had both looked from their confrontation. She did not like it when Mark was hurting, and seeing his brother in the same condition only deepened her worry. She was a bit uncomfortable around Michael but she did not hold any ill will to him.

Maddy walked home silently, never once realizing that her smile had faded in her concern.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Enchanted**

Lessons in survival training had recommenced as planned this morning, though unfortunately their instructor for the course had been replaced.

According to some of the other students Commander Taylor had left the colony earlier that morning to investigate an outpost in the jungle, and was not expected back until dinnertime at least, and while the commander was off of the settlement, Lieutenant Washington as his second had to take command until his return.

It was not that Lieutenant Guzman was a bad instructor. He was just as strict and his teaching methods were a bit different, though nonetheless effective… but Maddy, and apparently quite a few of the students, found themselves missing the more direct approach and dry humor from the way Lieutenant Washington taught.

Today had mainly been an evaluation of where they were at. Lieutenant Guzman was assessing how much they had learned, handing out instructions and expecting results and considering that each topic had been thoroughly addressed previously until each student understood, he had only had to correct someone once or twice the entire course.

There was nothing wrong with the assessments. It was actually a good idea that he was ensuring they all knew the material before proceeding onto something new.

Maddy was only perhaps a bit disgruntled because he had assigned Mark as one of the soldiers to scout the perimeter today instead of asking him to guard and aid the students directly in the clearing. She had only caught small glimpses of him through the trees as he patrolled, and other than a briefly shared smile as everyone had gathered by the gates, they had not seen each other.

Considering just what tonight would be, Maddy was not very happy with the current circumstances. She had wanted to speak with him this morning, ever since last night in fact, after what she had witnessed between him and his brother. She had not even the slightest idea what she would say, though she knew she would never question him about it.

Mark had just looked so miserable… she just wanted to see if he was okay.

Maddy was already planning to spend lunch with him today, as they customarily did ever since the course began, though fate did not seem to be on her side. By the time lunch tolled around, Zoe was complaining about her throat aching, and her nose had begun to run slightly with a case of the snuffles.

Yesterday her sister had apparently faked a stomach ache while her brother had been watching her. Zoe had not wanted to be parted from their mother ever since the pterosaurs had launched their assault, and had even resorted to lying about being sick to stay near her.

Today however, Zoe was showing symptoms, and the instructor requested that she be removed from the class lest she infect anyone else with the virus. Maddy was nearly certain that it was only a mild cold, though she took her sister's hand and followed a nameless soldier back down the hill to the gate.

"Do you feel really bad, Zo?" Maddy asked her as they made their way to the hospital, the younger girl sniffing miserably and dabbing her nose with a small tissue. She smiled sympathetically when Zoe only nodded her head and blew her nose in response.

Expecting to find her mother, Maddy was a bit surprised to find her father instead. He was speaking to a physician as the two girls entered, asking her something. He spotted them a moment later, however, and all but dismissed the woman as they approached.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked with narrowed eyes, suspicion in his voice. He looked at Maddy questioningly, before he looked down at Zoe who was still sniffing. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Zoe's sick," Maddy told him, and seeing his suspicion grow, she squeezed the young girl's hand in reassurance with a smile and added, "And this time she's _not _pretending," Zoe sneezed as if to reaffirm it, and Maddy released her hand to run it over the girl's head gently. "It's just a cold but they asked me to take her out of class,"

Zoe peered up at him with a pitiful expression. "I need mommy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," their father said, his voice regretful as he knelt down to look at her directly. "Mommy's not here."

Maddy frowned slightly. Her mother had left for work early this morning, so unless they sent her out on assignment or she somehow managed to get the day off she should have been here.

"Where is she?" Zoe asked with a frown of her own.

"Well, she had to go save some other people," he answered gently.

"The instructor told me not to come back this afternoon," Maddy told him, still unsure where her mother was but she figure her father would tell her once Zoe was out of earshot. "I think he was worried I might catch it and spread it around too, and anyway it will be no problem for me to catch up on my own. So I can watch her."

"Of course you can catch up on your own. You could probably teach that class if you wanted to," he remarked with a smirk, though it melted into a smile as he looked at Zoe. "Tell you what… why don't we go see if there's anything in this hospital for a cold, and then I take you home."

Zoe nodded slowly. She was obviously not happy that their mother was not present to help but she would accept the next best thing.

"What am I supposed to do?" Maddy wondered out loud, and her father shrugged.

"Go be a teenager?"

Maddy rolled her eyes with a smile at the suggestion. "Just be careful and don't catch her cold."

"I _never _catch colds," he scoffed, and bent forward to lift the child into his arms "Only crooks." He grinned when his attempt at humor had them both laughing slightly. "See you at home,"

"Bye," Maddy said, watching as they ventured further inside to look for some cold medicine, a bit lost on what to do now that they were gone and she was left to her own devices.

Maddy had been well aware that she would have been in school for eight hours today, and therefore she had spent the night preparing all of the ingredients for dinner tonight. She had everything ready to be cooked, and this morning when she woke, she had spent a good two hours cleaning the house unnecessarily so that it would be presentable.

Everything was done already. She supposed she could go home to begin getting ready, though she knew it was too early to do it. Lunch had not even passed and dinner would not be for hours yet. She would have plenty of time to ready herself while the roast was cooking and the pie setting.

Maddy had just left the hospital with the intention of going home to maybe retrieve her new sketch book and draw a few fractals or even go out into the fields when she spotted a familiar figure. She blanched, and had a momentary flash of panic at the sight of him.

It was Hunter.

Maddy had no particular interest of being anywhere this man after the lewd comment he had made about her appearance yesterday, especially when she was alone. He had not seen her, thankfully, his attention on a burly man with short graying hair, deep in discussion just outside of the building with the enormous solar panels, which she recognized as the bar.

Trying to remain unseen by the young man, Maddy ducked her head, trying to shield her face as she began walking away quickly. He probably would not have even approached her, she decided, glancing back over her shoulder to see him shake the man's hand, but she did not want to test that theory.

Unfortunately while she was looking behind her, someone unknowingly stepped directly in her path. It was an accident, and neither one had fallen. She righted herself quickly, looking up with an apologetic smile, which froze on her face as she was met with a glare.

A young woman perhaps a bit older than her own sixteen stood, arms crossed over her chest, an irritated scowl on her red painted lips. She wore slimming shorts and a ridiculously tight shirt, her auburn hair long and twisted to perfection in a severe knot behind her.

"Watch it," she snapped.

Maddy flinched at the familiar tone. She had heard it often in the past. "S-sorry," she said quickly, biting her lip. "I… I wasn't looking where I was going." She would have perhaps said a bit more, maybe try to explain why she had not been paying attention…

The young woman acted before she could say anything more in her defense however, abruptly surging forward and planting her hands on either side of Maddy's shoulders, and with one rough push, Maddy was sent sprawling to the ground on her back, sharp rocks digging into the delicate skin.

Maddy could barely think as she laid there for a moment, not even registering whatever was being said above her before the other girl began stalking away angrily. Her hands stung with the pinpricks of gravel as she slowly sat up, and she could already feel small dots of blood gather from where some of the sharper edges had pierced the fleshy part of her palms and against her shoulder.

No one offered to help her up. No one even noticed her there.  
><em><br>No crying, _she told herself firmly, bowing her head to hide the pained grimace, because scratches were nothing to cry over. She knew she had experienced worse before, even if she could not think of any off the top of her head right now. She had been asking for it, not paying attention to where she was walking.

Even as she tried to rationalize it, her bottom lip trembled threateningly because it was no use. She had thought everything was different here. She thought that everything was going well. She had made actual friends or was at least in the preliminary stages of it. Her opinions during class were actually well received by both instructors and peers.

In some aspects it was better here but…people were still angry and mean no matter where they lived…

… and Maddy Shannon… she was still invisible.

Head bowed she tried in vain to stand, hurt and anger warring with the desperate need to get home and hide, to immerse herself in her journals or a book to just _erase _what she was feeling. She needed to try and forget about this, because today was supposed to be a happy day and now everything that was supposed to be good about it had deteriorated within the span of a second.

Because no longer could she see the market place looming ahead of her, full of smiling patrons and shop owners vending their prehistoric fruits and vegetables. Instead she saw unfriendly faces bypassing her on the floor in a cold hallway, uncaring or oblivious as she struggled against unknown assailants who taunted and teased and…

Maddy struggled instinctively when she felt a hand on her, tears blurring her eyes as she looked up at the perpetrator. She froze a moment later, recognizing the tricolored eyes set into a familiar and yet unfamiliar face, breathing heavily as she tried to understand the words he was speaking to her.

Michael had one hand hovering over her forearm, not quite touching, and his other was held out in surrender. He was speaking soft, soothing tones, his eyes watching her with the most emotion she had ever seen on his face. He had never looked more like his brother than in that moment.

For the first time she felt calm in his presence without having to force herself to be. He always had a way of unnerving her, of making her feel cautious, with his quiet, monosyllabic responses and the careful way he moved. She had been working on it, because it was unfair to judge him like that, and she was finding it easier to be around him.

And right now Maddy could not have been happier unless it had been his brother to find her.

Maddy drew in a breath, blinking rapidly, and she quickly reached up to wipe beneath her eyes to rid herself of the evidence. She felt tired, though not in the sense that she wanted to sleep. Her hands and her shoulder blade stung, and she turned her hands over, winching as she saw the blood.

It was already drying but her hands were dirty with dirt and pebbles.

"Madelyn,"

"I'm fine," she said, hoping to sound convincing, and she looked up to see him do the same thing with his eyebrows that his brother did when he knew she knew the answers in class. She sighed, because apparently she was transparent to both of them. "It's just a scratch,"

Michael frowned slightly. "Some wounds go deeper,"

Maddy froze at his insight, giving him a cautious look. She wondered, for a moment, if perhaps he knew about how she had been treated. She then realized he could be talking about his own past experiences instead of her own. She hoped she was wrong because she would never wish that kind of treatment on anyone, even if it meant that either he read her files or that his brother had told him.

"May I?" Michael asked, and she stared at him unsurely before nodding. He leaned closer, sliding one arm behind her back while his other gently gripped her arm, and he carefully helped her to her feet. "We should get these looked at," he said once she was upright, taking a wrist in each hand.

"No, I can put something on them once I get home," Maddy disagreed with a firm shake of her head. The last thing she needed was to go into the hospital. Someone would surely tell her mother or her father, and she would rather just forget about this incident rather than reopen old scars.

Michael sighed heavily, stepping back with his hands in his pockets.

"Walk with me?" she asked, and though she had no idea where the thought had even come from other than not wanting to be alone right now, she smiled when he gave her a surprised look in response. His eyebrows pinched together, and he moved beside her with uncertainty as she began to walk. She was aware of how much distance he kept between them.

It took her a few moments before she realized that it was about the same amount of space she had instigated two days ago.

Maddy felt sad with that knowledge because he was apparently more conscious of how uncomfortable he had made her than she had thought he was. He was purposely keeping that distance between them in an effort to make her more at ease.

Therefore Maddy made the decision to shuffle a bit closer, watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye as she moved until their shoulders were only inches apart. He paused briefly, his head turning to look at her, though she kept her own straight ahead as if nothing had changed.

Michael seemed to be more relaxed at her gesture and his posture changed a bit. She would have probably not even noticed had she not been watching so closely. He looked perhaps a bit confused by her actions however. She could not blame him. She had spent the last few days treating him like a pariah without any cause whatsoever.

Companionable silence fell between them for the entire walk, and soon her house came into view. He paused just at the steps, and she turned to offer him a smile. "Thank you," she said warmly.

Michael tilted his head, a confused frown appearing on his face. "You're welcome, Madelyn,"

"Maddy. I liked to be called Maddy," she corrected, and something flashed in his eyes that she could not understand. He looked grateful, and relieved, and his eyes quickly dropped to the ground. She had the sudden feeling that not many people were kind to him, and it made her stomach churn because she knew she had been one of those people.

Michael looked back up before she could move toward the door. "Thank you," he said quietly. She swallowed slightly at the sorrow written across his face. "Marcus… he… he was so… _hurt_… and angry. And you," His lip twitched slightly, rising into a half smile. "You… brought him back."

Before Maddy could even think of a response Michael was already walking away. She had no idea what to think. She was confused by his words, uncertain how to take them. Mark had never seemed hurt or angry to her, the only time she had ever seen anything similar was when he was upset on her behalf or yesterday when she had witnessed them arguing.

Maddy spent most of the afternoon in her room trying to make sense of it all. She had cleaned the cuts, spraying disinfectants on her hands that numbed the sting she still felt. She found it difficult to focus on reading or drawing afterwards though, eventually giving up entirely and just stared at the wall, lost in her own thoughts until Zoe and her father returned home, the former crawling into bed with a pout as she was forced to take her medicine that immediately knocked her out.

Banished from her own room, Maddy had preoccupied herself with cooking dinner. She had no idea what time her mother would be back tonight but she was counting on the older woman to mediate between her father and Mark, hopefully keeping the embarrassment to a minimum.

Maddy left the food to simmer and cook while she took a long shower, using the oils and shampoos she had been given the previous day, and once she was done, she applied the lotions to her skin and the serum to her hair. She felt very pampered afterward, and her excitement had steadily rebuilt itself by the time she was towing her hair dry.

Josh came home scowling to himself, reeking of something terrible. He had taken one look at her clean and presentable black dress with the pink shirt over it and had smirked. It had taken a good whack on the head with a hair brush before he had finally stopped trying to hug her to ruin her outfit, and she sent him off to the showers, grinning to herself when she heard his yelp since she had used all the hot water.

Maddy had changed her outfit anyway. She changed it several times in fact, trying to decide which choice would look the best. Tasha had been a godsend with her advice and her cosmetics but next time perhaps Maddy could have just asked her which outfit she would have worn instead of getting so many choices.

Finally Maddy decided on the gray dress with the orange shirt beneath it, smoothing out the fluttery skirt to get out any wrinkles. She only had one pair of boots, and though she knew they did not quite go with the outfit, it was better than being barefoot, and once her hair was completely dry, she applied the last product and began brushing it.

Looking into her mirror, Maddy could only stare at her own reflection. Her hair was completely different, fizziness simply gone, as was the completely unmanageable curls. Instead her hair was now sleek and straight, falling well below her shoulders before the ends began to curl. She had never realized her hair was that long before.

Maddy had applied the subtle cosmetics, unsure they would actually make a difference, but her skin looked so smooth and almost glowing. Her eyelids were tinted with a sheer sort of powder, a bit of some kind of liner to darken the rims and make her brown eyes stand out more. Her lips shined even though she had only used a small amount of the balm on them.

It was as if she had gone through some kind of metamorphosis, from a caterpillar into a butterfly, all within the span of a few hours. She felt… beautiful.

Never before had she ever thought of herself that way. Her mother had said that she looked pretty before, but the woman was genetically programed to try and make her feel better when she was feeling depressed and self-conscious about her looks.

A knock on the door sent her head spinning, because it could not possibly be time for him to arrive yet, she had not even taken the food out of the oven yet! She scrambled away from the mirror as quickly as possible, and hurried to answer the door. She took a moment to compose herself, straightening her shoulders and smoothing out her features.

Maddy immediately breath out in relief when she saw who was on her porch. "Skye," she said happily, smiling, and then turned to the other girl accompanying her, and her smile grew. "Tasha," She moved aside, and bit her lip nervously as both girls studied her appearance with approval.

Tasha smirked when she was done with her appraisal. "I am a genius."

"Yes you are," Maddy agreed wholeheartedly. She surprised both girls by throwing an arm around each of them, giving them both a grateful squeeze. "Thank you! I seriously don't know what I would have done without you. I am going to bake you a cake! Do you like coconuts? Well, they aren't really coconuts but they do share a lot of similarities, and coconut cakes are great. Or do you like cookies more? I can make cookies too,"

Tasha was laughing as she pulled back, her eyebrows high. "Chill, hon," she said, shaking her head in amusement. "Sweets are _always_ welcome. If you want to cook us a cake or some cookies, by all means, please do,"

Skye nodded with a grin of her own. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Extremely," Maddy nodded vigorously. "I keep looking at the clock, even though I checked the time five minutes before, and I changed my outfit over and over again, and my hands are shaking. I have no idea why," she said, bewildered as she looked down at the offending appendages. "He and I spend so much time together. He usually has this calming effect, and even when I am feeling nervous, he just makes it go away, but now—"

"Maddy, sweetie," Tasha interrupted. "_Breathe_"

Maddy drew in a long breath obediently. "Sorry."

"You'll do fine," Skye laughed softly. "He wants to _court_ you, remember?"

Tasha sighed happily, a wistful expression on her face. "I want to be courted," she said, because apparently Skye had informed her on the meaning of the word. She gave the other two girls a determined look. "We should get all the girls together and conspire to blacklist all boys until they decide to court us,"

"Um…"

All three young women sudden turned at the sudden interruption.

Josh had apparently finished his shower. He had not been expecting company quite yet, otherwise Maddy was sure he would have taken his clothes into the bathroom with him, because he had exited wearing only a towel secured around his waist, his chest still a bit wet while his hair was positively dripping. He had the most ridiculous, wide-eyed look of panic on his face as his eyes met Skye's, and he promptly blushed and scurried off to his room.

Maddy pressed her lips together, and the moment the three girls looked at each other, they all fell apart with laughter at her brother's mortification. "Oh God…" she giggled, her smile wide and full of mirth, and she glanced over to his firmly shut door, calling, "Thank you, Josh!" because she had not really known just how much she needed a good laugh until that point.

"Priceless," Tasha snickered. "Did you see how red he turned?"

"I think the blush went all the way into the towel," Skye smirked, though her own face was a bit pink. She was smiling when she looked at Maddy next. "What time does your soldier boy get here?"

Maddy did not even have to look at the clock. "Not for another hour."

"Want us to take your brother off of your hands?" she questioned.

"Yes please," she nodded, smiling gratefully. "It would be nice not to have to be afraid that he might tell a story about a time I probably did something embarrassing,"

As it turned out, Josh was reluctant to leave. He had emerged from his room, thankfully this time he was dressed, and he immediately shook his head at Skye's invitation to go over to her house to watch some shooting stars. He had crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I know what you're doing," he said, and he then glared at his sister as if she had somehow betrayed him by wearing a dress and fixing her hair so nicely. "I am not leaving. I get to interrogate him."

Maddy sighed in exasperation, and then grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down so she could whisper into his ear. She hummed the first few chords of an ancient rock song and he suddenly froze with recognition, rounding on her.

"No way," he denied fervently. "You _deleted_ those videos. I _watched_ you delete them,"

Maddy allowed herself a satisfied smirk at his horror. "Did you also watch me restore them five minutes later?" she asked innocently, carefully studying her fingernails.

Josh scowled at her. "I'll go get my coat," he muttered, stomping away.

Skye and Tasha gave her a questioning look.

"... Blackmail?" she admitted sheepishly.

Josh came back later wearing a hat and a jacket, his new guitar clasped gently in his hands. He huffed at her, and walked outside with a grumble. Skye and Tasha watched him go in amusement while she only rolled her eyes after him. Both girls then wished her luck and departed.

Once everyone was gone, Maddy looked at the clock. She frowned when she realized just how late it was, because her mother should have been home thirty minutes ago. "Dad," she called out, finding him in his room just sitting down on the bed with his datapad in his lap. "Dad, where is mom? She should be home already,"

"Just got finished talking to her," he told her.

Maddy had a sinking feeling in her chest at his tone. "Is she on her way back?"

"No," He shook his head. "Your mother was assigned as a ride along medic with Taylor today, to investigate an outpost in the jungle. She said that there were some problems, and that she is sorry but she won't be able to make it tonight,"

"… Please tell me you're joking." she requested, groaning when he gave her a helpless shrug. She immediately began pacing. "This is a disaster. He wanted to do this tonight so that he could introduce himself properly to you and mom, and now mom isn't even coming and—" Her father suddenly released a sneeze, and she spun around with wide eyes. "What was _that_?"

So much for never catching colds.

"You are _so _much like your mother," he remarked, smiling at her. "Are you going to demand that I get some fluids in me and then go straight to bed too?"

"Yes," Maddy said shortly, her hands on her hips. "You are not getting him sick,"

"Tough," he said.

Maddy frowned at him as he took a seat on the couch, making himself comfortable. She opened her mouth to say more on the matter but was cut off when her timer went off, signaling that dinner was ready to be taken out of the oven. She sighed and hurried to get it out before everything burned.

By the time everything was set out onto the table to cool a bit, the clock was reading about ten minutes until six. She twisted her fingers anxiously, righting napkins and silverware obsessively, and she paced with her eyes glued to the clock.

Maddy could almost hear the digital numbers mocking her, with just how slowly they were moving. Her belly felt tight with anticipation as the minutes passed agonizingly slow. She heard her father laughing behind her and narrowed her eyes at him over her shoulder. He was certainly not helping, just watching her impending meltdown with a knowning grin.

Finally, mercifully, there was a knock on the door.

… At precisely six o'clock.

Maddy was torn between joy and cursing his punctuality by making her suffer for so long. She smoothed out her dress as her father rose from behind her, and then smoothed it out again while she walked toward the door. She licked her lips and righted her hair, steeling herself.

"Are you going to open it?" her father asked, and she could just _hear _the grin in his voice. Maddy spun around and settled him with a look until he raised his hands in surrender.

Heart pounding, Maddy finally opened the door, and promptly blushed when she saw Mark standing there, because he looked _good._ He had on a gray shirt with almost a horizontal pattern in lighter hues, and she couldn't help but notice just how much the color brought out his eyes. His pants were plain black, and he had a matching black jacket wrapped around him.

Honestly he could have arrived covered in armor, sweaty and dirty and she would have been happy.

"Good evening, Miss Shannon," he greeted softly, a slow smile spreading across his features.

Maddy drew in a small breath, returning it. "Good evening, Mister Reynolds," she backed away from the door, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as he entered. She was acutely aware of her father as she offered to take his jacket, and then stood to the side with apprehension as her father looked the younger man over carefully.

"Mr. Shannon," Mark greeted, and there was a look on his face that she had only seen once before, the afternoon he had helped to carry groceries and had consequently met her mother. She bit her lip and twisted her fingers, watching as he offered his hand. "My name is—"

"I know who you are," her father interrupted, taking the hand and perhaps applying a bit too much pressure considering the barely concealed wince the younger man gave. He leveled Mark with an even stare, one that revealed no emotion whatsoever, and she bit her lip in worry. "Do you intend to have sex with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Maddy cried out in alarm.

This is _exactly _why she needed her mother here tonight.

Mark swallowed slightly, his eyes wide and his throat bobbing as he drew in a breath. "I—"

"Don't answer that!" Maddy told him hastily. She surged forward and grabbed her father by the shoulders, turning him around and bullying him in the direction of his room. "Out!" she hissed, glaring when she realized the man was actually grinning. "You did that on purpose?" she demanded once they were in his room.

"Did you see the _look_ on that kid's face?"

Maddy groaned, burying her head in her hands. "_Dad_,"

"Okay, okay…" he said placating, though his grin still remained. "Should I stay in here?"

As if she would let him back out there after that.

Mark was staring at his feet when she returned. He looked up, and she thought he seemed a bit relieved to find that she was alone. He swallowed once more, and Maddy inwardly winced at the awkwardness between them now. She completely blamed her father and his inappropriate question.

"M-my mother is working tonight," Maddy said quickly, hoping to fill the enormous void. "So she won't be able to make it. Josh is out with his friends, and Zoe is sick, and my dad caught it too, and I think he took some of Zoe's medicine which is why he…" She sighed, because even she knew it was a weak argument. "I guess we're going to be dining alone… are you hungry?" she asked hopefully.

Dinner was the single most awkward experience in her life.

Maddy had not felt this uneasy around him since the brachiosaur incident when they first met. She could feel her father watching from the threshold of his room, her back to him as she basically shifted her food around without really eating it. His staring was making her feel even more anxious than she already was.

Mark sat right across from her, and she was sure he could see her father over her shoulder. He was being so… _formal_. He tried to fill the silence with questions about her, just simple things that they had never really talked about, and it would have been completely fine, except the way he was asking was making her nervous and she had knocked over the stupid salt and pepper shakers at least twice by the time they had finished the meal.

"… Would you like some dessert?" she asked him, already rising to clear their plates away. He raised quickly himself, managing to reach full height mere seconds before she did, and he immediately began helping her without being asked. She would have sighed with fond exasperation had her nerves not been so frazzled.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," he said politely.

Maddy peered over at her father, who was snickering to himself as he played on his datapad. She narrowed her eyes at him and quickly retrieved the pie she had made. She carried it to the table and served two slices, and when she moved to retake her seat, Mark was there to push it in as he had when they had first sat down. Her father coughed behind he and she ignored him.

"Did you receive any reply from the science department about your application?" he asked.

Maddy tried not to flinch, because she had been trying to forget about that. "I did, yes. They decided that I was not qualified enough to volunteer and rejected my application."

Mark grimaced slightly. "Oh."

Another cough echoed throughout the house. She glanced over her shoulder to see her father pulling a face as well, his eyebrows raised high, and she sighed.

"My mother," she cleared her throat, taking a sip of her lemonade. "My mother mentioned that they needed some help at the hospital though. She said she would speak to her own superior about maybe allowing me to try an apprenticeship."

"That's good," Mark smiled slightly. "Is that something you think you might enjoy?"

Considering her reaction to a few drops of blood, she doubted it.

Even when she had been patching everyone up the other night, she had begun to feel a bit faint, and her stomach had rebelled. But she had to do something and if she ever wanted the science division to even consider her, she needed to get some work experience, even if she was averse to it.

"Maybe," she nodded, moving the pie filling around on her plate. "I guess we'll just have to see."

At least Mark seemed to be enjoying her cooking. He had already complimented her on the meal almost every few minutes, an odd, uncertain smile on his face that made it difficult for her to discern whether or not he was being truthful or just polite.

Everything had tasted fine to her… but then again, she had grown up where everything was bland and practically tasteless and therefore their palates were a bit different.

Maddy inwardly sighed, wondering why everything was so strange between them right now. She wished she knew how to make him act like himself again because then she knew everything would just be infinitely better and she could just forget about how discomfited she felt.

Noticing a sudden lack of movement, Maddy looked up at him, feeling supremely flustered when she realized that he was just watching her. He had one elbow up on the table, resting his chin against his hand, and she tightened her grip on her fork.

"So… more key-lime pie?" she offered noticing that he had eaten all but the pastry crust. She had barely even taken two bites of her own. He straightened quickly, lowering his hands as he smiled. "Not that… there's actually any _lime_ in it…" she added, averting her eyes nervously. "Because limes wont… evolve until millions of years later," She closed her eyes briefly, mentally kicking herself. "Anyway…"

"So," Mark began haltingly. "Do you… find that you enjoy… cooking?" His eyes were bright blue right now, and they were staring at her patiently. "I… I mean, I know you… like recipes… but is cooking… is it something you… enjoy?"

Maddy thought about it for a moment. "Yeah… um," she said, attempting a smile of her own. "It's kind of like… chemistry," she mused. "Except at the end, you get a treat,"  
><em><br>Oh God. _

Maddy turned her head quickly, glancing back at her father and inwardly hoping that she had not said the last part out loud. He was staring down at his datapad, his face contorted, and she smiled weakly because _of course _she had said it. He met her eyes with sympathy, and she quickly turned back, catching the tail end of a smile on Mark's face before she looked down at her plate.

"Um, I should get going," he said, rising from his seat.

"Right, yeah," Maddy nodded, quickly doing the same, and her hip bumped the table. Once again the salt and pepper shakers clattered onto the flat surface, and she hurried to right them. She heard him say something in acknowledgement to her blunder. "Sorry," she breathed out, standing swiftly once she was done, whispering a quiet '_whoops_' to herself as she tried to fix her hair.

Mark turned to her, his hands moving behind his back as he smiled. "Well, um… thank you," he began formally, and his eyes were smiling, but why did he have to be so formal? "For inviting me into your home," He turned slightly, his eyes moving past her. "Uh, bye, Mr. Shannon."

Maddy turned too, looking back at her father. "_Oh my God_," she mouthed to him, feeling mortified and horrified by just how _badly _everything had gone before she moved to walk him to the door. She felt disappointed when he left without his customary goodbye, shutting the door behind her and raising her face to the ceiling. "Okay. Tell me the truth… was that the worst first date in the history of the universe?"

Maddy took the seat Mark had vacated, looking over at her father despondently.

"Not even close." he told her.

"Yeah," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You're just saying that to make me feel better,"

"I'm saying it 'cause I _lived_ it,"

Maddy lifted her eyebrows in question.

"It was my first date with your mom." he said, voice sounding a bit astonished of that fact as he moved to sit down across from her. "She was so… _astronomically _out of my league—a fact that her friends brought up constantly." She tilted her head, curiously listening to him. "By the time I picked her up… I'd psyched myself out so much, I was… a total wreck."

Maddy smiled reluctantly as he shook his head in remembrance, and looked down at the abandoned plate in front of her as she tried to picture it. Her parents had a very strong relationship with one another, and her father was not someone she could easily imagine being as awkward as she had been at all.

"But when it was all over, guess what?" he said, smiling gently. "I asked her out again. Because I knew that, no matter _how _much of a fool I made out of myself…" He placed his hand on hers. "In the end, it'd be worth it."

Maddy bit her lip, and shook her head with a smile. "You are not off the hook, mister," she said a minute later, narrowing her eyes. "… Did you _have _to tease him?"

He grinned mischievously in response.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Enchanted**

Maddy was beginning to believe that Lieutenant Guzman was sabotaging her on purpose. He was standing in as the instructor for survival training once again due to the fact that the Commander had not returned yet, and the man had assigned Mark as one of the scouts to patrol the perimeter once more.

It was quite inconvenient considering just how _badly _she needed to speak with him regarding where they stood after the catastrophe last night had been. She had tried to approach him this morning only to be thwarted by having to depart for the steppes, once again to continue reviewing material they had already covered with Lieutenant Washington.

On the plus side, Maddy was not the only one who knew the answers this time around, and was content to stay silent as the rest of the students answered questions.

Maddy was also quite pleased that Ethan had approached her, and was keeping her company since Zoe, who she usually walked with, was not present due to her cold, and Josh had been allowed to stay home in order to keep an eye on their sister. Her father, sick with a cold himself, was being stubborn by insisting he attend work.

Ethan had expressed his relief that she was doing better after her attack, having not been able to do so yesterday since she had left early with her sister. She had almost forgotten that he had even been there to witness the aftermath until that point, though apparently he had gone to the hospital to see her before she had woken up.

Somehow they had returned to the topic of the extinction theories regarding dinosaurs, and Maddy soon found herself being drawn into several deep debates with a few of Ethan's friends who had overheard them. She found some of the themes to be very insightful and thought provoking, while others were just plain absurd and irrelevant. But she did enjoy the distraction.

Time passed quickly throughout their discussions and soon everyone was being escorted back to the settlement for lunch.

Maddy cast her gaze around the group to find Mark, though let out a sudden squeak when she felt someone take her right arm, and then again when another took her left. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Tasha and Skye, quickly leading her away from the crowd, both speaking in rapid succession before she could even get over the shock of their sudden appearance.

"So…?" Skye inquired. "How did it go?"

"Was it romantic?" Tasha sighed hopefully.

"How was the introduction with papa bear?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"When are you seeing him next?"

Maddy sighed after a moment, moving with them to take a seat on a stone bench. "It was a disaster," she groaned, burying her face into her hands. She felt them touch her back gently and looked up. "It was beyond awkward. I kept knocking things over, and he was being _too _polite, and my father—oh God, my dad, he just made things worse by asking a very inappropriate question that just ruined everything and then he _watched _us the entire time… Mark has barely even looked at me today."

Tasha and Skye shared a look over her head that she could not decipher. "Let me guess," the former began with a knowing frown. "He was acting completely different, being all formal and nice, and he just kept asking all of the wrong questions."

Maddy stared at her in bewilderment. "How did you…?"

"Hon," Tasha smiled wryly. "Pretty much all first dates are awkward as hell. Especially if you happened to be friends first, because you have no idea how you are supposed to act in this new context and wires get crossed and jumbled up. He was probably just as nervous as you were, and was trying to impress you and express his interest by asking you odd questions to get to know you better."

Skye nodded. "I've seen him around you, Maddy. He is probably just unsure how to approach you now, beating himself up for coming off like an idiot. So… you can either sit back and let him come crawling to you for a second chance… or you could put him out of his misery and invite him over again."

Maddy sighed and twisted her fingers nervously. "What if he says no? What if he changed his mind? I'm not that pretty, and I ramble and—"

"Hold up," Tasha scowled. "Did he say you weren't pretty? 'Cause I'm not above kicking his ass,"

Skye nudged her shoulder, a concerned look in her eyes. "Did he say that?"

"No… he never said anything like that. No one has." she denied, shaking her head earnestly when they shared a look of disbelief. Maddy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked down at her hands. "At least… no one said it _here_."

Both girls were unaware of the circumstances, though they both seemed to be a bit angry on her behalf.

Tasha crossed arms over her chest. "You better tell me if anyone pulls that shit here, girly, cause no one messes with my friends and gets away with it unscathed."

Maddy was unable to suppress her smile, watching as Skye nodded along with her words. "… We're friends?" she asked timidly, and suddenly found herself being squeezed alive by both girls. She laughed as they voiced their confirmation into her hair. "Thank you…"

Skye smiled gently as she pulled away. "Anytime,"

"Ditto, hon," Tasha grinned. "So what are you going to do about Reynolds?"

Maddy sighed. "I have no idea. I just wish my dad hadn't made that comment last night," She inwardly winced as they waited for her to elaborate. She pursed her lips and drew in a breath, whispering, "_He asked if Mark wanted to have sex with me_,"

For a moment neither girl said anything, and she peeked up at them, her cheeks feeling warm as she waited their judgment, and hopefully some advice on how to better the situation.

"Well, no duh," Tasha said candidly. "Of course he does."

"Tasha!"

Tasha merely raised an eyebrow, unperturbed at her shriek. "Maddykins, sweetie, how do I put this delicately for your innocent sensibilities," she mused with a grin. "Your boy is eighteen and nothing but a walking hormone."

Maddy flushed, an odd squeak escaping her throat.

"Trust me on this," Tasha continued. "If Reynolds is even the slightest bit attracted to you, which he undoubtedly is by the way, he has probably thought about you in compromising positions more times than you can count, and I imagine you can count pretty damn high, miss smarty pants. He is probably _very _well acquainted with his right hand by now."

"I kind of have to agree with her on this, Maddy," Skye said, laughing when the younger girl choked at Tasha's insinuation. "He is most definitely attracted to you, and not only for you mind."

Maddy shook her head. "You can't know that." she said, exhaling with discomposure. "Why would he even want," She placed a cool hand over her scorching cheek, hoping to make her blush fade even if only a little bit. "I'm not even attractive like that. He wouldn't—"

"Hey Maddy," someone interrupted, and she looked up quickly, surprised to see Ethan standing there with a half-smile on his face. "Hey, you disappeared earlier," He looked as if he were going to say more, though he cut himself off when Tasha suddenly detached from Maddy's side and looked him up and down. "Um..."

"Perfect," she hummed, casually throwing an arm over his shoulder. "You're a friend of Maddy's?"

"… Yeah?" he said uneasily. "I'm, uh, Ethan…"

"Ethan," Tasha grinned at him, like a shark hunting its prey. "Ethan, sweetie, do you think our dear Maddy is hot?" she asked innocently.

Maddy groaned at her question and closed her eyes.

"Hot?" Ethan repeated uncertainly, and Maddy suddenly jerked back with wide eyes as she felt a hand press against her forehead. Ethan peered down at her in concern. "You do feel a little warm," he mentioned worriedly. "Did you catch your sister's cold? I could speak to the instructor if you need to go home,"

Skye was snickering beside her as Maddy shook her head wildly, hiding her face in her hands. His genuine concern for just how red and hot her face was made this situation seem entirely worse.

"Not _that _kind of hot," Tasha huffed irritably. "Do you think she is attractive?"

Maddy peeked through her fingers, watching as Ethan suddenly turned to her with wide eyes.

"Um…" Ethan floundered, his own cheeks tinted red. He was quiet for one long, torturous moment, and then he sighed. "I never really thought of her that way before… but… yeah… objectively speaking. She is pretty hot."

Maddy might have whimpered with embarrassment at the admission.

"Thank you, Ethan," Tasha said with success.

"Soldier boy definitely thinks so too," Skye added.

"… Soldier boy?" Ethan repeated, and his eyes suddenly lit with comprehension. "Are you talking about the guy who carried you all the way to the hospital the other day?" He smirked when his suspicion was confirmed. "Oh yeah, that guy _unquestionably_ thinks you're hot."

"Ethan!" Maddy squeaked aghast.

Tasha and Skye snickered in delight at having their argument backed up, and Ethan himself only shrugged. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?" he queried. "He's watching right now if you don't believe me,"

Maddy sucked in a breath, and discreetly peered around her surroundings.

It did not take her more than a few seconds to locate Mark. He was standing not too far away, leaning back against a support beam for one of the nearby buildings. His arms were crossed over his chest comfortably and he was simply watching with an undecipherable expression.

Mark noticed her attention, and his features softened into a small smile. He abruptly pushed away from the beam, and began making his way over. "Hello Miss Shannon," he greeted her quietly, his eyes the same uncertain blue as they had been last night.

There was still a bit of discomfort between them that she despised, though it was clearly not as bad as it had been last night under her father's watchful eyes. She inhaled deeply, her stomach churning with nerves as she tried to regain control of her heartbeat.

"Hello," Maddy returned slowly.

Mark then turned his attention onto her three companions, and his jaw tightened slightly. "Skye… Tasha…" he greeted them coolly, and she got the impression that he did not think much of her new friends, though they only grinned in response, not put off by the unfriendly vibe. "And…?"

Smiling slightly, the blond boy introduced himself. "I'm Ethan," he said. "We've met before… kind of, when Maddy got hurt,"

"Mark," he replied evenly, and there was something discernible in his tone. "I remember."

For a moment everyone was silent, and then Skye stood with a sly look. "We should probably get back to work," she said, joining Tasha, though she gave Maddy a meaningful look. "Just remember what we talked about. _Go for it,_" she mouthed the last bit, winking slightly.

Tasha smirked, nodding her head. "See you later, Maddy!"

"I should probably get back too," Ethan added, waving before he took his leave.

Maddy was torn between frustration and joy at their departure, because now she was finally able to speak with Mark alone just as she wanted. She twisted her fingers together in her lap, and licked her lips uncertainly as he slid into the seat beside her.

"I never realized you were friends with Skye and Tasha," Mark commented softly, and she turned to give him a questioning look. He looked away with a frown. "It's just that… you making friends is great, I'm glad… but… those two…" He gave her an earnest look. "I'm not trying to tell you who you should be friends with, just…"

Maddy placed her hand over his tense forearm and he fell silent, looking at her almost imploringly. "Nothing they say could ever make me go outside the gates unsupervised," she promised gently, and muscles relaxed as she squeezed his arm, and she knew that she had guessed correctly when he suddenly expelled a breath.

"Good," he nodded. "That's… good."

Mark released a slow breath, and glanced at her, suddenly twisting his arm and pulling it back until his hand was beneath hers, curling his fingers around her own. She smiled involuntarily at the action, allowing herself to lean against him as she found herself calming.

"Maddy?" he said softly. "Can we… I never got the chance to speak with your father last night."

Maddy rested her head against his shoulder. "Same time tonight?" she offered. "My mother should be home by then, and hopefully she can keep him in check,"

"Six o'clock," he affirmed.

Maddy was tempted to tell him to just come whenever he could, because the waiting had been absolute torture last night, but she bit the inside of her cheek and simply nodded her head, and she tightened her hand around his.

Mark suddenly paused at the gesture, his own fingers sweeping over the palm of her hand, and he turned her hand over slowly. "Maddy…"

"Hmm?"

"How did you hurt your hand?"

Maddy frowned at the question, and looked down, stiffening when she realized he was referring to the tiny scabs that were in the process of healing. "I… fell." she shrugged stiffly, trying to play it off as no big deal, because the small scratches really were no big deal.

Mark lifted the hand closer for inspection. "Fell," he repeated, disbelief coloring his voice. He abruptly grabbed her other hand, inspecting it as well, a deep seated frown on his face when he found it to be in the same condition. "… These… _when_ did you… fall?"

"Yesterday," she admitted lightly. "Outside of the hospital, right into the rocks,"

"How did you fall?"

Maddy inhaled slowly, trying to keep her voice even. "It was after I left Zoe with my dad, I wasn't paying attention and ended up running into someone," she told him, inwardly flinching as the image of an angry scowl and auburn hair came to her mind. She had been suppressing the memory ever since it had happened. She was not lying, she knew, just omitting certain facts.

Mark could read her too well though. "And you… _fell_." His voice was wrong, troubled even, and his eyes had suddenly shifted from an inquisitive shade of blue to a dark storm of gray. His jaw tightened, and he studied her face intently. "Maddy." She should have known he would see through her. "What happened?"

"… I should have been paying attention," she whispered, lowering her eyes. "I ran into a girl, and even though I tried to apologize, she just got… _angry_. She pushed me." She shrugged quickly, giving him a weak smile. "It was… no big deal. I've had worse,"

Mark turned completely, his hands gentle as he gripped her hands, careful of the healing wounds, despite his angry tone. "Who was it?" he demanded slowly, and she almost shivered at the coldness in his words.

"Just… some girl," she sighed. "I don't know her name."

Mark breathed heavily through his nose, and moved closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Are you… does it hurt?"

Maddy had a feeling he was speaking more than just physically. "Only a little," she replied, because it was the truth. She was still upset that she had been treated that way. It would probably always upset her but… she could move on. She had already forgiven the young woman who had hurt her without even realizing it.

Hate was like poison, and Maddy wanted to believe she was above the callousness and anger that some people displayed. She was a bit more cautious because of it perhaps but it had been a lesson that just because the atmosphere here was different did not mean that the people were.

All of these people had come here from the same place she did and although quite a few were decent she could not expect the same from all of them. The redhead had simply reminded her of that fact.

Maddy pulled away from the warm comfort he had secured her in, smiling at him. "Have you had lunch yet?" she asked, her smile widening when he shook his head. She peered at the watch around his wrist, and told him, "We have about fifteen minutes left then,"

Mark looked uneasy about just leaving the conversation where it stood, though nodded regardless. "What would you like to eat today?" he asked as they stood together.

"It is your turn to pick, Mister Reynolds,"

Everything seemed to be so much brighter as the day progressed.

Mark somehow weaseled his way into the clearing, and began giving her that little quirked eyebrow every time she failed to raise her hand after the instructor asked a question, sending her smirks and grins the entire time while she huffed in place, rolling her eyes at him.

Whatever tension or awkwardness that had been between them had simply melted away, and she was beginning to realize that no matter what changed between them or happened with their relationship: he was still Mark, still the kind and caring man who held her when she was upset, took her hand simply to touch her, and smiled whenever he saw her.

Nothing had changed, and nothing would have to change.

Maddy still felt the exact same way she had the previous day before the unsuccessful date, and he obviously had no problem simply falling back into their natural camaraderie. She almost found it ridiculous how odd both of them must have been acting the night prior for the night to have gone so badly because everything about him was like balm to her soul.

Tonight would be different. She would probably still change her outfit a dozen times and pace as she waited anxiously by the door. But tonight she would not allow herself to be uneasy or afraid, and if he was the one who began acting strangely, Maddy would just be herself and hopefully she would have the same soothing effect that he had on her.

School soon let out and Maddy parted ways with the rest of the students and Mark, giving the latter a warm smile before she took her leave. She decided not to worry about dinner. She would not spend hours preparing the meal or even attempt something elaborate. She would rather do something casual, as they usually did for lunch, casual to put everyone more at ease instead of a formal dinner.

Josh was sitting anxiously on the couch when she arrived, looking immensely glad to see her. "Dad is leaving," he told her quietly when she inquired, and she looked up to see her father hurrying through the house like a man possessed. "Mom isn't answering any of his calls, and apparently no one has heard from outpost three all day,"

Maddy swallowed, trying to suppress her initial fear at his words. "How is he getting there?"

"… I don't know," Josh sighed, falling silent as their father began moving toward the door.

"Josh, Maddy," the man said evenly, and neither mentioned it when he secured his gun in the holster despite how uneasy it made them. "I am going to help your mother, and I don't know what time I'll be back. Keep an eye on your sister. Make sure she takes her medicine."

Maddy flinched as the door slammed shut without another word, and she wrapped her arms around her middle, staring at the closed door wordlessly. She looked to Josh, who exhaled slowly as he met her eyes unsurely. He offered her a weak smile.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," he said, though she could tell by his tone that even he didn't believe his own words. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He looked restless, and upset. "Can you watch Zoe for a while? I think I just… I need some fresh air,"

Maddy nodded slowly. "Yeah, go ahead. Take as long as you need,"

Josh tugged on her wrist, hugging her briefly before he made for the door. He shut it much gentler than their father had, though she still felt the same sort of finality as it clicked into place. She reached up and tugged at her hair in frustration, because every time it seemed as if something was finally going right, everything took a turn for the worst.

Hours passed by with agonizing slowness akin to last night.

Maddy spent most of her time with her sister, her nerves shot with worry as she waited. She had found some instructions on the public cortex on how to fashion dolls out of rags and some ties, and had no problem sacrificing one of her pillow cases to the cause of creating some dinosaur dolls for Zoe.

Apparently word got out that both of her parents were missing, because Skye stopped in to check on her before she set out to look for Josh to check on him, and thirty minutes later Tasha and her housemate Max came to see if she needed anything. She had sent them away with what she hoped were reassuring smiles.

Josh never returned, though honestly after Skye had gone in search of him she did not really expect him any time soon. He had been pensive these past few days and she suspected that he and Skye would have quite a bit to talk about. She only hoped it worked out for the best for both of them.

Before long Zoe was falling into a medicine induced sleep that would keep her out for hours, and Maddy was left to her own devices for the remainder of her wait.

For the most part she paced back and forth. She bit her nails and chewed on the inside of her cheek. She grabbed, tugged and pulled at her hair incessantly, completely wreaking havoc on the glossy shine to the point that the oils in her hands turned it back into a frizzy mess, until she finally just pulled it back into a messy bun so that she would quit in her attempt to pull it all out.

Darkness soon fell over the neighborhood, and Maddy sat on the couch with her datapad lying uselessly in her lap, not even turned on. She was staring forward at the door, trying to push down the fear and helplessness she felt at being left here on her own without any real clue as to what was happening around her.

Maddy had just gotten her family back.

Ever since she was eleven there had always been this constant worry, an ever present and all-encompassing fear, that something would tear her family to shreds. She had always watched her surroundings carefully, and she had been the first to see those so called law men make their way up toward her family and her fears proven to be well founded.

For two years after that Maddy had prayed for her family to be reunited. She had sat with her mother through the tears, and her brother had done the same for her. She needed her mother though, because without her warm smile and gentleness, nothing would ever be the same.

Zoe had been too young before to understand everything that was going on, all the child had known was that her daddy was no longer there to play with her and rock her to sleep, and Maddy too had missed the strong arms that promised protection from the world. She had just got him back, and Maddy knew her heart could not take it if he was lost to her again.

Salvation had come with this place.

Finally after two long years they were together again, and though certain aspects were indeed much better, such as the fact that they could actually live as a family, they could breathe clean air and eat real food… but it was dangerous here as well.

Every day there was just some new element of danger she had been unaware of, and no one bothered to even try keep her informed. She was left at home, watching over her sister, trying not to panic because that would only cause Zoe to become upset too.

Maddy closed her eyes tightly, moving her datapad to the side and drew her knees to her chest. Her belly churned with her fears, and she found herself whispering urgently to herself. She needed them to be okay, she needed her family back, and she needed them safe.

They had to be safe…

Urgent knocking pulled her out of her prayers in an instant. She surged up from her seat and practically ran toward the door, quickly pulling it open. Her heart stilled, immensely relieved to find Mark on the other side, because his presence reminded her that she did have someone who tried to keep her informed, her came to keep her company.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes gray with worry.

For a moment she could only stare at him. "Mark," she said with surprise, her face twisting apologetically as she suddenly recalled that he would be coming over again tonight. She had completely forgotten in her worry, and she felt horrible about it. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Mark immediately began shaking his head. "No…"

"I totally forgot," she told him, feeling the need to explain because he had come here, and she had not even so much as thought about dinner since she had arrived home to discover her mother still missing, and her father taking off to go save her.

Honestly her stomach was so in knots that she doubted she could consume anything without becoming sick anyway.

"I wanted—"

"I thought that we knew that it was cancelled tonight," she continued guiltily, and his eyes were full of understanding as he tried to speak over her. "Because my parents are missing, and—"

"No," Mark interrupted gently, looking as if he might just step over the threshold of the door without an invitation for once to take her in his arms. "I just came to check if you were okay," He studied her carefully with a concerned frown, dipping his head down a bit so he could meet her eyes. "_Are _you okay?"

Maddy took in a deep breath as she lowered her eyes, and she seriously considered his question. She found herself shaking her head before she could stop herself. She had been ten seconds away from crying, her eyes burning with the need of it, and her throat tightening. She met his eyes, and her bottom lip trembled, and he stepped inside without a word.

Mark pulled her close once the door was shut, and she buried her face into his warm chest, taking in shuddering breaths. "Shh," he whispered soothingly, his hand moving down her back in circles.

"No, I am _not _okay," she said raggedly. "Why does this keep happening? Is the world that dead set against my family being together that we keep losing each other to prison, to a jungle with vicious beasts that want to rip us apart to… _why?_ What have we done other than just exist?"

Mark sighed softly, worriedly. "Maddy…"

Maddy shook her head and pulled away, not content to stand still even if it was in his arms. She was restless, agitated and she moved further into the room, resuming her earlier pacing. He stood in front of the table on the other side, watching her silently with the same look from earlier, and she was too upset to even try to figure out what was going on through that boy's head right now.

"You know what the worst part is?" she mused, her voice wavering as she reached the table, tapping her fingers against it briefly. "Having _absolutely _no idea what's going on. All my dad said was that he was going to help my mom, and then _nothing_," She was gesturing wildly with her hands by this point but she could care less that she probably appeared raving. "From _either _of them."

Mark tapped his own fingers against the table as she began pacing again. "Yeah, that's rough,"

Maddy couldn't help but notice something off with his tone, and turned around quickly, catching his frown though she couldn't possibly begin to decipher his expression. "It could be anything," she said, voicing one of her concerns. "You know? _Sixers_ could have ambushed them."

A sigh escaped him, and he looked down at the table. He shook his head. "It's not the Sixers." He told her softly, and she suddenly froze in place at the admission, her eyes growing wide.

"Then you know what's going on." she breathed, moving around the table to stand in front of him. She watched several expressions cross his features, the most prominent being _guilt _now that she actually paused in her ranting to recognize it. He knew what was happening.

Mark expelled a breath as she crossed her arms. "Look, Maddy," he said softly, shaking his head as he backed away slightly. "I-I'm _really_ not supposed to be talking about this."

Maddy felt her heart clench, and she swallowed. She knew there were certain aspects of his occupation that probably prevented him from being candid about specific information. She had always accepted that there were things he could never speak to her about, things that were classified.

Any other time she would have just accepted his silence.

"Mark," she said quietly, looking up at him imploringly. "It's my _parents_."

Mark stared at her intently, his conviction wavering, and he sighed heavily. His eyes averted from her face toward the ceiling and he quickly wiped a hand down his drawn face. "Outpost three was placed under quarantine sometime last night," he told her reluctantly, his voice gentle.

"Quarantine?" Maddy repeated worriedly. "Why? Is there some kind of infectious disease or…"

"I don't have all the details, Maddy." He shook his head. "I wish I did, but all I can tell you is that some point after your father arrived, we lost all communication with the outpost."

Maddy nodded slowly. She had been a wreck before but now she just had even more questions. _Why _was the outpost under quarantine? How long had her parents been exposed to this virus or whatever it was that needed to be quarantined? Was there an antidote? Had another team been sent to help, perhaps this time with more medical personal?

Only Maddy knew that Mark could not answer those questions. He had barely known as much, or at least, he had shared all he was able.

Someone of higher clearance or rank would know more details, though, and could answer her. She nodded her herself in determination and suddenly turned her heel, marching into her room. She returned pulling on her jacket, moving toward the door quickly.

Mark stared after her in alarm. "Maddy—"

"Keep an eye on Zoe," she requested, though considering she was out the door and moving down the vacant, dimly lit street before he could even respond, she supposed it was more of a demand. Her hands were trembling as she moved quickly through the streets, navigating through the dark toward the command building.

Lieutenant Washington had been placed in charge while the commander was away. She was currently the ultimate authority on the colony, and Maddy knew that she would know everything that was happening. She only hoped that the other woman was in a sharing mood, because she was not leaving until she got some answers.

Maddy was tired of being treated like a child and kept uninformed when it was her family at risk.

"Maddy!"

"Go back Mark," she said evenly. "Zoe can't be left alone."

"Just, please, hold on," he pleaded, looking around. He suddenly looked up at a watch tower nearby, and bit his lip. "Wait here… please?"

Maddy crossed her arms in aggravation, though conceded when his eyes met hers, unable to deny him this even if she just wanted to leave and get her answers. He had not been gone for two minutes, scaling the tower far more quickly than she would have thought possible, and came back with two armed soldiers in tow.

"Sergeants Locke and Haze," Mark introduced quickly, gesturing to each man in succession, before turning to the two men in question. "Just guard the door. If she wakes up, entertain her or something," he ordered, and Maddy felt a bit alarmed when she witnessed the two strangers enter her house.

"What—"

"Tyler and Paul are good men," Mark told her evenly, and she hesitated briefly before nodding, trusting his judgment, and quickly began walking away. "You promised me that you would never walk around after dark without me, remember? Where are you going?" he demanded. "What, do you plan to steal a rover and go after your parents?"

Maddy glanced over her shoulder though did not stop. "No," she scoffed. "I'm going to Lieutenant Washington. She has to have some idea what's happening."

Mark sighed and increased his speed in order to get ahead of her. He held out his hands, trying to block her from going any farther. "Alicia won't be able to tell you anything either," She shouldered past him, shaking her head. "Maddy. Will you please just—"

"I have to try." she said, moving quicker as the command building came into sight.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Maddy." Mark warned her, moving along beside her.

"Look, nobody said that you had to come with me," she reminded him firmly. "Either way, I'm going in and I'm asking Lieutenant Washington what's going on." She turned quickly, walking up the wooden steps to the door resolutely.

"L-look, what about Zoe?" he tried once more. "Okay? We can't just leave her alone."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "How is she alone?" she asked, glancing back at him with something akin to amusement breaking through her urgency. "You posted two guards outside her bedroom."

"Uh, yeah, about that," Mark winched, his voice turning hesitant. "If you wouldn't mind _not _mentioning that to my commanding officer," he said. "I'd _really_ appreciate it."

Maddy had reached the door and therefore did not bother to respond, looking down as she caught her breath. She quickly knocked on the door, shifting impatiently. "Lieutenant Washington," she said with a sigh, hearing Mark come to a stop right behind her. "It's Maddy Shannon. I'd like to speak to you."

There was no immediate answer. She looked up at the wooden door with resolve. She turned and looked at Mark, who was trying one last time to stop her. "Look, Maddy…" he began, but she shook her head and pushed the door open, quickly moving inside the room.

Maddy spotted the older woman just in front of her, standing in front of the impressive desk made of glass and a dinosaur skull, all dressed in black. She noticed a sort of urgent look on her face, but squared her shoulders and approached anyway.

"Lieutenant Washington,"

"No now Maddy," the lieutenant said sternly.

"My par—"

"Reynolds, get her out of here," the woman demanded, speaking over her and gesturing angrily to the door. She gave Mark an imperative frown when he stepped beside her, and Maddy felt pressure on the small of her back as he touched her. "Now!"

Mark sighed. "Lieutenant, a-all she wants—"

"That was an order!"

A soft _snick _cut through Lieutenant Washington's yell with startling clarity, and Maddy shouted with fear when she saw the flash of silver just as an arm drew around Mark's neck, a knife now pressed to the delicate skin of his throat while his right arm was twisted behind his back ruthlessly. He turned his head away from the pressure, leaning back as the assailant threatened him.

Lieutenant Washington quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, positioning herself between the two men. It took Maddy several seconds before she recognized the graying hair and wizened face, which had looked so kindly upon her the last time she had seen it, though now it was distorted with streaks of mud in a diagonal slash.

Commander Taylor was holding Mark hostage at knifepoint.

Mark clenched his eyes shut, his entire face grimacing as more pressure was pressed against him. He was forced to bend backwards, rising up onto his toes lest the blade actually penetrate the thin skin. She trembled with shock and fear, desperation clouding her mind as she watched his hands open and close uselessly at his sides.

"You're not too good at following orders," the commander said lowly, and Maddy was frightened by the almost crazed look in the man's eyes. He looked toward the lieutenant. "Are you solider?"

Maddy shook her head, tears blurring her wide eyes. She had never felt so scared before, not even while being chased through the streets by prehistoric birds. Her heart was moving so quickly that she thought it might actually escape her chest, her entire body shaking as she could only watch.

"You're sick, Commander," Lieutenant Washington said softly, and Maddy looked to her briefly before her eyes quickly returned to Mark. "You've been infected with something that's got you confused. The _war_—it's over." she told him. "Has been for a _decade_,"

Maddy could not understand how she could be speaking so rationally, how she could even be so calm while Mark was just right _there_. She almost moved forward herself as Mark sucked in a breath, though Lieutenant Washington held out an arm to keep her still.

"We won," she was saying.

Commander Taylor shook his head, his voice sounding low and almost upset. "Don't you lie to me, Wash," he snarled, his grip on the knife tightening until Maddy could hear Mark groan with pain, his head moving back even more. "I want answers."

"Please!" she cried, surging forward only to be caught by the older woman once more. She drew in shuddering breaths, her eyes burning as the first tear fell. He was _right there_. She could get to him, she could help him. Why wouldn't she let her help him?

"You don't want to do that, sir," Lieutenant Washington said softly, and Maddy finally heard her voice waver slightly. "He's a soldier. He's one of your men."

Mark finally opened his eyes, and Maddy shook her head urgently, because the way he was looking at her was full of regret and sorrow and it felt as if he was saying goodbye. He swallowed, and she felt the tears slip easily down her cheeks. _No. _She shook her head again. _No._

_Don't you dare say goodbye to me._

"His name is Reynolds," Lieutenant said quickly, her voice getting louder in her own insistence and fear. "Mark Reynolds. He here out here on the Fifth Pilgrimage. He came here because of _you_," She was almost shouting as the commander shifted his hold again, tilting the knife up more as his head turned to peer at the younger man with a frown. "Because seven years ago you led us to this place,"

Commander Taylor abruptly lowered the knife and released Mark, spinning him around by his shirt in order to look at him directly, the knife coming back to aim at his face instead.

Maddy could not see anything beyond the tense back now presented to her, obscuring her view of the irrational commander. Mark was staring straight ahead, his muscles were tense with fear, and he quivered as he inhaled quickly, the knife still poised and close enough to kill him with a single stroke.

Lieutenant Washington lowered her voice, rising up placating hand. "… So that we could have a second chance."

Maddy longed to reach out and pull Mark to her, to move him to safety, the daunting silence as the commander considered the words by far the most terrifying in her entire life. Her belly was tight, trembling as she swallowed, blinking against her tears.

Commander Taylor had moved slightly, and he was now in her line of sight. She could see confusion in his eyes, slowly replacing the crazed desperation. She could not understand what had happened to the kind man who had personally came to her home and delivered her brother home to her weeks ago, and her mind was too full of panic to fully comprehend what had been said in the confusion.

"… What is this place?" the man asked cautiously.

Maddy frowned at him, not understanding how he could have forgotten, and she glanced at Lieutenant Washington as the woman answered. "It's home," she said waveringly.

"This is home?"

"Yeah," the lieutenant nodded slowly.

Maddy gasped in deliverance as Mark was suddenly pushed backwards, and she moved forward before he had even moved back a single step, clasping the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him close to her, walking backwards until they were close to the wall. She was holding his arm perhaps a bit tightly, and her eyes were now locked on the disordered commander, the knife still poised threateningly as Lieutenant Washington swept an arm out and took a miniscule step in front of the two teenagers.

Panic and fear were still the prominent emotions, though she allowed herself a brief respite, closing her eyes with a shivering breath at having him in her arms.

"All right then," the commander said, something akin to hopeful disbelief in his voice. "Where is my wife?" Maddy saw the older woman flinch imperceptivity, just a quick spasm of her hand, the muscles in her neck flexing as she swallowed. "_Show_ her to me."

Lieutenant Washington took a small step closer. "Ayani's gone, Nathaniel." Her voice was hesitant, and almost hurt, though nonetheless completely honest.

He shook his head. "No," he said firmly, his eyes hardening once more.

"She died."

"No." Commander Taylor shook his head again, his voice lowering. "You're lying to me, Wash."

"You know I would never lie to you about anything," she told him softly, her head lowering for once brief moment before she looked up, lifting her arms. "This is your place… this is your home. You've just forgotten, that's _all_,"

Maddy noticed two things in that instance—one, the commander was beginning to lower his knife, stepping back, and two… Lieutenant Washington looked as if she were reaching for something, her face sad and resigned, though her resolve absolute. Her own hand spasmed around Mark's arm, and she had the foreboding sense that something really bad was about to happen.

"But we're going to find a way to help you remember,"

Commander Taylor gazed steadily at the woman. "Ayani's dead."

"Yeah," she said gently, though evenly, another step closer, and this time Maddy saw her hand rest upon the sonic weapon at her hip, silently unlatching it despite the fact that the man was no longer threatening them with the blade.

Taylor looked down, his eyes sorrowful, and tearful, and when he glanced back up. "Oh," he whispered, mouth open with despair. "Why would I want to remember that?"

Maddy screamed as the cold steel was then brought to his own neck, Mark shouting beside her as they both moved forward, arms outstretched to stop him before he could draw the blade across his throat.

Lieutenant Washington had been quicker, and had apparently realized his intention, her weapon drawn and fired before the blade could even touch his skin. The commander was vaulted backwards from the sonic pulse the weapon projected, his body landing upon the ground a good few feet away and the knife completely thrown from his limp hand.

The woman hurried forward, weapon still trained on him, even as he remained unmoving.

Maddy gasped out a breath, noting the man was so still. She brought her hands to her face, shaking her head and trying to calm herself down. "Is he…?" Arms encircled her, and she turned into the warm embrace Mark was offering, breathing in his scent as if it was the only thing sustaining her. "Will he be okay?" She turned her head, glancing at the prone figure on the floor.

Lieutenant Washington approached him cautiously, finally holstering her weapon when she assessed that the commander was indeed unconscious. She released a ragged breath of her own, suddenly collapsing to her knees beside the man, tenderly inspecting his throat even though there was no damage.

Maddy inhaled sharply, her head snapping up to Mark as the same thought occurred to her, and she whimpered slightly as she saw the thin line of red just beneath his jaw. She clutched onto him tighter with one arm, her other rising so she could press her fingers against the wound.

It was not even that bad, though all she knew was it was _his_ blood and he had almost died while she could do nothing but watch and wait.

"You're hurt," she whispered tearfully.

Mark shook his head. "I'm fine," he promised, pulling back enough to give her a reassuring smile, though it did not quite reach his eyes. His lips grazed her forehead when he tugged her back in. "I'm fine, Maddy. Everything is okay, nothing happened…"

Maddy shook her head, her own lips moving to his throat, just below the cut. He shivered slightly. "You almost _died_,"

"… I was more worried about you," he admitted.

"Mark," Leiutenant Washington spoke, her voice tired and hoarse. She cleared her throat once, then once more, her head turning to look at them. Her usually impeccable dark cosmetic liner for her eyelids was smudged at the corners of her eyes, her own tears creating black streams down the bridge of her nose.

Mark slowly released Maddy, giving her one last squeeze, and then he moved over to his commanding officer, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll call for a medic," he told her gently, leaning forward and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"… He… he forgot…" she whispered sadly, shaking her head. "He thought it was back when we were in Somalia, back in 2138. He…"

"Alicia," Mark said softly. "You'll get him back."

Lieutenant Washington shook her head slowly. "Ayani was the first thing he asked for,"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Enchanted**

Maddy was seriously beginning to think that she was _not _cut out to be a doctor.

For the past half hour she had been forced into a sealed room in the hospital alongside anyone who came into any sort of contact with Commander Taylor.

Most of the others were unconscious though not seriously injured—apparently the commander had not used lethal force during his infiltration thankfully—and the commander himself had been sedated to prevent him from waking up before the doctors could figure how to cure him.

No one was quite sure what was afflicting him, other than the initial reports her mother had sent to the laboratories for analysis the previous day before the station went under radio silence. Therefore to contain the potentially contagious infection, they had all been taken into custody until a solution could be found to reverse the effects and prevent spreading this unknown contagion.

For the past twenty minutes of their isolation, doctors had been flooding inside the clean room and asking questions to those who were awake and drawing blood from everyone. Each doctor and nurse was outfitted in protective biohazard attire complete with oxygenized facial masks quite similar to modern rebreathers to keep themselves from exposure.

Currently Maddy was sitting in a chair with a little piece of rubber tied around her upper arm while she balled her hand into a fist and the technician tapped at the vein he wanted to pierce. She saw the glint of silver as the needle was selected, and winced to herself because as far as she was concerned at the moment, _needles were evil_… especially when it wanted to burrow beneath her skin and suck blood out of her.

It was irrational but she had always had a fear of needles. She tried to look everywhere except at the slim piece of metal though even just the white walls were beginning to make her feel a bit light headed.

A hand suddenly slid against her other in an obvious attempt to offer her a distraction and support, and she inhaled a steady breath as she gladly laced their fingers together, looking up to Mark as he took up residence beside her. He smiled gently, sweeping the calloused pad of his thumb over her knuckles caringly, and she returned the smile weakly because the technician was positioning the needle.

Maddy clenched her eyes closed with a flinch of pain as it slid into vein, peeking briefly as the blood began to flow into the tube, and she exhaled loudly as her stomach churned in protest. She sudden felt a bit sick even though it was only her own blood.

Previously she had hoped that her aversion to the crimson liquid was only because the last time it had been the blood of someone she cared about. Josh, Skye and Mark had all been bleeding, and it had made her feel dizzy and nauseated, and she thought it was mainly because it hurt her to see them bleed.

It seemed less likely now that her own blood was making her feel queasy and the antiseptic smell lingering throughout the hospital was _not _helping in the slightest.

Mark squeezed her hand gently. "Almost done," he promised quietly.

Maddy nodded slowly, her eyes still shut against the sight. She might have felt embarrassment at the fact that he now knew her irrational fear of needles but for some reason she was pleased he knew… possibly because he was still holding her hand reassuringly and standing beside her until it finally ended.

Oh yes, Maddy was almost certain that she should just tell her mother that the whole apprenticeship offer was unneeded and unwanted and that she was more of a scientist than she would ever be a doctor.

Mercifully the process was over quickly and a piece of gauze was taped to her arm. She stood quickly, wanting to put some space between her and the technician with the needles, only to turn when she was met with resistance. She gave Mark a questioning look, inwardly groaning when he took her vacated seat and presented his arm for the same procedure.

Mark squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Why don't you go keep Alicia company for a minute," he suggested calmly when she gave him a questioning glace. His voice held no judgment and he clearly did not suffer from the same fear she did, so he was willing to let her go without returning the favor.

Lieutenant Washington had been so obviously distraught by the events in the command building that Maddy had not been able to bring herself to approach the older woman as she had initially intended to earlier. She had, in fact, been giving her a wide berth since she seemed to be inclined to simply take up vigil beside the sedated commander's bedside.

Maddy sensed some kind of history between the lieutenant and the commander that she had previously been unaware of. It was not really any of her business but she assumed it had to be at the very least a deep seated friendship to have such a severe, heart wrenching reaction. She approached slowly, unsure how to help the older woman.

"… You know the type of sedative they administered should keep him completely unconscious for several hours," Maddy told her quietly. "It was mainly used to keep patients from experiencing pain during medical procedures, so the chances that he is in any pain right now is minimal. Even if he did, it would likely be only miniscule amounts because your sonic weapon was clearly only set to stun your opponent and not fatally injure."

Lieutenant Washington slowly turned her head, her eyebrow raised while she pursed her lips against what Maddy perceived to be amusement. She then let out a short laugh as she observed the teenager, shaking her head while gesturing to the chair beside her.

"I honestly thought he was exaggerating," the lieutenant said, looking perhaps a bit more relaxed as she reclined in her own chair, giving the girl a small, reluctant smile. "He said you tend to throw out random facts to fill awkward silences and that you speak so fast that by the end you're out of breath… not his exact words, but I just thought it was your _classroom _voice, the kind you used to convey knowledge quickly and efficiently to a teacher."

Maddy flushed slightly. She wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or not, though it seemed insignificant compared to where this woman got such information. She knew exactly who probably brought her up to Lieutenant Washington, and she knew that this woman was important to him, probably more than even he realized she was. And the fact that he mentioned her to the woman he considered to be a sister… it was heartening to know that she had been acknowledged to someone so significant to him.

"Nope," Maddy shrugged helplessly, smiling despite her efforts not to. "My mouth runs away with me sometimes, and it either annoys people or amuses them," She gave the older woman a significant glance at that part, and the lieutenant shrugged unashamedly. "Eventually they end up learning more about scientific facts or history than they ever wanted to know and walk away,"

"I suppose…" Lieutenant Washington nodded, a sly look forming on her features. "Or they could be like the kid over there," She jerked her head toward Mark, who was now done and rising, eyeing them apprehensively as if he was just realizing he had made a monumental mistake by sending Maddy over.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Did you know he spent hours learning about dinosaur habits just to impress you with his knowledge on the subject, only for you to upstage him by beating him to the punch line? That and the fact that he moped forever that he kept forgetting to introduce himself to you. Kid was a broken record for days."

Maddy stared at her for one, long uncomprehending moment, trying to recall an instance where they had been speaking of the dinosaurs. She could only remember one time when she had ever really broached the subject of dinosaur _habits _and that was… _oh._

The brachiosaur incident… the first time they had ever properly spoken.

Maddy could feel her cheeks turn red, looking to the older woman for confirmation, feeling a bit blindsided when she received a smirk in response. She could recall that instance in her mind vividly, how he had approached and appealed to Zoe, and how she had clearly dominated the entire conversation. He had… been trying to impress her?

"What did you do?" Mark hissed accusingly when he came to a stop just at the feet of the gurney that currently supported the unconscious commander, his eyes narrowed at the innocent face of his self-appointed sister. His face softened as he slid his gaze to Maddy. "Alicia, what did you say to her?"

"Oh… we just had the most _enlightening _conversation," she replied slowly, grinning like a shark. "About the dietary habits of brachiosaur… apparently they supplement their diets with small reptiles. I can recall you mentioning something like that before. You researched that species for _hours_, right?"

Mark immediately stammered incoherently, his neck turning slightly red with humiliation as he glared at the woman. "Alicia," he growled at her, crossing his arms and throwing an uncertain look toward Maddy, shuffling his feet. "I…"

Maddy was still trying to process the information she had been given. "… You researched them to impress me?" she questioned slowly, unsure if she had even heard correctly because no one had ever gone through the trouble to try and impress her before. She doubted he would ever need to _try _to impress her anyway because he did a pretty good job of that by just being himself but the idea that he would was… it was a great feeling.

"… Yes," he replied with a small wince, and his face was pinched into the most uncomfortable expression she had ever seen on him before. His face was still red and he rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly, watching her reaction with careful green eyes.

Mark froze completely when she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"It… it is really sweet that you wanted to do that." Maddy said softly, her stomach jolting as he met her eyes, ducking her own head to hide her smile. "Although it was completely unnecessary, especially considering that I never even let you get a word in edgewise."

Lieutenant Washington guffawed at his baffled look. "You're alright, Shannon," she said when she was done laughing at his expense.

"… Maddy," she corrected softly.

Lieutenant Washington gave her a considering look, nodding her head slowly. "Might as well. He—" She jerked her head toward Mark. "—talks about you so much that I always refer to you as _Maddy_ in my head anyway. You can call me Alicia, when we're not in class at least."

Mark was grimacing at her words, muttering something about an unholy alliance as he raised his eyes heavenward. He seemed as if he were about to say something, his mouth opening to deliver some kind of retort, though he was thwarted when a nurse called for him on the other side of a room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Alicia said to herself, lifting her eyebrows at the young man. "Since you keep getting yourself injured, Reynolds, I went ahead and told the doctors to take a look at that cut on your neck. Better hop to it, solider,"

"Of course you did." Mark narrowed his eyes, but there was a very reluctant though fond smile tugging at his lips as he made his way over to the nurse.

Maddy was trying to keep her own amusement at their banter to herself. She could now see why he considered the lieutenant to be his sister. Had Maddy not known that they were not related by blood, she would have probably just assumed they were due to their banter, the teasing at his expense and the way Alicia sneakily made an appointment for him.

Whatever odd insecurities that had risen at the first mention of Lieutenant Washington in the past had all but vanished having seen them interact together.

It was obvious that Mark still regarded her with the respect she deserved as his commanding officer but Maddy could see the clear affection between the two akin to what she and her own brother had.

A soft sigh pulled her out of her musings, and she glanced back toward Alicia, who had resumed her original stance of watching over her own superior. Maddy bit her lips softly, eyes moving between the prostrate man and the other woman, wondering if she would be overstepping by asking what their relationship was. She knew it was an invasive question.

Maddy frowned to herself because she did not want to intrude. She barely knew anything about the lieutenant and it would be rude to push the subject. She would not ask about any personal relationship that she suspected they shared, because Maddy knew she could easily be misreading the situation.

Before tonight Maddy had only dealt with one or the other, never together in the same room while one threatened everyone with a knife.

In hindsight Alicia had dealt with the situation with a lot of grace especially since Maddy and Mark had made worse with their presence. She knew exactly what to say and how to deliver it in order to make Commander Taylor believe it.

"Lieutenant—" Maddy smiled sheepishly when the older woman gave her a look though the smile faded just as quickly. "_Alicia. _I just wanted to apologize for earlier," she said softly. "I just… I wanted to know if you had heard anything from my parents, and Mark was actually trying to convince me to go home the entire way over here, and… I'm sorry. I know we made the situation worse…"

Alicia sighed heavily. "Actually the two of you are probably the reason I was able to subdue him," she told her quietly. "He was past the point of reasoning before that. He knew you were a civilian, just by the way you reacted… and he saw the way you responded to Mark being in danger like that." She smiled thinly. "It's why he let him go."

Maddy was unsure what to make of that and held her silence.

"As for your parents," the woman continued. "I can say with absolute confidence that they are alive and well."

"… How can you be sure?" Maddy frowned. "I thought there was no contact from the outpost."

Alicia smiled without answering and her eyes suddenly moved to some point over the younger woman's shoulder. She turned to follow her line of sight, breath catching as she saw her parents through the large window of the isolation room.

Maddy was walking toward it before she even had time to breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of them. Her father had a bruise on his face that had not been there previously, and he was looking much worse for the wear than he had earlier. He was clearly still feeling the effects of his cold. Her mother looked a bit ill as well, though she hid it easily, issuing commands to the doctors and nurses around her.

Once at the glass Maddy tapped her fingers on it to get their attention, and suddenly she felt as if her heart had been squeezed by a vice when her mother spared her one brief glance before walking away.

Maddy felt her throat begin to close up, her heart stilling within her chest as a kind of numbness seemed to sweep over her entire body. She suddenly empathized with Alicia even more now. Her mother had looked directly at her and walked away without the barest hint of recognition.

Nothing.

Maddy watched her back through the glass until she was no longer visible, and her father immediately moved for the door that led into the clean room. She supposed she should have guessed that her mother would be experiencing the same dissociative symptoms that the commander had presented, because they had been exposed to it at the same time.

It had not even occurred to her that the woman who gave birth to her sixteen years ago would forget her so easily. She felt like stones were weighing down on her stomach, turning slowly as she heard her father approach determinedly. His expression was compassionate and upset and she realized that she was probably not the only one her mother had forgotten.

That did not make it hurt any less. In fact it almost hurt more because now she was feeling just as sad for her father as she was for herself. Did her mother even remember any of them? Josh? What about Zoe? If she had forgotten them all was that woman still even her mother or just some… imposter that looked like her?

"Maddy… I'm sorry, sweetie," he said, holding her close within his arms. She was relieved to see he was otherwise unharmed, the bruise and his progressive cold seemingly the worst of his conditions, and thankfully he actually seemed to know who she was. She could live with that. "I'm so sorry."

Maddy closed her eyes against the tears, trying to force herself to ignore just how helpless she felt now, even more so than when she was stuck in a house with no information. She curled her fingers into his jacket, using his presence to ground her while she purged the lingering hurt and upset and finally released him.

"Is it…" She paused, drawing in a shuddering breath. "Is it _permanent_?"

"No, she developed a serum that counters it," He pulled back slowly and shook his head. "She has been treated, and on the drive back she began remembering things more clearly but she… she said that full recovery will probably be within hours depending on what stage the antidote the given."

Maddy swallowed thickly, trying to be discreet as she wiped at her eyes. She did not feel entirely better with that knowledge, in fact she still felt hurt and upset but she could over look that right now. Her parents were alive and… and generally okay. She could deal with that.

For now she would deal and even then it was only because she had to.

"… Oh. I should… will they give us the serum?" she asked quietly. "Because all of us have been exposed to Commander Taylor, for hours now, and I should probably get home to check on Zoe."

"You left her with Josh then?" her father asked, though continued before she could respond. "I'll go ask if you can get the injection, and then I'll run you home."

Maddy shook her head. "You should stay with mom," she told him softly. "She is probably going to be really confused and disoriented for a while, and you should be with her."

"You are not walking outside at this hour by yourself," he said sternly, though she knew he agreed with her. "How did you even get involved in this mess?"

"I went to ask Lieutenant Washington if she had heard from you or mom earlier, and the commander was there." Not the whole truth. She was omitting quite a bit but she would rather tell him at home and not when surrounded by a bunch of strangers. "And don't worry about walking me. Mark will take me home," She gave him a look when he narrowed his eyes in return, scanning room and obviously looking for the young man in question. "Dad, you promised you would be nicer to him, remember?"

"I did?" He grinned mischievously. "Maddy, I was exposed to a virus that messes with the memory, so you will have to forgive me, because I remember no such promise."

Maddy smiled grudgingly, shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

"Better be or else that Reynolds kid and I are going to have a long overdue talk."

It took some finagling but soon the doctors came inside to distribute the antidote to everyone who had been potentially exposed, despite the fact that the doctor who had been in charge before her parents had arrived wanted to keep everyone in quarantine and under observation, Alicia went ahead and gave everyone permission to leave due to the success her mother reported at the outpost.

Everyone would still have to come back in sometime in the morning to get checked up just in case something did go wrong but for now they would be free to go.

Mark was kind enough to endure the death grip on his hand as they each received the injection a few minutes later. He was indulgently patient as she clenched her eyes shut and buried her face into his warm chest as the doctor quickly inoculated her, and then he allowed her to keep his hand in hers as he received the same treatment.

Moonlight illuminated the streets mutedly as he walked her home. He seemed to have no objection to the fact that she had volunteered him for the job. He had not released her hand the entire time, and she knew he could sense something wrong with her mood. She should be happy and Mark had an uncanny ability to read her mood incredibly well.

"My mother has the same virus as Commander Taylor," she admitted softly as her house came into view, unable to take more of his concerned eyes peering at the side of her head. His hand tightened around hers and she exhaled slowly, turning to look at him. "She walked right past me. She barely even _acknowledged_ me…"

Mark stopped her just outside the porch. "Maddy…" He shook his head, his eyes showing just how upset he was for her, and he cupped her cheek. "She _loves _you. Her mind might have forgotten but her heart still recognizes you. I have no doubt about that because I have seen the way you are with her. Even if she doesn't realize it yet, she would still do anything for you…"

_I love you._

Maddy almost gasped aloud as the thought just suddenly surged through her. Her emotions swelled within, her chest warming and her heart pounding a fierce beat against her ribs. She was in shock at her own feelings, completely blindsided by just how intensely she felt right now, and she could only stare up into his sincere eyes, absently listening to the comfort he was trying to offer her.

_I love you. _

She loved him. She knew it with every fiber of her being now. She had known that this was the path she was on but she had imagined her to know exactly what she was feeling a long way down that road. She had not truly been prepared for the startling reality of it just yet but that didn't mean it was any less welcome. She was in love with him.

It was a bit strange just how this startling revelation had come to her. He was here to try and keep her from becoming more upset, doing exactly everything right and knowing exactly what to say to her to alleviate her distress. He offered her affirmation instead of apologies, reminding her that though she had been erased from her mother's mind she would never truly be forgotten.

Sort of like a deleted file, her mind supplied, removed but restored soon after.

Maddy smiled a watery smile as the vice around her heart began to ease with his every word, soon vanishing completely until all that was left was him. She closed her eyes, reaching up a hand of her own and placing it atop of the one he had on her cheek.

Mark Reynolds was the most amazing man she had ever had the opportunity to meet. She feared what her life would have been like without him to share it with. It was too soon to let her feelings known. So far they had not even managed to have a single successful date.

Eventually she would confess but for now she was content to just be with him.

"Thank you," she breathed out, her voice sounding completely breathless. He looked down at her, searching her features for any sign of hurt or deceit, a slow smile spreading across his face as she leaned into his palm a bit.

"Everything will be okay," he promised her, and she believed him.

How did Mark always know exactly what to say to her to make all of her troubles seem so… insignificant? He must have known her too well to be able to do this, to take all the worries and stress and just make them fade away into nothingness with a few choice words. He had been doing it for weeks, and tonight he had even done it twice.

Immediately after Alicia had waved him off and he had called for the medical team to come to the command building, Mark had taken her into his arms and simply held her. She had not even realized that she had been shaking until his strong arms and warm chest made it stop. He stayed in that position even as the doctors finally arrived in their hazard suits, even when they were leaving he had kept one arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked to the hospital.

In fact the only time Mark had even been apart from her after everything that had happened tonight was when she had to pull away to meet with a doctor, though that did not last long. He had held her hand throughout most of the night, almost as if he were afraid she would disappear without him to hold her there.

At that thought, Maddy found her eyes moving to the thin cut on his neck. It had been cleaned earlier, the small drips and pebbled crimson simply washed away. She was close enough to his neck that she could smell the antiseptic that had been used. It was not deep and had most likely been an accident during the struggle. But it was there, on his skin regardless.

"You almost died," Maddy whispered, raising her fingers to leave them hovering just above the wound as she studied it. She had been hysterical before, completely in shock even though she had not realized she was. She had almost lost him tonight.

_It would have been my fault…_

"No!" Mark denied instantaneously, and he pulled her hand way from the wound holding it tight against his chest, shaking his head urgently. She had not meant to speak it aloud. He studied her face. "Maddy, nothing happened, and even if it had, it would _not_ have been your fault."

"You were there because of _me_."

Mark set his jaw stubbornly. "I would have gone there eventually to check for myself." he retorted evenly, his stern tone belied by the pleading in his eyes. "Trust me. None of that was—" He cut himself off in shock as she suddenly moved forward, grazing her lips across the healing cut as she had when she first discovered it. Her height put her at convenient eye level to watch his throat move as he swallowed almost nervously. "Maddy…"

Maddy was unable to hide her tremble at his whisper of her name, and she tilted her head up to look at him, her hand convulsing with his over his heart. He leaned down a fraction, and she closed her eyes as he pressed his forehead against her own, and she could feel his breath against her mouth.

"Maddy," he repeated, his voice barely even above a whisper.

"… You were saying goodbye to me." Maddy said in the same tone, and he sighed gently. He slid his free arm around her waist, still keeping the one upon his chest trapped as she tangled her fingers in his shirt. "I know you were…" she added as her pulse began to race.

Mark sighed again, his warm breath like a caress. "Never again," he promised. "I'll never say goodbye to you." His voice was resolute. She wondered if he could hear exactly how fast her heart was beating with the promise of his nearness and his words, the anticipation and intensity causing her stomach to flutter. He was so close. "Maddy…"

"Yes?"

Mark released her hand, leaving it there to curl in his shirt alone, and his fingertips trailed across the side of her neck, the heat of his palm settling against her. "Maddy…" Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his nose brush her own, his head tilting down a fraction. "May I…"

Everything about the moment was ruined completely as a loud crash echoed from the building beside them, and both Maddy and Mark suddenly jerked away from each other to turn and look at the house. She held a hand over her racing heart, disappointment and irritation warring before she realized that the crash had come from within her home, where Zoe was essentially left alone with two strangers.

Mark seemed to realize this the same moment she did, and he pushed her behind him slightly as he made his way to the door. He opened it slowly, cautious eyes scanning the interior of the house, and then he moved forward slightly only to come to an abrupt stop once the floor of the living area became visible.

Maddy peered over his shoulder and promptly covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her giggle from escaping at the sight that met her eyes. She moved around Mark to get a better look, both sharing a silent look of amusement before returning their eyes to the ongoing scene.

One of the soldiers, Locke if she remembered right, had a sheet wrapped around his shoulders as if it were some kind of makeshift cloak. He was currently on his knees, wielding what appeared to be a spoon and a pillow held high by his face like a shield. He was using the spoon to poke at the stomach of his comrade, who was growling and writhing on the floor, his shoe laces tied together and a giggling Zoe sitting on his wrists to keep them immobile.

"Fear not, fair maiden!" Locke said in a dramatic voice, giving a valiant poke. "We shall slay the evil carnotaurus, and then ride off into the sunset into the land of bedtime!"

"Dude," the other man complained. "That _frickin'_ hurts,"

"Haze!" Locke hissed, poking him extra hard this time. "Little ears,"

"It's not like it's an actual swear word," Haze replied with a huff, tilting his head back to look at the young lady in question. "Right little Z?"

Zoe smiled shaking her head slowly.

"See, Locke," Haze grinned. "Little Z agrees with me dude,"

He gave him another poke. "Princess likes me more though."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't."

"I'm the knight," Locke reminded him. "She likes me more."

"I'm the dinosaur, little Z loves dinosaurs."

"Princess only likes the good dinosaurs. Besides, I won."

"If you hadn't have tied my feet together I would have won."

"Doesn't matter, she still likes me more."

"Dude," he rolled his eyes. "Little Z, who do you like more?"

"Yeah. Me or Haze?"

Zoe looked between the two soldiers, smiling secretly. She shook her head again, and she suddenly froze when her head turned in the general direction of the door. "Maddy!"

The two soldiers shared a bewildered look. "Maddy?"

Zoe was already scrambling up by the time they spotted her and Mark by the door. She had a brief moment to smile at their mortification as they too tried to rise to their feet just before a blur of pink and black barreled into her legs.

Maddy smiled down at her sister, laughing when the younger girl lifted her arms in silent demand to be lifted up. "Hey Zo," she greeted, settling her into her arms. "Are you feeling better?" Zoe nodded happily. "Did you…" Maddy glanced over at the two men, who were steadfast looking anywhere else as they clambered to their feet. "Have fun?"

Zoe nodded again, a confused frown on her face. "Where did you go?"

Maddy felt her smile begin to fade at the question, though tried not to show it. "I went to see if Lieutenant Washington knew anything about mom and dad, and guess what? They just got back!" she said happily, and it was worth it when Zoe's eyes lit up. "They just have to stay at the hospital for a while to help a few people, and dad said that they will be back by breakfast time."

Zoe tried to smile but ended up yawning instead.

"Tired?" she asked, laughing slightly when she received an exhausted nod instead and Zoe rested her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes. She turned to Mark, adjusting her hold on her sister. "I'm going to get her into bed. Can you get her medicine, please? I left it by the sink,"

"Whoa, dude,"

"I know, right?"

Maddy turned at the quiet voices, frowning in the direction of the two soldiers. Both were staring with the look of utmost fascination on their faces, identical grins stretching their mouths as their eyes moved between her and Mark, though they smiled innocently when they realized she was watching.

"Say goodnight Zoe," Maddy said and her tone suspicious as she moved toward her own room, the little girl dutifully saying farewell to her babysitters. She watched them out of the corner of her eye until she entered, carrying her sister to her bed. She carefully tucked the tired girl into the covers, smiling and supplying a tissue when she sneezed.

Mark came in with the medication and a small cup of cool water to wash it down with. She sat on the bed and hummed softly while she made sure Zoe took all of it, running her fingers through the soft black hair as her sister settled into the pillow. It took Zoe maybe three minutes to fall back asleep, and soon Maddy and Mark were backing out of the room quietly.

Both Locke and Haze fell silent when they returned, and Maddy was unnerved to find the same innocent smiles on their faces. She glanced at Mark out of the corner of her eye, and he was crossing his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised as he gazed at his two comrades silently. She idly wondered if these men were people he considered his friends, kind of how Tasha and Skye were to her.

It would certainly explain the smirks on their faces.

"Maddy," Mark said a moment later, as if sensing her thoughts. "This is Paul," He gestured to the one who had been on the ground, and then to the one in the cape that had yet to be removed. "And Tyler. We work together sometimes. Guys this is Maddy Shannon."

Maddy lifted her hand uncertainly, waving slightly as she took in their appearances. Tyler had a slightly narrow nose, and a youthful face, his hair was dark and his eyes appeared to be dark brown. He was also startlingly pale in comparison to Paul, who had a complexion similar to her own. His features were actually quite sharp, his head completely shaven in a way that made him seem severe, and his eyes were dark but definitely friendly.

Both men were strong but clearly more lithe than brawny, much like Mark himself, and they all seemed to be close in age as well. If she had to guess she would say there was maybe only a year or so between them all, with Paul looking the oldest and Tyler the youngest.

"So," Paul said slowly, his smirk suddenly expanded for some reason. "Maddy _Shannon,_"

"Huh," Tyler grinned as well. "_Shannon_."

Paul nodded. "_Shannon_."

"Interesting,"

"Totally, dude,"

Maddy narrowed her eyes at the odd duo, wondering why they were being quite so… _shifty. _The way they were repeating her surname was decidedly bizarre, especially accompanied by their smirks and grins and why in the world were they staring at her like that? She almost wanted to take a step back.

Had Mark… mentioned her to them? If he had, she supposed they really were friends of his.

"Hey Ty," Mark said casually, looking unimpressed by their behavior. "Nice cape, man."

Immediately Tyler flushed and quickly untied the sheet from around his shoulders, hastily trying to fold it back up all the while glaring at Paul, who was sniggering hysterically and slapping his thigh. Maddy sucked her lips between her teeth to keep her smile hidden, glancing at Mark who looked satisfied with himself for completely derailing the others.

"You're the one who said to entertain her if she woke up," Tyler told him, retrieving the spoon from where it had been abandoned on the floor, flourishing it threateningly as if to emphasize his point.

"You so owe us, Reynolds," Paul added as he laced his boots up properly and gathering his things.

"Sure I do," Mark smiled, and his words sounded opposite of what they usually meant when spoken like that. He was sincere. "Thanks guys."

Tyler shoved the folded sheet and the spoon into his hands as he passed by, his sidearm and armor now secured back into place. "No problem," he shrugged, grinning to Maddy before he departed. "Nice meeting you Maddy."

"You too," she said, frowning at his retreating back uncertainly, and then returning the sentiment again when Paul took his leave as well. She gave Mark a questioning glance as he moved as if he were preparing to leave as well. She wished he didn't have to go so soon. "Friends of yours…?"

Mark rolled his eyes slightly, his hands in his pockets. "Kind of," he told her. "We all usually get stuck doing the same shifts, and sometimes we hang out casually. Not much though."

"They seem…" Maddy trailed off, her eyes widening slightly as she saw around him just outside of the still open doorway.

Paul had his arms wrapped around himself, his back presented to her as he caressed his own sides and his own neck, imitating some very enthusiastic kissing, Tyler snickering just in front of him as he too made kissy faces. She was unable to contain her laughter at their antics, especially not when Mark turned to see what she was looking at, his face turning red when he saw what was happening.

Mark groaned and shook his head, turning back to her briefly. "Goodnight Miss Shannon," he said softly, darting in and pressing a departing kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Miss Shannon!" the other two chorused behind him.

Maddy was shaking with laughter as Mark stalked out the door and cuffed Paul on the back of the head. She watched the three men retreat into the darkness, shoving each other sideways and swiping playfully at one another. She was pleased to see he had someone other than just her to speak to, despite how she secretly wished she had him all to herself.

Zoe had certainly warmed up to those two quickly, and it usually took Zoe quite a while before she warmed up to anyone. They had played knights and dinosaurs apparently, with sheets and spoons and dramatic speeches. If anything that alone was enough to make Maddy grudgingly like them.

Even if they did interrupt what could have been her first kiss.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Enchanted**

Maddy was currently of the opinion that everyone in the world had gone mad.

Everything had been fine during breakfast. Her mother had returned and everything just as it was supposed to be. The older woman had clearly felt awful when she recalled what had happened in the hospital. It was a tearful reunion full of apologies and eventually laughter as they talked through it all over coffee and a homemade waffle but it had all fell into comfortable normalcy.

Zoe was upset that she to stay home once more. She was feeling much better but she still had a slight cough and needed to blow her nose every five minutes. Likewise both of her parents were worse for the wear, sniffing and choking and generally just looking miserable, each having caught the same cold the young girl had.

Josh had stumbled out of his room later than usual, his eyes bloodshot and tired. She had not heard him return last night, assuming he had been with Skye talking out the obvious tension between them or something but instead he announced that he would be starting a job soon. There had been something odd in his tone when he said it, though she could not place the reason.

Maddy herself was looking forward to a quiet day. She wanted that normalcy back that did not involve her family being in constant danger. She wanted to get to class, spend her lunch hour with Mark, and maybe even invite him over casually later in the afternoon. She had pretty much given up him meeting her parents the way he wanted to, even today their presence would be minimal due to their illnesses.

It was a pretty average day when Maddy and Josh began to make their way down the street. He was being quiet, and she wanted to know how to help him but by the look on his face he was thinking of Kara. He preferred to be left alone when he was thinking of her, and it was entirely understandable, therefore she held her tongue as they made their way to the gates.

Not even three minutes into their walk did footsteps echo behind them, quite a few of them in fact. She turned instinctively, glancing over her shoulder to see what was going on, and promptly choked on her shock, stumbling over nothing but air. Her face turned a mortified shade of red, and she quickly averted her eyes.

Running men and women were nothing new on the streets of Terra Nova. Soldiers ran constantly down the pathways she liked to wonder and explore for their physical training requirements however until today they had all been running in regular or even sleeveless shirts that eventually clung to them as they perspired during their workout.

However the days were beginning to get warmer, now the height of summer which meant that people were beginning to dress even more sparsely in order to keep their bodies from over-heating beneath the scorching sun. It was very practical to keep cool when doing strenuous physical activities.

… and apparently the general consensus here in Terra Nova was to run scantily clad.

Over eight soldiers were in the group that jogged steadily behind them, approaching quickly despite their sedate pace. Every single one of them was without a shirt. Shamelessly they ran, some with music devices playing in their ears, none really paying much attention to anything other than their feet beating against the gravel below.

It was clearly madness and it was affecting most of the male population.

Josh was laughing at her reaction beside her, seeming to find her mortification with this entire situation hilarious. She scowled as she looked at him, kicking his shin for being so insensitive to her plight. She found herself missing his protective bristling at the moment since it had been replaced with a teasing grin.

"Maddy," Josh whined, shaking his leg to alleviate the pain slightly. He laughed again when a soldier paused briefly to look at them as he passed by, only to scowl when a wink was sent toward her blushing face. "Yeah, keep running pal! She's sixteen and so not interested!" he called at the retreating back.

_On second thought…_

"Josh!" she hissed, pressing a cool hand to the heated flesh of her cheek.

Josh grinned at her, shaking his head. "Seriously, you would think you've never seen a shirtless boy before," he said, shrugging at her embarrassment. "You saw me without one an hour ago, and dad walks around without his all the time. What's the big deal?"

Maddy was unsure how to answer him.

To be fair Maddy had never really counted her brother as a man. He was at best an annoyance, and it had never really registered in her brain before that there was anything anatomically different about him, and the same went for her father. She knew both of them were in decent shape.

Josh usually spent his morning on the floor of his room exercising, and she knew Skye and Tasha had no complaints when they had seen him in just a towel. And her father had a much more strict routine he did every day which left him with sturdy muscles that were wonderful to chase away nightmares in the night and offer protection from the world.

Maddy had never considered the male figure before. She knew it anatomically, on a scientific level only and had only briefly admired one specific man and his physical attributes in her entire life. She frowned when she and Josh reached the gate, because just ahead was another group of soldiers in the same condition that some of her female peers were appreciating while giggling amongst each other.

Unintentionally Maddy found her eyes following their line of sight, wondering if she could see what they did because she was beginning to think something was wrong with her. She settled on a soldier she did not recognize, studying him even as her skin flushed red as she did so.

Bright sunlight shined down on him, his skin glistening with perspiration and it highlighted the muscle tone of his bare back. His hair was wet from sweat and pouring water over his head, with dark blond hair. His waist was narrow, and as he turned she could see the rippling muscles of his tout stomach, sparse hairs trailing down his navel. She could not really see his face from this angle, and tilted her head slightly for a better view.

Averting her eyes quickly when hers connected with bright blue, Maddy sucked in a breath wrapped her arms around her middle, certain her face was burning with her embarrassment by now.

Maddy could definitely see the… _appeal_ in the male figure. She appreciated the athletic physique, knowing it must take several hours a day to keep that strong muscle definition, though whatever admiration she had been feeling for this man had practically vanished when she saw his face because though he was handsome he was just…

… He was just _not_ Mark.

And that made all the difference.

Once Maddy had managed to calm herself enough from a potential meltdown for getting caught scrutinizing this stranger, she looked around to find Mark himself. He was standing not too far away, just beside a man she recognized as Tyler, and his face was incomprehensible. His eyes seemed angry, and his jaw was set, though his expression was carefully blank as he kept gaze eyes on the ground.

Uncertain why Mark was so obviously upset, she had no time to approach him to see if everything was okay before the class began and everyone had to move outside the gates.

Classes progressed quickly today, even with the still notable absence of Lieutenant Washington. It was disappointing because Maddy had been hoping that with the return of the commander, Alicia would resume her position as their instructor, though realistically she knew that after what Commander Taylor had gone through the previous night might take some recovery.

Not only had the man been to the point of suicide in his delirium but he had also been shot. Granted it was with a simple stunning pulse, which while not fatal would certainly leave him worse for the wear, _and _he had also hit his head on the floor of his own office. He probably needed a day off to get over the combined efforts that most likely left him with a concussion and a killer migraine.

Lieutenant Guzman had thankfully reached a point in their training where he had to resume where the previous instructor left off. Everyone was grateful to be learning new material, even if it was difficult and quite intimidating to learn how to properly climb a cliff.

Maddy was now certain that she was not meant to be rock climbing, or perhaps even most activities that required physical effort. She may excel at science and mathematics and history and chemistry… in pretty much anything that required use of only one muscle—the brain. Her fingers were stiff, her arms and legs burning as she finally heaved herself over the ledge at the top, one of the last ones to make it up.

Some of the younger children had only been allowed to observe their ascent and while it had not been a particularly high precipice, it was certainly entirely vertical and she was completely out of breath as she reached the top. She had help of one of the men accompanying them to remove the harness from around her waist and legs, and promptly collapsed on the ground beside Ethan and Josh, who were both lying down with an arm over their faces to block out the sunlight.

"That was exhausting," she murmured, opening her canteen and taking a large swallow as she leaned back against a rock for support. She laughed tiredly when Josh lifted his arm to give her a baleful glare for disturbing his rest only to drop it back down a moment later.

"My friend overheard someone saying that we have climb a higher one for the assessment," Ethan moaned quietly. "Apparently we have to secure the harnesses ourselves and everything too,"

Josh groaned pitifully. "How much longer does survival training last?"

"Two more weeks," Maddy supplied, shaking her head in amusement as he groaned again. "Josh, we have only had one full week of classes if you think about it. Today is pretty much the start of week two, and it was a three week class."

"Feels like longer," he muttered, and she did agree with that sentiment. Because of everything that had been going on, days just seemed to move very quickly. "How much more training can they give us?"

Maddy smiled at him. "Actually quite a bit, according to the books I've read. Don't worry though, as soon as this is over, you will be safe and sound… inside a classroom."

"Says the girl who doesn't even have to attend if she doesn't want to,"

Ethan perked up at that, rising to his elbows. "You don't have to go to school?"

Josh sat up as well, throwing an arm around her shoulder when he scooted near. "Maddy here was a grade ahead of me, has been since she was thirteen and tested herself out a few grade levels. Our grades were one hundred percent transferable and little miss overachiever here decided to go ahead and sign up for classes just… _because_,"

"… _Seriously, _Maddy?" Ethan balked his eyes wide. "So after the mandatory survival courses, you can just do whatever you want?"

Maddy blushed at his incredulity, lifting her shoulder in a slightly defensive shrug. "Technically since the grade I was in does not exist here and we are seriously lacking any form of higher education here, my options were either apply for an apprenticeship, which considering my lack of work experience is pretty much proving that they would prefer someone they recruit than me, I went ahead and signed up for the school program."

Ethan nodded slowly. "But… what if its stuff you already know?"

"I just wanted to see if the curriculum was worth it," Maddy admitted. "I'm hoping that we get to learn a bit more about our environment and the wildlife here. Maybe they will even go through something about how we impact the world, like we were talking about the other day. If it proves to be unchallenging or unneeded, then I can always just study on my own and test myself out of it."

"You are so _awesome_," he said, grinning when she flushed. "I reserve the right to pick your brain once we get into the scientific stuff though. Especially with chemistry, because that was a class I was actually failing miserably at back in 2149."

Maddy beamed. "I'm great at chemistry!"

"And cooking," Josh added with a mischievous grin. "Because at the end, you get a treat!"

"Josh!" Maddy cried, pushing his shoulder roughly. He only laughed. "Dad or Zoe?"

"Who do you think?"

Zoe loved her too much to cause her humiliation for that comment, not to mention she had been pretty out of it with her medication. Her father seemed to enjoy making things even more awkward between her and Mark than she already did unintentionally.

Ethan eyed the two of them in bewilderment. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Well you see," Josh grinned, catching her hands when she tried to silence him. "Maddy here—"

"I _will_ show Skye those videos." she threatened, grinning to herself in success when he pressed his lips together tightly. She patted his head with a smirk. "Good brother."

Josh sulked after that as they all waited for the final person to make it up to the ridge. She chatted amicably with Ethan for most of that time, eventually joined by his friends Nick and Sarah, whom had joined in the various debates yesterday. She occasionally allowed herself to seek out Mark, disappointed to find that he was once again on patrol duty.

Maddy had spotted him weaving in and out of the trees several times, wondering around methodically with his weapon held at the ready. She even saw Tyler once or twice likewise patrolling the perimeter to keep them all safe. She wondered if he had always been there, and she had just never really taken notice of his presence before. She guessed there were quite a few of their protectors that she had never really paid any sort of attention to.

Mark had mentioned that they were all volunteering for this. She wondered if they would like maybe some cookies and lemonade one day. She still wanted to make some for Tasha and Skye after all, and it seemed like a good idea to just make an enormous batch with the allowance she was now receiving and show her appreciation for the men and women who were protecting everyone as well as for her friends for their help the other day.

Of course Maddy would have to ask Mark his opinion on the matter. She might be breaking some sort of rule if she did that, though she could probably ask Alicia for permission. That woman looked as if she could use some sweets to cheer her up after everything that had happened the night prior.

Time moved quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Everyone was particularly starving after all the exercise they got during the morning lesson. Josh broke away to spend his break with Skye most likely, since Maddy knew that was where he usually went, and Ethan invited her to join him and his friends but she declined when she spotted Mark nearby.

Maddy approached him, smiling when he noticed her. "Hello, Mister Reynolds," she greeted slowly, her hands behind her back. She was pleased to find that whatever had been bothering him earlier that morning seemed to have been resolved, because his eyes lit up and his lips twitched in response to her greeting.

"Miss Shannon," he replied with a slight bow of his head. "Ready for lunch?"

Not long after did they find themselves sitting in their usual spot atop the observation tower that overlooked the fields. He asked questions about her mother initially and then she listened as she got him to open up a little. She had a smile on her face, resting her palm in her hand as he spoke.

Maddy might have pestered him a little to speak more about his friends, and was delighted when he began describing some of the antics Paul and Tyler pulled around him. Mark did mention a few others she had yet to meet that he usually worked with, and he promised to introduce her to them at some point into the future.

Foster and McNamara seemed to be some of the few he got along well with the best, among the two she had met last night, and of course he shed some more insight on how he and Alicia had come to be so close. She was rather amused when he mentioned that it was mainly due to the fact that he was the only man on the entire base other than the commander that had ever managed to best Alicia in a fight.

"How is she?" Maddy asked when he was done. She had not seen the other woman since leaving the isolated room last night, and had not thought to ask when her mother returned this morning.

Mark smiled, albeit a bit sympathetically. "As best as can be expected. She left sometime this morning after Taylor woke up. He was still pretty disoriented so she resumed command for the time being."

"Did she get into trouble for… _shooting _him?" she inquired worriedly, because while it had certainly seemed necessary at the time it might have cause the lieutenant some issues for essentially attacking a commanding officer… although to be fair, he had attacked first.

Mark assuaged her worries with a deep laugh. "Nope, not a bit," He shook his head with a wide grin on his face. "I believe the exact words Commander Taylor said in response to that event were '_Good job_,"

Maddy lifted her eyebrows. "Oh. That's… good."

Hours passed by in a blur as the day continued on.

The second half of class everyone had to climb the mountain again and go back to the cliff, though they got to use a trail this time instead of climbing up the steep face. This time they were only instructed how to attach the harnesses, the instructor only helping when someone seemed to be struggling.

Lieutenant Guzman then had a few of their soldiers do a demonstration on how to repel back down from this height. It was impressive to see just how efficiently they did it, simply sitting back as if they were not dangling so many feet above solid ground, and pushing with their legs to rebound several times down the surface of the cliffside.

It was a bit scarier to go down than up Maddy discovered when it was her turn, her harness having been checked thoroughly for accuracy. She was very relieved that they ensured she had done it right because she was nervous and didn't quite trust her own judgment at the moment.

While climbing she had been gripping the small ledges and securing her feet into place, desperately avoiding thinking about just how high up she was climbing. Going down was like freefalling, having to trust the harness and ropes to support her weight as she squeezed and slowly made her way down.

Maddy did feel quite accomplished when she touched the ground, a bit light headed perhaps, but grinning as she followed the directions on how to removed her harness. She stood by and watched the others repel down, her smile widening when Mark settled on her with proud eyes briefly before he continued to patrol.

Everyone was a bit disappointed when the lesson ended. It was by far the best one they had ever had with Lieutenant Guzman, and overall it truly was a fun experience. He instructed them to bring clothes they did not mind getting wet in for tomorrow and to gather by the northern gate this time, which broke out excited whispers and rumors of seeing the ocean for the first time since a beach was where the north gate opened out to.

Maddy had seen the ocean once. She could have only been eight years old. She had been with her mother for a conference in New York, and she could remember looking out and seeing this large expanse of darkness from their skyscraper hotel. It had been difficult to see through the dense smog but she could recall that it was empty and ugly, and almost ominous to look at.

From video archives and old photographs, Maddy knew that the ocean had once been vast and an unfathomable blue, full of life and wonder beneath the surface. Here it was unpolluted and pristine and she truly hoped that seeing it tomorrow would replace the cold memory she had of it from her old life.

Mark parted ways with her too quickly for her liking, though she understood his desire to drop by the command building and speak with Lieutenant Washington. She made sure to invite him over later, if not for dinner than just to talk some more, and he had smiled sweetly and replied silently, kissing her forehead before walking away.

Maddy took it as a yes.

It took less than five minutes for her blissful smile to fade away as she began to make her way home. She was intercepted when a familiar figure stepped into her path, blocking her from continuing. She had not seen Hunter since the other day when she got pushed to the ground, and admittedly she had been trying to avoid him as not to cause problems between him and his housemates.

Josh seemed to actually like Hunter, though that was something Maddy was chalking up to their shared near death experience together rather than any actual camaraderie. She had a feeling that whatever amicability shared between them would dissipate in an instant if she told her brother the comment

Hunter had made and just how uncomfortable she felt around him.

"Hey," Hunter grinned, and she fought the instinctive urge to take a step back as his eyes looking her up and down. "Maddy right? Skye's friend?"

"Yep," she smiled thinly, trying to step around him. "N-nice to see you again."

"Whoa," He blocked her. "What's the rush?"

Maddy tensed, her stomach in knots as she glanced behind her briefly for any sign of someone she knew who could interfere. She really did not like being around him, let alone on her own with him. She blanched realizing she was on her own, curling her arms around her middle as she looked back at him.

"I need to get home to watch my sister," Maddy said evenly. "Excuse me."

Hunter rolled his eyes slightly, apparently seeing through her fib, and took a step closer. "Your sister is a big girl, I'm sure. She can handle a few minutes alone."

Maddy narrowed her eyes. "She's _five _years old."

"See," he grinned. "She's practically a teenager already,"

Hunter had a very, very skewed sense of perception if he thought that would endear him any. She thought it was actually kind of repulsive how he assumed she would be okay with leaving her five year old sister alone for any amount of time because Zoe was most definitely _not _a teenager and not even close to one. She was a child. It made no difference that she was already safe at home with their parents.

"Excuse me." Maddy repeated coolly, her heart racing with something akin to fright when he took another step closer. She was alarmed that he seemed intent to enter her personal space, taking a quick step back to counter his, only to gasp in shock as her back came into contact with a strong chest.

Maddy spun in place, looking up in distress at whomever she had backed into. She thought that perhaps Hunter had brought a friend along. Her fear was quelled a second later as blue eyes regarded her calmly and assessing her before they moved over her head to settled on Hunter.

It was the man she had been seen earlier that morning, and his mouth was set at an unhappy angle as he evaluated the scene. She was startled when she felt a hand on her elbow, looking to find two more men she did not recognize, and allowed the one holding her to pull her to the side as the men faced off.

"Grayson." Hunter said with a sneer. "What can I do for you?"

"… For starters," Grayson said, looking decidedly unimpressed. "You can leave her alone."

Hunter scoffed. "Why don't you find your own conquest and butt out of mine."

Maddy felt her eye twitch as any lingering fear suddenly gave way to irritation at his words. _Conquest? _she thought crossly. _I am no conquest. _Even if she were one she doubted she would be his. She watched cautiously as some silent communication occurred, the three men staring down Hunter who was scrawny in comparison.

Hunter shook his head and walked away without another word.

Maddy exhaled slowly as she watched his retreat. She calmed considerably once he was completely out of sight, trying to offer the other three a grateful smile that most likely came out as a grimace. "Thank you," she said quietly.

One of them shrugged easily. "Hey, no problem. That guy is a creep."

Maddy tried to contain her laugh. "Yeah,"

"I'm Logan," he introduced. "These here are my buddies Jake and—"

"Scott Grayson,"

Maddy involuntarily looked into the face she had previously been steadfast avoiding. She had not really seen much of his face earlier, having looked away quickly when she was caught. He seemed friendly enough, and even though she was embarrassed that the boy to intervene had been the same boy she had been so blatantly scrutinizing, she found herself disarmed by his pleasant smile.

At least he was wearing a shirt this time.

"Madelyn Shannon," she offered, and apparently that was the wrong thing to say because both Jake and Logan immediately tensed, sharing a look of apprehension. She frowned in confusion, feeling as if she were missing something as they began to withdraw.

"Right then," Jake coughed. "_Shannon_. Nice meeting you."

Logan nodded quickly. "Yeah, Shannon, happy to be of help," He slapped Scott on the back, and she heard him whisper, "_Your funeral_, _Scotty,_" as he and Jake walked away quickly.

Maddy stared after them in mystification. _What is it with my last name?_ she wondered, because up until she introduced herself they had been completely fine around her. She shook her head, wondering if all boys were as strange as the ones who lived here in Terra Nova.

Scott was studying her calmly when she looked back up.

"Um… thanks again," she said, already turning to continue her trip back home.

"It was rude to stare, you know."

Maddy froze in place, closing her eyes with a sigh. She was hoping that he would just let that entire incident go without acknowledgement. Inwardly sighing at her luck she reluctantly faced him, meekly meeting his gaze. He was not angry at least. If anything he seemed amused.

"I am so, so sorry," Maddy told him earnestly, unable to take the silence when he refused to say anything further. "It really wasn't my intention. I swear, I wasn't even thinking about _you_—well, I mean, n-not that there is anything _wrong_ with you, you are very pleasing aesthetically, but that wasn't what I was looking at you for—" She pressed her lips together with a wince as his eyebrows lifted. "I-I'm just going to… go away now."

Scott only smiled at her stumbling and pitiful defense. "Hey, it's a bit of an ego boost when a pretty girl stares at you," He shrugged, and she blushed at both the compliment and the reminder that she had been staring. He offered her his hand. "I better get going myself, though. It was nice meeting you Madelyn."

Maddy took the hand, ready to just give it a quick shake and be on her way, but he had other plans. She watched with wide eyes as he brought her knuckles to his lips. He smiled at her shock, releasing her hand and began to back away. She wondered if most boys were raised better here because he certainly had not been rude or mean like the ones she had known in the future. Scott had been almost… respectful. He was the complete opposite of Hunter at least, which was a large step up.

Smiling to herself as she looked down at the offending hand, she felt lightheaded to realize that it was not tingling the same way it did when Mark did such a thing. He always left her trembling and breathless and wanting to kiss him.

It made her giddy to know only Mark could inspire such feelings within her.

"Madelyn," Scott was already halfway down the road when he called back to her, and she looked up inquisitively. "Just… be careful around Hunter Daniels. He isn't… very good company. He is also kind of persistent…"

Maddy smiled warmly at his warning. "I will," she said, and he seemed to hesitate before waving and walking away.

Everything was quiet when she arrived home. Her parents and Zoe were asleep when she checked in on them, and her brother was nowhere to be found so she assumed he must have been out working on his punishment or even just out with his friends.

Maddy tidied up the house a bit before she decided to take a shower. Her hair was full of dust, and she had small rocks embedded beneath her fingernails from her rock climbing excursion. She towel dried her hair and used all of the cosmetic products Tasha had given her, dressing in a nice pastel yellow blouse and borrowing a blue skirt her mother had accidently shrunk in the wash.

Soon her parents woke, both looking tired as they sipped at the tea she made them. Her mother was delighted to know Mark would be coming over and told her to invite him for dinner, all the while her father rolled his eyes knowing he would not be able to get away with his insensitive comments under her mother's watchful eye.

Instead of having to agonize in waiting until six o'clock precisely, Mark arrived closer to five. She smiled widely as she invited him in, her eyes lighting up at the familiar oblong suitcase in his hand as the protective covering for a guitar. He was wearing his customary olive green shirt and camouflage pants, though he had taken care to take a quick shower as well from the droplets of water clinging to his hair.

Maddy looked back up to his eyes, tilting her head curiously at the hesitation she found there. He seemed almost nervous, though not in the same way he had been the other night. He was biting his lip, and she had to bite back a smile because apparently she had begun to teach him her bad habit.

"Hello Miss Shannon," he said slowly.

Maddy ducked her head slightly. "Mister Reynolds," she returned quietly, her heart jolting a bit as he seemed to calm before her eyes. _I love you. _She blushed and gestured to the guitar case. "So, do I finally have the honor of hearing you play?"

Mark looked down at the case, giving it a slight shake. "Perhaps,"

"Reynolds,"

Mark straightened up immediately, his eyes moving past her. "Mr. Shannon," he greeted, his voice taking on that no nonsense tone he used while he was addressing her father.

"Hello, sweetheart," her mother greeted him warmly, and Maddy was privilege to see his cheeks tinged red at the endearment. "How are you tonight?"

"Very well, Mrs. Shannon," Mark replied kindly. "And you, ma'am?"

As if to answer, she coughed haggardly. "A bit sick, I'm afraid," Her eyes slanted toward her husband with a secret smile. "I seem to have caught a cold that has been going around. Please feel free to stay for dinner, though I'm afraid that three of us have come down with this, so it will only be Maddy and Josh."

Maddy grinned to herself as her mother then proceeded to drag her father away before he could say anything to the contrary, watching as they entered their bedroom, both sniffling and sneezing the entire way. She turned to Mark, swinging her hands slightly as she gazed up at him.

"Would you… like to join me in the sunroom?" she asked tentatively, and he lifted his eyebrows in question. "I transformed the back porch into a sunroom for all of the plants in my garden that require indirect sunlight as opposed to direct. So far I have about twenty-seven species of flora that I am still trying to catalogue,"

Mark dipped his head. "Lead the way, Miss Shannon,"

"So… what were you going to play?" she asked, leading him through the house. She slid the door back and allowed him to enter first, watching as he looked around at all the plants she had added and the redecorating she had done since the pterosaurs had assaulted.

"You did all of this in a few days?" Mark inquired instead of answering. He smiled when he spotted the familiar lily she had made a point to plant among the fresh herbs and other more practical plants. "Lilium paradalinum, right? An ancestor of the liliaceae family."

Maddy nodded slowly, beaming at him when he even pronounced it all right. "You remembered,"

"I remember everything you say," he said, and then seemed to pause, glancing at her. She got the feeling that he had not intended to mention that part out loud, no matter how much it made her heart soar at his admittance. He cleared his throat. "Did you draw any of these?"

"Some of them," she nodded, taking a seat on one of the benches, smiling when he decided to join her. "I have been using the plexipaper you bought to make some fractals too, and I even tried drawing a few more portraits," She lifted her shoulder in a shrug. "I haven't had as much time to draw as I'd like,"

"Can I see them?"

Maddy inhaled slightly, a bit apprehensive to show him any of her new sketches. "… Okay," she nodded slowly, excusing herself for a moment to retrieve her sketches. She took several deep breaths once it was in her hands, so nervous that she could feel her heart pounding a tattoo in his chest, threatening to break its way out.

Essentially _every _portrait she had drawn in the book was of him.

Mark was so ingrained into her every sense, his every detail so vividly burning into her retinas to the point where she could draw him without even trying. She still struggled to get his features exactly the way she wanted, though she was beginning to get very accurate with the coloring of his eyes.

Thankfully not every single page of her sketchbook was dedicated to him, just the majority of the portraits. She did have a few of her parents, Zoe and Josh, and more recently ones of her friends, and she had several on flowers and some of the wildlife she had encountered during training, so hopefully she would not scare him away with her numerous drawings of him.

Mark smiled when she returned, and she retook her seat next to him, pressing their shoulders together as she opened the book. His face was the first page, the very first drawing she had done. He had already seen it so she skipped to the next one, turning her face in order to see his reaction.

"What is this?" he asked inquisitively, reaching out to trace the lines with his finger, though never actually touching it as if he were afraid he might disturb the image.

"A fractal," Maddy told him, smiling when he could only stare at her design with fascination. "I told you that fractals have a lot to do with mathematics. A fractal is basically a drawing based on geometric models of mathematical calculations. I equilateral triangles with three inch sides, and basically repeated the shape again and again, only using different measurements. This is actually a pretty basic one. I have some more elaborate patterns deeper in the book."

Mark chuckled lowly, glancing at her. "This is actually pretty elaborate."

Maddy would have to disagree because it was one of the simplest ones she had done but she would keep it to herself and let him decide which ones he thought were more elaborate when he saw some of the others. She turned the pages slowly, and he chuckled at the drawing of Josh asleep on the couch with his homework abandoned all around him.

After that was one of Zoe smiling up with a gap toothed smile, and Maddy held her breath as she turned to the next page. She had darkened it enough that it obscured most of the facial features, though it was clearly a soldier with strong arms and a well-defined physique and cropped hair, dressed in armor and wielding a gun as hundreds of pterosaurs swarmed from every direction.

It could have been anyone, really, had she not written _M. Reynolds _on the chest of the uniform.

Mark said nothing as he studied the image, though she could see his eyes roaming over every line with a look she could not decipher. She turned to the page, one of her parents standing side by side, holding hands as they watched a sunset, content with each other and unknowing that she was capturing the moment.

Maddy heard him laugh slightly when she leafed through the next few pages, each containing more and more fractals, each one more complex than the last. She had quite a few of them as well.

"Okay," he conceded reluctantly. "That other one _was _simpler."

Maddy smiled to herself, though inwardly she was almost shaking as she moved onward. He fell silent as another image of himself was revealed. She had drawn him standing on the observation deck, overlooking the fields in the same outfit he was currently wearing. She depicted him as content, only one side of his face visible, though a slight smile gracing his lips.

Mark never said a word as she moved on to the next image or the one after that.

The only sound in the room was the pages being moved and the soft sound of their breathing, both slightly accelerated as each new image was revealed, never breaking the charged silence even to comment on the images of designs or her family and friends that separated his portraits.

It finally came to the last entry, the one she had drawn last night just before she had gone to sleep. She did not even bother to look at it, having studied it so carefully as she had drawn it, the memory of that moment still fresh in her mind.

Instead Maddy watched him, gauging his reaction as he soaked in the image. She could scarcely recall how to breathe as she awaited his reaction to the moment just outside the porch last night, his forehead resting against hers as her own had tilted up, their lips only centimeters away from touching.

Mark slowly closed the book for her, his head tilting to the side to look at her. His eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide, and she trembled realizing just how this new tilt of his head lined their faces closer together. His hand left the book, slowly rising and she closed her eyes involuntarily as she felt his palm slide against the side of her neck.

"Maddy…" he whispered gently, his thumb sweeping just below the underside of her ear, making her gasp aloud at the sensation it cause. "I—"

Mark suddenly pitched backward in an instant, and he was on his feet with his hands behind his back before Maddy even realized he was gone. She blinked up at him unsurely, only to notice his attention was on the door which was currently being slid open.

Skye peeked inside the room, surprise flashing across her face to see them inside. "Oh," she winched slightly, obviously realizing what she must have interrupted because she mouthed a silent "_Sorry,_" to Maddy before she turned, pushing Josh away quickly and closing the door.

Maddy had to school her features to keep from scowling at the second thwarted attempt. Her heart was still racing, her lips still parted with anticipation. She primly folded her hands into her lap as she glanced up at Mark. His posture was still, nervous and almost guilty, and he turned slowly, gazing at her with tentative eyes.

Mark cleared his throat slightly and he looked down briefly before he finally moved to sit down. She sighed inwardly when he moved instead to the bench beside her own, rather than share once more. He cleared his throat again, staring down at his hands.

"… So," she said quietly, cringing at the awkwardness now between them. This was the last thing she wanted. She glanced around the room for inspiration, hoping to avoid another disaster like her chemistry comment the other night. Her eyes lit up as she landed on the object at his feet. "Will you play your guitar?"

Mark lifted his head, the uncertainty still in his eyes, though he nodded a moment later. He reached down and unlatched the case, retrieving the instrument with sureness that spoke of exactly how often he did this sort of thing. She would have probably picked it up gingerly, unsure exactly how delicate it was.

Maddy made herself comfortable as he positioned himself, his fingers wrapping around the neck while his other hand came to rest over the strings. She had seen Josh in this exact position many times, especially lately, though it was a whole new experience to see Mark doing this instead of her brother.

Mark tilted his head up as he frowned in thought, his fingers absently moving to create a soft tune that she had never heard. It was almost as if he were just plucking at random notes with no real assembly to them, though he did it expertly, his hands moving leisurely. And he was very, very good at it.

… Just as she knew he would be.

Maddy closed her eyes and listened for a moment, soaking in the wonderful melody he was stringing together. She knew her brother was very good at playing but it paled in comparison to just how amazing and effortlessly Mark played. He was extremely talented, and she smiled as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

It was not long before the melody began to shift into something more organized. It was a very subtle shift, though she could hear the newfound rhythm as he strummed surely, listening carefully and enjoying the soft and light composition. She felt content as she listened, and reluctantly pried her eyes open when the final note ended.

"That was beautiful," Maddy whispered quietly, not wanting to break the tranquility the song had given her. She was utterly relaxed, and her muscles felt almost like liquid. She could not even explain just how incredible the melody had made her feel. She smiled slowly. "Did you write it?"

Mark seemed to relax as well, licking his lips as he moved to put the guitar away. She wanted to protest, though he was already latching the case up by the time she had come back to herself. "Yes," he admitted quietly, seeming unconfident at his own confession. He looked up to her cautiously. "Did you like it?"

"Very much," she told him honestly, her breath catching when he responded with a spectacular smile of his own. "I knew you would be talented."

Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you seem to think so,"

Maddy scooted a bit closer, nodding her head earnestly. "I really do," she said. "You have a beautiful gift, Mister Reynolds," she laughed softly, her hands moving to her hair to straighten it out nervously. "I wish I knew how to do that,"

Mark chuckled slightly, reaching over and taking one of her hands. "You could try but it will make your fingers rough," he told her, running his fingers over the palm of her hand to demonstrate just how coarse his guitar playing had made his skin. She had felt the calluses before though the feel of them now tickled as he lightly trailed his fingers over her hand.

"Will you teach me?" Maddy requested, though she doubted she would ever excel at the art of music. She was unable to conceal her quiet giggle as he continued the ministration, shaking her head with a wide smile as she tugged her hand away.

Mark released her with a smile of his own. "If you want I—" He suddenly cut himself off, turning to look at the door as it once again slid open, only this time to reveal her father. Mark stood up more sedately this time, and she watched him with amusement as he placed his arms behind his back as he had before.

"Mr. Shannon," he said respectfully.

Maddy then turned to her father, watching as the older man hesitated briefly.

"_Sorry_," he mouthed, sliding the door back into place.

At least her father had better timing than Skye did.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Enchanted**

It was very early in the morning when Maddy woke. She reluctantly pried her eyes open, groaning slightly as the first rays of sunlight just began to illuminate her room as the sun made its daily ascension into the sky. She was usually the first one awake though it had not been her internal alarm that had woken her this time.

Zoe was still sound asleep in her own bed, so it could not have been her. She had slept peacefully throughout the night, finally breathing easier and no longer wheezing or coughing as she slept. She would probably even be well enough to attend classes today, provided she was feeling a bit better.

Maddy sighed when she heard the sound that had woke her, rising onto her elbows and casting apprehensive eyes toward her window. She bit her lip uncertainly and slowly pushed her covers away, placing her feet on the floor. She listened as it happened again and internally debated what she should do.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Someone was tapping on the window.

Maddy stood hesitantly, curious despite her reservations. She quietly padded her way across the room, glancing at her slumbering sister briefly before she came to a stop in front of the window sill. She usually kept the shades partially close, just open enough to allow some natural light in, and se cautiously twisted the blinds open a bit more so she could see through them.

Peering uncertainly, Maddy released a quick breath and smiled, opening the shades and unlatching the window as she caught sight of the two familiar faces. "What are you two doing here?" she asked quietly, her voice quiet as to not disturb her sister.

"Morning Maddy," Tasha grinned.

Skye nodded and lifted up a back, answering her question, "We come bearing gifts,"

Maddy frowned at the back, shaking her head in bewilderment. "Come around to the front door. I'll let you in," she told them, and then quietly made her way through the house once they disappeared to let them inside. She was silent as they gathered in the kitchen, the room furthest away from any of the bedrooms, looking down at the bag curiously as the two girls grinned.

They seemed very pleased with themselves.

"What are you up to?" she wondered aloud

Tasha positively beamed as she untied the sack, and Maddy was surprised to see several articles of clothing within. One by one the other girl removed shirts, skirts, pants, and dresses from the bag, laying them out on the table for assessment. There must have been at least five outfits and a few extra shirts and shorts that were versatile enough to be worn with anything.

"Skye and I looked through some of our old stuff," Tasha said, selecting one of the dresses and holding it to her body, doing a little shimmy. "So we brought the things we thought might fit you,"

Maddy lifted an eyebrow, trying to fight a smile. "The tag is still on it," she said quietly, and Tasha quickly tore the offending sticker off, looking entirely too unapologetic. Maddy looked down at the clothes, shaking her head. He appreciated the gesture, she really did… but they did not need to be spending their money on her. "I can't accept any of this."

Tasha pouted, crossing her arms. "Yes you can."

"Maddy," Skye nodded earnestly. "Most of these are stuff that we outgrew years ago. We found half of it in our attic just collecting dust, and we will probably never wear these even if we kept them because they don't fit anymore. As for the new clothes… well, we wanted you to have a few new things too,"

"A girl _needs _new clothes," Tasha nodded sagely.

Maddy bit her lip uncertainly. "I—"

"It isn't charity, hon," Tasha said primly, interrupting the ensuing protest with a resilient stare. "No, I'm serious. We aren't giving you all of this for nothing." She grinned with certainty at the disbelieving look she earned herself, and even Skye was giving her a sideways glance. "Seriously, think of this as… payment."

"Maddy stared at her in confusion. "_Payment?_" she repeated. "Payment for what?"

Tasha grinned impishly. "For help with our bonfire, of course,"

"Exactly!" Skye nodded quickly, grinning to herself. "Tasha is in charge of our annual midsummer bonfire this year,"

"Since you already agreed to bake us some cookies," Tasha added slowly. "I thought… why not just see if you could cook our treats for the bonfire instead?"

Maddy frowned uncertainly, her resolve wavering slightly despite their halting answers. She had the feeling that they had just come up with that answer in a split second, and she had certainly not heard anything about a bonfire before. But they did not seem to be lying either.

"All of the supplies you will need is being donated by the vendors," Tasha added smugly, bouncing in place. "This is a colony wide effort because it is pretty much the only form of entertainment we have around here," She shrugged. "It's kind of a big deal but so far no one has volunteered for dessert duty."

If it was such a big deal, how was it that Maddy had never heard of it?

"Some of the guys dig a huge pit in the ground over by the north gate to cook dinner in," Skye was explaining. "Taylor usually makes a speech, usually announcing the date for the upcoming tournament, and maybe this year we could convince Josh and a few of the others who play instruments to do the whole Kumbaya thing for live music instead of just using the communications system to broadcast songs,"

"We have people to help with just about everything from decorations to dinner," Tasha concluded. "All we need is for someone to make enough dessert for a couple hundred people… so? What do you say? You help us out and in return you get some nice, shiny new outfits…"

Maddy eyed both girls speculatively as they sent pleading eyes her way. She had more than just an inkling that they were using this entire bonfire business as a convenient excuse to make her accept the clothes, especially since they knew she had already planned on baking the cookies as _repayment _for all of their help getting her ready for the disaster of a date. She really wanted to avoid accepting charity, though it was a bit difficult to decline when they were both sending her hopeful looks.

Yesterday Maddy had already decided that she would make a larger batch of cooked treats. She had been planning to distribute the majority of the baked goods among the soldiers that were escorting her and her peers outside of the settlement each day, so the large amount was not an issue. She knew exactly how to recalibrate her recipes for larger quantities.

It was not exactly what she'd had in mind at the time. She meant it as a way to show her appreciation for the men and women who gave up their mornings and most of their afternoons each week… but if she could get the ingredients for free this way, it did seem like a better option especially considering her own limited funds.

"When is the bonfire?" she asked reluctantly, quieting Tasha before she could wake the house when she almost squealed with excitement.

"Seven days, so this coming Friday," the other girl said, bouncing on her heels and securing an exited arm around Maddy's shoulders. "Just make me a list of everything you will need within the next few days and I'll hand it over to the vendors. You have permission to use the industrial kitchen in the mess hall over by the barracks, and if you need some extra hands, just let me know!"

Maddy nodded slowly, a reluctant smile on her face. She would definitely need some help with all of the mixing, and probably someone to help her carry several trays at once aside to cool. She was just itching to search through her recipes, because Tasha did say _treats _and not _just _cookies, therefore Maddy was of the opinion that she was allowed to make some of the baked goods she had been eager to try out.

Perhaps she could convince Mark to help her. He seemed to be interested in cooking, or rather, in _her _cooking. He still could have just been being polite. She really hoped he would help her though, because she had never done anything like this before. Even if he would be willing there was still a chance that he would have to work that night. Hopefully he would even be available to help.

Maddy frowned suddenly as a thought occurred to her. "You said this bonfire is a colony wide event right? But people are still on duty in the towers though, aren't they?" Her frown deepened thoughtfully as they both nodded in confirmation. "Is there any way we could arrange for a messenger or someone to deliver food and drinks to the people working that night?"

Skye shared a surprised look with Tasha, as if the thought had never even occurred to them before. "We would have to get permission from Taylor or Washington, since it would be disrupting their work if we were to show up," the former said pensively, tapping her chin, admitting, "It is a good idea though…"

Tasha grinned widely. "It is! I never even thought about how left out those guys must feel each year," she confessed sheepishly, looking at Maddy with a considering look. "Maybe I should make _you_ president of our event committee,"

Maddy felt her eyes widen in alarm. "Um…"

"Oh, relax, hon," Tasha snickered, rolling her eyes with a smile. "I like my nice, shiny pedestal, thank you. It makes me feel all important like."

Maddy laughed a bit, both relieved and amused. "So could you speak to the commander?" she asked hopefully. She had not seen the man since being quarantined with him, and considering the circumstances she doubted he would want to see her any time soon, though she did suppose she could speak with Alicia about it. The older woman seemed to like her well enough.

"Sure," Tasha said however, taking all the pressure of approaching anyone off. "Might as well. I needed to speak to him about who he wanted in charge of the pyres this year anyway."

"We should probably get going," Skye said reluctantly, glancing at her watch. "We have to get to work soon,"

Maddy turned her head to peer at the time as well, nodding to herself. "I should probably start getting ready for school. I have to find myself an outfit that I won't mind getting wet in," she told them, frowning curiously when the girls shared a satisfied smirk. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Skye brushed off as she headed toward the door.

Tasha joined her a beat later, adding, "Not a thing,"

"Don't mind us."

"We'll see you at lunch, Maddykins,"

"Have fun at the beach!"

Maddy stared after them in perplexity as the door shut behind them without another word. She narrowed her eyes at their suspicious retreat, somehow knowing they had likely taken care of the bathing suit, or rather lack thereof, dilemma for her. She should have guessed that Skye would do something about it after she had mentioned the issue last night while she and Skye had washed dishes.

The prospect of seeing the ocean for the first time in its natural majesty compared to the cold and dark memory she had was extremely exciting, and she had mentioned it during dinnertime. She had known that the class would be there for learning purposes but she had been curious if the students would be allowed to enjoy the water even if only briefly or if it would be too dangerous.

Skye had been just as closed lipped about the whole ordeal as Mark had when she asked him, though later while the boys had put on an impromptu performance for Zoe and her parents and she and Skye had begun to clean up, the older girl had asked her what she would be wearing, quite aware of just how few pieces of clothing Maddy owned.

Maddy had admitted that she had absolutely no idea what she could possibly wear for such an outing. It was likely that the salt content in the water could be damaging to the few blouses and pants she owned, and her dresses were absolutely _not _swimming attire. She had contented herself to the fact that Zoe was taken care of at least, their parents forced to purchase an entire wardrobe for her due to the fact that they had been forced to smuggle her here with nothing save for one change of clothes, though she had been resigning herself to ruining one of her few outfits for this class.

Maddy shook her head fondly as she rummaged through the clothes her friends had left behind. She found what she was looking for easily, and studied the pieces carefully.

It was actually quite modest, especially when compared to the suit she had seen Skye herself wear on occasion. It was a cream colored two piece that had ties in the back, but the top was long enough that it would not bare her midriff at all and the bottoms were cut as shorts. She was a bit wary about the low neckline and the clingy material but it was definitely better than ruining a new blouse.

Maddy readied herself quickly, going through her usual morning routine.

It would probably be another half hour yet before her parents would begin to stir, the cold medicine they had taken to counter their sickness having the side effect of causing drowsiness. She would wake Zoe up soon and see if she was feeling well enough to attend the survival course today, and Josh would undoubtedly rise on his own with twenty minutes to spare before they had to leave.

Maddy froze when she caught sight of her reflection once she was done dressing. She had donned a pair of shorts over the suit because she had no real idea of just how long they would actually be in the water so she would rather be covered up if they would just be standing around for hours.

However the cream top was a halter and it was quite snug around her. She studied herself in the mirror with trepidation, taking note of the way the material accentuated the curves of her waist and, more embarrassingly, her chest. It was admittedly designed to be that way, and she suspected that it had likewise been selected for that reason, especially when she had to peel the price tag off of it.

It left her feeling a bit… exposed.

Skye usually wore less than this though, even Tasha had been wearing something form fitting when she had been here earlier, and though it had been tight it had certainly been tasteful. She had seen several girls roam the settlement in tops like it daily, as their casual attire. She had never really seen anything wrong with it, though she was concerned about how something like this looked on her own body.

Maddy was proportioned differently than either of her friends, and she was not entirely certain how it looked on her. She turned to the side, tilting her head in thought. She had never really been one to be concerned with body image. She did take pride in her appearance, and she adored the light cosmetics she had recently begun applying… her parents often said she was beautiful and her friends had gone through that whole conversation about her attractiveness to reassure her.

Ethan and Skye had been particularly reassuring but she could not help but think back to that discussion, wondering if it were true. Even that boy yesterday, Scott, had complimented her but their opinions were not the ones she had a sudden doubt about, insecurities she had never even known she had surfacing as she wondered if Mark thought she was attractive.

Maddy searched her memory for any recollection on the matter, though she could not remember a single moment where he had specifically mentioned his own personal opinion on her appearance. It was irrationally worrying, and her mind automatically went into a flurry of incomprehensible notions on what it might mean.

The sound of movement pulled her from her troubled thoughts, and she curled her arms around her waist instinctively to hide herself as she exited the bathroom. Her mother was up by now, her nose red and her face a bit pale, though she was looking quite a bit better than her father had yesterday.

"Good morning," Maddy greeted her quietly, and she pulled her lip between her teeth nervously when her mother gave her new clothing a curious frown. "Skye and Tasha came by earlier with some of their old things… and a few new ones," She shrugged as much as she could while still trying to hide herself. "What do you think?"

"It looks very good on you, sweetheart," her mother said comfortingly, and Maddy allowed herself to relax slightly at the honesty on the older woman's face. "That was very kind of them,"

Maddy smiled. "Yeah," she nodded in agreement taking a seat at the counter. "Tasha asked me to help out with a bonfire next Friday too,"

"I heard some of my colleagues speaking about the bonfire a few days ago," her mother said in return, dabbing her nose with a tissue. Her face brightened suddenly, and she added, "Speaking of colleagues, I finally heard back from my superior about allowing you to come in as an apprentice,"

"Oh?" Maddy replied faintly, her stomach already rolling.

"Yes," she was saying. "He said that you could shadow me during the weekends, since my weekday shifts would coincide with your schooling schedule. In fact you can begin tomorrow morning provided my cold is under control by then. I am feeling much better today, so it shouldn't be a problem,"

Maddy wanted to protest against it because at some point over the past few days she had come to the conclusion that she really could not handle the demands of being a doctor, especially not if she was going to get queasy every time she saw a needle or a bit of blood. But her mother was right there, smiling so proudly that she stilled her tongue.

"Sounds great," she said, hoping her voice sounded enthusiastic.

Josh stumbled out of his room some time later, his hair up at odd angles from sleep. He had frozen completely, mid yawn with his bleary eyes wide when he saw what she was wearing. His reaction was actually quite comical as he choked on his own saliva and began gesticulating wildly in her direction with a half horrified, half pleading look toward her mother.

"Do you see what she is wearing?" he demanded. "She can't wear that!"

"Why not?" her mother questioned lightly. "I think she looks lovely,"

"But…" Josh stuttered, shaking his head. "But… she looks like a _girl!_"

Maddy sent her mother a look of bafflement, shaking her head. "Um… Josh," she began hesitantly, trying to hold in the laughter that wanted to escape. "I _am _a girl."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "But today you _look _it."

Maddy decided to take his absolute revulsion of her top as a compliment and found herself growing more comfortable in the suit with each passing plead for her to go change into something else. He fell quiet grudgingly when Zoe woke, and soon they were all eating breakfast and preparing to leave for the day.

Just as yesterday, there were quite a few soldiers running together in groups, and once again they were all scantily clad in just their running shorts and pants. She averted her eyes with a blush while Josh scowled as they passed by with an arm drawn over her shoulder, growling under his breath as someone among one such group whistled in their direction when they passed by.

"Why was he whistling?" she wondered quietly, glancing at her brother for some insight.

Josh only scowled more, and she waited patiently for him to elaborate. "_Genius my ass_," he whispered to himself, and she had the feeling that she was not meant to hear it as he then shook his head quickly. "No reason,"

Zoe giggled, tugging on her hand as she decided to give her own input. "They think you're pretty," she said with as much certainty a five year old could possess. "Boys always whistle like _woot-woo_," She attempted to demonstrate, placing her fingers in her mouth and blowing, though only managed to salivate all over her hand in her effort. She gave up after a few tries with a smile. "They always do that for pretty girls in the movies we watch…"

Maddy felt her cheeks begin to redden even though this deduction had come from her baby sister. "They think I'm pretty?" she asked skeptically, and the little girl nodded happily while their brother practically glowered at a straggler who was part of the running troupe.

"Kill me now," Josh groaned, squeezing her shoulder tighter. "I am only going to say this once, so pay attention: yes, you are pretty, and anyone tells you otherwise answers to me," he said sternly, though his voice softened a moment later. "You look a lot like mom, all of her best features… and this is not the first time someone has taken notice… these guys just go about it a better way."

"… What do you mean?"

"Calvin Landers." he said darkly.

Maddy blanched at the name. "Josh, he was the boy who taunted me for ten years. He _hated _me."

"No, he _liked_ you," Josh snorted. "He wanted to get your attention. So did Travis Hawk,"

"… He vandalized my locker five times in the same month with lewd comments and drawings."

"My point is," he rolled his eyes. "Those guys were idiots, and they were all totally screwed up, but they wanted the pretty bookworm to notice them. These guys here though, they are much more confident and have a different sense of subtlety. At least they know better than to do more than just look though… well, except for boy wonder over there,"

Maddy followed his line of sight, a smile growing onto her face as she spotted Mark. He was standing among a few soldiers that were present, just beside Tyler and the few others that she admittedly knew by face but not by name. She was curious as to why their escort seemed to have been reduced by more than three quarters, leaving only a handful of the present, and was even more curious to find them wearing civilian apparel instead of a uniform.

Lieutenant Washington was standing just in front of the northern gate, addressing her men, though she was dressed in her usual attire, the sidearm ever present at her side. She looked as calm and collected as ever, none of the sadness or upset that had been there the other night. Everyone seemed to be pleased to have the woman back, because classes had just not been quite the same with her absence.

Maddy waited beside her siblings as everyone waited to be acknowledged, and she felt the first ocean breeze blow passed her carrying the salty scent of the sea with it. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh and foreignness of it, smiling to herself as she heard the gentle waves as they overturned into the shore, just listening for the time being.

"Alright people, listen up," Alicia called a few moments later, her voice stern and leaving no room for argument. She waited until she had the attention of the entire class before continuing. "As you might have guessed, today we will be going out to the cove. For future reference, this area is generally available to the public unless otherwise prohibited but today we have it reserved."

Several people began to whisper excitedly at the unexpected but most welcome news that this area was one they were permitted to visit on their own. Alicia did not look ever impressed, however, by their interruption, and lifted an irritated eyebrow. She had her hands on her hips, waiting for everyone to quiet down, her demeanor almost daring anyone to interrupt her again.

Wisely everyone fell silent not wanting to provoke the imposing woman.

"Today you will each be working with my soldiers to learn the basics of swimming," Alicia informed them coolly. "Please follow me." she ordered, leading the way through the gate.

It looked exactly like the other gates, though this concaved outlet spilled out directly onto the sandy beach of an inlet. Natural walls of protection provided by the high bluffs surrounded the shoreline along with the perimeter fence that connected either side of the only entryway of the hidden beach, which clearly went deeply beneath the water, guard towers extended from the cliffs overhanging the bay.

Maddy could only stare as everyone was allowed a moment to appreciate the magnificent waters, her eyes following the curl of a wave as it rolled toward the shore, the sunlight behind it making the water appear green and yellow below the crest, while the rest was royal blue with a smattering of white where smaller splashes broke away.

It was amazing, and nothing like what she had seen in the past.

Instead of the dead and ominous liquid that poisoned the world this was fresh and clean and full of billions of seafaring creatures that lurked just beneath the surface. She could probably never even come close to naming half of the species that populated the deep world below. She doubted anyone could really especially since the majority of modern marine life had yet to come into existence.

"It's pretty," Zoe whispered in fascination.

Even Josh was smiling. "It sure is,"

"I suggest you remove anything you want to keep dry and place it somewhere along the beach," Alicia instructed. She made no move to follow her own advice, clearly no going to be entering the water any time soon as she took position near a small dock, though at her words everyone began to strip.

Maddy felt her breath suddenly catch in her throat as she looked up from unbuttoning the shorts she was wearing, her eyes catching sight of a very familiar figure doing the same to camouflage pants. She should have realized that this was why they were allowed to dress casually, their protectors not here to protect them today… they were going to help teach the class how to swim.

Mark was going to help teach the class how to swim.

Maddy felt her face steadily growing warmer, her eyes refusing to obey and look away as Mark divested himself of the garments, his olive shirt and camouflage pants folded and left on the sand, leaving him just as scantily clad as the men who had been running throughout the streets. She swallowed slightly, ducking her head even as her eyes studied him, trying to occupy herself with removing her shoes.

Mark had a similar build to the man she had been examining just yesterday, though it was somehow much more impressive to see such powerful definition on him than anyone else. His skin tone was lighter than her own, though she suspected he must have spent more time beneath the sun like this than she had ever realized because he had a pale gold complexion.

It was clear that he was a great deal more athletic than she had ever imagined. He was not a boy in the least… he was a young man in the prime of his life, his extraordinarily firm abdomen and his broad shoulders a testament to that, the swelling of muscles beneath the tight skin lithe though undoubtedly strong. His arms were thick, and capable, and it was no wonder she always felt safe within them.

Maddy exhaled slowly when she saw him turn slightly, his eyes catching her own. His face was once again unreadable to her, and his expressive eyes shown with an emotion she could not place as he took in her appearance. She could not bring herself to look away from him, despite the quickening of her pulse. Her skin felt entirely too hot, scorching even especially beneath the hot sun.

Something in his countenance shifted abruptly, and Mark turned looked down to the ground for a brief moment. His hands were clenched by his sides, and he was shaking his head to something Tyler was saying beside him. He was smiling when he looked up next, and his hand lifted in a short wave.

"Alright people," Alicia said, her voice cutting through the air with authority, and though reluctant Maddy tore her eyes away from Mark in order to pay attention. "Just a show of hands, how many of you actually know how to swim?"

Maddy pressed a cool hand to the heated flesh of her cheeks, looking around curiously in an attempt to distract herself from her own confusing feelings. She would have to analyze what exactly she was feeling at a later date, preferably when she was alone and not surrounded by her peers and the boy who inspired such uncertainty within her.

It was surprising when her brother was one of the few people to raise their hands. Maddy had not known he could swim, and she wondered where he learned that particular skill especially since the only large body of water they had ever really been around growing up had been in their bathroom.

Josh and the two others who apparently knew how to swim were directed to stand among the soldiers, and it was clear that their claim was being verified.

Meanwhile Alicia began with a verbal lesson first, explaining the importance of knowing how to swim in water. She went through several different techniques that required the use of arms primarily, demonstrating each stroke while standing before she finally called everyone to move closer to the water.

Soon everyone was being divided into separate groups. Alicia began assigning her men to instruct each individual group, and with a firm glance at Mark, she directed him to the group Ethan and Josh had been placed in. It was somewhat disappointing that he would be governing separate group, though Maddy could not help but smile when Zoe tugged her hand excitedly they saw who their own instructor was.

"Mr. Knight!" she giggled happily, oblivious to the collective confusion from everyone else around her, smiling up at her one time babysitter.

Tyler gave her a grudging smile at the moniker, kneeling down and giving her nose a tweak. "Princess," he said kindly, sending Maddy a small smile as well as he rose. His expression became more serious as he introduced himself to the others of their group, and he then began to take them each out to the water one by one.

Maddy was just fine to let the others go before her.

If Maddy were entirely honest, she was a bit apprehensive to actually enter the water. This secluded stretch of beach was probably more secure than any other body of water around, and it actually appeared as if it had been made part of the settlement itself, though she knew better than to assume it was completely safe.

It may have been guarded and protected against the larger creatures, though there were probably millions of smaller ones that were potentially unknown and deadly.  
>Therefore Maddy was content to wait her turn, trying to quell her own fears. She finally grew comfortable enough to stand just at the edge of the water, her feet slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the wet sand as the waves came upon the shore and retreated. She was surprised at just how cold the water itself was, she had almost expected it to be a bit warmer since the sun was shining down on it.<p>

Someone soon came to stand beside her, and Maddy smiled hesitantly. "Hello, Lieutenant Washington," she greeted quietly. "How are you today?"

The older woman nodded sharply. "Doing well. Yourself?"

"Nothing to complain about, ma'am,"

"… You can call me Alicia when we are alone," she reminded her wryly.

Maddy felt her smile grow. "Sorry. Force of habit,"

Alicia nodded again, crossing her arms as she overlooked the people out in the water. "It would have been a distraction," she said suddenly, elaborating when she received a confused frown in return. "The reason I placed him in the other group." She did not indicate on _who _because they both knew who she was speaking of. "He would have distracted you from learning properly,"

"Oh," Maddy bit her lip, shaking her head earnestly. "I—"

"Maddy," Alicia interrupted, her eyebrow lifted challengingly. "I had already been considering separating you two for this lesson, and your reaction only strengthened my resolve. You barely even acknowledged anyone else when he took his shirt off," She pursed her lips together to hide her wicked smirk at the younger woman's humiliation. "Believe me, I understand. He is rather swoon worthy for a kid,"

Maddy flushed with embarrassment, one hand coming up to cover her face as she groaned. "You saw that?" she whispered.

Alicia chuckled softly though did not bother to answer. She quieted down soon after, turning finally to give the young woman a considering look. "You're good for him," she said finally, her voice soft. "He hadn't had the best life here, not like he should have had, and he was headed down a very dark road before you came here."

Maddy felt her heart give a painful lurch at the heaviness of her words, her eyes lowering to watch the tide. She did not know enough about his life to make her own assessment, though from what she had gathered, he used to want to throw himself into the heart of danger with desperation. He had told her he wanted to live in one of the jungle outposts, despite just how dangerous many of them were.

"I am glad he found you Maddy," Alicia told her, though her eyes suddenly hardened slightly. "I mean what I say, and meeting you was probably something that saved me hours of sabotaging his transfer papers every few weeks before they could get processed. But make no mistake. If you hurt my boy in any way, shape or form, you _will _answer to _me._"

Alicia gave her a firm nod and abruptly walked away without another word.

Maddy stared after her with wide eyes. She felt incredibly small having no doubt that such a threat was not to be taken lightly. Her heart gave a fearful jolt and she released the breath she had not been aware she'd even been holding.

Alicia could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be. She had the entire class equal parts in awe and terrified most of the time, and this was no exception. Maddy knew for certain that the older woman could easily tear her to shreds, and it made her smile through the small amount of fear, knowing that Mark had someone like Alicia who cared about him so much.

Swimming as it turned out, was even more terrifying than rock climbing. She practically clung to Tyler when it was her turn, gripping his forearms as he led her out into the shallow water. He had taken her out to where it reached her waist, her feet still firmly on the ground, though she was so stiff that she could not manage to stay above water when he tried to help her float.

Hours moved by quickly as the lesson continued, and soon everything was called to a halt for lunch time, instructed to return within one hour. Everyone was soaking wet by that point, having to towel themselves dry quickly with sand between their toes and clinging to most of their bodies.

Maddy was incredibly amused to discover that her sister had somehow managed to sweet talk Tyler into escorting her and several of her friends to lunch.

Some of his friends had been snickering when he agreed to the request, his soldier persona completely crumbling beneath the power of the pleading doe eyes and sweet smile. Josh had gone with them, mainly to keep an eye on Zoe himself, obviously not trusting the solder that his youngest sister referred to as _Mr. Knight_, even when Maddy tried to point out that she trusted him.

Under normal circumstances Maddy would not have trusted any stranger with her sister, though she had actually seen him interact with Zoe before. She may not have known Tyler Locke all that well but what she did know about him and her own intuition were enough.

Mark approached her once she had bade farewell to her siblings, his olive shirt back into place though clinging to his skin, water seeping through in certain places. His hair was shining with water that he tried to rid himself of by running his fingers through it, and Maddy was sure that her own hair would dry to be a frizzy mess from the salt water as she pulled her shorts back on.

"Hello Mister Reynolds," Maddy said with a tentative smile, resisting the sudden urge to cover herself with the towel. She still felt a bit self-conscious, not near as much as she had this morning, though standing right in front of him in this shirt was quite nerve wracking.

Mark smiled warmly, easing her tension without even realizing it. "Miss Shannon," he returned quietly, offering her the crook of his elbow. "Ready for lunch?" She laughed softly at the gesture, and found herself smiling even wider when he looked quite pleased with himself as she slid her arm through his.

Side by side they made their way to the market, chatting amicably about their morning so far. She blushed fiercely when he finally mentioned her top, complimenting her on how nice she looked. She had been both astounded and delighted at his words, though it did not escape her how he had not once even glanced at the shirt, his eyes either on the road ahead of them or never straying from her own.

"Are you in the mood for anything in particular today?" she asked him curiously as the first row of vendors cooking various goods on their stoves and barbeques came into view. Instead of answering he lifted an eyebrow at her steadily until she sighed. "I promise to let you pay for everything," she promised him dutifully.

Mark grinned at her. "Are _you _in the mood for anything in particular today, Miss Shannon?"

Maddy laughed as she rolled her eyes. He had seemed almost insulted yesterday when she had tried to pay for their lunch and though he had been a bit too dramatic to have truly been offended, she had learned her lesson.

If he wanted to continue treating her to lunch every day then she had little choice but to allow it, because it was very difficult for her to deny him this one request.

Maddy was just about to answer him when she caught sight of what was taking place just ahead of them, her smile fading away in a single instance. She was suddenly stricken with dismay and revulsion as she caught sight of the four large men brutally attacking another who was kneeling on the ground, coughing as his entire body jolted when one of the assailants gave a vicious kick to his side.

A small crowed was gathering around them, cruel taunts and jeers egging the men on, and she felt disgust curl in her belly as she instinctively moved forward, her eyes darting around for anyone who could help disrupt the unfair fight. She was close to the command building, if she ran she could reach Commander Taylor and he could put a stop to it.

Maddy abruptly froze in place when the man on the ground turned his head, pain flashing over his features. She felt her breath catch in horror as she recognized him, and knew the moment Mark did to because he was suddenly gone from her side, sprinting directly toward the ongoing conflict with determination.

It was Michael.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Maddy watched with dreaded anticipation in her stomach as the events unfolded. She desperately wished she could regain control of her own body, to force it to go for help, because the moment it consciously registered that Mark was moving directly toward the ongoing fight, her insides filled with an impulsive panic of him getting hurt.

Mark reached the crowd in record time, and she felt frozen and unsure how to proceed, biting her lip with indecision as she could do no more than stand on the sidelines and watch him roughly push and shove his way through the cheering spectators as he tried to reach his brother.

It left her feeling a bit cold when she caught sight of his angry eyes, burning into anyone who stood in his path. He was so positively livid, and Maddy had no idea what to make of it. She knew she would be angry should anyone hurt her brother or sister, though his face was almost unrecognizable.

Under his anger it was no real surprise that several people in the crowd wilted, quieting down and wisely stepping aside as he made his way through to the heart of the fight.

From where she stood she could see Michael, still kneeling on the ground, her stomach churning with distress when she spotted the blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

Michael was also cradling his side gingerly, the blows he had sustained to his ribcage clearly paining him, and he released a ragged breath as he dropped his forehead to the ground. His face was tight with a grimace, and he simply remained there, waiting for the next harsh blow.

Maddy stared at him completely stricken when it abruptly occurred to her that Michael was not simply too pained to move… he was just refusing to fight back. He simply waited there on the ground for his assaulters to strike again, making no move to defend himself against them. She could not figure out which scenario was worse, although him merely sitting there waiting to be hurt seemed just as bad as actually being hurt.

It made her heart ache that he would just allow this to happen.

Maddy could not fathom it, shaking her head wildly as she saw one of the men laugh coldly at the lack of resistance, his leg pulling back slowly, clearly wanting to torture Michael with the anticipations before he would finally deliver a punishing kick.

Mark caught the man by the ankle before it could even come close to touching his brother, and with one solid twist, the assailant was forced to spin in pace on the ball of his foot lest he wished to have his ankle broken. He grabbed onto the arms of his friends, trying to tug his leg out of the grip, and he spun around with a scowl when he was finally released.

Silence reigned as the crowd quickly began to dissipate, everyone scattering at the sight of the irate soldier hovering protectively over the injured man. It had barely taken one heated glare for them all to be sent scattering, leaving only Michael and the men who had been attacking him.

Mark stared the other men down furiously, his hands clenching into fists at his sides though they were still raised enough that he could certainly defend against any blow, his chest still heaving from his sprint and his nostrils flared as he inhaled rapidly. He had barely even touched the one man, not even reacted violently, only defensively, though his countenance was intimidating.

Maddy watched apprehensively, fearful that these men would issue another attack only this time against both Michael and Mark. She knew that Mark would not simply sit there and allow himself to be hurt, and he apparently seemed to know how to handle himself but none of that assuaged her fears. She twisted her fingers together nervously, her feet shuffling her closer of their own accord until she was beside a small pillar, grasping it for support as she watched the proceedings with worried eyes.

Such fears turned out to be unfounded as three of the men shared a suddenly nervous glance at the prospect of apparently facing Mark. Slowly they held their hands up in universal surrender as they began to back away, one of them attempting to pull the last man, the one who had been just about to kick Michael again, back with them but he remained unmoving.

This man seemed completely unaffected by Mark whereas the others had been fearful, his face indifferent and calculating as his friends simply abandoned him without another word, leaving him to his own fate.

Mark never took his eyes off of the other man even as he extended a hand down to help his brother up. He gently heaved Michael up with one arm in one effortless motion, moving his own body in between the two as he stared him down.

"Pratt," he said evenly.

Maddy could not see his face, though she felt a tremble surge through her body at the cold tone. She sought out Michael, wincing sympathetically as he bent over slightly once he regained his equilibrium, breathing harshly against the pain he was clearly in. She steeled her resolve, swallowing any uncertainty she felt, and immediately unzipped the small bag she carried with her during school days.

"Reynolds," Pratt replied with a cool smirk. "Still jumping to his defense I see,"

Michael touched one stiff shoulder carefully. "Just let it go, Marcus," he said quietly, his eyes darting between the two other men cautiously. He tugged more forcefully on the shoulder a moment later, trying to turn him around. "Leave it."

"Might want to listen to him, _Marcus_," the other man said with a laugh, and there was cruel amusement in his voice. "Are you seriously going to keep defending him? Even after what he did?" His smirk widened when his question had the desired effect.

Michael held the younger man back as he moved to step forward. "I said _leave it,_" he said sternly, insistently pulling at the shoulder in order to force his brother away from the confrontation, and he suddenly released a haggard breath as his struggles jostled his injuries.

Instantaneously Mark turned, his anger fading quickly to be replaced with concern as he moved to catch Michael before he could stumble. He eyed the other man uncertainly, hands hovering as he tried to examine the damage through as best as he could. He sighed regretfully, and quickly ducked beneath his brother's arm despite the quiet protest, drawing over his shoulder to offer support.

Maddy was just about to approach with the small bottle she had retrieved, thinking that perhaps this was over, only to freeze when the atmosphere changed. Both brothers suddenly stiffened at something the man was whispering, their reactions differing slightly from one another.

Michael lowered his eyes, though not before she saw the flash of pain that was most definitely _not_ physical. His fingers tightened in the material of Mark's shirt, while his other hand finally left his own side try and grab his brother as Mark suddenly pulled away, pure rage and loathing etched deeply into his features as he turned to confront the man.

"_What did you just call him?_" Mark demanded as he took a single stride forward before he was intercepted, Michael moving in front of him and pushing against his chest clearly to keep him from launching himself forward. It was only the small conscious awareness that Michael was still hurt that kept him from pushing past him. "Say that again, Richard. I _dare _you,"

Maddy trembled at his voice, twisting the bottle of pain medication in her hand with a worried gasp. She had not been able to hear what had been said, though it apparently affected both Michael and Mark, and she suddenly had the worst feeling. She wasn't sure just how much longer this could go on before her heart gave out from worry.

"Marcus," Michael was saying quietly, his own eyes looking around for some sort of excuse, and he paused on Maddy. She saw him falter, shame she could not even begin to understand flashing over his face before he looked down. "Just walk away, Marcus,"

"Did you _hear _him?" Mark hissed incredulously.

"Of course he did," Pratt chuckled lowly. "He just knows it's true, just like I do,"

"You don't know shit," Mark said furiously, so tense that the veins in his neck stood out with clarity.

"Just walk away," Michael protested urgently. "You're on duty, Marcus, he will have you reported before you can even land a punch," he reminded him, and

Mark clenched his fists, almost shaking as his resolve began to falter though he stubbornly remained. "Damn it, Mark," he cursed suddenly, and finally he got a reaction, the younger man turning his head at the sound of his preferred name.

Mark lowered his head, swallowing slightly.

Michael softened and his mouth downturned in a frown. "If you do this, you're going to scare her," he told him, and Mark suddenly stiffened, following his line of sight. "Do you really think she wants to see you fighting like this?"

Maddy swallowed her nerves as she met his eyes. He exhaled slowly, obviously torn between wanting to defend his brother and wanting to keep her from witnessing it. Michael clearly knew exactly what to say to talk him down, too, because slowly the tension drained from Mark at each word until the older man had no more need to keep him at bay.

"That's it," Michael said, slowly leading the younger man. "Just walk away,"

"Seriously?" the other man, Richard Pratt, called after them. He was agitated, clearly unhappy with the way it all turned out, and he suddenly began marching after them. "Cowards! Your entire family is pathetic, you know that? And guess what, Reynolds? Me, I'm _not _on duty," He moved directly behind Mark, quickening his stride as he pulled his arm backwards, ready to strike at the unsuspecting man.

Maddy cried out in alarm, wanting to warn him, yet the words abruptly died on her lips because someone else had reacted to the assault before it had even consciously registered in her mind. Michael had twisted in an instant, catching the fist and sending one of his own directly into the other man's abdomen, bending the arm backwards until Pratt dropped to the ground.

The man began clutching at his gut as he curled in the gravel.

Michael groaned slightly, catching his own side as the quick movement worried his injury. "Neither am I, genius," he hissed, exhaling roughly against the pain. "Ever come at my brother again, Pratt, I will _end_ you," he threatened, the other man whimpering miserably on the ground.

Mark gave him a decidedly unimpressed look. "You couldn't have done that five minutes ago?" he sighed exasperatedly, lifting his eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, when he was, oh, _trying to break your ribs_?"

Instead of answering Michael tilted his head up and closed his eyes, just breathing for a minute. He then looked at Mark for a brief moment, muttering a swift "Thanks" and then simply began walking away.

Mark gripped his head in frustration and growled a few obscenities beneath his breath as he stomped after him. "The hospital is the _other way_, Michael," he told him as he caught up, and Maddy trailed behind unsurely, biting her lip as she watched the interaction silently.

"Not going to the hospital, Marcus,"

"Why do you always do this?" Mark rolled his eyes. "You're hurt,"

"It's nothing." Michael denied, trying to sidestep him.

Maddy would have to disagree, because his posture was a bit too stiff for it to be believable and he was still cradling his side. She listened to them argue for a few moments, shaking her head as the exchange of words grew louder and louder. She had known there was much Mark had been holding back from her, and she understood wanting to keep certain things private but…

A majority of it seemed to center around his family, or more specifically, his brother.

Theories had come and gone ever since she had discovered Michael. She had thought on several occasions that she knew why they were so estranged or at least why they barely acknowledged each other but they continued to prove her wrong.

It was becoming a bit irritating, being so left out of the loop, and her resolve to leave matters alone until Mark decided to speak of it was beginning to waver. She huffed to herself, tuning out their argument as she shook her head, marching until she stood right in front of them. Maddy did not have to wait long until Michael tried to retreat again.

"I'm fine—" he was saying only to release a sudden curse as Maddy poked his side gently, pressing against the bruise. She had not added enough pressure for it to really hurt, though the unexpectedness of it had certainly startled him. He balked at her in utter confusion, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are not fine," she said, giving him a challenging stare. "Sit down, Michael,"

Michael only blinked at her, once, twice, and then he turned to give his brother a questioning glace. Mark too was staring, his lips twitching in amusement, and he would obviously not be offering any help to the older man to dissuade her.

Maddy inwardly sighed, and tilted her head sadly reminiscent to the way her sister had earlier that day when she had been trying to convince her knight to escort her to lunch. "Michael," she said quietly, and she tried to fight her sudden smile as he swallowed. "Please?"

_Never let it be said that I'm not a fast learner…_ she thought in success when he sighed, allowing her to guide him over to a bench. She glanced up at Mark, who was still watching with amusement at her bullying technique to get Michael to cooperate.

"Maddy," Mark began hesitantly, and she looked up as she sat on one side of his brother. He stayed standing, and he seemed nervous, his eyes suddenly darted between the two of them. "Maddy, this is my brother, Michael, and Mike this is my…" He floundered for a moment, his skin reddening slightly. "This is Maddy."

Maddy wondered for a moment how he would have finished that sentence off had he not caught himself, though she was filled with confusion as Michael nodded silently, meeting her eyes steadily. She was stricken when she realized that he was not going to acknowledge the fact that they had met before. She felt a bit hurt by that, though she could not fathom why.

It was not as if she had ever made any real effort to hide the fact that they had met. Maddy just never thought that mentioning it to Mark would be a good idea, considering just how rigorously he tended to avoid the subject of his family. Not to mention she thought it would be insulting to Michael to pretend she had never known him.

Maddy did not intend to lie now either and especially not to Mark.

"We're acquainted," she said softly, and she glanced at them both quickly, trying to gauge their reactions on her candid words. She saw a flash of surprise in their identical tricolored eyes.

Michael appeared simply astounded that she had admitted as much, while Mark was a bit confused though thankfully not upset by her revelation. He looked first at her, and then at his brother curiously, and she allowed herself a quick and silent sigh of relief.

"He was the one who escorted me home from the hospital, after…" Maddy touched the side of her neck, trailing off, and she saw understanding on his face. "He was also the one who showed me to your house the next day. I had walked right past it without even realizing it,"

Mark nodded. "You never mentioned anything…" he said slowly, frowning slightly. Michael was still being silent, looking resolutely at the ground, apparently unwilling to answer. "Neither of you did."

Maddy lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "You never mention your family," she reminded him quietly, busying herself with opening the bottle still in her hands and slowly extracting two capsules. "It never felt like it was my place to question it, so I thought that…" She sighed, pulling her lip between her teeth. "I felt that if you wanted to talk about it you would. I… it seemed that you wanted to keep it private, and I didn't want to intrude."

Calloused fingertips brushed against her jaw, and Maddy looked up slowly. He was smiling, something akin to awe on his face as he slowly shook his head.

"You could never intrude," he told her, and she ducked her head a bit and smiled as she placed hers over his, holding it against her jaw.

"I am curious," she admitted softly, lifting her shoulder in a small shrug. "But if it is something you wish to keep to yourselves for the time being, then I can accept that. I will not push you for answers," She gave them both a firm look, making sure they knew it was directed to both of them. "Either of you,"

Mark leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead without any preamble, and Maddy blushed when he finally pulled away. She glanced quickly at Michael, her smile dimming slightly at the confusion on his face. She placed a hand atop his, and he suddenly jerked his head up, startled and looking at her with wide eyes.

"You heard…" he whispered unsurely. "You heard what Pratt said…"

Maddy assumed he was referring to whatever that horrid man had whispered that had incensed Mark so badly. She had not heard it and therefore had no idea what had been said, though she could recall their reactions to it. It had caused him pain, whatever it had been, and now he was staring at her as if he was expecting her to condemn him.

"It's okay," she told him, squeezing his hand gently. He searched her face for any sign of deceit, and although she had no idea what had been said she was willing to push passed her curiosity to try and comfort him. She just promised them she would not push for answers after all.

Maddy knew she made the right decision when his face softened, and his lips twitched into a half smile. Michael and Mark looked very much alike in that moment.

Maddy returned the smiles they were both giving her, and returned to her task. "Here Michael, take these," she instructed gently, smiling when he glanced at the tablets curiously. "These are just a prehistoric acetaminophen made from a plant in the science department. A pain reliever," she elaborated more simplistically when he eyed the two pills with even more puzzlement.

"Do you often carry pain medication with you everywhere you go?" Michael asked her quietly as he reluctantly took them from her hand. He was looking at her with something she recognized as concern, and she flashed him a quick, reassuring smile and tapped her bag.

"I have a veritable pharmacy in here," she told him, beginning to remove her canteen from her side as well. "I have everything from allergy pills and acne cream to pain relievers and antibiotics. My mother is a doctor, and her habits seem to have passed down to me at some point. Here, you can wash them down with this,"

Michael hesitantly took the canteen, glancing down at the pain medication she had given him. He sighed when she sent him an imploring look, and he brought the capsules to his mouth.

Maddy realized something as he moved to take a swallow of her canteen, and she gasped slightly, quickly trying to warn him. "Oh, it's not—" She cut herself off with a wince as he swallowed and immediately began coughing his entire body jolting in a way that surely only caused him more pain. "Not _water_," she finished lamely, biting her lip in concern as he choked.

Mark looked as if he were trying not to laugh. "Lemonade?" he questioned with a grin, giving the older man a swift pat on the back as he tried to control his coughing.

"Lemonade," she confirmed sheepishly. She smiled grudgingly as he suddenly snagged the canteen from his brother's loose fingers and took a large swig himself.

"Ah," Mark sighed, nodding and his grin grew even wider as Michael sent him a baleful glare at the pleased sound. "Good stuff,"

"What t-the hell," Michael choked, his eyes watering. "Is l-lemonade?"

Mark smirked. "You know those yellow fruits the vendors place out in front of their stalls every time a new pilgrimage arrives?" he said loftily, his smirk widening as his brother stared at him with astonishment. He nodded sagely, finishing, "Maddy and I made a _spectacular _drink out of it. Tasty, isn't it?"

"… Not the word I would use," he replied dryly.

"I am so, so sorry," Maddy apologized earnestly. "I… I tried to warn you,"

Michael lifted an eyebrow. "What possessed you to make a drink out of that?"

"You just weren't expecting it," Mark said, holding out the canteen. "Try it again, it's great."

"… I'd rather not."

Maddy stifled a laugh and bit the inside of her cheek in amusement as Mark attempted to badger Michael into tasting the lemonade. She shook her head, pleasantly surprised to find that they were not behaving the way she had been envisioning they would.

Granted she'd only had a handful of avoided conversations and that one argument she had witnessed to base her idea of how they interacted together and she was glad to find that she was wrong. She was not entirely sure what she had been expecting, although an argument over why lemonade was the best drink in the world was certainly not among anything she could have imagined.

Maddy was sorry to break up the small bout of pleasant verbal sparring, though she knew that they were quickly running out of time before their lunch break would be over, and it would make her feel better knowing that Michael had been seen to. She cleared her throat, interrupting them.

"Michael, will you go see a doctor?" Maddy asked, and the way he stiffened at her question was enough answer for her. She inwardly sighed, pursing her lips in indecision. "Okay…" she nodded, retrieving a small packet from her bag. She tore it open and removed the small cloth within, wrinkling her nose as the smell of the alcohol pad. "Hold still," she instructed, reaching out and grasping his chin. "This will sting a little,"

Michael seemed to pulled away instinctively although he did catch himself a moment later, watching her uncertainly as she brought the pad up to his face. His jaw clenched as she gently wiped away the blood that had congealed around the corner of his mouth all the way down his chin. Some of it had even dripped down his neck and onto his shirt, and she did her best to clean him up.

Maddy was relieved when all the blood was gone, only to sigh when she spotted the cut it had come from and the bruise on his chin from where a fist had apparently impacted hard. She inspected it, and pulled out a small jar of salve that she and her mother had made together, and she applied it carefully to the bruise, quietly explaining the properties of the medicinal herbs they had used to concoct it in an attempt to distract herself from her nausea.

"Lift your shirt please," she requested once she was done with his face, and he complied after only a moment of hesitation. She drew in a sharp breath as his torso was revealed, and under normal circumstances she supposed she would have blushed and stammered at the fact that he was built very much like his brother but she was drawn more toward the discolored portion of his skin.

Maddy felt her hands tremble and had to close her eyes for a brief moment. She was determined when she opened them next, pushing away her own revulsion and anger at the sight of his bruises as she reached forward to feel against his ribs. She tried to be as careful as possible, wincing every time he grimaced in pain at her touch, because she knew bruises could be very sensitive.

To keep the both of them calm, she continued speaking to him, her voice soft and only pausing when he drew in a sharp breath. "… and my apprenticeship at the hospital starts tomorrow," she was saying quietly. "I will be working under my mother on the weekends for now,"

"You didn't tell me that," Mark mentioned a beat later, smiling curiously.

"I only found out this morning," Maddy pointed out, glancing at him as she retracted her hands. She grabbed the salve once more and began administering it. "Apparently I am going to be _shadowing _her for a time, though honestly, I doubt that being a doctor is something I can accomplish. I'm more of a scientist but I'm hoping that I can at least make it through the day tomorrow,"

Maddy sat back and twisted the cap on her salve when she was finished.

"While there is quite a bit of bruising, nothing appears to be broken," she told them. "Although you shouldn't take my word for it because I am not a doctor… if you won't go to the hospital, I'm sure my mother could check you over. You could come to my house, or I could send her to yours…?"

Michael rolled his shirt down, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Mark scoffed. "You always do this. Why can't you just accept help?"

Maddy felt the sudden shift in the peaceful atmosphere at his question, and looked up from putting her medical supplied away to find Michael now frowning at his brother.

"Why do you always insist on helping someone who would rather be left alone? I don't need your help, Marcus," he asked in return, and Mark flinched back, hurt crossing his features. Michael clenched his jaw slightly, his hands forming fists. "I…"

"… It wasn't your fault," Mark said softly.

Michael stood abruptly. "We are not doing this _here_," he hissed, his eyes darting between his brother and Maddy quickly. He shook his head. "Thank you for…" he sighed, looking down to the ground as he quickly began walking away without another word.

Maddy stared after him feeling unsure as to what she had missed. She frowned as Mark suddenly dropped into the abandoned seat beside her, his hands rubbing tiredly at his face before he lifted his head to watch the other man retreat in the direction of his home. She bit her lip hesitantly, touching his arm gently to get his attention.

"… Are you okay?" she asked, feeling as if it were an inadequate question.

Mark only sighed heavily, shaking his head in response.

Maddy glanced at his watch briefly, nudging his shoulder. "Thirty minutes left in the break," she told him. "You can go after him." He glanced at her in surprise, and she knew she had gauged his expression correctly.

Perhaps she was better at reading him than she thought she was.

"I'll just go sit with Skye or Tasha for a while," she smiled when he hesitated. "I'll meet you by the gate in half an hour,"

Mark smiled at her as he rose to his feet, bending at the waist and tilting his head to press a lingering kiss against her cheek just a moment before he was walking away with brisk strides to catch up to his brother.

Maddy sat there for a minute, watching him until he vanished from her sight. She sighed inwardly, casting her gaze around as she finally stood. She decided she would look for her friends after she purchased a quick lunch, and though the fruits she bought were more of snacks than an actual meal, she knew it would tie her over until she returned home later.

Not more than a few minutes later did Maddy go off in search of her friends, automatically walking to where she usually found them over by the rocks outside the command building, only to come to an abrupt halt as she caught sight of a familiar redheaded woman just ahead. She was sashaying through the streets, smirking at nearby soldiers with one hand on her hip and the other one rising to flick her hair.

Maddy inwardly flinched when the woman looked her way, though she held her ground until the stranger walked right past her. She was not acknowledged, save for a smile on red painted lips, and Maddy followed her stride with wary eyes, her heart clenching for some unknown reason.

Even if Maddy had forgiven that woman for the unnecessary push the other day, she really wanted nothing to do with her.

"What are you looking at the succubitch for?"

Maddy started at the voice right near her ear, spinning around quickly in fright. "Tasha," she breathed in relief, the other girl smiling sheepishly for having scared her. She frowned a second later as the words registered in her mind, and she blinked at her in shock. "What did you call her?"

"Succubitch?" Tasha repeated casually, studying her nails. "Ever hear of a succubus?"

Maddy frowned at her in incomprehension. "Medieval folklore, I think," she said unsurely. "A female demon who seduces men through their dreams in order to fulfill their se…" She trailed off with a sudden blush, not really wanting to finish that sentence. Suffice to say she knew exactly what a succubus did to men and would prefer not to say it.

"Exactly, hun," Tasha smirked. "and a succubus plus a bitch equals one Nina Talbot."

Maddy got the feeling that her friend really disliked this woman. "Interesting moniker,"

"Just because I have a pretty face does not mean I have a pretty mouth," Tasha said unapologetically, shrugging slightly. "Especially not when it comes to that boyfriend stealing skank, and trust me she has been called a few more colorful names by Skye in the past that I'm sure you would rather not hear. You looked absolutely gorgeous by the way," she said abruptly. "I knew that top would suit you best. I assume Reynolds drooled over you. What were you staring at Talbot for, anyway?"

Maddy took a moment to decipher the sudden shifts in conversation. Skye had mentioned once that it was something she would eventually get used to, although it still threw her off guard. "Thank you. He did mention the shirt. He said it looked nice on me," she said, hoping to avoid the topic of the redhead.

"_Nice?_" Tasha repeated with a scowl. "Just _nice?_ Honey, you are _scorching_. You practically look like you're glowing, and all you get is a _nice_?" She crossed her arms, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Lover boy has much more willpower than I thought. Maybe I should write the words '_kiss me_' on your forehead. Think he would take a hint then?"

"Tasha!" Maddy laughed, shaking her head when the other girl paused, looking as if she were seriously considering doing just that.

"Seriously though, why were you staring at Talbot?"

Maddy pursed her lips. "… No reason," she said, inwardly groaning when suspicion suddenly filled the other girl's eyes. Her inability to lie was a nuisance. "She… she just isn't very nice."

Tasha narrowed her eyes. "What did she do?"

Maddy sighed inwardly, realizing that she would not be able to avoid this. "Just… kind of… pushed me?"

"Oh, hell to the no!" Tasha instantly turned her heel and began to stomp purposely in the direction the redheaded woman had gone, cursing and hissing like an angry cat. She had barely even made it two steps before Maddy intercepted her, lifting her hands quickly to grab at the other girl's shoulders to keep her in place.

"Tasha," she placated quickly. "It was a few days ago,"

"I told you," Tasha hugged angrily, giving her a look. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it. Now scoot it, girly, the succubitch needs to be taught a lesson in manners,"

Though Maddy was sincerely touched by just how offended her friend was on her behalf, she would rather Tasha get into a fight about this. She had seen enough fighting today, and this could get Tasha into some trouble, which was the last thing Maddy wanted to happen.

"It was an accident," she said quickly, and it was _partially _true, because bumping into the woman, Nina apparently, had been an accident. She was omitting the fact that what came after that small little bump had been done by Nina on purpose with the intent to harm her.

Tasha paused, looking at her carefully, though her eyes widened suddenly and her mouth opened just before thick, muscular arms suddenly went around Maddy from behind. She froze, her own eyes widening in shock as she released a squeak, held immobile before she was suddenly lifted into the air, and spun in place for a few turns.

Maddy was a bit dizzy by the time her feet were placed back on the ground, and she probably only made her dizziness worse as she turned quickly to see who had snuck up on her, her heart having no time to give a fearful jolt in her surprise.

Paul smiled smugly down at her, dipping his head low. "Your Majesty," he greeted regally, his friends watching from behind him in amusement. She only recognized one of the men he was with while the other one was someone she had never met before and she flushed when she realized they were all shirtless and sweaty, wearing running pants with half empty water bottles in their hands.

Scott lifted a hand in a short wave. "Hello Madelyn," he said softly, smiling at her.

Maddy smiled at them both in return, though narrowed her eyes at the former, who looked far too smug at catching her unawares for her liking. "Mr. Dinosaur," she said sweetly, and his friends snickered despite their bewilderment at the name.

Paul grimaced, recovering quickly with, "Mr. Carnotaurus, if you please,"

"Seriously?" the other man asked in amusement. "Nice, Haze,"

"Kenneth, speak not," he commanded, glancing around curiously. "Where art thou the princess, my ladyship? Is she over yonder?"

Maddy pursed her lips to keep from laughing, and she could sense the confusion of everyone else at his odd choice in words but she thought it was charming. She decided to humor him. "Alas, no she is being escorted by a valiant knight,"

Paul scowled. "Inconceivable!"

Maddy could not contain her laugh as his face twisted into one of absolute betrayal. "It's nice to see you again Paul," she said with a smile. He gave her a cheeky grin in response. "You too Scott," she added a second later, though faltered when she came to the last man.

"Ken Foster," he introduced himself, smiling wryly as he offered a hand. He had a very pleasant face, light brown hair and a wide smile. She recognized the name as one of the few men Mark got along with, and smiled back at him.

"Madelyn Shannon," she replied, and his hand tightened briefly around hers at the name. She half expected his eyes to slant over to the other two for confirmation and begin to act oddly and withdraw, since this is usually what happened when she introduced herself.

Instead of reacting the way she was expecting however, he surprised her by merely smiling warmly. "It's nice to finally meet you Maddy," he said with a kind voice.

Maddy took an instant liking to him, and it did not escape her that he had not used the name she had given him and instead her preferred nickname.

"Finally?" she questioned, smiling back at him and tilting her head curiously.

Ken only grinned mysteriously though did not reply.

"Tasha, my love," Paul said suddenly, bowing to her as well. He grasped her hand, attempting to pull it to his lips, and she tugged it away roughly with a scowl. He pouted at her rejection, holding his hand over his heart. "You wound me, fair lady,"

Tasha rolled her eyes at him, unimpressed as she crossed her arms. "As if, you neanderthal. You had your chance, Haze, and you blew it. Find yourself another pretty face,"

Maddy lifted an eyebrow curiously. "You two…?"

"Briefly," Paul nodded, laughing warmly. "We tried it once last year, and it _really_ didn't work out. She threw a shoe at my head," He pointed to a scar visible on his scalp. "A really pointy shoe," he added with a chuckle, shrugging off her incredulous look. "No big deal."

Maddy gave her friend a wide eyed stare. "You threw a shoe at him?"

"He deserved it," Tasha scoffed, her nose turned up at him. "One of the worsts dates _ever_ and that includes your disastrous one with Reynolds, hon."

Maddy suddenly found herself under scrutiny at the words, ducking her head as all eyes turned to her curiously. She dared to glance up at the others, blushing and unsure what to make of their reactions. Paul and Ken shared a quick smirk, and smiling at her with all knowing smiles that made her wary. She wondered what exactly Mark had told them about their date.

Scott however confused her. She sincerely hoped that she had not given him the wrong impression when she had been staring, though considering his interaction with her the previous day she was beginning to believe that he was flirting with her after the way he had so deliberately kissed her hand. His reaction to the news of her date made that concern fade though it still confused her.

Instead of reacting negatively, Scott gave her an enigmatic smile.

Maddy knew she was not very good with people. She was still beginning to learn how to be more social and outgoing, and she was sure she was misreading situations daily. She was pleased that she had misjudged Scott however because he honestly did seem nice and she really wanted to avoid any giving him the wrong impression that she was perhaps interested in him.

"So how do you know my girl?" Tasha asked cautiously, her eyes narrowing in suspicion although it seemed to be aimed more at Scott and Paul rather than at Ken.

Paul grinned innocently. "Maddy here is the reason I met the cutest girl in the entire world," he said cheekily, his grin widening when his friends gave him a curious look.

"Zoe," Maddy elaborated with a soft laugh. "My five year old sister,"

"Is that the princess he keeps going on about?" Ken asked with a smirk.

"You better believe it," Paul said unashamedly, and he suddenly scowled in the distance. "Damn Locke, trying to steal Little Z away from me,"

Maddy turned, following his line of sight, smiling as she caught sight of her little sister in the arms of the solider. Tyler was holding onto the hand of her friend Emmy with his other hand and Natalie was walking between Ethan and Josh, the three girls grinning as they cajoled the boys into singing along with the happy song they were singing.

"… Skye has _got _to see this," Tasha said with a snicker. "She would just die. Your brother tries to come off as macho and mysterious, the whole tortured soul act with the blues music and his moppy hair but he is a total softy."

"Like a teddy bear," Maddy agreed, sighing when she realized her siblings and the others were headed back to the beach.

Maddy brightened considerably when she realized that Mark would probably be on his way to the gate as well though and was quick to say her goodbyes.

"It was nice seeing you again," she said to Paul and Scott as Tasha gave her a quick hug. "And it was great meeting you, Ken,"

"You too Maddy," he replied, waving at her.

Scott nodded. "Have a great day Madelyn,"

Paul offered her his arm. "Allow me to escort you, milady," he said regally, and she gave him a skeptical frown. He leaned in close whispering conspiratorially, "I intend to give the oh so _valiant_ knight some good competition for your sisters affections. Little Z so totally likes me more,"

Maddy laughed and accepted his arm, allowing him to guide her away from the others. "You both are good with her. Do you have any siblings?"

"Unfortunately no," he sighed. "I'm an only child. I always wanted a sister though."

"I suppose mine will do?" she guessed, grinning when he gave her a sheepish smile. "Poor Zoe, I already have a hard time between my father and my brother, but she is going to have you and Tyler lurking over any boy who shows an interest in her too. She will never have a boyfriend,"

Paul smirked at her. "Scaring off potential suitors? It is kind of fun. Locke and I have been having a grand time spreading the word that you are off limits,"

Maddy felt her smile fall at his words, her head whipping around incredulously. "Excuse me?" she said, and he bit his lip with a wince. He had obviously not meant to reveal as much, and she pulled her arm away, crossing both over her chest. "Paul," she said in warning. "What did you mean?"

Paul pursed his lips together uncertainly, glancing ahead to where Josh and the others were still walking, and then over his shoulder as if he was actually contemplating making a run for it. "Can we just pretend that I _didn't _say that out loud?"

Maddy stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Damn it," he cursed suddenly, muttering quietly to himself. "Those big brown eyes are genetic," He rubbed a hand over the back of his shaven head and sighed, and she had the feeling she was not meant to hear that either. He gestured for her to continue walking, and he said, "You did _not _hear this from me, got it?"

Maddy frowned at him curiously. "Okay," she said slowly.

Paul grumbled to himself, and shook his head. "A few days after your pilgrimage arrived, the commander began calling all of the different squads for mandatory meetings. Nothing knew, it happens all the time, no big deal… but these meetings were not about schedules or more training, they were about… _dating_," he whispered with a wince, his face the picture of humiliation.

Maddy had no idea what this had to do with her and just followed him in silence.

"A lot of the guys here," Paul said with obvious reluctance, and he gave her an apologetic glance as he continued. "They like to… play _games_ with the new girls." He sighed heavily when she frowned in confusion. "It starts off with bets and seduction and by the end of it the girl ends up heartbroken and the dude is moving onto someone new within weeks."

"They…" Maddy flinched visibly, and she was sure she looked horrified. He nodded slowly. "Why would anyone do… that? It's terrible,"

Paul sighed again. "Commander Taylor put down some new ground rules for us to follow regarding women now, because apparently someone finally spoke up about it. He called us in there and now if any one of us want to pursue a woman, we have to do it formally by declaring our intensions and trying to win her over,"

Maddy had a sudden flash of disappointment before she could suppress it. "… It is a _rule?_" She had never even considered that Mark might have only wanted to court her because it was required of him. She thought he was doing it this way because he wanted to. "Oh…" she exhaled slowly, smiling off his sudden frown.

Maddy felt a bit disenchanted and perhaps a bit hurt. She could not help it, even if she tried to push the feelings down. The whole concept of Mark courting her had been so foreign and enthralling, and she had felt a bit special that he would want to do that. She wished he would have told her, instead of saying that he wanted this because she… _deserved _it this way.

Pushing passed her unhappiness at this revelation was harder than it should be, because how he wanted to court her felt quite a bit less special now. She had to remind herself that this should not matter to her, because even if this was just some regulation he had to follow in order to pursue her he had still chosen _her _out of everyone else, and she loved him regardless.

Paul touched her arm. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Of course," she replied with a tight smile, and he frowned even deeper. "What does this have to do with you and Tyler… spreading the word about me?"

Paul was clearly not convinced, and reluctantly spoke. "Some of the guys were complaining about the new rules," he said quietly, grimacing with remembrance. "They were joking about disregarding these procedures, even though if they were caught being disrespectful or overstepping they would have to report to the commander, or worse_, Lieutenant Washington_,"

Maddy smiled reluctantly as he shuddered at the thought of facing Alicia. She had to admit that the other woman was quite intimidating, and she would probably be terrified of her too if she was her commanding officer.

"Mark was practically seething when we overheard them," Paul told her. "He just kept growing more and more tense as they joked around, and Ty and I tried to get them to shut up because we knew just how pissed off he was getting. Trust me, when Reynolds gets angry, he is one scary dude… and then someone made the mistake of saying that they were going to seduce _Shannon_…"

Maddy felt her stomach drop at his words, and she curled her arms around herself. She felt cold at the thought that someone had been planning to seduce her, and surprisingly, a bit angry as well. Her mind seemed to go directly to what Hunter had said, about her being a _conquest_, and she swallowed uncertainly, and waited for him to finish.

Paul was shaking his head, disbelief coloring his voice. "I have never seen someone move so fast in my life, and no one knew what to do. Curran was pinned against the wall practically ready to piss himself within a millisecond," He shook his head. "Mark scared the hell out of everyone that day. We thought he was going to... I don't know what he would have done but it took five of us to pull him off,"

"… Did he get in trouble?" she asked worriedly, her eyes wide.

"None of us would have reported him," Paul said easily with a shrug. "Not even Curran, though that might have just been out of fear. For Reynolds to lose it like that we all knew that it was a touchy subject, and Curran was actually the one who apologized for his remarks once things calmed down. He promised he had nothing but honorable intensions for Shannon… Holtz."

Maddy paused. "Holtz?" she repeated, her eyebrows lifting. "_Shannon_ Holtz?"

"Apparently it was the wrong Shannon," Paul nodded. "It's kind of amusing now, looking back," he said thoughtfully, making no attempt to suppress his grin. Maddy pursed her lips together, a smile tugging at her own lips.

"Everyone kind of assumed that he was interested in a girl named Shannon, because there are actually a few of them," he said. "At that point no one even really knew any of the new arrivals because this was only a few days after you all got here but word spread pretty damn quick about just how… _protective_ he was."

"Your and Tyler's doing?" Maddy guessed, and he shook his head.

"Not even," Paul scoffed with a chuckle. "Everyone kind of had this unspoken agreement to steer clear of every Shannon on the base on the off chance that she was the one,"

Maddy exhaled in exasperation, though she was still smiling. "… _Seriously?_" she asked. She felt a bit… flattered. She searched her memory for any day that he had seemed a bit preoccupied or annoyed with anything, quarreling with herself over several events though she could count the number of times she had seen him angry on one hand.

Some of the times he had been upset because of something she revealed to him, such as his anger toward the people who tormented her at school. There was one other time she could recall. She had never discovered the reason he had been so tense that one night. She had been thinking that perhaps it had something to do with Michael before today…

"This happened…" she bit her lip. "Five days after the pilgrimage arrived… right?"

Paul frowned in thought, looking at her with surprise. "Sounds about right… No one knew about you then but none of us were willing to piss him off," he grinned. "Like I said, he can be one scary dude. Of course when Reynolds commandeered us for babysitting duty we realized he had a crush on the daughter of our new sheriff. Ty and I…"

"Decided to inform everyone of that little fact?"

"Only recently," Paul said innocently, his tone belied by the devious grin. "Once we met you we figured we better warn off everyone that not only would Reynolds be pissed if anyone messed with you but they would also have to deal with me and Ty," He pounding his fist into the palm of his hand, and she laughed fondly at him. "and most importantly your old man."

Maddy had trouble suppressing her smile. "Are you scared of my father?"

Paul grimaced. "Hell yes," he nodded quickly. "Dude is frickin' terrifying. He has this _look_ and it's like he _knows_ all of your darkest secrets. Did you know he is interrogating everyone? Taylor said it was for some kind of evaluation or something… He is much scarier than Reynolds any day."

"What are you gossiping about Haze?"

Maddy smiled involuntarily as she turned around. She had not even realized that they had finally arrived at the gate for the beach, apparently too lost in their conversation. She looked up Mark as he approached them, and she was pleased to find that he seemed to be more at ease than she last saw him.

Paul seemed to pause as well, and he suddenly waved wildly when he spotted Zoe just ahead. "Nothing man, I was just escorting your fair lady here. Now if you will excuse me, I have a bone to pick with Ty," He bowed deeply to Maddy with a conspiring wink, and departed with a quick, "Your Majesty,"

Mark stared after him in bemusement. "Majesty?" he repeated, his eyebrows lifting. He grinned shaking his head at her helpless shrug. "At least you two are getting along,"

Maddy looked up at him in concern. "How did it go with Michael?"

"Better than expected," Mark admitted tightly. "I guilted him into promising to stop by the hospital tomorrow, so you might run into him at some point… is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Maddy said.

Mark gave her a hesitant look. "Are you sure? I mean…" He looked down. "Sometimes Michael can be… he has trouble communicating with people. It… he makes some people… uncomfortable."

Maddy reached for his hand, sighing a bit. "I was… unsettled when we met," she admitted remorsefully, still feeling guilty for having judged him. She smiled.

"Honestly I think it was more of the fact that you and he look an awful lot alike and you never spoke of him that made me uneasy… he has been really nice to me though. I think he's… kind of sweet,"

"… Never thought I would hear that word associated with my brother," Mark said with a highly amused expression. He squeezed her hand suddenly and frowned uncertainly. "Did you… did you really hear what… Pratt said?"

"… No," she told him quietly. "I was too far away,"

Mark released a breath, though she was not sure if it was out of relief or disappointment. "Right," he said, shaking his head. He glanced over to the gate, and she did too. Most of the class had gathered but they were still waiting on a few stragglers. "We should… probably get back,"

Maddy nodded and began turning, though his hand held her in place. She looked back at him curiously, waiting for him to speak. He gave her hand another squeeze before releasing it, instead grazing her cheek with his knuckles gently. He smiled that slow, warm smile that never failed to make her heart flutter wildly, and she was unable to resist returning it.

"Michael likes you," Mark said quietly, his eyes shining with contentment. "He barely likes anyone, and he respects even less but somehow…" He shook his head with a grin. "He told me in a roundabout way that he thinks you're good for me."

Maddy thought back to that day on the porch where Michael had basically said the same thing to her and smiled. "Do you agree with him, Mister Reynolds?"

Mark chuckled warmly. "That I do, Miss Shannon," he said, retaking her hand and walking her through the gate just as everyone was called forward. "Are you to finish your swimming lesson now?"

Maddy winced. "If I must,"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, been busy with school work. Hopefully everyone has read <em>Wonderstruck <em>otherwise the whole 'courting' twist might tick a few people off... :p


	20. Houseguests

**Chapter Twenty  
><strong>_Houseguests_

Maddy sensed danger from the moment he entered the room.

Swimming lessons had gone as well as to be expected. She loved being out there on the beach or even standing with her toes buried in the soft sand as waves washed upon the shore, but she despised the feeling of helplessness that being in the water brought. She had no control of the water, no way of knowing how it would move. She was not looking forward to the next lesson come next week.

Everyone else seemed to enjoy it though. Zoe in particularly had been joyful as she recounted her own tale earlier, of how she had floated and it felt like flying when she stared up at the clear skies. She had taken to swimming with ease. Josh had yet to explain where, exactly, he learned to swim, but he too seemed completely comfortable out there in the shallows. Even Ethan had made a grand time of splashing around with some of his other friends.

Perhaps it would just take Maddy a little longer to adjust to the idea of swimming. She had never given up on something before, so she was sure that once she got into the right mindset, she could move passed the mental block and her sudden case of aquaphobia to accomplish the task of at least floating on her own and without anyone supporting her.

Maddy had decided to put it all out of her head for now, instead concentrating on coming up with an elaborate meal to cook for dinner. She felt anxious and eager, because Mark had once again agreed to come over tonight for dinner once he got off of patrol duty. She really hoped everything went to plan this time, because so far two attempts to introduce him as perhaps something _more _than just a friend had utterly failed.

It was frustrating. She could only imagine how Mark felt about constantly being blown off by her family, despite the fact that he said he understood that everything was out of their control. He seemed honest and genuine, and she was inclined to believe him. But his reassurances did nothing to quell her irrational fears that by the time he did get the chance to speak with her parents, he might have lost all interest in courting her.

However every thought of the impending awkward dinner with her parents and her suitor fled the moment Josh shuffled into the kitchen. She eyed him suspiciously while she absently stirred the pan on the stove, taking in the odd energy he seemed to have around him. His presence was jittery and is constantly fidgeting was making her nervous.

Maddy raised an eyebrow as he randomly opened a cabinet and pulled something out, a bewildered frown on his face. "Can I help you with something, Josh?" she asked doubtfully, blinking in disbelief as the sound of her voice startled him so badly that he ended up dropping the box from his hands.

It fell to the floor, a puff of white powder floating up into the air and all over the kitchen floor she had cleaned earlier. As the cloud of protein shake mix settled, Maddy closed her eyes in a grimace at the mess he had created. She set her jaw, mentally reciting the periodic table in an attempt not to get upset with him; it had been an accident after all.

Josh swore quietly to himself. "I'll clean it up," he said quickly, kneeling to the ground and sweeping handfuls of protein power into a pile and scooping it up. His less than adequate method only managed to smear it all over the floor and when he rose from the ground he left a long trail of white all the way to the rubbish bin, making an even bigger mess than before. "Uh…"

Maddy took in a deep, calming breath and held up a single hand to make him stop. She exhaled her sigh in frustrated amusement, wondering how on earth her brother had managed to survive this long without constant supervision. He reminded her of an overgrown toddler, scuffing his feet with his head bowed contritely, wide brown eyes staring at her pitifully.

Retrieving the dustpan and broom from the pantry, Maddy quickly set about cleaning up the disaster, casting a worried glance at the clock. She finished in record time, no trace of the mess he had caused, and put everything back away, no one the wiser. She then turned to her brother, crossing her arms over her chest and settling him with a stern look.

"Sorry," he said meekly.

Maddy could only roll her eyes at him, a fond smile tugging at her lips despite her exasperation. "It was just protein mix, Josh. I think our bodies have adapted to the richer sustenance here enough that we can make do without the protein shakes from now on." She gave him a curious frown. "Now why don't you tell me what you're looking for and I'll get it for you,"

Josh hesitated briefly. "… Tea,"

Maddy gave him a skeptical look. "Tea?" she repeated incredulously. "You _hate _tea."

"_Hate _is a bit of a strong word, don't you think?"

Trying to gauge his intentions, Maddy just eyed him dubiously. She honestly had no idea what to think. She silently reached for the ornate box sitting conspicuously beside the stove and placed it in front of him, her curiosity getting the better of her. He was obviously up to something. He _never _drank tea. He had gagged the one time he had tried it, vowing to never touch it again.

Hate was not too strong a word for how much he loathed the aromatic beverage. She and her mother liked it and Zoe was slowly becoming accustomed to the slightly bitter, astringent taste as well. But she was under no illusion that her brother was trying to broaden his own tastes. If anything, he wanted to brew _her _a cup of tea, probably in an attempt to coax her cooperation with something.

"Tea," she supplied helpfully when he only stared at the box in puzzlement.

"Oh," he said, his brows furrowed. He opened the lid uncertainly, pausing a moment later to stare down at the contents with alarm. "I thought tea came in little bags that you just put into hot water," He looked at her with wide eyes. "This is just a bunch of… of crushed leaves," He sounded completely lost and mildly disgusted.

Maddy decided to take pity on him. "Do you even know what tea is, Josh?" she asked him, gently nudging him out of the way so she could grab the teakettle. She may as well help him before he wrecked her clean and organized kitchen beyond repair trying to figure it out on his own. "Tea is a beverage prepared by adding cured camellia sinensis leaves into hot water and letting it steep to infuse the water with the flavor and nutrients of the leaves," She left the water to boil and reached for the next item.

Josh stared at the silver appliance in her hand as if it were a device of unspeakable torture. "What is this? It looks like a deformed spoon," he said warily, accepting it with obvious reluctance.

"This is a tea infuser, Josh," she explained gently, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at him. She nudged the box of tea leaves closer to him. "Since the leaves are crushed and infused with other herbs and some chamomile flowers, you need to use this to keep it all from floating around in the cup. Just open it like this—" She demonstrated expertly. "—and load a portion of the leaves into it,"

Maddy was just about to demonstrate that particular step as well when an offensive odor reached her nose. "Oh no," she gasped, quickly spinning on her heel and darting around her brother to the stove. She turned the heat off on the pan she had left to simmer, noting that the contents were seared beyond recognition. "Darn,"

Grimacing at the charred color everything had to it, she set the pan aside to cool. There would be no salvaging the burned food, so she would just have to throw it all out. It was such a waste, but she had not been paying enough attention and there was nothing she could do now. She would just have to restart everything now…

"How do I know when the water is done?"

… And wait until her brother was no longer around to distract her. There was still the roast in the oven that was slow cooking and the alarm would alert her when it was done. It would be fine for another ten minutes before she had to pull it out to rest. That gave her ample time to deal with Josh and find out what he was up to.

Maddy turned with a sigh. "The teakettle will whistle," she informed him, elaborating more fully in a way she knew would silence him when his mouth opened to question it further. "Pressurized steam moves through the two metal plates within the spout lid and fills the space between them creating vortices, which causes pockets of oscillating air pressure to travel through the intervening space and erupt from the spout in a loud wail."

Rising his hands into the air in universal surrender, Josh only smirked at her. "Sorry I asked," He slid into the stool at the counter, glancing at the heating water momentarily as he fidgeted in his seat. "Hey Maddy… I was wondering…"

"Yes, Josh?" she prompted when he fell silent.

Josh exhaled loudly, running a hand over his face. He suddenly looked a lot younger and she sincerely hoped that he had not managed to get himself into trouble again. She inched closer to him and placed a hand on his arm, squeezing gently until he looked up at her.

"What is it?" she asked gently, concerned when he lowered his eyes. "You know I'll help you with anything, Josh." He smiled briefly at her conviction, leaning over on the stool to bump against her. His smile faded as soon as it had appeared and he seemed struggle with himself for a moment. His hand slipped inside of his pocket hesitantly.

Josh placed a small sheet of plexipaper in front of her. Peering down to study what was written on it, Maddy suddenly frowned as her eyes registered the odd triangles and circular patterns muddled with script. She reached down and picked it up, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Geometric shapes were combined with several small characters, some numerical, some from an alphabet, and others something she could not recognize, though it all seemed to be forming some kind of glyph on the paper. It was a half formed equation. She stared down at it uncomprehendingly, unsure what it was or why her brother had some kind of mathematical theorem that was well beyond his capabilities.

A shrill whistle cut through her concentration several moments later, the teakettle releasing the pressure as steam poured from the spout. Startled out of her thoughts and theories, she looked up in time to watch Josh turn the stove off. He carefully picked the teakettle up, pouring a bit of the hot liquid into the cups he had prepared.

Maddy had been so intent in studying the equation that she had not even noticed that he had made two cups for tea. She was confused, not only _why _her brother had this, but also because she had no idea what it was. She could recognize a few things written, but it all may have been written in an ancient text unknown to her for how much she could understand it.

Josh nervously slid one of the cups over to her, studying her face carefully. "Well?"

"… What is this?"

"You're the genius," he said with a half-smile, his attempt at humor falling short. "You should be telling me what it is."

"Josh," she sighed heavily, frowning at him. "That isn't what I meant and you know it. What is this?"

Josh lowered his eyes a bit and went about adding heaping spoonful's of sweetener to his tea. He licked his lips nervously. "I found it," he admitted quietly, eyes darting to the sunroom where their parents were helping Zoe feed her plant small insects. He seemed to relax a minuscule amount when he noted they were still out of earshot. "Outside the gates,"

Maddy swallowed nervously. "Josh—"

"No! Not…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not like I'm going out there, okay?" He slid his eyes to the side and she wasn't sure she believed him. "It was that night, the one when me and Skye were out there and mom, dad and Taylor came to get us. I saw this—" He gestured to the strange design. "—scratched into the rocks over by Snakehead Falls."

"Scratched into the rocks?" she repeated in bewilderment.

For a quick moment, every conversation she ever had with Ethan about native civilizations flashed through the forefront of her mind. Primitive races used to inscribe whole accounts of their culture onto cave walls and rocky surfaces as archives, a practice that continued all throughout history by various peoples. It was a simplistic way to preserve information.

Maddy deflated a moment later, conceding to the rational part of her brain that cruelly reminded her that a primitive race wouldn't likely be able to produce such a sophisticated equation. She might have had trouble identifying the majority of it, but it was clearly something that seemed to have a purpose and whoever made the calculation obviously had some idea of physics.

"It doesn't make much sense," Maddy admitted to him regretfully. "There are characters written here that I don't even recognize, and the rest just seems kind of…"

Josh only shrugged a bit helplessly. "I might have improvised a little," he admitted with a sheepish grin, raising his hands defensively when she gave him a look of disbelief. "I only saw it the one time."

Maddy shook her head. "Have you spoken to Commander Taylor?"

"… No,"

"Mom? Dad?" she pressed, but he only averted his eyes. She frowned in comprehension. "You don't plan to tell anyone else."

Josh glanced back to the sunroom, slowly shaking his head. "No," He sighed when she stared in disapproval. "We don't even know what it means, Maddy."

"You should talk to someone," she told him. "Maybe Dr. Wallace will know—"

"No! I'm not talking to that guy or anyone else," Josh said sharply. "I only asked you because out of all of those genius scientists, you are probably the only one who could give me any kind of idea what it was. And I trust you. So just… trust me too. Okay?" he requested an almost desperate pang to his voice. "I will talk to someone… just not right now. Too much has been going on and I just want a few days without worrying about pissing someone off somehow,"

Maddy could see where he was coming from. He may not have been in any kind of trouble these past few days, at least none that she knew of, but he had been in the thick of it just a few short weeks ago and he was still dealing with the consequences. She knew he was trying, he really was, and she could even concede that it had been a rather stressful month for their whole family and that he just didn't want to add to it by randomly presenting something he found weeks ago.

"… Do you promise that you will talk to someone eventually?" she asked seriously, watching as his eyes suddenly filled with relief.

"Yes," he agreed, nodding his head vigorously. "I swear,"

"… Fine," she allowed, holding out the piece of plexipaper for him to take back. "But," She pulled it back quickly. "If you figure anything out, you come straight to me." He nodded, reaching for it, but she pulled it even further away. "And no more unsanctioned trips out into the jungle."

Josh rolled his eyes, pursing his lips to hide his smile. "Okay," He finally took hold of it, but as he was taking it back, her eyes caught sight of something, the new angle allowing her to notice something she had initially missed. She snatched it back before he could wonder off with it, turning it slightly so she could read it better. "Seriously Maddy? What else? Do you need me to sign over my allowance every week for your silence as well?"

"Tempting," she said absently, frowning to herself. "Is this part right?"

Josh blinked in confusion at the abrupt shift in the conversation, peering over her shoulder to see what she was pointing at. "I'm pretty sure. Why? Do you know what it means?"

"… It looks like Roman Numerals."

"What are Roman Numerals?"

"It was a system that used a combination of letters from the Latin alphabet to signify numeric values," Maddy explained, studying the symbols with a critical eye. He only cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow in question. "Letter in place of numbers, Josh," she simplified.

"Oh. What does it say?"

"I think it might be a date?" she mused thoughtfully. "_MMCXXXVIII _is definitely _2138_. These here are probably the month and the day. _VIII _means _eight_ and _V _is _five_. Typically the month precedes the day, so August, 5th 2138. If this is correct, anyway. You said you improvised."

Josh met her eyes curiously. "Does that day mean anything to you?"

"… It sounds vaguely familiar," Maddy admitted, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Not sure why though," She wondered what significance the date could hold. There was still the chance that her brother had written something down wrong, which would have made her guess irrelevant anyway.

Taking a sip of her tea finally as she tried to ponder more on it, she hid her grimace at the taste. Josh made absolutely revolting tea. She probably should have ensured he had used the proper amount of leaves before he had poured the water in. It was too strong, _much _too strong, and he had sealed the infuser improperly, which left the herbs and spices to float around freely within the cup.

Josh took a sip of his own and began coughing. "How do you drink this crap?"

"You make a… _mean_ cup of tea," she told him after forcing herself to swallow the mouthful.

Josh winced. "Sorry."

"It's… fine," she said, lying through her teeth. "Just a little too strong,"

A soft rap on the door caught both of their attention. She gave the clock a startled glance, horror flooding her veins momentarily, until she realized it was still too early for Mark to be here. His work would keep him busy until six o'clock and even then he liked to return to his own house for a while in order to clean up. He probably wouldn't be here for another half hour.

"I'll get it," Josh said, abandoning his vile tea hastily.

Maddy took the cups and discarded them in the sink before checking on her roast. She was just pulling it out of the oven when her brother returned, holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hands with a scowl on his face. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he held them out for her to take.

"No one was there," he said tightly, shaking them a bit before she snatched them out of his hands. "Is wonder boy trying to impress you or something? Are these your favorite flowers?"

Maddy blushed as she brought the bouquet to her face, silently willing the clock to move faster. "No, they aren't, but they're gorgeous all the same," She inhaled the fragrance, the smile on her face fading slightly as she read her name on the small card. "That's strange," she mused. "This isn't Mark's handwriting."

"What?" Josh suddenly released a curse. "I _told _Mom we shouldn't have let you outside in that swim suit!" he said with an angry glower. "Who are they from then?"

No one had ever bestowed Maddy with flowers before, but it certainly seemed like a perfect courting gift to her. She seriously doubted that anyone other than Mark would send her flowers anyway. She studied the petals curiously, wondering what made him choose these particular flowers.

They were similar to orchids, though quite a bit larger, and were the loveliest shade of delicate, pastel purples. Maddy had actually never seen them before around the settlement and had to wonder if they were from beyond the gate. She would have to keep an eye out when they resumed survival training out there after the swimming sessions were over.

Josh eventually retreated back to his room to hide out until it was time to eat. Maddy meanwhile resumed her endeavor to salvage the dinner she had been preparing before his interruption. She was eager to finish it, her eyes constantly glancing at the clock which seemed to be mocking her with the slowness that it moved.

Just a little after six o'clock, there was another knock on the door.

Maddy could not keep the smile off of her face as she hurried to answer it, quickly removing her apron and discarding it on the hook in the kitchen. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her yellow shirt as she took a deep, calming breath—ignoring her brother as he scoffed when he peeked out of his room—and finally opened the door.

"Good evening, Mister Reynolds," she greeted sweetly.

Mark smiled ever so slowly, his eyes meeting hers and holding her gaze for the longest moment before he lowered them to the ground. "You look…" He cleared his throat, his face oddly flushed as he returned the greeting softly. His hands were clasped behind his back and he rocked back on his heels, his countenance suddenly shy. "You look beautiful…"

Heat flooded her cheeks and her breath caught briefly. It was the first time he had uttered those exact words. All of her earlier thoughts on what he thought of her appearance now seemed trivial and irrelevant under the intense weight of his gray eyes, so genuine and caring that she couldn't recall why she had been so worried about it to begin with.

"Thank you," she replied shyly. "So do you."

Mark chuckled softly, licking his lips momentarily before he suddenly brought his arms around. In his hand, he revealed a single flower that looked as if it had been plucked from one of the pathways they frequented together on their daily walks. It was lilium paradalinum, speckled petals with deep maroon that gently transitioned into a pure white at the edges, the subtle fragrance pleasantly filling her senses. It warmed her heart to know that he must have retrieved it specifically since it only grew down one particular path.

"May I?" He gestured toward her instead of offering it for her to take, and she nodded her head slowly. He stepped through the threshold of the door, gently tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear before he tucked the stem into her hair. "There," he whispered softly, calloused fingertips lingering on the skin of her neck before he finally withdrew. "Perfect."

Maddy ducked her head slightly, smiling as she reached for his hand. "It's lovely," she told him, sighing contentedly as he twined their fingers together. She tugged him further inside and shut the door behind him. "Are you ready for tonight? Both of my parents are here this time and in moderately good health, so you should have the opportunity to speak with them."

"… Has your mother hid all the weapons?" he asked hesitantly, the teasing glint in his eyes proof enough that he was only joking, but she paused to consider the question seriously. His eyes widened a bit, suddenly peeking over her shoulder worriedly. "Did she?"

Maddy giggled before she could stop herself.

"Hey," Mark protested, a relieved laugh escaping him. "That wasn't very nice."

"You two are disgustingly sweet."

Maddy flushed as she heard her brother.

"Seriously, I'm getting cavities just watching you two."

"Joshua!" she hissed, turning to stare at him as he leaned against the doorjamb of his bedroom. He huffed out a breath and pushed away, walking closer with his arms crossed over his chest. She narrowed her eyes at him sternly. "_Be nice_,"

Josh only rolled his eyes. "Hello Reynolds," he offered his hand, a challenging eyebrow rose. He smiled tightly to himself as the two shook hands, his grip perhaps a bit firmer than it ought to be. He turned to Maddy then, giving her a pleading look. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, Josh," she sighed. "Go sit down."

Josh sent one last subtle glare toward the other man, as he backed away.

"Ignore him. He is—"

"Protective," Mark said with a smile. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug, squeezing her hand gently. "It's okay. I get it…" He glanced over to where Josh was now impatiently preparing himself a plate, his features pensive and hesitant. "Did he ever tell you…?"

Maddy furrowed her eyebrows curiously. "Tell me what?"

"Just that we came to an understanding," he told her, smiling at her confusion. "He already knows what my intentions for you are. He's known for a while in fact."

"When did you two even talk?" she wondered.

Mark only raised an eyebrow, grinning at her. "When did you and _my_ brother talk?"

Maddy smiled grudgingly. "Touché," she conceded. "Was he nice to you?"

"… Does threatening to bludgeon me to death with his guitar count?" he mused blithely, snorting when she gasped in outrage. He squeezed her hand again, laughing softly and shook his head. "He was civil enough. We talked for a while and he… understands that I want to be in your life… any way that you'll have me."

Maddy ducked her head, a ridiculously happy smile on her face as she replayed his words. She was glad to know that her brother was at least making an effort to not actively hate Mark for constantly being around her. She would make sure he got an extra-large helping of pie she made for dessert for nonetheless _trying _despite his obvious reservations.

Standing on the tips of her toes, Maddy pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "It is incredibly sweet," she admitted. "That you want approval from my entire family." She had more or less decided to disregard the fact that courting was apparently a rule; although she was still a bit hurt from him not mentioning it, she could easily ignore it when he looked at her like that.

Mark smiled somewhat bashfully, though his face clouded a second later as he spied something over her shoulder. "It looks like I may have to wait a bit longer for their approval," he murmured quietly.

Maddy frowned in confusion, turning to see what he was looking at. Her mother was quickly pulling on a light jacket as she emerged from the master bedroom, her face utterly apologetic and a bit worried as she moved closer to the door. She had promised she would be here this time. What was she doing?

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh, Maddy," Her mother exhaled heavily, regret apparent in her voice as she stepped beside them. She placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling sadly as she said, "I am so sorry, love. Lieutenant Washington just called. Your father and I have to get to the hospital immediately."

Maddy had to school her features at the words, knowing that it would only upset her mother to know just how disappointed she was by the news. She was disappointed, yes, but for some reason she couldn't honestly say that she was surprised by the unexpected turn of events. Perhaps she was just growing accustomed to the odd happenings that seemed to occur daily, especially involving her parents in some way or another.

Commander Taylor seemed to have taken a liking to her family over the past few weeks. She supposed it had to do with the fact that her father had saved his life that one time or maybe that both of her parents had been instrumental in that whole ordeal with the pterosaurs and the whole pathogen fiasco the other day. For whatever the reason, the commander did appear to favor their advice and expertise on matters of the colony.

"It's okay," Maddy assured her quietly, a genuine smile twitching at her lips as she felt the coarse pad of a thumb sweep across the smooth skin of back of her hand. It was comforting, both that he was here and he understood that it wasn't that her parents were avoiding the chance to know him or anything, but their lived were just too unpredictable. She squeezed his hand in return, grateful for the silent support.

"Go ahead and start dinner without us, sweetheart," her mother continued, looking back as her father too emerged from the bedroom with his own coat on. "We will try to be back as soon as we can, but…"

Maddy only smiled. "I'll save you a plate,"

"I'm sorry about this, Marcus," Her mother gave him a sad smile.

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs. Shannon," Mark said easily, lifting his shoulder in a shrug. "I'm sure it was important, otherwise they wouldn't have called the best doctor on the base." He finished with a smile of his own and her mother laughed slightly, touching his shoulder as she walked passed them to the door. His smile faltered slightly when her father raised an eyebrow at their joined hands. He nodded respectfully. "Mr. Shannon,"

"Reynolds," he said in acknowledgement, his voice even and a bit tart. He shared a look with Josh as he left. Both of their eyes slanted to the young soldier conspicuously, identical devious grins on their faces that made her worry what they may have in store for Mark when they did all manage to have a quiet meal together, and then her parents were gone.

"Well," Maddy sighed. "Anyone want dinner?"

Dinner was progressing without incident despite the absence of her parents. She was not too worried about them, considering the circumstances; whatever the emergency was, her parents were still on the base so the situation was not of the same magnitude as the past few instances. She was able to relax and calmly enjoy the meal she had cooked, readily attempting to mediate between her brother and Mark.

Zoe was instrumental in defusing any lingering tension. She had instantly latched onto Josh after giving Mark a quick hug and then remained attached to his side throughout the evening. Her constant interference kept their brother from behaving like a brat; Zoe had even taken to giving him reproachful or pouting frowns whenever he said anything remotely snide or catty.

"So, Reynolds," Josh drawled just as they were finishing up with dessert. He eyed him suspiciously, lifting a curious eyebrow as he mentioned, "Someone mentioned that you got into a fight earlier." He flinched as a small, bony elbow dug into his side as Zoe cut enthusiastically into her slice of pie.

Mark tensed slightly.

"Josh," Maddy said quickly, ready to reprimand him. "That isn't—"

Mark nudged her shoulder quelling, smiling gratefully at her quick defense. "Actually, that is just a rumor," he explained easily, his voice honest and sure. He met his eyes unflinchingly. "There _was_ a fight earlier and I _was_ involved. But all I did was end it."

Maddy smiled subtly at how her brother swallowed slightly. "He never even threw a punch,"

"… You were there?" Josh asked, sounding a bit horrified.

"It happened during our lunch hour," she told him.

"Josh let me and Natalie put flowers in his hair for our lunch hour," Zoe chimed in easily, her voice bright as her eyes widened with deceiving innocence. The boy in question suddenly froze at her words, shaking his head vigorously. "He and Tyler sang the bumblebee song with us and let us dance on their toes." She let out a giggle. "He said he felt like a princess."

Josh let his fork clatter onto his place as he dropped his head down beside it, his head impacting with the table with a loud _thunk_. "Kill me now," he whispered pitifully.

Maddy tried not to laugh at him, her shoulders shaking with suppressed amusement as she pursed her lips to keep her smile at bay. Mark coughed subtly into his napkin and his eyes watered as he quickly took a drink to smother his own laugh. Zoe had no such qualms about embarrassing her brother, smiling brightly at his expense as she giggled into her hands.

Josh eventually retreated to his room once dinner was over, grumbling to himself the entire way before he shut himself inside. Maddy decided to draw a bath for her sister, since it had been a fun and exciting day out in the ocean and there were still remnants of sand in her dark hair.

Leaving Zoe to play for a while, Maddy returned to find that Mark had already cleared the table and was already washing the dishes. "Mark," she sighed as she idled up beside him. "You're the guest."

"You made dinner," he reminded her simply. "You shouldn't have to clean up too."

Maddy smiled indulgently. "At least let me help you," She reached for the plate he was washing, but he only pulled it out of her reach.

"Nope," he smirked, holding it higher than she could reach.

"Mark," she laughed, shaking her head at his antics.

"Not going to happen. Go sit down,"

Maddy retaliated by poking him in the stomach. "I'll tickle you if you don't let me help,"

"_You_ are the ticklish one in this relationship, Miss Shannon." he said, wriggling his eyebrows threateningly. "Now, you go relax, and I'll finish up."

"… Fine," Maddy conceded in defeat, but instead of leaving, she merely just leaned back against the counter and slid up onto it. He raised an eyebrow at her defiance, shaking his head with a small grin while she swung her legs back and forth. "I'm sorry how dinner turned out."

Mark paused in what he was doing, glancing at her. "Dinner was perfect," he said. "Even though your brother looked like he wanted to murder me with the silverware."

Maddy shook her head with a smile. "No, he didn't," she denied. "Maim you, maybe, but he would leave the actual murdering to my father because he wouldn't know where to hide the body by himself." She laughed softly when he gave her a mocking look of fright. "I meant that I was sorry my parents left."

"Trust me," He shook his head. "Family dinners are always dysfunctional. They never turn out right no matter how much planning goes into them. It's better to just go with the flow."

"… I know," Maddy agreed with a begrudging smile. "But at this rate, you're never going to get to talk to them." She sighed and looked at her hands. Cool droplets of water suddenly pelted her from the side and she released a startled gasp as it began to soak through her clothes, her mouth dropping open as she turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Mark!"

Mark only grinned smugly. "No frowning,"

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Mark chuckled at her outrage, shaking water from his hands as he finished up with the last of the dishes. She scowled briefly as the motion flicked more water at her, though thankfully he had not shot at her with the hose once again. "Nothing will stop me from talking to them, Maddy," He inched closer, sliding his hand into hers as he met her eyes earnestly.

"… What if you get tired of waiting for them to actually be around?" she asked jokingly, but he saw through the humor with ease. He could see the genuine worry she had, however irrational it was, and only smiled gently at her. He leaned forward, her position on the countertop placing them at the same height, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Never going to happen," he promised quietly, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She inhaled slowly, biting down on her bottom lip. "You know why?"

Maddy shook her head silently.

"Because I—"

"Maddy!" Zoe called from the bathroom.

Mark groaned slightly at the interruption, allowing his head to drop down onto her shoulder. He sighed heavily and slowly pulled away, meeting her eyes in exasperated amusement. "I—"

"Maddy, I'm done!"

"I'll be right there, Zo!" Maddy called back, giving him an apologetic smile. "I need to help her get ready for bed," He only nodded, laughing at their misfortune as he curled his arms around her waist, hugging her as he helped her get down from the counter. He released her gently, leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"It's getting late anyway. I have work at five in the morning," Mark told her, though he made no move to leave just yet. His eyebrows rose as something occurred to him and he smiled. "You have work tomorrow too, in fact,"

Maddy sighed. "Don't remind me. I am fully expecting to faint before lunch."

"Hey," Mark ducked his head, catching her eye reassuringly. He gently fingered her chin, raising her head. "No more of that. You're going to be perfect."

"You're sweet," she smiled indulgently. "But you're still a bad liar."

Mark laughed, making his way to the front door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Maddy nodded, seeing him out the door. She leaned against the doorjamb and watched as his silhouette began to disappear down the dark, vacant street. "Goodnight, Mister Reynolds!"

Mark turned briefly, his smile visible despite the distance. "Goodnight, Miss Shannon!"

Maddy smiled to herself as she closed the door, sighing contentedly as she made her way to the bathroom to get her sister out of the tub. She hoped when they met tomorrow he would be willing to finish whatever he had been saying in the kitchen, because just thinking about it now had her eager to know what he would have said.

It took a few minutes to get Zoe dried off, but soon they were sitting on her bed. "Is Mark coming back?" the little girl asked curiously, fiddling with her stuffed dinosaur toy as the comb gently removed the tangles and knots from her hair.

"Not tonight, Zo," Maddy told her. "But we can see him tomorrow."

Zoe huffed out a breath. "He didn't say goodbye,"

Maddy laughed slightly. "You were in the bath," she reminded her gently.

"When will Mommy and Daddy get home?"

As if to answer, a shrill ringing filled the house. "I bet that's them right now," Maddy said, handing her the comb to finish up while she stood. She reached the communicator, quickly pressing a button to answer it. The ringing fell silent as her mother peered out through the digital screen.

"_Hello Maddy,_" she greeted, smiling tiredly. "_Could you do me a favor? Set up a bed on the couch and ask Josh to clean up his room?_"

Maddy nodded slowly. "Sure. Is everything okay?"

"_Yes, sweetheart, everything is fine,_" her mother assured her, glancing at something beside her. "_A little girl was found wondering out in the jungle. She is from the Sixer camp and she ran away. It's a miracle that she made it here without something happening to her._"

Maddy tried not to smile at the information. Despite still recovering from her mild illness, apparently Elisabeth Shannon was the only doctor capable of performing a standard checkup. Her father being involved was expected, since his position with security meant he had to be kept informed of the ongoing events, but it amused her that they would personally request her mother instead of another doctor.

"_Your father and I_—" There was an odd sound off screen, as if someone had snorted. Her mother turned her head, a disapproving and cool look on her face. "_Your father and I have volunteered to care for her until we can find a more permanent home for her here._"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"_She was mostly scared and a bit hungry,_" her mother admitted."_But she will be fine with some rest and a few hearty meals. But if you could just set your brother up on the couch and have him tidy his room up for our guest, that would be really helpful. We should be there in a few minutes,_"

Maddy ended the call a moment later. She released a weary breath, wondering just who this little girl was idly, before frantically rushing throughout the house to prepare for their surprise houseguest. She headed straight for the door that had been closed ever since dinner ended, sliding it open without warning.

Josh was lying back on his bed, lounging with both arms crossed behind his head as he tapped his foot to the beat of the loud music pouring from his headphones. "Maddy!" He quickly removed the earbuds, his eyes widening at the sight of her. "What are you doing in here?"

"We have a guest coming, so you're sleeping on the couch," she informed him quickly, taking note of the disgruntled expression on his face at the news that he was essentially being evicted from his own room. "Can you clean up this—" She wrinkled her nose in disgust at his unkempt room. "—mess while I make you a bed on the couch?"

Maddy hurried out of the room without waiting for an answer, knowing he would only try to protest against it, but there wasn't much that could be done now. She grabbed a few spare pillows and blankets to make up the bed on the couch. She had slept on the couch before so she knew it was comfortable enough, but she made sure to give him some extra blankets just in case it got cold.

"Someone is coming?"

Maddy glanced behind her as she was setting the pillows down. "A little girl," she confirmed, smiling as her sister's eyes lit up at the news. "They should be here in a minute."

"Does she like dinosaurs?" Zoe asked seriously. "Or vampires?"

Maddy blinked. "Vampires?" she repeated in confusion, shaking her head. "Mom didn't tell me much, Zo. I don't even know her name yet,"

"Oh."

Josh was still stubbornly in the same position she had left him in. She sighed in aggravation at his noncompliance, tossing more spare blankets down to the bed for their guest to use. "Why do I have to give up my room?" he asked her sullenly, grunting as she leaned forward to give a swift prod to his side to encourage him to move.

"Because Zoe is six and I'm a girl," Maddy countered swiftly, pursing her lips in annoyance as she looked down to his dirty clothes. He was such a boy, discarded shirts and pants scattered on his bed and the floor uncaringly. "Josh," She sighed in exasperation, bending down to retrieve the articles of clothing, piling them together in the hamper in the corner of his room.

Josh sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked her in irate confusion.

Maddy could list quite a few things actually. He actually tended to fall asleep on the couch often enough already, so it would not be much to ask him to give up his room for a few short days. He had a single bed in his room, which could offer the little girl some privacy. Not to mention he was just protesting to be difficult. She could understand why he might be upset, but their guest would be here in just a moment, so he would just have to deal with it.

Movement at the backdoor distracted her from actually mentioning anything anyway. "Okay, shush," she said, her eyes darting around to ensure that the last of the dirty clothes were gone. "That's them." She clapped her hands together in success, giving her brother a stern look. "Be nice."

Josh rolled his eyes, and she did not give him a chance to respond, quickly turning her heel and leaving his room. She heard her mother call out for them just as she entered the living area, her parents closing the door behind them as they walked inside, a young girl just in front of them.

Only perhaps a bit older than Zoe, this girl had blond hair that was currently dark with grime, knotted with remnants of braids and absolutely full of tangles. Her complexion was too pale, her figure much too thin and the large clothing she wore was obviously not made for a child, emphasizing just how small she was. She was small, dirty and tired.

Maddy was concerned that above all else, this girl was skittish. Her head stayed lowered the entire time her mother ushered her forward with low, encouraging words to meet them. Wary blue eyes lifted from watching her feet only briefly when Zoe was quick to place herself right in front of the other girl, the dinosaur doll she and Maddy had made clutched closely.

Josh spilled out of the hallway just when their mother questioned his whereabouts, and the woman began introductions before the moment could become awkward. "Hey everyone… this is Leah Marcos," she said warmly. "Leah, this is our son, Josh."

"Hello," he said unsurely, a lopsided smile on his face when the young girl raised her head slowly. She did not return his greeting and his smile faltered. "Welcome."

"And this is our eldest daughter, Maddy," her mother gestured. "She is going to be starting an apprenticeship at the infirmary with me tomorrow."

Maddy smiled when those cautious blue eyes rose to meet hers, and she lifted her hand in a short wave as she uttered a short greeting. It did not escape her the way the child tensed at the unexpected movement, her eyes following the hand until it was lowered… it was almost as if she had been anticipating being struck.

It was suddenly difficult to keep her smile in place, her concern breaking through with a frown. She swallowed thickly, sharing a quick glance with her brother to confirm that he had seen the reaction as well. His mouth tightened into a thin line and she knew he had the same suspicions she did.

"And this is our youngest," their mother continued gently. "Zoe."

Zoe curled her fingers in a hesitant wave, smiling shyly at the other girl.

Leah lowered her eyes back down to the floor silently, her face skeptical and cautious. She clearly had no intention of speaking to any of them, at least not tonight. Perhaps in the morning she would be more open to any kind of interaction, though for now it was probably best not to push her.

Maddy was just about to suggest that they all get some sleep when her father slowly bent down to speak quietly to Leah. His voice carried through the silent room and Maddy made no move to suppress her smile when she recognized his tone as the same warm, comforting voice he used when he was trying to get any one of them to open up to him.

It had worked well a few weeks ago with Zoe. She had barely recognized him when they had first come through the portal, and he had prompted her with a gentle tone and some soft humor. Zoe had taken very little time to warm up to him completely; now it was almost as if he had never been gone.

"You know," he said. "Zoe's got a plant that eats bugs,"

Zoe herself perked up at the mention of her pet plant. She had been taking very good care of it, feeding it and watering it every day, and she was always eager to show off the strange ancestral fly trap. She nodded quickly, a bright smile breaking onto her face when she realized that she now had the attention of her potential companion.

"In her spare time," the man was saying, gesturing to the homemade doll in his daughter's arms. "She makes these toy dinosaurs. Pretty cool, huh?"

Leah did not return the bright smile, keeping silent throughout it all, but her eyes lingered on the toy with interest. She almost seemed as if she wanted to step forward and study it, though was hesitant to actually do so. She lowered her eyes once more.

Maddy shared another glance with her brother in mutual uncertainty. She had no idea how they would even begin to approach this girl. She had obviously been through a lot, even if they were unaware just what her life had been like out in that jungle. It had not been pleasant in any case.

Leah did not seem shy; just uncertain.

"Well, uh," the man rose, sighing softly as he gestured down the hallway. "The bathroom is through there, and the kitchen is over there… in case you get hungry again," he added as he gently nudged her shoulder, one more attempt to entice some sort of reaction from her.

Curiously enough, Leah did not seem to be upset by his contact. She glance at him out of the corner of her eye suspiciously, though she was clearly not scared of him the way she had been of Maddy lifting her hand a moment ago. Even her mother was given a wide berth as well, the child tensing and watching her warily when the woman shifted.

Maddy tried to keep her mind from jumping to conclusions, though what little she knew had already painted a rather grim and foreboding image in her mind. She had to force her fingers flat against her thighs, uncurling them as she tried to keep her face open and friendly because the last thing this girl needed was to see her anger.

"Um," she said, trying to get her attention. "Do you want to see where you're gonna sleep?" She turned her and led the way when Leah gave her a wary nod. Her mother came around behind her to one side of the bed, helping her unfold the spare blankets for their guest.

"Enough blankets, I think," the older woman said, smiling widely as Leah entered the room. Her eyes swept curiously around the room, lingering on the hard floors for a brief moment of scrutiny before she frowned at the bed as if she had never seen one in her life.

Leah slowly approached, keeping her distance to one side of the room, closest to the door that lead out to the hallway. She was careful to keep her back to the wall as the others gathered just outside the room, watching her as she studied the lamp on the bedside table in bewilderment. Small fingers curiously grazed the painted metal, and the child released a soft sound of surprise, startling backwards as the bulb whizzed to life at her touch, illuminating the room with a gentle glow.

Maddy smiled at the reaction, only half listening when her mother offered the girl reassurance.

"It's okay," she told her. "It's only a light."

Leah seemed to be even more uncertain, and her bright blue eyes quickly sought out the only one she seemed to be comfortable with. Maddy saw her father smile gently in return, not even needing to question why Leah trusted her father.

Despite being unable to make Leah feel more at ease around them all, he did have a certain presence, something about the way he stood and carried himself that made it clear he was a protector. No matter how unsure she was, Leah was certainly aware of that truth.

"Here, make up the bed," her mother instructed, and Maddy quickly grabbed a corner of one blanket.

Leah approached the bed before they could get it sorted out, her knuckles digging into the mattress. She pushed down on it a few times as if testing the surface as she climbed up, not even bothering to untie her boots as she curled on the bed. She grabbed hold of one of the spare blankets, quickly pulling it over her to conceal herself.

Maddy smiled sadly at the gesture, because while it was decidedly strange, it was not entirely unexpected given the circumstances. She knew exactly how a good, warm blanket could be used as a shield, considering she had done it herself on many occasions. _I can't see them, they can't see me…_

"We should… probably let her sleep," her father suggested quietly, smiling as Zoe sighed dejectedly beside him, holding her doll close. Josh had already slipped away without a word, and Maddy simply nodded alongside her mother as they slowly made their way out the door.

**Chapter Nineteen**** Chapter Twenty-one**


End file.
